Inconsistent Moon
by Pure-chan
Summary: Demons rarely respected humans. Sebastian only respected two: his current master and an acquaintance from long ago. Humans rarely had demons as companions. Luna Owen has known the nekomata Koruru for years. What is lost cannot be returned. A lost soul has woken from centuries' slumber to claim its rightful place. Sebastian/OC. Mute OC. Mix between anime and manga
1. Prologue

Prologue

Humans tended to think that demons are vile, uncaring and evil incarnate. Sebastian Michaelis, Phantomhive's one hell of a butler, didn't deny it when not pretending to act like the perfect gentleman at his master's orders. Yet, humans, as self-centered and prejudiced as they were, obviously missed a great deal of details.

True, demons were, originally, filled with evil beyond measure, but after living for hundreds even thousands of years, many had become more civilized and some even developed compassion and protectiveness.

To be truthful, Sebastian only respected two humans his entire life. One had died thousands of years ago and the other was Ciel Phantomhive. Ciel was but a child though he acted like an adult, an earl through and through. He was intelligent, cunning, determined and the most entertaining master the demon had so far. Quite the amusing Bocchan he was, and his choice of games never made Sebastian feel bored. Boredom was, after all a demon's worse enemy, up there with loneliness and other savage enemies.

The other human had been just as witty and just as much of a chess master as Ciel. The human's name and appearance had been shrouded in mist after so long. Only her voice and her music still echoed in his memory. She was not one of his contractors, not that he didn't try to make her one. She may have not been the happiest person, nor the most social one, but she claimed to be content with her life. It was a Lie


	2. Meet Luna Owen

Chapter One

A black carriage went through the bustling crowds of London, the capital of the Bristish Empire. Inside sat a twelve-year-old boy dressed in midnight blue and black. He held a letter in his hand that has been troubling him ever since he received it. It was a letter from the royal family, orders for the Queen's watchdog, Ciel Phantomhive.

Soon, the carriage pulled in the entrance of a townhouse. The driver, an elegant and very demonic butler, immediately helped his master down the carriage as his duty obliged.

"Ugh, there are too many people in London!" The young lord complained as his butler opened the front door for him.

"From the country manor to the London townhouse…" The butler began. "It's traditional for nobility to move en masse in London during the Season."

"The Season, huh?" The earl repeated. "Honestly, those cretins have too much time on their hands."

"But maybe being away from the countryside manor is also a good thing, for a change. Isn't it much more peaceful without those four by your side?" He asked, referring to their servants who remained behind to take care of said manor. They were quite the eccentric bunch and it was never calm when they were around.

Yet, though that was very true, it seemed that peace and quiet was not a priority for their sejour in London, as proven by the presence of some very familiar characters…

"For goodness' sake! Wherever do they keep the tea in here?" A red-haired woman dressed in red complained in the messy drawing room as she went through a bookshelf.

"I can't find it either…" replied a Chinese man dressed in greed, looking inside a pot of china with his eyes closed.

"Oh silly, of course it's not over _there_," the woman admonished him jokingly.

"Madam Red! Lau!" The earl exclaimed after snapping out of his trance. "What are you doing here?"

The three occupants of the room stood up and turned towards the boy.

"Oh my, you're early," Madam Red replied. "Since my cute little nephew is coming in London, how could I not visit him?"

"Hey earl." Lau saluted. "I've heard that many interesting things happen here."

"We had no idea guests were coming, I apologize for not accommodating you earlier," the butler said smiling, as though he didn't just wish that they disappeared or something. On the side, his master was not making such efforts to hide his displeasure. "I'll go prepare some tea."

"Hm. The aroma is nice. What an unique way of steeping." Madam Red complimented as she sipped her tea.

"Today's tea is a Jackson's "Earl Grey"." The butler said.

"It's the same kind of tea, but the way you make it makes such a difference." She sighed. "Grell, you should follow his example."

"Y.. Yes…" The Barnett butler replied sadly.

"Anyway, onto serious matters," Ciel Phantomhive declared as he put down his cup. "Another prostitute was murdered in Whitechapel yesterday. Theese aren't ordinary murders. The killer's ways are very special- No, I should say abnormal. That's why "she" is concerned about it."

"A special blade was used on the most recent victim, Mary Ann Nichols, and she was torn beyond all recognition." Sebastian explained as he stood behind his master.

"Here's what Scotland Yard and the press are calling the criminal," the earl ate a piece of pie. "Jack the Ripper"

ooOOoooOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoo

It's very dark and I cannot see a thing. My hands are tied tightly, making escape impossible even though my legs are free. I do believe that I'm wearing a different dress than the one I wore when I was last conscious. How long was I unconscious? I was captured last I remember, but why? And who was responsible? What matters though, is how I'm going to get out of here.

I could hear voices from in front of me. Does that mean that I'm a part of some exposition?

"Silence please, ladies and gentlemen! I will now present the two articles for which you have been waiting for impatiently!" said the voice of a young man. He was definitely a noble by the sound of it and so must be his audience. "You can use them as decorations, but also as toys or for a ceremony. You can also biuy them and resell them in pieces."

A small "what?" sounded from my right.

"You can hardly find products of this quality nowadays. This one comes from asia and her eyes are a sharp contrast between a misty grey storm and a clear blue sky. Please let me show you."

I felt the cloth on my eyes being taken off as the nobleman declared that the other girl (who, by the way, seemed more like a male) had beautiful eyes as well, I looked towards her. She was a young lady from a prominent family no doubt. Her composure remained as the bidders named their price. She was quite beautiful… and her pink dress was not helping her case.

We exchanged looks briefly after she recovered her sight. One of her eyes, I saw, was blue whereas the other one was dark violet with a lilac pentagram inside it. That mark held power… What was its significance?

She turned away from me and spoke coldly in the air, much like a mastermind. "Sebastian! I'm in here!"

The candles in the already dark room went off and the others began to panic. There were noises of fighting and struggle as well as cries of pain. Finally, not even a minute later, the candles were lit again, showing the man responsible for the room's previous state of chaos. A tall aristocratic man he was, dressed for the part too. Yet, he was very strong, very skilled… It was inhuman.

"Well, well…" He clapped his hands. "Really, is being kidnapped the only thing you're good at? Aren't you being too imprudent because you think that if you call me, I will come to your rescue?" His tone was reproachful.

The young lady, no, lord, remained undisturbed. "As long as I have the contract, you are supposed to follow me no matter where I go, correct?" His right eye seemed to glow as he spoke, as if to prove the connection between the contract and that pentagram.

"Well, of course…" The man known as "Sebastian" said. He bent the bars on his master's cage in order to set him free. "I will follow you wherever you go. Until the very end. Even if I were to be shattered in pieces, I would never leave your side. I would follow you to the depths of hell. I'm not lying! Not like those humans."

I frowned. So much for pretending to be human… Especially since he admitted not being one in front of a total stranger. But not lying doesn't mean being completely truthful either, though I do wonder he mentioned hell…

"That's good then." The pre-teen said. "Only you cannot lie to me. Never!"

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian put his right hand on his heart in submission and respect.

Finally, they remembered that I was here. "Sebastian, bring that girl with us." The young lord ordered.

"She knows too much already." Sebastian bowed before bending the bars of my cage. As soon as the deed was done, a blur of black and cream beige flew inside the cage and the rope around my arms and hands was severed. Sebastian, one of the lord's trusted advisors I assume, just took my hand to lift me out of the cage as though it was completely normal.

I bowed my head in thanks, but he didn't notice at all. Instead, he zeroed in on the previously mentioned blur which turned out to be a one-tailed nekomata. "Ah~ Your fur is so silky and soft… Your paws too… You are one of a kind!"

So there we have it, an advisor with a cat fetish. His lord, however, was not amused. Quite the contrary actually. "Sebastian! Stop wasting time!" He angrily said. "And you know that I'm allergic to cats!"

The nekomata, having realized that he was speaking about her, went over to the young lord's side and jumped on his shoulder. Funnily enough, the young lord did not sneeze. "No way. But how could…?"

"That, my lord, is a demon cat, or rather, a nekomata. They're native from Japan and being different from other cats, they do not affect you." Sebastian explained, having regained his composure. I nodded, knowing that it was true.

"In any case, let us leave." The boy declared. "I've already called the police, they should be getting here soon. If we stayed, those dogs at Scotland Yard would give us a hard time.."

Sebastian laughed a sinister laugh. "Your current state… you are even more like a… mm… my Lady."

"Anyhow," the lord declared, obviously embarrassed by that comment, "the incident of Jack the Ripper has been resovled."

Jack the Ripper? As in the serial killer that has been on the news for God knows how long? The one who killed off prostitues one by one? Why did it concern them? Could they be part of an organization working with the police? But he just said that Scotland Yard would hgive them a hard time….

"Looks like the police are here already," Sebastian said. He took his lord into his arms before motioning me to get on his back, which I did, the kitten on my shoulder. "Then, we shall leave!" We were soon out of the estate and traveling through the night, unnoticed by the others. Within minutes, we arrived in a small mansion or "townhouse" if you prefer. I was told to stay in the drawing room as Sebastian took his master to his bedroom. It was an eventful night after all, he must be tired.

ooOOOooOOOOooooOOOOooo

His master was soon bathed and tucked in his bed. Before he went to sleep though, he had some explicit orders for his demonic butler. "Sebastian, make that woman a bath and let her stay in one of the guest bedrooms. Treat her like any other guest. We'll be speaking to her tomorrow, but I want you to do some research on her first."

With that, he was dismissed. Truthfully, it was odd that the Earl of Phantomhive would let a woman like her stay, but amusing none the less. Also, her companion was one Sebastian hoped to keep nearby for a long time.

"Excuse me, Miss," the demon said as he returned to the drawing room. "I have a bath prepared for you."

Just like before, she spoke not, bowing instead to show her gratitude. The butler took this chance to truly look at her. The woman has yet to truly reach adulthood, he noticed, but looked beyond her age, giving the impression that she was fully mature. She wore a blue gown with several expensive pieces of jewelry and her black hair came down in lightly curled waves. She played the part of the perfect noblewoman well indeed.

"Pardon me, Miss, but what is your name and that of your cute companion?"

The young lady looked at the demon carefully, considering his question. After an internal debate, she took a piece of parchment nearby and a quill as well, writing her reply in ink. Her writing was stylish and quite readable though hard to copy, unlike certain people's handwriting…

_My name is Luna Owen and the nekomata's name is Koruru. I apologize for not responding vocally, but_

Luna's hand reached to her throat to indicate that she was mute. There wasn't any more conversation as Luna went to bathe and fell asleep in the bed, Koruru on her pillow. Sebastian had to admit, as he read through the girl's files, this was one most interesting change of events. Especially considering Jack the Ripper…


	3. Jack the Ripper

Chapter Two

Madam Red, otherwise known as Angelina Durless, arrived in the townhouse with her butler and Lau early next morning. They were soon introduced to Luna whom Madam Red took an instant liking to, claiming that she would have loved to adopt her. Thankfully for the poor girl, Sebastian explained that she was mute, making her mostly exempt from responding to the others. Then again, first, one Ciel Phantomhive wanted information…

"So," he said after sipping his tea. "You are a lady of noble birth, Miss Luna Owen?"

The dark-haired girl nodded before writing rapidly on the parchment and showing her reply to everyone. _The Owen family isn't as rich as the Phantomhive's and there has been a few incidents which led to my parents' death when I was a child. The estate has been taken over and I have no relatives to speak of. Until recently, I was put in the care of an orphanage._

"I see. I guess that you'll be enjoying the Phantomhive hospitality for a while longer then." Ciel replied.

Just then, Sebastian gave the newspaper to his master. The earl's eyes widened considerably as he read the title of the main article. Within seconds, he slammed the paper on the table for all to see.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He exclaimed. "The viscount didn't go anywhere last night!" He sighed heavily. "I have to come up with something again…. We have to narrow it down. Sebastian, organize the list."

"Your humble servant understands. The butler left the drawing room to get the list.

"If the suspect could not carry out the murders…" The Chinese man said. "It's an impersonator… no, it's possible that there were others from the beginning." That made Luna think as Madam Red spoke. "Meaning the viscount wasn't involved?" Her expression was doubtful yet thoughtful at the same time.

_I don't know much about the viscount, but it's doubtful that he was involved. It's not his style to just kill someone, especially in such a grotesque way. All he does is flirt with them, sell them and play with them at best. This is way beyond his capabilities._

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOooooOOOooOOOoooOooo

Shortly after lunch, Lau left. This place seems so much calmer now that he's gone. While they discussed about the famous, or rather infamous, Jack the Ripper, Koruru and I went to the library to read. Madam Red was undoubtedly a nice woman, as passionate as her nickname and just as loving. Sebastian explained that she was Earl Phantomhive's aunt from his mother's side and is currently a doctor working in London's royal hospital.

_Since she is a doctor, no offense, but does that also make her a suspect? And that other man, Lau… He's good at acupuncture, right?_

Sebastian just put a finger on his lips, as if beckoning me to keep a secret. It was a question of pure curiosity and I was more surprised of the fact that he didn't retaliate to this insult, however indirect, towards his master. Yet, since he responded that way, even though he was the one who told me that she was a doctor (not to mention his inability to lie), did that mean…?

On the other hand, Lau was an interesting fellow who was, as I wrote to Sebastian, an expert at acupuncture. It was a branch of Chinese medicine, so it would make sense. Despite the suspicion (and a stupid one at that), I daresay that we got along quite well. He invited me to come visit his opium den sometime, though I do wonder if he had a hidden agenda. Either way, he was a good ally to have and, if he wanted to be, a good friend aswell. Or at least, a friend with whom life is certain to be never boring. After all, he was a Mafia leader and the head of Kunlun's British branch.

Koruru, for some reason, preferred him, Ciel and Sebastian to Madam Red and Grell Sutcliff. She always had good instincts, that was something I know without a doubt. She always had good reasons, whether it was to trust or distrust a person, and I believed in her. Sometimes though, I wish that we can communicate freely so that I can understand her instead of just the other way around.

When evening came along, I helped Sebastian with the list of possible suspects, having nothing better to do. Meanwhile, the earl and his aunt were playing chess for a break from work. Grell prepared some *cough* digusting *cough* tea. It made me wonder, not for the first time, why she kept such an incompetent butler and didn't replace him. Surely it wouldn't be _that_ hard to find someone better that Grell, right? Even the baroness herself complains about Grell and admitted that having someone like Sebastian working for her would be better.

"That butler of yours, whether he's capable or just workaholic… Isn't that much?" She asked.

"This is nothing," Ciel (he let me call him by his first name) responded, ignoring the fact that the subject of their conversation can hear their every word.

"Since he's so capable, you should just make him investigate the Viscount instead."

"He is my "power" and my "arms and legs". Sebastian is merely one of my chess pieces," Ciel replied coldly. "It is not possible to move the chess pieces without me, the person behind it. If I win using a free moving piece, that work would not be to my credit." He took away one of the baronness' pawns. "The one who gives orders will always be the master. Without my command, he will not make a move. But the difference bet ween Sebastian and that chess piece is that… Sebastian can singlehandedly take down all of the other "knights"." He demonstrated by knocking down his opponent's king.

"Doing that is against the rules!" Madam Red exclaim as she put her chess piece back on the board.

"That's right. If this world was an international game of chess…" Ciel conceded. "Unfortunately, in reality, there is no situation in which one can win by simply following the rules. There will be knights who break the rules, knights who betray their master. In order to maintain the balance in the game, I too must break the rules in order to win, no?" He asked his aunt calmly. "If we in England were to be less attentive, we would… be finished." His knight slammed on the board.

"You should… Apart from being the watchdog of the darker side of society, have another way of living." Madam Red told her nephew. "But you insist on returning to this darker side of society… Sister, your mother wouldn't have wanted that…. Do you… want to take revenge for my murdered sister?" She asked sadly. "Sister would definitely have not… We would not have wanted you to be like this…" Luna listened carefully, slowly gaining insight on their family affairs.

"I…. never thought of taking revenge." Ciel finally answered. "Even if I did take revenge, the dead would not come back. And I would not gain any satisfaction. Whether it be to avenge or to take revenge on someone's behalf, these are just petty words, and merely a show of selfishness."

"So… is it just a matter of comfort?" Madam Red asked her nephew, feeling emotionally drained.

"I… I did not come back for the Phantomhive family. I came back for myself!" He said with conviction. "I want those who betrayed the Phantomhive family experience, as I did, the same humiliation and suffering. Checkmate."

For someone who claimed to not have any desire for vengeance, he did quite a good job of contradicting himself…

"Humph… This makes a consecutive 46 losses! You were always good at chess. I'd always lose when I play with you…" Her face became nostalgic. "I still remember the day you were born. At the time, I was still a new nurse, and I was panicking back then… You were so small and cute… I felt like I had to protect you. Although I've never had children, I think of you as my son. And I want you to leave this kind of society."

Ciel shook away his aunt's comforting hand. "I came here because it is what I wish and it is what I chose. And so, I won't regret anything. And neither will I rely on anyone." Luna and Sebastian finished the list and put it in order. Ciel stood up and kissed Madam Red on the cheek. "It is time for me to retire. I had a happy time playing with you, Madam Red. Goodnight."

He left without another word, but I was quite sure that he expected to see Sebastian as soon as Madam Red leaves with Grell. Sure enough, Sebastian prepared to escort them outside with me following behind them.

"You don't have to escort me, Sebastian, Luna." Madam Red said as she tucked her coat. She turned towards us with a sad expression. "Please don't leave that boy's side. I know that it may seem strange for me to ask this from strangers, but don't let him stray from his path and get lost."

I nodded, accepting this responsibility she gave me. Sebastian went on one knee and put his hand on his heart. "Fear not. I shall stay by his side and protect him until the end."

Madam Red and Grell left shortly afterwards in a carriage. Koruru hissed at them before Sebastian closed the door. Finally, I asked him the question that was in my head for a long time.

_You keep mentioning that you would remain by Ciel's side forever, even into the depths of hell. Then, you also say that you are just one hell of a butler. Does that mean that you come from hell, Sebastian?_

"My, how observant you are. As I've said, watashi wa akuma de shitsuji desu kara." He replied with a smile of sorts.

_You're a demon? Is that why you knew that Koruru wasn't a normal cat?_

"You are correct, Lady Luna."

_Please don't call me Lady. Miss is enough. _I wrote. _But still, Madam Red seems really caring towards Ciel, but I had a bad feeling when she was leaving. Grell also doesn't feel right and I've been wondering why she kept him as a butler… She's the culprit, isn't she?_

"I would like it very much if you didn't tell Bocchan, Miss Luna." There was a dangerous glow in his eyes. "It is late; you should retire as well for tonight. Please don't leave this house for any reason whatsoever tonight."

I challenged him, frowning and looking him right in the eye. Finally, after a minute, I relented. I was only a guest after all. It was my responsibility to not cause more trouble than I have already. But that didn't mean that I couldn't wish them luck on their job tonight…

_Take Koruru with you. If you are unable to protect Ciel, Koruru will do so in your stead. I assume that you are aware of her abilities, correct?_

"Yes, nekomata are able to turn into a bigger form for battle and their natural powers range from fire, lightning, wind to shadow. They are extremely fierce when protecting their protégé and highly skilled." Sebastian bowed his head. "I do believe that Koruru's assistance as a kage nekomata will be useful."

_And Grell… He's the inhuman, right? Do you know what he is?_

"A neutral being between gods and humans. A Shinigami, or, as you might know of his kind, a Grim Reaper." The butler clad in black replied. "I do wonder why such a being would help Madam Red commit these crimes…"

_Be safe. Both of you. I'll be in my room for the rest of the night. Oyasumi nasai._

After showing that last message, I left my companion in his care and went upstairs to my temporary room. It was spacious. Sebastian must have had quite some time on his hand after I arrived here for the closet was now filled with various dresses fit for a young lady. There was a dresser, a vanity, two chairs and a big bed. I haven't slept in such a bed for years so it felt strange. Knowing that the Queen's watchdog and his faithful butler will be leaving to catch Jack the Ripper tonight, I wasn't able to fall asleep until much later, but even then, my dreams were filled with bloodshed, death scythes, demons and shinigami…


	4. Case Closed

Chapter Three

The next morning, I was wakened by Sebastian and Koruru. I gladly took the nekomata in my arms, knowing in that instant that everything was well and that the case was closed. Yet, I wondered how Ciel fared, knowing that his aunt was responsible for the killings. Speaking of Madam Red, was she captured? What happened last night?

"Miss Luna, Bocchan is waiting for you downstairs and you will be having breakfast together." Sebastian bowed. "Please hurry. He will tell you what happened himself."

I nodded, dismissing him. Within minutes, I was wearing a light blue dress with long sleeves. After braiding my hair and putting it into a bun, I went downstairs where I was greeted by both master and servant.

"Sebastian told me that you sent Koruru to come with us last night," Ciel said after we began our meal. "I believe that you already know the identities of the culprits behind the killings. Grell Sutcliff, a grim reaper, was taken away by another grim reaper, William T. Spears. Since he violated some of their rules, we won't be seeing him for a long time." His cup was put down. "As for Madam Red… her funeral takes place early afternoon. I expect that you have proper clothes in order to attend."

I nodded, carefully observing him. Despite his cool façade, he was obviously grieving. I wrote on a new parchment and gave it for him to read. _It is okay to mourn for our losses. You are human after all. Pain is weakness leaving the body._

"Thank you, Luna." Ciel didn't look at me, but I hugged him, hoping to be able to help him, if just a little. He let me do so and we remained like that as I silently wept for his loss. I lost my home and family once before too so I knew how it felt to be caught unaware like that. It may have been his duty, but still…

The rest of the time before the funeral passed rapidly. Ciel ordered Sebastian to bring him one of Madam Red's dresses and to have a carriage full of red roses ready for the funeral. Before I knew it, I was wearing a very sober black dress and we were heading for the church where the ceremony was to be held. We arrived in the middle of the ceremony, but I stood next to Sebastian instead of going in. After all, I was only an acquaintance who met Madam Red once in her life.

"Humans are strange, going to such lengths out of jealousy and hatred." Sebastian declared.

_Humans have always been selfish and prone to negative emotions. Before civilization, we were savages who acted on their bad feelings after all._

"How true, Miss Luna." He looked at the sky. "Come on now, there is another woman's funeral that we have to attend. We should reunite with the young master."

oooOOOooooOOOOoooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoo

"You're not going to report to the Queen who Jack the Ripper was?" Lau asked when the ceremony was over, probably wondering who it was himself.

"There's no need. Her wish was that we end the incidents." Ciel replied. "That objective has been fulfilled."

"So you'll keep on sinking into the quagmire, won't you?" Lau asked, but we all knew the answer to that question. "Even if you set foot somewhere you can't return from, I know you would never let anyone see you pathetically screaming and crying for help. Not you, the proud dog of the Queen. I'll be careful to not make myself a target for you, my lord."

"Opium dens are starting to become a problem." Ciel responded. "If you are going to get out, now's the time."

"If I did that, I would have to think of another business to run." Lau shrugged. "My interest in this country remains inexhaustible. As with you, Earl. It is my hope that you will show me interesting things." With that, he left us alone.

"We have somewhere else to go, come, Luna, Sebastian." Ciel walked away from the church.

We arrived in the local cemetery where a man with long silver hair wearing black clothes was waiting for us. Sebastian introduced us earlier, when Ciel went inside the church. He was Undertaker, the one who took care of every one of London's funeral. Well, the coffin part, anyways. He was standing in front of a newly dug grave.

_Mary Jane Kelly _

_1863-1888_

"My final customer from the Jack the Ripper incidents." Undertaker explained.

"Apparently she was an immigrant." Ciel continued. "They couldn't find anyone to claim her body."

"So our kind-hearted earl paid me to pretty her up," Undertaker said as he trailed one of his long fingernails on Ciel's cheeks, "and even erected this gravestone for her."

"I'm not kind-hearted." Ciel objected. "If I had given her life priority that night, there would have been plenty of ways to save her. But instead, I prioritized catching Jack the Ripper. I knew she wouldn't be saved. I knew and I let her die… My own flesh and blood…"

By then, I wondered who he was really talking about: Madam Red or Mary Kelly. He was wrong though. Ciel was kind-hearted, or else, he wouldn't have bothered. From what I gathered about last night, he had wanted to save the prostitute. For a boy to suffer such a heavy load… The world is a cruel place, and life, quite unfair.

"Are you having regrets?" Undertaker asked him, white roses in hand.

"No. Jack the Ripper is gone, and Her Majesty's anxieties, resolved." He replied.

"Victoria, huh?" Undertaker said. "I don't like her. She forces all of this misery on you while she just sits back and watches."

"This is my family's lot in life," Ciel stopped his acquaintance from insulting the Queen further. "It's been passed down for generations along with this ring."

"That ring is like a dog collar." Undertaker declared. "A chain of "fate" that connects you to the Queen."

"I'm the one who chose this!" Ciel struggled from Undertaker's grasp.

The silver-haired man took Ciel's tie and pulled it tight. "I pray that you're never hung by that collar." He let go, making Ciel collide into Sebastian. "That would be so _boring_." He gave the earl his cane and the bouquet. "Come by the shop when you need anything. You and your butler (ah yes, Miss Luna as well) are always welcome." He also left us then.

I put the bouquet on the grave in my host's place as his butler helps him put on his coat. "You are kind-hearted," Sebastian said.

"Don't make me repeat myself!" Ciel turned towards his butler angrily. "I'm not kind-"

"You are kind-hearted." He bent down. "If not, perhaps that means you're weak."

I frowned at his words. Kindness is not weakness… and Ciel is certainly not weak.

"Why you!"

"Why didn't you shoot?" Sebastian's voice became serious. ""I let my own flesh and blood die?" I take a dim view of lies, you know. If you had wanted to shoot her then, you could have. But you wavered, and even when I urged you, you refused to draw your gun. Why? Were you afraid to kill Madam Red yourself? Do you mean to tell me you can kill a stranger, but not your own kin? Because it was your job."

"I thought you could protect me even at the cost of your own life," Ciel replied coolly, shocking Sebastian. "That's why I didn't shoot. Or contract demands that you serve me; that you protect me and do not kill me until my goal is achieved. I imagine that a demon has no "principles" or "loyalty". All you have is aesthetics. And so for the sake of your own aesthetics, you will protect me no matter what. Am I wrong?"

"Why did you stop me, then?" Sebastian asked. I shook my head, already knowing the answer.

"There was hesitation in her eyes as she moved to kill me. I thought she wouldn't be able to kill me, her own kin. One wrong move costs a person her life. It's just like chess. She hesitated and lost sight of her next move. That's all there is to it." He walked away from the grave. "So I won't hesitate."

I saw Sebastian flinched at his master's words before turning towards his master, smirking. "That is what I like to hear. Always skillfully manipulate your chess pieces, and survive. Use me, Madam Red, and any pieces within your reach. Even if the bodies of your pawns pile up at the foot of your throne… Because if the king falls, this game is over."

"I won't stop moving, and I won't regret the steps I've taken." Ciel continued. "So this is an order: you are the one man who must not betray me. Don't leave my side. Ever."

I watched as Sebastian got to one knee and said his phrase: "Yes, my Lord."


	5. Welcome to the Phantomhive mansion

Chapter Four

We returned to the Phantomhive estate the next day. Ciel looked a bit better now that the funeral was over and done with. He was still brooding, as usual, but there was no longer a dark cloud cast upon him. Sebastian said that it was partly because of me, though I really cannot see how. I am only a guest who barely knew the boy, yet that butler seemed to insist that I have some positive energy which is helping Ciel return to normal.

Well, I do know that Ciel appreciate me enough to let me stay with him. I thought that he would have kicked me out by the time the funeral was over. Then again, he seemed to have taken a liking to Koruru and vice-versa, not to mention that Koruru _did _save his life and she was a powerful pawn to have.

I have no illusions on why Ciel would keep me next to him. It wasn't just because I knew more than I should since he was very aware that I do not divulge such information on a daily basis. It wasn't because I was an orphan of England high society neither, since being with a noblewoman without a chaperone could tarnish his reputation. It was because I held power over one of his pawns, and only by having me would he be able to move Koruru as he wished.

_Flashback _

_"We'll be taking you back to the Phantomhive manor with us." Ciel declared that evening. "Leaving you alone in the townhouse isn't advisable since London is a dangerous place for someone like you."_

_I nodded, remembering how we met in the Viscount's mansion. _How will you explain this to your servants and your future guests? How long do you intend for me to stay, anyways?

_"You'll be staying for as long as you wish," Ciel put his chin on his hands. "You were supposed to a victim from Jack the Ripper's case, but we saved you. Since the Owen family is no more, you became a ward of the Phantomhive's. From now on, you are my responsibility. Since you, unlike most of the women, actually have the ability to use your brain, I will be counting on your aid as the Queen's watchdog."_

_I nodded again. _I know that you don't trust anyone, but I already promised Madam Red to help you and watch over you. I won't be leaving your side, Ciel. Even if you tell me to. I never break my promises.

_Ciel was startled at my declaration, but he was gladder than anything. Koruru nibbled his ear a little, trying to make him pet her. The poor kitten felt ignored since the funeral ceremonies. "Thank you, Luna. We'll be leaving early tomorrow morning. Sebastian, escort her to her room."_

_"Yes, my lord." I followed him through the corridor, leaving Koruru with the young earl. When we arrived in front of the bedroom's door, he bowed to me. "I'll be leaving you then. I have to attend to my master." _

Sebastian, that contract you have with Ciel… What are his terms? Revenge for his family and himself?

_"Not exactly, but yes, something like that." He smiled the smile again, making me frown. _

If you don't want to smile, then don't force yourself. Smirk all you want instead.

_He raised an eyebrow, but a smirk still plastered itself on his face._

Thank you. Anyway, after the contract is fulfilled, are you going to eat his soul like they say in the legends? Is that why you're acting like an evil mastermind waiting for his great scheme to be completed?

_"Well, it seems that you are even more observant than the master and I both thought." The demon evaded my question. "I thank you for at least attempting to make it sound respectful."_

_I sighed at his answer exasperatedly and shook my head. Sebastian Michaelis… I pity whoever has to deal with your whole personality on a constant basis… _

Can you get me some charcoal and a napkin? I can't always write with a quill. Communicating can be quite a hassle.

_"Of course, my Lady." He opened the door and gestured for me to enter. "I bid you good-night." _

_Flashback End_

"Ah. We've arrived." Ciel observed unemotionally. "It's time for me to introduce you to the Phantomhive servants. They're capable in their own way, but utterly useless otherwise… You won't be having any peace for a while, Luna, so brace yourself."

The carriage door opened and Sebastian helped Ciel get down, Koruru following behind. Meanwhile, four servants, a cook, a maid, a gardener and a steward, greeted him most enthusiastically. "Welcome home, Bocchan! We missed you a lot!"

"Never mind that." I could almost see his irritated aura. "Why the hell is my mansion almost in ruins! When I tell you to watch over the place, I didn't mean for you to destroy it!"

Curious, I got down from the carriage to see what he meant and the sight that greeted me was definitely one of a kind. Half of the manor was burnt and inexistent. The garden looked like a wasteland. Some of the windows were broken. We only needed the sun to set to have a model haunted house out of the Phantomhive estate.

"Bocchan, who is she?" The maid, a fuschia-haired woman wearing big, round glasses, asked. "She's very pretty, oh yes, she is!"

"This is Luna Owen. She will be staying with us from now on." Ciel introduced me. "Try not to give her any trouble. Sebastian, as soon as you finish cleaning the manor, prepare her a room."

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian left without another word. I knew that he was a demon and everything, but that didn't mean that I knew the extent of his abilities… Then again, he was able to make a list of all the possible suspects the other night, so I guess that it wouldn't be too hard for him, right?

"Luna," Ciel called. "These are my servants. The maid is Maylene, she will be attending to most of your needs from now on. The man next to her is Bardroy, the cook. The gardener is Finnian and the steward is Tanaka. He used to be my father's butler."

I curtsied slightly to the Japanese man under the gaze of the earl and his servants. I then took out my new notebook (Sebastian gave it to me this morning with charcoal and the napkin). _It's a pleasure to meet you all. Thank you in advance for taking care of me. _

"It's no problem at all! If you need anything, we'll help you!" The gardener replied happily.

"Ano, why aren't you talking?" The cook asked without thinking.

"Bard!" The maid scolded him. "It's impolite to ask something like that, yes, it is!"

"Luna is mute," Ciel explained. "She'll be communicating with you via her notebook. We should get in the mansion now," he said as he looked. "Sebastian finished his job."

Sure enough, the mansion now stood as though it had never been destroyed in the first place. The demonic butler was heading towards from the front door. "Maylene, Bard, please take the master and the mistress' luggage inside. Finnian, go back to the garden and Tanaka… You're fine just as you are."

He turned back to us and escorted us inside. Ciel headed to his office as his butler led me to my new sleeping quarters. The room was much grander than the one in the townhouse and better furnished as well. The few things I owned were already in the room. I smiled for the first time since I left the orphanage.

_Thank you, Sebastian._

"You shouldn't thank me, Miss Luna. If it weren't for Bocchan, you would be back on the streets." He looked at me strangely. "Anyhow, feel free to explore your quarters until lunch."

_Sebastian, can you please wait outside for a moment? I'll be fast._

Before he could even reply, I shut the door and opened the closet to look for an outfit. There, amongst the beautiful gowns and dresses was a lone maid-like outfit. I quickly changed into it and took off all of the unnecessary accessories before putting on an apron and putting the notebook and charcoal inside the pocket.

Sebastian was startled when he saw me come out. "My, my, what a cute maid you make. However," his face darkened. "It does not fit your status, Lady Luna."

_You said that you were going to prepare lunch, correct? _

"Yes, but…"

_I'll help you. I used to cook with the servants when I was little and we took turns making meals in the orphanage. _

"Fine then, please follow me." His voice seemed irritated, maybe because his past helpers have never been useful. His mood changed, however, when Koruru meowed happily at his approval.

We were soon inside the kitchen, or rather, what was supposed to be the kitchen. The cook had a weapon in his hands and his clothes and the kitchen itself were singed.

Sebastian sighed at what seemed to be a regular occurrence. "Bardroy, how many times do I have to tell you that you do not cook meat with a flamethrower?!" He then looked at what was salvaged from the cook's attack. There wasn't much, but there was some ham and vegetables.

_Sebastian, maybe we could make some soup and burgers? _

"That is a good idea…" He rolled up his sleeves and set to work. Between the both of us (I made the soup, he took care of the burgers), lunch was quickly prepared. Sebastian worked very fast, but so did I. It tends to rub off you when you have bit of food and not a lot of time.

"Bardroy, please clean the kitchen now and try to not destroy the meal." Sebastian then turned towards me. "Miss Luna, since lunch is prepared, please change into your usual clothes. Maylene will be escorting you to the dining room afterwards and once the meal is over, I'll give you a tour of the mansion."

_Alright then. As for you, I put Koruru in your care. She likes to wander around a lot._

"Of course, milady."


	6. Houndsworth Case part 1

Chapter Five

Quite a few weeks have passed since I first arrived in the Phantomhive mansion. Since my only work around here was to help Ciel solve his cases, I usual had a lot of time in my hands. Life was never boring though, especially with those three. All of the servants, other than Tanaka, made enough chaos every day that boredom seemed to be a faraway dream.

Bardroy would destroy the kitchen time and time again in order to cook. He was irritated at Sebastian, claiming that cooking was an art and art was an explosion. I could've sworn that I heard someone pronounce that very same sentence before, but I don't remember who or when.

Maylene, due to her poor eyesight, would mistake one product for another or break several tea sets and plates every day. Sebastian always mended them though, so it was not much of a problem. I also helped her when I could and she was very nice to me, even though I couldn't reply to her half of the time. I did find her infatuation with Sebastian quite hilarious, but understandable. Her one-sided love will never be returned, I'm afraid.

As for Finnian, his strength was incredible. It was at a level I thought only accessible to those who trained from childhood day and night, or demons and other inhuman beings. Yet, despite his awesome strength, which was, according to Sebastian, a result of countless experimentations, Finnian (Finny for short) was a kind boy who loved being outside. It was hard not to like him too.

There isn't much to say about Tanaka though. He usually just sits nearby, laughing and drinking tea. He was a nice man, but often left in the background. I believe that he is actually really wise and knowledgeable, having been the previous head's butler. Now that he's pretty much retired though, I guess that he is having a well-deserved break.

Koruru herself has been quite well lately. If she wasn't with me, then she would be spending time with Ciel or Sebastian. It wasn't that she didn't like the other servants, but being around them can be quite dangerous for her. Well, except for Tanaka, with whom she spent a decent amount of time.

Speaking of Ciel and Sebastian, I've spending a lot of time with them myself. I was tutored alongside Ciel by Sebastian in all kinds of subjects. The young earl opened up to me somewhat since we first met and when we weren't working, we would be playing chess (I lost against him many times, but I'm proud to say that I've been winning more often lately). Since I helped out with the chores, I also got to work with Sebastian. He was as sarcastic as always and I swear that I don't know how I put up with him. He's a devil of a tutor and his personality itself was enough to have me lose decades of life!

Back to the present. Ciel just received orders from the Queen to stop the dog-baiting that takes place in Houndsworth. It was a remote village full of dogs. There has also been people gone missing mysteriously and the village's population is only one-third of what it was a decade or so ago. We were to investigate and secure the village under the pretense that the Queen is planning to build a resort there. There is no need to say that both Sebastian and Koruru were uncomfortable with the idea of being near so many dogs.

We were currently on our way to the village and the servants were having a happy time in the carriage with the luggage behind us. I had to pet Koruru more than usual to calm her down as the cries of joy have begun to wear her down. It was autumn alright; everywhere around us was like a wasteland. I was hoping for some colorful leaves, but most of them had already fallen down.

"They are fortunate people." Sebastian observed. "It seems that they are grateful to you, their kind-hearted master."

"I don't want to leave them behind by themselves," Ciel justified himself, "and come back to find the manor in ruins."

Sebastian, Koruru and I simultaneously agreed. The fact that they almost destroy the place within a few days was not something to be proud of… And they did so unintentionally.

"This would seem to be the entrance to the village." Sebastian said as he stopped the carriage in front of a board on which was written "Welcome to Houndsworth" with a crow perched on it. The tree beside it had chains and collars hanging from it and there were dog bones at its roots. Such a sight quickly dispelled the servants' excitement.

"I forgot to tell you one thing," Ciel said as he ignored their reaction. "This is the planned _construction site_ for the resort."

_Ciel, no matter how many times you act like that, I still say the same thing: you should have been a demon from the start instead of a human. _

He only chuckled as we continued our journey towards the Barrymore estate. On the way, there was an old lady pushing a baby carriage, but it got stuck. So, Finny, being the helpful boy he was, asked Tanaka to stop the carriage so he can help the old woman. Instead of simply helping her, he almost killed the baby.

_You would think that, by now, he knows how to control that strength of his… _

Koruru meowed in agreement before sniffing and breaking into a sharp hiss. I was about to ask her what was wrong when Maylene screamed.

"This child was eaten by _it_." The old woman explained before leaving. "The white dog is a good dog. The disobedient black dog is a bad dog…" She sang as she headed away from us.

"Apparently, there are many villagers missing or violently killed." Ciel explained to us. "Part of my job is to find the cause and dispose of it."

_Could it be the _it_ she was referring to, earlier?_

"Who knows," Ciel replied. "As long as we dispel Her Majesty's worries, it doesn't matter."

Shortly afterwards, we saw a beautiful blue lake. It was like a little piece of haven in this wasteland. Koruru jumped in Ciel's lap excitedly, as if asking permission to swim in there.

"I thought that cats didn't like to swim?" Ciel asked me curiously.

_Koruru is a kage nekomata. Nekomata like water bodies for their abundance in food. Other than that, shadow neko also appreciate lakes for the abundance in shadows. _

We arrived in the village moments later. It was a dreary place all right, and the dark sky wasn't helping. On the way to our destination, we passed a man who was training one of his six dogs. "Come on, boy. Sit. Lie down. Oh, good boy! Good boy!"

"Wow, I'd like him to pet me, yes!" Maylene exclaimed, blushing. I had to roll my eyes at that. I, for one, would certainly not like someone to pet my head like that. It brings back too many memories…

"He warps its will with rewards and punishments, and forces obedience." Sebastian observed. "A fine sight! But the dog is not blameless. It fawns on humans, and welcomes the chain around its neck. Really, it's quite hard to understand."

"If you have something to say, just say it." Ciel ordered his butler, unpleased with Sebastian's games. I sighed as I wrote my own reply.

_Can't you see, Ciel? Sebastian is a cat-lover, not a dog-lover. _

"Thank you, my lord. I love cats, but I'm not fond of dogs." He proved my point. "Or rather…"

_In fact, I think it's safe to say that…_

"To be frank, I hate them."

_Exactly. So, you can't expect him to be happy with this case. Even Koruru is uncomfortable, and it's not just because of the dogs either… _

When we pulled up to the manor's entrance (personally, I thought it to be more like a townhouse), a silver-haired maid dressed in purple came to greet us. Unlike Undertaker, whose hair had a blond tint, hers had a bluish tint to it. "Welcome to the Barrymore Castle. My master awaits your arrival."

I was uncertain on how to act towards the maid. On one hand, she had done nothing to warrant my distrust, yet both Koruru and Sebastian seem to not like her presence. Well, the other servants were quite happy to meet her though.

We were led inside the manor to where Lord Barrymore was waiting for us. The room's walls were filled with dog and deer heads. There were plenty of fire weapons as well, showing how much of a hunter the master of the estate was. However, I noticed that the estate itself wasn't exactly presentable. Could the maid be working here alone?

A whip crack brought me out of my observations. "Who the devil is this Chihuahua?!" The man I assume to be Lord Barrymore exclaimed as he whipped his maid. "I told you to receive the Queen's messenger! Can't you even do a simple thing like that, Angela?!"

My body worked faster than my brain. Before I knew what I was doing, I held the maid known as Angela as I shielded her from her master's fury. Before I was whipped too many times, however, Sebastian came to the rescue. "What are you doing, you filthy Doberman?! Trying to bite my head off, are you?! Let me go!"

"I ordered him to do it," Ciel said in his usual tone. "It sounds as though you received my letter. I'm Ciel Phantomhive."

Lord Barrymore took his hand back angrily. "You mean to tell me a little toy poodle like you is Her Majesty's messenger?!"

"You disapprove of small breeds? Lord Henry." Ciel asked sarcastically.

Before long, Henry Barrymore was looking through the documents Ciel gave him as Angela prepared to serve us tea. Yet, due to her injured hands, she was shaking badly. Sebastian offered to serve tea in her place, which Angela gratefully accepted.

"It's not worth discussing." Barrymore (I refuse to acknowledge him as Lord) declared. "No matter what the terms, I can't sell this place."

"Let me hear your reason." Ciel ordered patiently.

"The curse. This village has lived alongside its dogs since ancient times. Those who interfered with it are cursed. By a fearsome scourge… Even Her Majesty cannot change that." He stood over his desk. "Great calamity befalls anyone who goes against the Barrymore family!"

Seriously? That was his reason? If what he said was true, then he doesn't want to sell this place anyways, no matter what he claims since if he accepted to sell this territory, then we wouldn't be going against the Barrymore family. Also, does he really think that the Queen's watchdog is weak because he's a child? What a foolish man.

"Oh, how interesting," Ciel said as he clasped his hands together. "Let's have a good look at this "calamity", shall we?"

Later that day, I was confronted by Angela in my temporary room. Her face seemed strange for some reason, and I was quite sure that Koruru would be hissing if she was here. She finally spoke after putting my things in order.

"Thank you for protecting me earlier. In return, let me give you an advice. Stay away from that butler, Lady Luna." Her voice was no longer gentle. "He will sully you. He is a dangerous being. Do not approach him anymore!"

I looked at her strangely, trying to understand how she found out that Sebastian was a demon. Or was she just good at sensing auras or something?

_I am currently the Phantomhive's ward. Staying away from the Phantomhive butler is impossible, Angela. What is so bad about him anyway?_

"You cannot speak, Lady Luna?" Angela was shocked. "I-I thought that you were simply shy, my master is an imposing man after all…"

_I lost my voice two years ago, after I was taken away from an orphanage. It's okay though, I'm used to it. The doctors said that it was due to shock and that I can speak again someday._

"I see," her expression became blank. "Do be careful, Lady Luna. This place is not what it seems after all… You are nearly as pure as the white snow. It would be such a shame to have you tainted beyond repair…"

That night, the whole house was alerted by the presence of the demon hound. I left my room with Koruru at my heels as soon as I heard Angela scream in terror. Ciel was bent on the ground with Sebastian standing next to him when I arrived, soon followed by the servants. Angela was also standing nearby.

"The demon hound has appeared." Angela explained. "It brings great calamity upon the village. Those who defy my master are punished by the demon hound. That is the law of this village."

"Angela," a villager called her. "Please tell Lord Barrymore that the demon hound has come." He was followed by a mob of villagers.

Wait a second, where is that excuse of a Lord? You'd think that he would be outside by now, especially since he so graciously informed us that there was a curse and all. I looked at what Ciel was investigating on the ground. Isn't that-?

"Who has been punished?" Angela asked in a worried tone.

We hurried to the victim's location and I watched as Ciel bent over the man we saw earlier today. His clothes were torn and he was bloody from the animal bites. It was an awful sight. Just then, the oh great Lord Barrymore appeared. "So James was the bad dog?"

"Yes," a villager answered. "Apparently he broke the five-dog rule and kept a sixth one."

"I see," he sounded almost truly sad. "Then this was inevitable."

"Hey!" Bardroy protested. "How can you say that?"

"This village has laws I have decreed." His fist was shaking. "Those who break them are punished by the demon hound who protects the Barrymores!"

With that, all of the villagers began to chant the song the old lady sang when we arrived. It was almost as though they were hypnotized or something. Yet, this display of submission towards the demon hound, albeit by fear, the clues that were spread around and Barrymore's own words… They were all pointing towards one thing. I'll have to share my views on this with Ciel.

"I was sure the outsiders would be its prey…" He admitted. "You've had a narrow escape."


	7. Houndsworth Case part 2

Chapter Six

The mood was quite depressing the next day. The events of the previous night were still on everyone's mind. Yet, Sebastian, being the perfect butler he was, had been able to lighten up the servants' mood. Thus, we all ended up at the beach, watching said servants as they played in the lake with Koruru.

I went in the changing cabin, now that Maylene was outside. I put down my hair and undressed myself. Sebastian brought a swimming suit for me as well, so I might as well use it. Before putting it on though, I looked down at my birthmark on my left breast. It was the shape of a crescent moon, a bit above my heart. As I recall, my parents named me Luna because of it. I don't remember much from before the orphanage as I was too young when the Owen family crumbled. Then again, maybe I was meant to not remember…

I put my hair in a long braid and left the cabin. The suit I wore was very similar to Maylene's, and the white was replaced with blue whereas the edges were black. Funnily enough, the exposure it gave to my body didn't bother me at all. In fact, I was quite comfortable with it, perhaps even more than my dresses.

Koruru and I played in the water for a bit and I suddenly had a feeling of deja-vu. It was happening more often. The first one I had was when I met Koruru for the first time. Then, when I saw Sebastian. It also tended to occur when Ciel solved some cases, or when I'm around the servants. I also get flashes of being in this kind of situation with people I never met.

Before I can dwell on it for much longer, however, the villagers began to run towards the center of the village, screaming that the bad dog has been caught. I quickly left the water to change back into a more proper attire and followed Koruru to the mob's location. What I saw was so horrible! It reminded me that we were all savages in the beginning… I couldn't believe that civilized people could actually do this…

Finnian was also very shaken. He ran into the mob and went to save the dog. Ciel and the others followed after him quickly, Koruru and Angela staying behind. After the mob got over their shock, they surrounded us with their sticks in anger.

"They got in the way. They interrupted our holy punishment. They're more bad dogs. They're bad dogs! Punish the bad dogs! Punish the bad dogs!"

This was not what I was expecting when we first came here, I thought as I was chained to the rock wall. Suddenly, my vision blacked out and I was being hit and tortured. There was a man screaming at me, ordering me to scream in pain, but I held in. I stubbornly refused to do as he wanted, but my voice was screaming for someone inside my head. The name was familiar, yet…

"Miss Luna, are you alright?" Sebastian asked me as he unfastened the cuffs on my arms, neck and legs.

Shocked at what I just saw, I nodded numbly before losing consciousness. When I woke up, I was in a bed, Ciel standing by the window and Sebastian by the bed. "So you've woken up, Miss Luna. I hope that you had a nice nap, you were asleep for several hours."

I took my notebook and wrote in it . _So you caught Henry Barrymore then?_

"Yes, we did it when you were still chained." Ciel turned towards me. "Did something happen to you?"

_I think that I had a vision… It's fine now… I think. But about the demon hound…_

"It was a farce, you said so yourself, remember?" Ciel told me. "We'll be leaving the village as soon as the rain lets up."

Koruru nudged me softly, trying to comfort me, yet I just couldn't shake off this bad feeling I had… Sebastian looked as though he shared similar thoughts as I, but didn't say anything. Did that mean that there was really a demon hound? He was a demon himself after all… I can't communicate with Koruru, so even if she told me that there was a maken…

A man ran into the mansion, claiming that the demon hound was back. I was told to stay behind with Koruru as the others went outside to see what was going on. So the demon hound did exist, and Barrymore was using the story as a cover…

ooooOOOOooooOOOOoooOOO

"It's a shame, Bocchan, that you've declared the case closed." Sebastian mocked Ciel after they told me about Lord Barrymore's death.

"Shut up," Ciel shot back irritated. "Where's Angela?" He asked his servants.

"I put her to bed, but she seems very tired, yes she did," Maylene replied worriedly.

"This village was isolated from the rest of society out of fear of the demon hound's curse…" Ciel concluded. "I thought we established that the hound was faked by Lord Henry so that he could rule here. But now, Lord Henry has…" He stopped.

"Are you sure that those bite wounds really weren't from the demon hound, like the villagers said?" Bardroy asked with fear rolling off of him in waves.

"Maybe he's mad at being blamed for Lord Henry's bad deeds!" Maylene suggested.

"Well, I think we can say for sure that no human did this at least." Sebastian declared.

(Later that night)

"What's the matter, Bocchan?" Sebastian asked as he served us some tea.

"The way you phrased it earlier:"no human did this". That redheaded reaper had better not show up again." Ciel declared.

"I'm quite impressed at the sharpness of your learning curve." Sebastian admitted. "There is no need to worry. Maylene's idea was not wholly incorrect."

_So it was a demon hound who did that, but not for the same reason she said? _

"Yes, the hound was only after Lord Barrymore. There's no one else who would fall prey to it." He replied as he cleaned the desk.

"That doesn't mean I can just leave it alone." Ciel pointed out.

"Is that your beautiful loyalty to your Queen?" Sebastian asked slyly.

"No, that's not all." Ciel smirked. "You're a normally dull man, but when a dog enters the picture, you become rather fascinating."

_You never cease to try to annoy him in every way possible, do you, Ciel?_

The reply to my question was a dark chuckle and an evil smirk.

ooooOOoooooOOOOooooOOOOooOOOOoo

"Today's tea features cabinet pudding made with local blackberries." Sebastian said as he served us.

"You certainly are carefree," Ciel reproached him.

"There is no need to rush." Obviously, or else we wouldn't be calmly sipping tea like there were no grim reapers, demon hounds, demons, etc, etc.

"Sebastian!" Maylene ran inside.

"Why are you making such a fuss?" Because the world is an utopia at the moment, and we are not working on a case for the Queen.

"We can't find Angela anywhere!" Finny exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow at that. The only maid of the estate disappeared?

"Oh, she said there were some medicinal herbs growing by the fen," Bardroy explained, "so she was going to go pick them."

"She went to the fen by herself?" Finny asked.

"When there might really be a demon hound lurking around?" Maylene asked.

"Why would she be picking herbs at a time like this?" Finnian asked sadly.

"Oh, well, it looked like she was worried about how pale you were." Finnian was pale earlier? He's obviously smitten with Angela, but for his to be pale… What happened to make him like that? He wasn't the type to get down easily…

Just like that, our tea session was interrupted and the servants rushed outside to find Angela. Bardroy originally wanted Sebastian to come with them, asking him whether he was a red-blooded man, but left when he saw that the demon wasn't going to move. Ciel, Sebastian, Koruru and I remained behind.

"Well?" Ciel asked mockingly after he wiped his mouth. "What color is your blood?"

_Is that seriously the thing you're most interested in at the moment, Ciel? You never cease to amaze me… No wonder Lau isn't in any hurry to leave this country._

Ciel just gave me his customary smirk. "It looks as though we've developed a need to rush. Put on a first-rate show for me, Sebastian."

"Yes, my Lord."

We left the estate after finishing our tea and dessert (it would be a shame to waste all of this good food after all). Koruru turned into her bigger form and let me ride her. Meanwhile, Sebastian carried Ciel to our next destination.

Despite the fact that she usually was just a small kitten, light enough to be carried on one's shoulders, her larger form was as big as a cub. Her canines also grew and she ressembled a demon much more than in her smaller form. Having flown on her back before, I knew that it was safe, and I was sure that Ciel would like the experience as well.

We arrived just in time to prevent Finnian from being human meat pie. The demon hound resembled the inu-youkai I saw in my dreams. Red eyes, silver-white fur, giant body… Why… is it turning into a person with long hair? Koruru put me down and tried to snap me out of it. She always was there for me.

In the meantime, Sebastian held the big dog's paw. "Dear me, you're quite good at "shake hands". Though you are a bit heavy." He threw the dog over, making it crash painfully in the ground.

"Come, this is no time to be romping around together!" Ciel ordered his most faithful butler.

"Of course not. I shall take care of everything at once." Sebastian replied as the demon hound got back up and sniffed around. "Smells irresistible, doesn't it?" He took out a box of Inukko, a famous brand of dog food, from behind his back. "This is what you want, am I right? It's what dogs make a beeline for: Inukko, the treat you want every day." Lovely, he's advertising… dog food. I couldn't help but chuckle at the absurdity of the scene.

The demon hound was indeed entranced by the treats though, and had no shame in showing it, leaping towards Sebastian. "The best way to tame a dog is to bend its will and force obedience… In other words, rewards and punishments! First, reward!" He jumped on the hound's nose and nibbled it. I could've sworn that Koruru was laughing.

"Next, punishment!" Sebastian jumped off the nose and kicked the demon hound hard from the side of its jaw. "Reward." He presented the treats to the canine. "Punishment!" He punched the dog from under its jaw. "Reward." He petted the dog's back gently, and, dare I say it, almost lovingly. "Punishment!" He jumped on the animal's stomach. "Punishment!" He swung the dog round and round by its tail. "Punishment! Punishment!" The dog ended up hitting building ruins that broke his fall, kind of.

"This is even more of a show than I imagined." Ciel declared as he watched his dog-hating butler tame the demon hound.

_First, he advertises Inukko, then he gives us a VIP seat for "How to Tame Dogs: Lesson 1". I think that you're taking too much enjoyment out of this. Then again, considering the punishments, so does he._

"What do you expect, Luna?" Ciel shrugged. "Like you said, he hates dogs. And he's one hell of a butler."

"And finally… hugs!" Sebastian jumped and brought the hound in the air with him before they crashed into the ground, making a very big hole. We all approached, some wondering whether Sebastian was all right and others, wondering what he was going to do next.

"What are you dawdling for?" Ciel asked. "Get back here this instant!"

"Very well, my Lord." Rumbling ensued as steam rose from the hole. We quickly moved out of the way as a geyser came up.

"Hey, is-is this a hot spring?" Bardroy asked as he felt drops of hot water on him.

"What a resort needs is a tourist attraction to be its centerpiece." Sebastian's voice came from inside the fountain. "A way to luxuriate in abundant hot water and soothe fatigue in everyday life." He appeared on the spring, carrying a man with spiky long silver hair. "This is what we have here: a hot spring."

He jumped down and landed on one knee. "A Phantomhive butler who can't strike a hot spring or two is not worth his salt." As soon as he finished talking, the silver-haired man (who did not wear any clothes, mind you) began to lick Sebastian's face. He, for one, certainly did not take any pleasure in that.

"Pluto!" Angela exclaimed out of nowhere. The demon hound, now "Pluto", leap out of Sebastian's arms to jump into hers. I noticed that she didn't have her apron on, and that she seemed to have appeared at the perfect moment. Yet, I didn't want to blame her for anything. Coincidences do exist, right?

_"There are no coincidences in this world, everything is hitsuzen." _

"I found him last month," Angela explained. "I love dogs, and he was so adorable I just had to feed him." *cough* adorable *cough* "He has a bad habit of turning human when he gets too excited, but…" *cough* habit *cough*

"And so you knept him without telling anyone?" Sebastian finished.

"Yes. Lord Barrymore was using the legend of the demon hound, but in truth he feared the hound more than anyone." Angela told us. "When I thought of what might happen to him if my lord found him… I see I was too indulgent. I never thought the little fellow would hurt Lord Barrymore…" The hound snuggled in her lap. "Please! Would you be kind enough to keep him at your estate, my Lord? At Sebastian's side, perhaps even Pluto could become a good faithful dog!"

I looked at her, shocked that she would make such a suggestion. First off, Sebastian hates dogs. Second, Pluto can turn into a giant dog and when he's human, he doesn't wear clothes. Basically, it's much too troublesome for us, so why would…

"No," Sebastian's expression was very irritated. "You see, I am merely one hell of a butler…"

"Why not?" Ciel asked, surprising us. I should've known… That boy would seize any opportunity to irritate his butler…

"Do you mean that," Sebastian's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Bocchan?"

"Yes. It sounds amusing… in several ways." Ciel admitted.

Then, a crowd of villagers (I wouldn't be surprised if all of the viallgers were there) came running towards us and went on their knees, thanking God that the curse of the great demon hound has been lifted.

"What's this about?" Ciel asked curiously.

"My lord, there's a legend in this village that when the sins of our ancestors against dogs are atoned for, the land will weep tears of forgiveness." Angela explained.

Sebastian sighed. "This village had this hot spring all along though."

_By the looks of it, there used to be a bathhouse here a long time ago. Maybe the water stopped coming during a time the villagers had mistreated dogs on a great scale?_

"Well, no matter. We've accomplished our goal." Ciel declared boringly.

"Shouldn't you declare now that line you so clumsily let slip earlier?" Sebastian asked. They really never miss a chance to go at it, do they…

"You do it." Ciel ordered angrily.

"Case closed!" I sighed. Those two act so childish sometimes… Koruru nodded dutifully, as though knowing what I was thinking. She always does after all…

We left the village a few days later and it changed a lot. Now that the people have something in which they can invest all of their efforts, they worked very hard. The bathhouse was being rebuilt (I had the chance of experiencing how Japanese enjoy their own hot springs) and the area seemed less gloomy than before.

Angela said her farewells to Pluto and Finnian before turning to me. "Please take care of Plauto. You'll see that dogs are really faithful companions. Also…" She leaned in my ear. "Stay safe and away from that butler. It is for your own good." I curtsied in response before going in the carriage.

"Well then, shall we be off?" Sebastian asked us.

"I'll certainly come to visit Pluto one day." Angela said, smiling.

"I wish I could refuse," he replied ever so politely. "Not many people could tame a demon hound. You seem to have a talent for making lesser beings eat out of your hands."

After that, we left Houndsworth to return to our own estate. Sebastian's words troubled me though. He was practically claiming that Angela was not trustworthy and that she wasn't human neither. Sure, that second statement could explain why Angela kept telling me to stay away from Sebastian who was a demon. But, still, is she really untrustworthy?


	8. Picture Mania

Chapter Seven

It's been only a week since the Phantomhive household returned from Houdnsworth and already, the usual monotone days have come to an end. Temporarily, at least. Luna had been reading in the library with Koruru on her lap when Sebastian entered to do some cleaning. Funnily enough, there hadn't been any disturbances so far, though usually, at least Maylene would have broken some china by then.

_Hello, Sebastian. I'm almost done with this book, could you suggest another title for me? _

"My, my, Miss Luna," he chuckled softly. "At the rate you're going, you would have read all of the mansion's books within the next year."

Luna looked away sheepishly. _It's not my fault if I like to read so much… The books here are just too interesting! Also, the information I gain from reading could help us in the future! _

"There is no need to get worked up, Miss Luna." Sebastian smirked. He went through the shelves, looking for a particular book. After he found it, he showed it to his mistress. "Here, this is an encyclopedia about medicine. Since you insist on the benefits that come from reading, you might as well read books which actually hold information."

The young noblewoman sighed before taking the thick book. It was not dusty in the least, despite the fact that it had most likely been sitting in the library for a long time. It looked brand-new, maybe it even was brand-new. After all, the Phantomhive mansion is like a gold mine for any knowledge seeker, even though the collection was limited, like any other. Well, at least she had something else to read before her classes began.

_Thanks, Sebastian, I'll be heading to my room then._

"Of course, Miss Luna," he stopped moving briefly to reply. "Do not forget that you will be having music, dance and riding lessons later on."

Looking at the now almost pristine clean library, she frowned. _I know that this is your usual workload and all… but can I help you? Even someone like you must need some reprieve. This mansion is hardly little. _

The demon bowed courteously. "If you insist, you may dust the rooms on the third floor. After that, maybe you should prepare some desserts for Bocchan. He _is_ very fond of your sweets."

_I hope that this won't turn into a competition between us, I'd never win. _Sebastian chuckled at that as he moved around the library at fast speed. Luna was surprised that he even managed to read her message. _I'll be going then, Sebastian. Please call me when it's time for lessons._

"Of course, Miss Luna, what kind of butler would I be if I couldn't even do that much?" Before Luna could leave though, the demon took out his napkin and somehow turned it into a red rose before putting it behind her ear. "It looks quite good on you, Miss Luna."

_Thanks, Sebastian. _Her face was slightly red as she left the room, Koruru and the servants behind. Lately, Sebastian has been around her more. He also tended to be close to her and act like he did just now. Of course, it was nothing but a game to him. One that left the young girl often flustered, though she tried to keep herself composed. It didn't help that he was a demon and looked the part as well.

Back inside the library, said butler was smirking in amusement. He had taken to make his mistress blush every so often out for entertainment. The demon was quite curious about the young miss since they first met. Nekomata were known to be friendly to humans, but rarely did he ever see one so eager to become a human's companion. It didn't disgust him, as dogs did, but he grew increasingly curious about Luna Owen.

After her arrival in the household, Sebastian looked for any files that concerned her and gave his findings to his master. They were all quite formal. The files from before she was six years old, that is. The others were about her entrance in an orphanage, then papers of adoption. The lack of information was intriguing to say the least, but as the girl hadn't shown any signs of being a threat, she became a ward to the household.

Then, slowly but surely, she had begun to warm up to everyone and vice-versa. It was rare for one day to pass without the young master playing chess with her, discussing business and whatnot, or simply enjoying tea together. The servants had gotten used to her giving a helping hand, usually before Sebastian could begin scolding them for doing a bad job. Her presence was calming and serene, but when she wanted to, even without words, she was quite the lioness.

Sebastian himself was not completely immune to her charm. In fact, he didn't do much to resist. There was just something about her that was awfully familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. It wasn't as though they had met once in passing neither. His senses had been telling him that he should know who the girl was, even back when she was imprisoned in that cage. It led to him being quite comfortable (not that he will ever admit it) around her and was part of the reason why he teased her endlessly.

Enough about that. Sebastian left the library to clean the other rooms. Though interruptions from Miss Luna were tolerated, and even welcome at some point, those of the other servants were not. It annoyed Sebastian that he had to avoid being caught by the camera. Yet, just the same, he was entertained by this little game between the young master and himself. After all, his Bocchan would never sink so low to demand him, a butler, to pose in front of a camera…

While Sebastian was avoiding his photo shoot and Ciel was planning inside his office, Luna had soon finished dusting her fourth room. Luckily, the third floor needed lees cleaning than all of the other floors, so she should be able to make some cake and tea for both Ciel and herself. She felt that something was a bit off though.

She went to the library every morning for some light reading and Sebastian always cleaned that place first. Luna would ask him for another book to read if she finished the one she had been reading and he would comply. Conversation would follow and Sebastian had never moved so fast before. Maybe he was just in a hurry today? Or was he afraid that the servants would do something again?

Thinking about the servants, even Bardroy was quiet. Now, if you lived inside the Phantomhive mansion, even only for a few days, you would know that there was always one servant who made a mistake. Well, mistake was an understatement, especially when pointing towards Finnian and Bardroy. Yet today, the mansion felt like a haunted house. It was as though she was alone inside the building and it put her on edge.

Oh well. There was nothing she could do about it now. She looked around her last room rather satisfied. It's time to prepare tea and snacks… and ask Ciel what the hell was going on…

Luna shook her head as she went downstairs. Not only were the other servants nowhere to be seen, but there was no sign of their activities as well. Could Ciel have given them a day off? Possible, but doubtful as they, well, Finnian at least, were needed to make sure that Pluto does not cause much damage. That, and there was supposed to be a guest afternoon, a journalist if she remembered correctly.

Short minutes later, she found herself knocking on Ciel's office's door.

"Come in, Luna."

She did, and put the fruit pudding on his desk along with the tea. The twelve-year-old boy smelled the tea's aroma. "Earl Grey, I presume?"

Luna only smiled, before sitting down and sipping her own cup. They enjoyed the tea and their pudding in silence along since eating and writing at the same time was not recommended. However, after she finished her snack, Luna asked Ciel her question.

_What are the servants? The mansion is awfully calm today and Sebastian seemed in a hurry earlier. Did something happen?_

"The servants have their own work to do. As for Sebastian, well, I had him do extra work today so there's nothing to worry about." He answered, but Luna knew that he wasn't being completely truthful, not that he will tell her if he doesn't now. Chances were that she'll know eventually, so she didn't push.

Later that morning, Sebastian went on with Luna's lessons. Music and dance were her favorite lessons, mostly because those were amongst the only ones she ever truly excelled. Sure, she was quite intelligent and was good at drawing, but it never appealed to her as much as music did. If the world had no music, she probably wouldn't survive.

Sebastian taught her the piano, the flute and the violin. Well, she already had some experience with the violin and the piano was easy to play. It was mostly the flute that gave her problems. But Sebastian was a slave-driver, so Luna should be able to master that instrument soon enough. If not, well, beware of his ruler!

As for dance lessons, Sebastian was an excellent dancer. That's all there was to it. Much unlike Ciel (to his own displeasure as well), Luna mastered the waltz quite easily. In fact, if it weren't for that butler being such a perfectionist, she would stop having those lessons soon.

"It's time for your riding lessons, Miss Luna." Sebastian announced. "After that, we'll be having lunch and our guest should be arriving in the beginning of the afternoon."

Her stallion was a white horse, not unlike those that princes and knights were said to ride. Though she was a lady, she herself insisted on learning how to ride horses and hunt. She wasn't that good at shooting animals, but her riding was better. Well, she knows how to stay on her saddle and not fall down. So far, as long as the horse doesn't break into a run, she'll be fine.

Thus passed another morning for one Luna Owen. Lunch was a brief affair, and Luna hurriedly changed into a maid outfit so she could assist Tanaka as he pretended to be the president of the Funtom company. It wasn't surprising as Ciel, the real president, was only a child. It was amusing to watch Tanaka to step in though. This was an interview she wouldn't miss for the world.

Luna stood beside Tanaka, waiting for the journalist to enter after Sebastian. He was a young man dressed in a gray suit. Filled with confidence and pride.

"Next, please tell me about Funtom's business strategy going forward." The journalist said as he finished jotting down some notes.

It's been more than half an hour since the interview began. So far, the act has been going well and the man didn't suspect a thing. Unfortunately, Tanaka was beginning to run out of energy. It won't be long now before he returns to his chibi-like state. He must be getting old. Last time, he remained in his real form for a bit more than an hour.

Sure enough, Tanaka deflated. To distract him, Sebastian answered instead.

"Our company currently focuses on toys and confections, but we plan to go into other areas as well." Tanaka returned to chibi form under the incredulous gaze of one stupefied journalist. Sebastian didn't let him rest though. "Right now, our company…" His hands were on the table. "…is carrying plans to buid outlets across Europe." He showed a map of the continent with multiple chibi-Tanaka heads on it. "First we'll open branches in Paris, Vienna, Berlin, Rome, Amsterdam and Athens. We plan to expand into thirty countries in the next five years, including those in North America." A chibi-Tanaka was flying across the map as the journalist frantically wrote down everything he said. "We'll also build a confection factory in Provence in the south of France and a toy factory in Salzburg in Austria. We continue our efforts to provide an ample supply of goods." Sebastian was now standing on a podium. "In addition, Funtom always strives to maintain or improve the quality of its brand. We would never sell expired goods or lie about where they were made." A round tag appeared behind him. "Only products which have passed numerous rigorous quality tests reach the market graced with the name "Funtom"! Also, our motto is "Customers First."" He was now standing in front of a galactic background. "We arrive on the scene immediately when called, product in hand, no matter how remote the location. We get perfect products swiftly to our customers with a perfect delivery system. That is the Phantomhive way! You see?" He winked.

"That will be all!" He concluded loudly.

"Thank you!" The journalist wiped sweat off his forehead. "Before I go, I'd like to get a photo, if I may…"

"A photo?" Sebastian looked a bit startled.

"I'd like you in the shot, too." He smiled happily.

"I'm afraid I must decline." Sebastian smirked, eyes closed. "You see, I am merely one hell of a butler."

With that, the journalist was quickly sent away. Luna smiled broadly at the butler,. _That was quite the performance, Sebastian. Good job. _

"What kind of butler would I be if I couldn't do even this much?" He returned her smile. "I'll be serving Bocchan his snacks for tea. Are you still going to be drinking tea in the garden?"

_Yes, if you don't mind. It isn't too cold today. I'd like to spend as much time outside as possible before it begins to snow. _

Sebastian bowed, his eyes twinkling. "Of course, Miss Luna. We shall be taking a walk outside tonight as well."

Before Luna could react to that last sentence, the butler has already left. She just shook her head at his abrupt departure and began to clean the table. After that, she'll have to change again… Sebastian and Ciel don't approve of her wearing servants' clothes when she drinks tea.

The rest of the afternoon passed uneventfully. Having gotten used to the servants' antics and having something interesting going on, Luna was seriously bored. Sure Lau was visiting, but he ignored her the whole time, probably planning something with Ciel. Thus, she was, much to her uneasiness, looking forward to the walk in the gardens Sebastian said they would have that night.

Some time after the sun has set, Sebastian announced himself in her room, smirking.

"Please wear a coat, Miss Luna, it is quite cold outside." He helped her put on a black cloak. "We wouldn't want you to catch an illness after all."

Luna frowned a bit, finding his actions quite strange, but she nodded anyways. They went outside, but instead of just staying in the garden as she had expected, they went pass the small gate and towards the forest. The air outside was frisky, giving Luna a slight chill despite her thick cloak. The demon butler's smirk did not leave his face as he led his mistress through the grounds.

After a few minutes, they stopped. "Continue on forward into the clearing. I need to assist the young master with something, I'll join you as soon as I can." Sebastian told her before disappearing.

Now, Luna was really curious about what was going on. Servants not making a mess of the manor, Sebastian working faster than usual, Lau visiting, Koruru disappearing and Ciel avoiding her questions. Something fishy was going on, but why was she out of the loop and not the servants? Then again, even if Ciel didn't tell Sebastian what was going on, the butler would still find out…

The young girl heard Finnian scream, and hurried towards him. Then, there was a huge crash, and a cloud of dust and rubble floating in the air. Luna ran as fast as she could (the dress and the corset were not helping, at all) to make sure that everything was fine.

There, in a hole in the clearing, sat Sebastian and Ciel. Around them were three paper Chinese dragons with fireworks coming out of their mouths. It was quite beautiful. Lau came out from behind one of the dragons with Ran Mao, proving his involvement in this scheme. Luna scribbled some words in her notebook behind making her own presence known to the others as Sebastian announced tonight's menu.

Both master and demon looked towards her, one with surprise, and the other with a sly smile. Koruru came out from the bushes and ran into Luna's arms happily.

_So… What's the occasion, Ciel? This is quite a show. _

"Tch. Just trying out Lau's fireworks." Ciel answered unconvincingly. Seeing that Luna was serious, he sighed. "Fine, I was playing a game against Sebastian."

_And why wasn't I informed? _

"You… You were also part of the game," he admitted as he tidied his hair.

Luna sighed, but returned to enjoying the display of fireworks. Sometimes, she really didn't understand the earl at all… nor did she wish to. And thus ended one of the most boring days she had within the Phantomhive mansion.

The next morning, on the table beside her bed, Luna found a picture that was taken the night before, during the firework display. She was standing beside Sebastian, but her face was mostly hidden. Also, instead of the dark green dress she wore that day, she was wearing a richly decorated Asian outfit. The only reason she even recognized herself on the picture was because of Koruru who was in her arms, and the gut feeling she had that told her that woman was her.

But why was she wearing Asian clothing? Luna knew that she appreciated cultures from other countries, but why that culture in particular? Also, at her hip, wasn't that a sword?


	9. A Very Happy Birthday

**Hi everyone! I know that I'm late for both Kagami no Kakera and my Harry Potter fanfics. For that I humbly apologize. I tend to become very passionate about something before going in a long period in which it just lies at the back of my mind. However, I do intend to write a new chapter for Kagami no Kakera this weekend, so please, don't fret.**

**Anyways, I began writing this fanfiction two weeks ago, it's been on my computer for a week and I hope to at least publish up to the circus act before going on hiatus with this story since I will, eventually. As I said in the summary, this fanfiction in based on both the anime and the manga. So, there will be adaptations to both universes. First off, you need to know a few things.  
**

**-Queen Victoria remains the same as in the manga.  
**

**-Ash/Angela is not the queen's butler and holds no relationship to the royal family. The fire in London may or may not actually happen.**

**-There is no sewing corpses together like in the anime. That was just gross.**

**-The storyline will mostly follow the manga, but there will be events that are purely anime.**

**-Still uncertain whether Alois Trancy will appear with Claude and other demon minions.**

**-What happened to Luna and Ciel are separate situations. Luna's past will revealed eventually (DUH!)**

**That's about it for the plot. Also, I want to thank everyone who's reading this story and who reviewed, favorited, followed and so on. It is an honor.  
**

**To Anon: Thank you for pointing that out. I published this story at midnight so I was probably too tired. Thanks for the support! **

**To wolf girl 4797: Thanks a lot!**

**Let the story begin!**

Chapter Eight

Soon, December was upon the Phantomhive household. Thankfully enough, since the photograph incident, managing Pluto the demon hound has become so much easier. Maybe it was because Sebastian actually made him more obedient. Either way, this change was most welcome.

Snow has been falling more often, Luna noticed as she got up. Winter has always fascinated her with its deadly beauty. It was a season filled with happy memories and some, not so much. It held a stark yet familiar and comforting contrast. Often times, she would see a man with a large black coat billowing in the wind over a purple tunic. His hair was just as white as the falling snow...

Sound of someone knocking on the door brought her back to reality. The door opened, revealing the demonic butler with Koruru in his arms. "Good morning, Miss Luna. I see that you are an early riser as always.". He greeted her. Koruru jumped down and ran into Luna's waiting arms, happily enjoying the temporary calm state of the mansion. Sebastian then pushed a cart with breakfast and tea in the room and set the meal on the table.

"Today's breakfast is treacle tart with strawberries served with Assam tea. You will be having your music lessons today along with History lessons. Also, well be having marchioness Middleford and Lady Elizabeth as guests this afternoon. Furthermore, today is Bocchan's birthday. I have already prepared the cake as you wished and the surprise is also ready." Sebastian announced.

_Marchioness Middleford is Ciel's aunt from when his father's side if I recall… Is she coming over to wish Ciel a happy birthday?_ Luna asked the butler as she sipped her tea.

"It's a possibility." Sebastian acknowledged. "However, we will need to introduce you to the Marchioness so you must be presentable. Her opinion of you will affect the Phantomhive's reputation."

_Of course. I'll be fine here, you should go wake up Ciel. Koruru can keep Pluto so that he won't annoy the guests. _The Phantomhive ward dismissedthe demon, intent on enjoying her meal.

Yet, after she finished and dressed up, the butler came knocking on the door gain. She frowned a bit, as lessons always took place half an hour after she left her room. Furthermore, Sebastian was accompanied by a panting Ciel Phantomhive who wore an extremely anxious expression.

"Luna, Aunt Frances is coming over, _now._" His news were short and to the point, making the young girl understand that it was urgent. The mute noblewoman nodded in understanding before accompanying the earl to greet his remaining aunt and his fiancé who arrived by carriage.

"It's been too long since we last met, Marchioness Middleford," the earl greeted in an exhausted way. "As always, you have arrived earlier than expected." Now _that_ was quite the understament.

Marchioness Frances Middleford, née Phantomhive, did did not inherit the same hair as her brother and her nephew. Actually, Elizabeth inherited her mother's blond hair though not the marchioness' tough and no-nonsense personality. Lady Middleford was a regal noblewoman whom Luna had somewhat admired. Unlike most, she obtained from desire and temptation and was an excellent fencer.

"Enough with the greetings." She cut in seriously. "So, Earl Phantomhive, with that bed hair, is it safe to presume that you only just crawled out of bed?"

Elizabeth pounced on her fiancé and hugged him tightly. "Eep! Ciel with bed hair is just too cute!"

"Elizabeth!" Her mother called harshly. "Such actions are extremely improper! You should at least greet him first! This place may have been my home once, but may I remind you that while here you must still act as a refined lady!" She scared Elizabeth so badly that the girl was shaking as she gave her excuses.

Next, the marchioness turned towards the butler of the estate who greeted her daughter and herself ever so politely under her angry gaze. "It's been quite some time. Welcome, Marchioness and Lady Elizabeth. I thank you for taking the time to travel all that way to…" He flinched. "Might I ask… If there is something on my face?" His voice quavered under that harsh and fiery gaze.

"That face of yours… It hasn't changed at all…" She replied. "What an inappropriate image you represent."

Luna would've chuckled if she could at the looks on Sebastian and Ciel's faces. Never had she imagined them to act so vulnerable… Their social skills are lacking.

"I was just born this way is all…" Luna couldn't help but smile. She was quite sure that if Sebastian wanted to, he could completely change his appearance.

"Also! Both the master and his butler are male, yet, for some reason, their bangs are long." The lady pulled Sebastian's hair upwards. "Take a lesson from Tanaka!"

Moments later, both males' hairstyle underwent quite a change. Ciel's fringes were now sleek and mostly tucked to the right. As for his demon butler, his hair was pulled back, making himlook so much more human. Please with her work the _redoubtable_ noblewoman turned towards Luna, who curtsied in response.

"You must be Luna Owen, my nephew's ward…" She judged the girl from head to toe with a critical eye. "Hmm… Your family was a respected one before it fell to ruins I have met your parents in a few social events before the incident. You don't bear much resemblance to either of them, but you resemble one of your mother's ancestors…" She paused. "As the heiress of the Phantomhive family, you are expected to be a model lady. Elizabeth told me about your disability; you must never let such trivial details lead you to your downfall. Take this as an advice from a former member of the Phantomhive family."

Luna curtsied again, thanking the marchioness. Since Elizabeth came over often, both she and Luna became acquaintances. After a few shopping trips, one might as well call them friends. The younger girl's cheerful personality made up for the older girl's silent and understanding one. From what her guardian's aunt said, Elizabeth's praises had affected her greatly and it was good to know.

"I came here to hold a surprise check-up and it seems that you are lazing about as usual. On top of that, your butler is still as indecent as ever!" Lady Middleford scolded her nephew. "Keep in mind that you are the man that my very own daughter is going to marry. Re-training will begin today! It's going to be a throughout check-up! I shall begin with the inside of your mansion! Unruliness in the home environment is the first thing that will lead to the heart being unruly!"

"If it must be, then allow me to lead the way." Sebastian said. Then, to Ciel. "Stay calm, I made sure that all was ready and in order yesterday." He led us to a door. "First, let's examine the garden… the roses sent from Germany are especially beautiful…" After one look inside, he closed the door and led us away. "Oops, I made a mistake… It was actually the main hall that I wanted you to see."

"Why? We are already here so we might as well look at the garden." Lady Middlefor wazs not impressed.

"No. Please come to the main hall. It's just this way please. Currently, it is the season that the Christmas roses bloom as well as the roses sent from Germany. As we can see the garden from the main hall, the view is better from there. Today, we would like to provide you with the best view possible. The main hall was refurnished just a few days ago. I took the liberty of ordering a lovely wallpaper from France."

The same thing happened again.

"Oops, I made a mistake. I actually think it's best if we proceed to the greenhouses for tea."

"But didn't we just come to see the hall?" Ciel began to sweat heavily as Luma attempted to comfort him.

"No. We are going to have tea first." Sebastian's smile remained though Luna knew that he was becoming irritated. "You were both in that cramped carriage for so long. I should have realized sooner, but you must be so tired! I already prepared a corner for esting in the greenhouse. Please proceed there and enjoy snacks and tea! It's a bit of a coincidence, but I have purchased some tangerines from Spain and planned to serve them with Ceylon tea from Dimbulla. So you can have orange flavoured black tea."

Then, there was an explosion from the kitchen.

"Let me guess, you made another mistake," Lady Middleford said. "Such an indecisive man!"

"Let me apologize for the way I'm handling things. It's too…" Sebastian bowed. "Oh, actually, I just remembered a place that I have been meaning to let the Marchioness explore. It may not be totally appropriate for ladies however… Let us proceed to the stables!"

Luckily, since all of the destructives servants' locations were already known, it was easy enough to avoid them and Luna was quite certain that they won't be running into those three in the stables. She had to admit though, it was quite amusing to see Sebastian handle this situation. No wonder Ciel liked to test his patience so much.

"So what do you think? Miss Luna bought this horse with its black-blue coat for the young master as a gift. The both of us had been hoping to show you for a while now, Marchioness."

"Wow. It really is magnificent. A nice build and a good look about it…" She complimented. "Oh yeah! Ciel, how would you like to come hunting with me now."

"With you, Aunt Frances?" Ciel repeated uncertainly, not necessarily liking her tone.

"This is a good chance to see what kind of man my daughter is going to marry. But maybe…" Marchioness Middleford suggested. "Hunting is too much work for the feminine Earl Phantomhive."

"Very well then!" Ciel replied. "Sebastian, make the necessary preparations!"

"Ciel!" Sparks began to fly. "Why don't we make this competitive?"

ooOOOOOooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOOooo

Thanks to Ciel's competitive streak, Luna Owen was now riding her white stallion as the group headed towards the hunting grounds. Though she was not one of the competitors, Luna had changed her clothes to wear an outfit more suitable for riding. Thankfully, her skills at riding have gotten better under Sebastian's tutelage. Or else, she may have been left behind with the servants.

Said butler was leading the way, pulling on Ciel's new horse's reins. The Earl himself and his fiancé rode the prideful black horse, followed by Luna and the Marchioness who rode side by side. Sebastian, upon his master's orders, looked for a good hunting area before heading towards it.

"Does your butler perform as a hunting dog also?" Marchioness Frances Middleford asked, half-mocking.

"You could put it that way," Ciel admitted. "It's kind of true." Sebastian was quite the predator, being a demon and all.

Finally, they arrived in a clearing and stopped. The black-clad butler announced the rules.

"You are only allowed to shoot within a 25 km perimeter. Also, you may only shoot birds below the aforementioned height. Does that sound okay?" He asked, receiving a positive reply from aunt and nephew. "Let's begin now." He took out his pocketwatch. "There is a time limit of three hours."

Frances Middleford didn'T wait before beginning the hunt. "See you later, Ciel!" She was soon out of sight.

Before Ciel could even get Elizabeth down, a gunshot was heard. There was no doubt in Luna's mind that her (what's the correct term? Guardian, right?) will try even harder to win now. Sebastian also gave a helpful comment.

"The Marchioness sure lives up to her reputation. She has shot down one bird already." His voice then taunted Ciel. "She may just be too hard for you to beat, young master."

Ciel quickly shot down a bird with great accuracy. "I know it may seem bad since it's aunt Frances…" He told Elizabeth. "But I am not going to lose anything you can call a competition." He made his fiancé get down the horse. "Lizzie, please just stay here with Sebastian and Luna. It's too dangerous. I hope you understand." With that done, he trotted away, intent on winning yet another game.

"That's a relief," Elizabeth Middleford remarked. "Ciel is acting like his old self again." Luna got down her horse. "Since he was so close to Madam Red, I was worried. I don't want Ciel to have any more bad memories. That's why I do what I can to cheer him up. It hardly ever works though. I tend to overdo it and end up making him mad instead." She finished smiling, thinking back to when she broke the ring.

Sebastian bowed down. "I am sure that the young master always considers your feelings for him."

His words made the girl laugh sheepishly. "Thanks. You're so nice, Sebastian."

Luna looked at the butler, wondering why he would comfort Elizabeth. What was his hidden agenda, other than Ciel's soul? She swept those thoughts away, showing the girl her own words on the matter. _Why don't I help you organize something for Christmas? That way, we can make sure that you don't overdo it and make Ciel happy at the same time._

"Really?" Elizabeth smiled happily. "That would be great! Why don't you come over on December the 23rd?" Luna nodded. "You know, Luna, I think that Ciel's happy right now because of you." The fifteen-year-old arched an eyebrow in curiosity. "You always act like you are his elder sibling and you make sure that he's never alone and happy. I'm glad that ciel decided to take you in. This way we can all be a big family!"

Two gunshots were heard, reminding the girls of the ongoing competition.

"5-4. The competition seems to be in full swing. We should go and cheer." Sebastian suggested to them.

The new few hours were spent discussing Christmas plans and cheering for Ciel (and the marchioness, of course). Time passed rapidly, however, and both participants have returned for lunch.

"Marchioness has a total of 15 animals. 10 pheasants, 2 foxes, and 3 rabbits. Young master has 11 pheasants, 3 foxes and 1 rabbit. This also makes a total of 15 animals." Sebastian noted. "I guess we must make it a draw? How do you feel about that?" He asked the competitors, knowing full well, in Luna's opinion, what their answer would be.

"I won't take this lying down," Lady Middleford replied. "I will not rest until someone is declared victor."

"I agree, Aunt Frances, though we hardly agree." Sparks of competition shot between them once again.

"If that's the case," Sebastian bowed. "We can decide the winner in another contest this afternoon."

Both aunt and nephew agreed readily, to Luna's mirth. So that was where his love of games (and winning) came from… It must run in the family then.

"We best change locations," Frances Middleford declared. "It seems we have hunted all th prey this area has to offer."

Her words picked Sebastian's interest, making him take a deep breath before smirking that knowing smirk of his. "Don't you worry," he reassured the noblewoman as he poured her a cup of wine. "There is still some larger prey lurking." Luna frowned at his words. What larger prey?

She missed Elizabeth's next words as a feeling of dred and danger lurking nearby consumed her senses. Next thing she knew, a bear was going to attack Elizabeth. Ciel lunged forward to get her out of harm's way whereas Luna, for some strange reason, instinctively grabbed an ustensil and threw it. The bear was dead within the next seconds, its killer revealed as Frances Middleford who stood over the table, her gun aimed at the animal with smoke coming out from it. Yet, for some reason, Luna thought that it was actually Sebastian who- no, it had to be him.

The Marchioness' face was quite white and slowly regaining color. Her hands shook a bit as well. Those signs led Luna to believe that she was in panicking moments ago. Panic could make you miss even the most obvious of targets. Furthermore, if she failed, the only one who had good enough aim was Sebastian, making him the one responsible for this kill. His contract with forced him to protect Ciel at all costs after all.

"16-15." Ciel chuckled lightly. "It seems that you have beaten me… Aunt Frances."

"Hmph. IT will be at least ten more years before you can beat me." She said haughtily. "Though, you are worthy of my praise after such a display of bravery. You gave your all to protect my little girl." She bowed to her nephew in respect. "So… I owe you one. You are worthy of being my son-in-law… Earl Phantomhive. Now that this contest is over…" She walked towards her horse. "Let's go home."

They rode their stallions once again, though Ciel and Elizabeth remained further behind. Sebastian, who was leading the way as usual, carried the guns and the big, black bear over his shoulder.

"…Hey, butler." Lady Middleford caught Sebastian's attention. "You forgot these." She handed over two knives.

"Oh my…" The demonic butler reached for them politely. "I left silverware behind. I wpnder what came over me."

"That so?" The marchioness asked suspisciously. "You forgot that you left those in a bear's head… You took out the bear, right? You too, Miss Owen." She looked sternly at Luna. "My shot missed. I panicked when I saw it go for her… I must be getting old." She turned towards Sebastian. "Shouldn't you have done it so that your master would have all the glory? Why did you let me win?"

"Master does have talent when it comes to competitions. That is why he is now of the opinion that he cannot lose." Sebastian explained. "However, when trying to reach your goals, you need to learn how to eat some humble pie occasionally. If you don't, one small trip might one day be your downfall. The oung master has his goals set rather high." Luna nodded, understanding what the demon meant. "It may be wishful thinking on my part, but I hoped that the Marchioness would become a role model for the young master."

That made Lady Middleford a bit irritated. "Hmph! Are you saying that I have been used?"

"Of course not!" Sebastian replied off-handily. "This household is led by a child. At the same time, he is the "master". It's important for him to have an adult by his side. To keep him in line. Miss Luna may be a good candidate, but the young master knows her too little, and their relationship is more like that of two siblings."

"Though you look indecent, what you say is true." Sebastian felt a bit hurt by that insult to his appearance. He had quite the ego. "So this was all for the sake of your master. You have taught him the right thing at the right time."

"It's because…" Luna couldn't help but smirk at his famous catch-phrase. "…I am one hell of a butler. No matter what I will do benefits my master." He concluded respectfully.

"Hmm. You are the type that will never be taken advantage of." The noblewoman declared. She then turned to Luna, who rode on the other side of the demonic butler. "As for you, Miss Luna Owen, you truly do care for my nephew and my daughter. Your aim was quite accurate," she complimented. "Perhaps I will challenge you to a hunting competition one day. You are truly worthy of being the Phantomhive family's ward."

"Miss Luna is also quite talented in fencing and archery as well, Marchioness." Sebastian supplied. "Perhaps you may wish to compete in those areas instead?" He suggested slyly.

Soon, they put the horses back in the stables and were heading towards the mansion. Yet, once inside, they were met with an utter mess. Bardroy's arm was in a cast as he grinned happily beside his fellow servants. The main hall was decorated with white roses and Finnian held an excuse of a cake to present to his master. "Happy birthday!"

"Hmph." The Marchioness huffed. "They beat me to it. I especially came here to say… Happy 13th birthday… Ciel." She turned towards the servants. "By the way, I will be counting on you all to take care of my daughter and her husband in the future."

Ciel couldn't help but be grateful. "Thank you… So much!"

"Sebastian," Lady Middleford addressed him. "Thanks for all you did today. However, I still need you to fix a few things. The smashed tea set. The bare garden. Also, dinner that was burnt to ash. You will take care of it?" She winked.

"So you knew about it?" Sebastian asked sheepishly (well, pretending to be sheepish). "Consider it done."

Luna, unnoticed, followed Sebastian to the kitchen silently. There, he took out the cake she made him bake for Ciel. It was nicely done, with strawberries, roses made of whipped cream and even a hap made out of chocolate fudge. "Seems that the cake I made will go to waste." The demon said as he ruffled his hair. He then took off a glove to taste the chocolate fudge on the cake. "It's hard to comprehend how you humans think. You actually think this stuff is… delicious."

Luna took the cake away from Sebastian and replied. _Compare chocolate with one of the most delicious souls you've ever ate. Maybe then will you understand humans' love for chocolate. Either way, leave the kitchen to me. That way you can clean the rest of the mansion right now. _She smiled as she put on an apron.

His eyes held a strange glow. "Very well then, Miss Luna…" He bowed deeply before leaving as snow slowly fell from the sky.


	10. Frost Fair's Sculpture Contest

Chapter Eleven

After the young master's birthday, there hadn't been much going on. Riding lessons were canceled due to the amount of snow, and visitors were limited to Lady Elizabeth and her maid, Paula, who came not only to see Bocchan, but Miss Luna as well, for the Christmas surprise. Overall, things have been coming along smoothly. Even that demon hound wasn't being unreasonable, and Koruru had been spending much time with her mistress.

This day, Bocchan and Miss Luna were going to see the frost Fair that takes place on Thames River. Miss Luna had been very excited at the prospect of seeing a fair as she had never been to one in the past. She was not only able to convince Bocchan to let her go to the fair, but also made him join her. Bocchan might not admit it, but he appreciated Miss Luna's presence and was at peace when she was near. Miss Luna even managed to sooth the devil to an extent…

"I'm told that this is the first fair of this scale to be held on the frozen Thames at the foot of London Bridge since the year 1814." Bocchan told Miss Luna as they passed through the different stalls.

_Really? It seems that we are in luck, then. This is much more animated that I had first imagined. _Miss Luna smiled happily. It was unfortunate, but Koruru usually didn't do well with the cold, not with large crowds so she stayed at the manor.

"Come here! Come here!" A merchant called out. "I'm sellin' these cheap enough to blow even Jack Frost away! Why not buy one for Christmas?"

Bocchan and Miss Luna came to a halt, looking over the merchandise. Bocchan smirked at the stall as Miss Luna tried to judge how much value the goods actually had.

"What is it, my Lord?" I asked my master curiously.

"Those are all inferior goods," he answered. "If the river freezes again next year, Funtom could set up shop. For example, that's-" He used his cane to point at a wooden boat, making Miss Luna nod in understanding.

"Oh, hello there, my noble lad! You have a good eye." The merchant exclaimed enthusiastically. "That's a fine piece from Funtom Workshop. In other words, from when the popular Funtom Company was still a craft studio!"

"A blatant fake of one you mean." Bocchan said unemotionally, making Miss Luna chuckle before she quickly wrote why Bocchan could say that so certainly. The young master, seeing that she had her charcoal and notebook out, chose to let her explain.

_It's true that the Funtom Arks were created a long time ago, but there were only three sets that were made. I read through some of the company's earliest files and notes which said that the artist whom deceased Lord Vincent patronized had passed on before his techniques could have been passed on. The Phantomhive manor used to have one as well, but with the fire and all… A real Ark would be shown in an auction, not here._

"Noah's Ark… it's like this nation itself," I declared, getting their attention. "A boat led by a single skipper. The only ones saved are a select few. It's an arrogant idea." I smirked at them.

Just then, we were reunited with one of those officers that are supposed to keep London safe. I believe that he was the one we met during the Jack the Ripper case. Miss Luna looked at him uncertainly, not understanding what was so important about him. Bocchan is going to have fun.

"If a Scotland Yard inspector has time to frivol about here," he began, making Miss Luna's blue eyes shine with realization. "I suppose there must be peace in London… for today."

"I'm not frivolling!" The inspector, Fred Aberline, if I recall, protested. "I'm on duty!"

Doesn't that man know that Ciel is just trying to find out what the Yard is up to? Miss Luna's eyes asked me. I simply smirked down at her, making her sigh at the inspector and Bocchan with exasperation.

"Oh, my. Well then, Inspector, earn your wages in faithful service to the Queen and country." Bocchan told him before turning and leave.

"Wait!" The inspector called out to us. "I have some questions for you, Ciel!" His hand reached out to grab Bocchan's shoulder, so I, as a butler, slapped his hand away. After all…

"Pardon me, but as you can see, my master is fragile-" Bocchan glared at me with irritation as Miss Luna put her own hand on his shoulder. "-I mean, sensitive, so I'll have to ask you not to be so rough."

And so, it was decided that we go in one of the tents to discuss over some food. Miss Luna looked at our surroundings meaningfully before sipping her own cup of tea. I must say, I much preferred European tea sets since, unlike Asian tea sets, ours are easier to use.

"Well, what's a detective from the Yard doing here, Inspector Aberline?" Bocchan asked as he prepared to eat his mooncake.

"This morning, a man's corpse was discovered underneath this ice," Aberline told us. "He was a member of a certain criminal organization. We're looking for his killer and the ring he stole. There's a blue diamond set in the ring that's supposedly worth 2,000 quid."

His words seemed to have caught Miss Luna's interest and she began to look quite thoughtful, frowning, as if trying to remember something. She may be mute, but her expressions were easy to read, making it easier for the both of us to communicate as Bocchan isn't that capable of reading her emotions.

"The diamond… the gemstone that gleams in eternal radiance." Lau, Bocchan's Chinese associate, said as he stood by our table. "Legend has it that those bewitched by its sparkle are compelled to pursue it even when they know only destruction awaits."

"Why do you know about the Hope piece?!" The inspector exclaimed as he got up from his seat. Bocchan turned towards the inspector with renewed interest as Miss Luna smiled at the Chinese man, greeting him.

"Hmm? What's this? So there really is such a jewel?" Lau asked as he embraced the Chinese woman Ran Mano. "Oh my…"

"What?! But you just said—" The inspector protested.

"He was just blathering. Don't give him any attention." Bocchan told him though he himself was a bit sickened by that act. "Never mind that, Lau, what are you doing here?"

_You haven't noticed, Ciel? This is his shop. Who else would use a Chinese tea set and serve mooncakes? _Miss Luna looked at the young master with amusement.

"Say, this "Hope" thing sounds interesting, my lord." Lau said. "Will you tell me more?"

"You've never heard of the blue diamond that we call the Hope piece because it was a part of Henry Philip Hope's collection?"

_Ciel, Lau is no nobleman. And he is Chinese. I doubt that such legends would usually interest a businessman like him. _Miss Luna explained for Lau.

"Louis XVI and Marie Antoinette… It's known as a diabolical stone that's passed through the hands of many and driven all to ruin. Then, after being stolen yet again, the diamond was cut to disguise it, producing smaller pieces." Bocchan turned towards Aberline. "They say two pieces of the Hope diamond exist. Is one of them what you're searching for, Aberline?"

"Explosives were used on a carriage transporting evidence, and it was stolen." He admitted.

That made Bocchan smile even more. "Interesting. Give me details. I'll lend you a hand in this." How I love Bocchan's scheming mind. "Naturally, I won't force you. But if you refuse, your superior Sir Arthur might find himself in a very awkward position."

Thus, we were led to another shop by the inspector. I must say that I didn't expect to see _that person_ here of all places, but I was not very surprised unlike Bocchan and Miss Luna. Though Miss Luna had never met that person, so…

"Miss Luna would like to know if this is really the place, Inspector." I spoke in her stead.

"Yes. He says he set up shop because lots of people freeze to death during the frost fair." The inspector shrugged.

"My lord," Lau said in that most irritating tone, "don't tell me this shop is…"

"You lot wait outside. You're lucky I let you accompany me at all." Aberline told us. Miss Luna rolled her eyes. Her message was clear: the informant will probably give us the information as well, since Bocchan was familiar with this shop. I smiled at her intelligence as we waited outside.

"So, what is this place?" Lau asked.

"The Undertaker's funeral parlor!" Bocchan exclaimed angrily. "You met him during the Jack the Ripper case! Aberline should come crying for help any minute. Sebastian, prepare yourself."

Yet, just as Bocchan spoke those words, we heard Undertaker's howling laughter from inside the shop. The laughter was so loud that the sign "Undertaker" had fallen off. We entered inside after the young master. No human has ever been able to make him laugh like this. I silently fumed. Who did that inspector think he was?

The Undertaker got up as we entered. "You're amazing! I tell you, you're in the wrong business!" He told the inspector. "You could rule the world of comedy!"

"What did you do?" Bocchan asked that human in amazement.

"I-I was just conversing normally. But out of nowhere he…" Aberline pointed to the still chuckling Undertaker.

"Aberline, you're a man to be feared," Bocchan told him with great irritation in his voice.

I myself couldn't help but (how did humans say it again?) add my two sterling in. "It appears you are rather skilled, Inspector." My face must have shown my anger, for the man cowered in fear.

Miss Luna grabbed my arm towards her, directing my gaze the same way and she shook her head. Then, she bowed apologetically towards the inspector, her hand still on my arm. It felt quite comfortable…

Bocchan suddenly smashed his hands on a coffin. "Tell me about the ring, Undertaker! We'Re told that a frozen corpse you took care of this morning had it."

"It might be buried near where the body was found," the inspector supplied, making me glare at him. "As an upstanding citizen of London, I call on you to cooperate with us."

"I'm profoundly impressed, Inspector." Undertaker declared. "I'll tell you all about it. The ring is…"

The Undertaker led us all outside, through the crowd. Miss Luna looked up at me expectantly, requesting some answers.

"Undertaker is one of our most trusted informants. His information is always accurate and he has helped us on the Jack the Ripper case." Miss Luna nodded, urging me to continue. "Of course, his information isn't free. We must give him, as he called it, "prime laughter". Until today, I was the only one who has been able to pay the toll."

Miss Luna brought her hand to her mouth, smiling. Her eyes told me what she wanted to say. I turned away from her when I understood.

"Miss Luna, I am _not_ jealous of a mere human." I told her, but her mirth wasn't so easily dissuaded.

We finally stopped in front of a statue made out of snow. The Undertaker pointed at its finger. "…right there, you see?" The blue diamond was sparkling.

"It looks like the artisan happened to find the frozen ring and designed a sculpture to compliment it." Lau said as he looked at the sculpture.

"Collect it!" Aberline ordered in that annoying voice of his. "Right now!"

Two officers from Scotland Yard came to take the ring, but were stopped by a protest.

"What are you doing, you fiend?!" An old man yelled at them. Next to him stood two women with undelightful appearances and crossed expressions as well as a thin man with a big moustache.

"That is the sacred lady bestowed on the victor." The viscount of Druitt, dressed in white, told us as he fingered a white rose. "You mustn't touch her."

"Lord Druitt?!" Bocchan exclaimed, shuddering. It seems that he still hasn't gotten over that incident… "Judging a contest? Why him?"

"Wasn't he arrested by the Yard for human trafficking?" Lau asked, making Miss Luna recoil at the memory of what happened that night. I frowned. She shouldn't be afraid anymore…

"He was released the other day." Aberline told us, his tone indicating that he was against it as much as us.

"Money, huh?" Bocchan's expression didn't improve.

"Excuse me, but Scotland Yard will be taking charge of this sculpture," Aberline told the judges.

"Absolutely not!" The burly old man exclaimed. "This frost fair is a festival for the citizens. Even Scotland Yard can't ride roughshod over it!"

"Beauty is something to be admired," Lord Druitt stood next to the sculpture. "You mean to violate this noble lady? If you insist on having her, offer something of suitable beauty."

"Just what I would expect from Lord Druitt, lover of art, beauty and food!" The old man said. "He's right! If you want this sculpture, win it in the contest!"

"I see," Bocchan said. "There's merit in that. The ring belongs to the winner. I like the simplicity of that." So he will be calling on my skills again. "I'll get that ring."

"That ring is stolen property!" Aberline exclaimed. Could he not act so much like… a dog? "And key evidence in the serial kidnapping of young girls!" He cursed as he realized that he told us an important piece of information pertaining that ring.

"Aha, I can see why the Yard would be searching frantically for it," Bocchan said.

"But it's the truth that each owner of the ring disappears!" The inspector protested. Did that human not know the term "privacy"? Those people behind him could be listening in. "It really is a cursed stone, but you're—"

"Cursed, huh?" Bocchan looked at his own ring. "Then it suits me all the more."

"Come to think of it, I seem to recall _your_ ring had a pretty blue stone." Undertaker said. "You should take care. Diamonds are hard, but because they are hard, they are brittle. If you go too far, you may be shattered as well."

"What of it?" Bocchan looked at his ring fondly. "This body _and_ this ring…" He kissed the blue stone. "…have already been shattered then reborn. I'm far past being afraid of shattering." I smirked at his words. Spoken like a true master of a demon…

Miss Luna just looked at the young master sadly before crossing her arms. She knew most of what happened to Bocchan back then, so she knew what he meant.

"Win this contest, Sebastian." Bocchan gave his order.

As always, I bowed, smirking. "Yes, my lord."

A bit later, before the contest began, I went to speak with Miss Luna. Ever since the Hope piece was mentioned, she began to keep to herself more. Lord Druitt's presence was not helping her neither.

"What is it, Miss Luna? I thought that you were excited to be able to come to the frost fair today."

_I've been having a bad feeling since I saw that ring… It's an ominous feeling, like something terrible may happen in the near future… I've learned to always trust that feeling._

I frowned. I knew that humans would have a bad feeling about some things, but none had been accurate all the time. Perhaps it was her nekomata's energy that was rubbing off of her. Now that I think about it, Miss Luna's energy had always seemed bright and calming… I will have to investigate further.

"Don't worry about it right now. You're at a fair, enjoy yourself. Bocchan has given you an allowance, has he not? Buy a few things and come back when the judging begins."

After she left, we, the contestants, were called on stage. A middle-aged man announced the opening of the snow and ice sculpture contest with enthusiasm. Before long, it was already three o'clock, and Miss Luna now stood beside Bocchan with a bag in her arms. She looked better, but the shadow above her has not dissipated.

"We'll now begin the judging! First, we have team Scotland Yard and Its Merry Men, with "The Guardian of London"!" The sculpture was a poorly done reproduction of Sir Arthur Randall, their superior. "One point, two points, one point, zero points! That makes a total of five points!" The head of the sculpture fell off.

"Next, we have an entry from team All China Dresses Should Be Minis…" He announced, embarrassed. "But I'm afraid that for various reasons I'm disqualifying it."

Miss Luna blushed heavily at the sculpture, or should I say, sculptures. They were a nude Ran Mao (which I did not care for) posing with a nude Miss Luna (I felt greatly insulted at that). I knew that Miss Luna spent much time with Lau when we meet, and that they seem to have become friends… but this went past the line.

"Why?" Lau asked as Ran Mao copied the sculpture's pose.

"How could you think it was all right to exhibit that here?!" Bocchan exclaimed angrily. "And don't bring Luna into this!"

"I think hiding the bits like that makes it even more erotic…" Lau replied.

"You can why, can't you, Sebastian?"

"Of course." I replied. "You have ordered me to do it. I will not fail."

"And next, from team Queen's Puppy, "Noah's Ark"!" I had done a replica of the ark that was in that shop we passed earlier today. Miss Luna was quite taken with the sculpture, forgetting her worries. The judges heaped my work with compliments, as expected. "Most amazing! Let's see how many points—"

"One moment please." I stopped them. "You haven't seen it all yet." I snapped my fingers, breaking the roof of the ark to reveal sculptures of several animals. Miss Luna looked at me, amazed and curious as to how I could have succeeded.

"I see!" The burly judge said. "He deliberatedly made the seam of the roof weak so that it would melt over time and slip apart!"

"The man who stood bravely against the relentless storm of God's wrath!" Lord Druitt exclaimed. "His name: Noah! And the pairs of beasts he led rocked on the waves, waiting for their rebirth." I do hope that he is not speaking of me, though I do stand against God's wrath, being what I am…

"Bravo, young man! I mark you as a skilled ice sculptor…"

"No, Sir, I am merely one hell of a butler." I answered as I have many times before.

"Stop it right there!" A man exclaimed. "Sorry, but this ring belongs to us. We're taking it back." He stood beside the sculpture with a gun in his hand.

"What?" Aberline exclaimed in realization. "Don't tell me you're—"

"That's right! We're the team of bomber thieves that all London is talking about." They must be a minor issue if Bocchan hasn't received orders to get rid of them. "I'll count from ten." He revealed all of the dynamites and opened a lighter. "If you don't want to die, get the hell out of here. Ten! Nine!..."

"Bocchan."

"My orders remain the same. Do it, Sebastian." The young master ordered.

"Yes, my Lord." I bowed.

"What are you waiting for?! Hurry and run, Ciel, Luna!" The inspector told them.

"Seven!"

"You can run if you want, Forget about me." Bocchan replied. Miss Luna nodded in agreement.

"Six!"

"I can't do that!" The inspector said, surprising the young master. "I joined the police to protect the citizens! To protect everyone!" He ran towards them, but was stopped by a gunshot.

"Only three left. You sure you don't want to run, little nobleman, little noblewoman?" The thief asked.

"There's no need to. Because, you see…" I appeared from beside them, skating, and I kicked away that pistol in the thief's hand. His accomplices tried to shoot me, but they were sorely mistaken if they think that they could do someone like me any harm. I immediately put Bocchan out of harm's way, near the bridge, before heading for Miss Luna.

Somehow, I could hear Lord Druitt's compliments through the racket. Then again, we demons have better hearing, and his words caught my interest. "A noble black swan flying through a silver-white world! Lured by that devilish smile, the maiden is embraced by his wings in a flurry of ecstasy."

I smirked. If they wanted a show, they would get one. I disarmed the other two ruffians easily and headed towards Miss Luna just as she was going to be blown up by a bomb. I took her arms and led the way as we skated on the ice. Having gotten over that moment of panic, Miss Luna had begun to blush, even more than she had at the sight of Lau's sculpture.

The thieves' leader was too engrossed by his anger, destroying the ice we were on, yet never succeeding in harming us. The ice began to crack and I spun Miss Luna around before throwing her away. Instead of being surprised at my actions, she looked serene at the events happening around her. I caught her in mid-air as the ice cracked completely and we landed safely on my sculpture.

"The ship sails on, leaving human despair behind! The ship sails on, with the future of the world! Carrying the chosen pair's hope, the ship sails on towards a rapturous dream!"

Once we descended from the Ark and reunited with the young master, he did not waste time in criticizing me. "Your methods were very violent."

"I apologize, my lord, Miss Luna." I bowed. "When baggage drags one down, it's best to toss it. Of course, that does not excuse my treatment of Miss Luna as she is a lady."

Bocchan huffed before looking down at the river. "The Hope piece will sleep at the bottom of the Thames… I suppose that end has its own charm."

"London, be cursed?" I asked.

"If that's all it takes to destroy this city or this nation, they were never meant to survive. After all, the Phantomhives have always…" He quickly changed the subject. "Sebastian, you said Noah was arrogant, but don't you think it's more arrogant and foolish to think you can save everyone—to want to do that?"

"So it would seem."

"But an idiot of that sort every now and then might not be so bad." Bocchan smiled calmly. Miss Luna looked towards Aberline as well.

_There is a reason why there are all kinds of people. Finding people you could appreciate amongst those you usually don't… That's how life works, I guess. It's always full of surprises, good and bad._


	11. The Disappearances and Kidnappings

Chapter Eleven

A few days passed since that incident at the Frost Fair. Christmas was only two days away, and Miss Luna was excitedly making preparations for the surprise Christmas Eve party she and Lady Elizabeth have been planning since Bocchan's birthday. Of course, as one can imagine, Bocchan was not at all inclined to celebrate and even insisted that there would be no special activities tomorrow.

Thankfully, I was the only one, other than Koruru, Miss Luna and Lady Elizabeth who knew about the celebration. Miss Luna said that if she told the others, there would be a huge mess and Bocchan would surely find out about the plans. And so, once more, I helped her prepare a surprise for the young master.

This afternoon, on December 23rd, Bocchan and I have been heading upstairs when Lady Elizabeth barged in and ran to spin the young master around before giving him a small wrapped box. It was amusing to see how vulnerable Bocchan was when Lady Elizabeth was involved. He should feel ashamed that his fiancé was physically stronger than him.

"Here," Lady Elizabeth pushed the box in Bocchan's hand. "This is for you. Hurry up and open it, won't you?" She asked happily, quite pleased with herself.

The young master heeded her words and was about to untie the bow with his left hand when Lady Elizabeth snatched his hand away from him. "B-But I broke this! How…"

"Ah. Sebastian fixed it for me," Bocchan replied, remembering that Lady Elizabeth didn't know that. Even I had forgotten that little detail until now.

"What?" Lady Elizabeth asked in disbelief. "But it was chipped! And I don't see any cracks…"

"Yes." I bowed as I replied. "A Phantomhive butler who can't do this much—"

"…isn't worth his salt," Bocchan finished for me, startling me, if only just a bit. I smirked at his action and bowed.

"Quite, my Lord."

Lady Elizabeth backed away, her soul impregnated with sadness. "I see… Sebastian fixed it…" Her lady-in-waiting called out to her in sympathy.

"What do you have in that box, Lady Elizabeth?" I asked her. It was probably a substitute for the ring she thought she had broken, it would explain her sadness at seeing that the ring has returned to its rightful place…

"Er, um, it's a secret!" She waved her arms and took back the box in a panic, surprising both Bocchan and I.

"Didn't you just say that you were giving it to me?" Bocchan asked, uncertain of what was going on.

Lady Elizabeth 'hn'ed in a playful way, blushing slightly. "That was a feint." She was most convincing in her act, but her soul told the truth.

"Feint?" The young master asked, curious about the use of that fencing technique.

"No proper lady would try to win her gentleman with material things!" Ah, but I have seen many humans who claimed to be in love giving each other presents during special occasions. "That's disgraceful!"

Koruru suddenly jumped into Lady Elizabeth's arms, telling us that Miss Luna was coming downstairs, already wearing her coat. _I'll be staying over at Elizabeth's tonight. We already warned her family so I hope that it's not a problem?_

"Ah. Have fun, Luna." Bocchan said dimissively. "Try not to cause a ruckus."

"Ring the bells, Paula!" Lady Elizabeth exclaimed.

The lady-in-waiting obeyed immediately. "Y-Yes, my lady! Jingle, jingle!"

"Well, then, good afternoon!" Lady Elizabeth waved. "I'll return Luna to you tomorrow!"

Miss Luna bowed before following after the blond girl who had Koruru in her arms and her servant. They were gone within moments' notice. Finally, Bocchan realized something.

"So… Why did Lizzie do that?" He asked, referring to the "feint".

"Tomorrow is Christmas Eve." I answered. "I imagine that's the reason, since she won't be able to spend time with you during Christmas." Bocchan gasped in realization. "Well, young master? Why not hold a Christmas Eve party? After all, it seems there are others who wish to celebrate with you, too." I looked towards the servants who were hiding behind a pillar the entire time.

"Christmas Eve…" Bocchan repeated slowly, recalling memories from that time. He turned to leave when he got ahold of himself.

"Bocchan?" I called out to him, trying to probe an answer out of him.

"This is nonsense. Bring tea to my room." He ordered.

"Yes, my lord." It seems that Miss Luna and Lady Elizabeth's plans will anger him. Such a shame, it was too late for them to cancel the party. After all, invitations have already been sent.

That evening, the Phantomhive mansion received a call from the Middlefords. "Hello, this is the butler from the Phantomhive manor. May I ask who the caller is?"

"Sebastian-san!" Paula, Lady Elizabeth's lady-inwaiting's voice sounded through the phone. "Lady Elizabeth and Lady Luna have disappeared in London on our way back somewhere near Islington!"

"Very well, I understand. I'll tell the young master immediately." I replied before hanging the phone. How could Miss Luna have disappeared? Surely she was more intelligent than that? Could she have been kidnapped or injured?

I entered Bocchan's study with the Queen's letter, which I received shortly before, on a silver platter. I calmly announced to him that both his fiancé and ward have disappeared, though I was most certainly boiling inside.

"Elizabeth and Luna vanished?" He exclaimed.

"Yes. Lady Elizabeth's personal maid says she lost her on a street in Islington." I replied.

"We'll head there immediately." He got up from his chair. "Good God, what were they thinking? Lizzie I can understand, but I expected better from Luna."

"First, please look at this," I handed him the letter.

Bocchan took the letter and read it before summarizing its content for me. "The kidnappings Scotland Yard is frantically investigating that only target young girls… The girls' bodies haven't been found, but they're most likely…" He paused, but his next words needed not be uttered. "The criminal sends a Hope piece to each target in turn. A piece of the diamond said to bring ill luck to its owner… I never thought the treasure I lost out on would come up again in _this_ connection."

"What now, my lord?" If my assumptions were correct, the newest targets are Lady Elizabeth and Miss Luna, which explains their disappearance. I do wonder how Bocchan would act in this kind of impasse, since he had yet to connect the dots.

"We dispel Her Majesty's worries. That's our first priority…" Even as he said so, it was obvious that he would rather find Miss Luna and Lady Elizabeth instead. "No matter what happens."

We hailed a carriage and rode towards London on this fine dark night. The young master has been silent so far, letting my mind wander freely about the case and Miss Luna. I've noticed that I acted more like myself around her, in a way, as though there were no need for barriers between us, as though they have already been destroyed. A nagging feeling of familiarity between us had been pushing me towards her, making me act like a _human_. Had I been in charge of my actions, it wouldn't have been so bad, but I am most certainly not acting as I should.

I worried about her well-being when we were on cases. I felt anger at that demon hound when they were spending time together. I felt annoyance when she dismissed me easily to attend to her other activities. All the same, I tried to impress her, to keep her attention on me and I felt that I did not want to lose her. Something told me that if I did, I will regret it… but I squashed those thoughts away. My master was Ciel Phantomhive, not Luna Owen. She was not my priority.

"Young lord?" I asked my contractor as we approached the city.

"You open the carriage door," he ordered. I feigned surprise at his words. "Question those who knew the victims and come up with a suspect list. Names, addresses. Then raid the scene of the crime. I'm sure three hours will be sufficient. While you're doing that, I'll take care of some trifling business. That's all there is to it."

Divide and conquer, is it, my lord? I'm afraid that this time, it will do you more harm than good… "I see."

"Get on with it."

"Yes, my lord." And so I left the carriage to carry out the orders of my master, the one who currently deserved all of my attention, and I turned my back to Miss Luna.

Despite that, as I carried out my lord's orders, my mind never ceased to wander momentarily to Miss Luna. I questioned the victims' family, friends and other acquaintances, but as I had expected, my list of suspects was not useful at all. There were no common points between the victims, except for the fact that they seemed to have received the ring out of nowhere and were all cute young girls.

That led me to wonder how Lady Elizabeth could have gotten the ring when we had lost it in the Thames. There was no way that it was a human's work. It was no demon, for any demon who wished to cross my territory had to ask for my permission personally. Grim Reapers would never be a part of a case like this one, not even those who acted like Grell. I couldn't sense their presence anyways. That left only one other option… I was hoping that we wouldn't have to meet again for a long time…

After I had finished compiling all the information I obtained, I finally headed towards Bocchan. I felt his panic through the contract a few times already, and I must say that it was amusing to see him, or at least feel him, so pathetically weak without me by his side. It would also seem that he has acquired a helper. He certainly knew how to annoy me…

I arrived at his location as he climbed up the stairs to the room where I was waiting for him. He was panting hardly. Bocchan must have been running away. What a shame that I wasn't able to see that… Though I must admit that his reaction to that crest on the floor was just as lovely. It was the same crest as the one burned on his back after all…

"Truly, nothing good ever happens on Christmas Eve for you, does it?" I asked him from behind the curtains, making him gasp out of surprise. "You lost your parents, you lost your mansion, and this time, will you lose Lady Elizabeth and Miss Luna?"

"Sebastian!"


	12. Puppet Strings

Chapter Twelve

_"Truly, nothing good ever happens on Christmas Eve for you, does it?" I asked him from behind the curtains, making him gasp out of surprise. "You lost your parents, you lost your mansion, and this time, will you lose Lady Elizabeth and Miss Luna?"_

_"Sebastian!"_

"Take that back, Sebastian," Bocchan ordered angrily.

"Take what back?" I teased him.

"That jeer!" He was so angry that he didn't care that he was giving me an advantage.

"Bocchan, you told me you would be taking care of trifling business." I answered calmly. "Was that "business" to dotingly savor your wretched past and wallow in the pleasures of humiliation?" After all, that made his soul all the more delicious. "Didn't you say at the frost fair that your body and your ring have already been shattered and reborn? That you were far past being afraid of shattering?"

"That's right. Don't recite my words back to me." In other words, thank you for reminding me.

Suddenly, a voice began to sing on the melody of "London Bridge is Falling Down" as an instrument played. **_Build it up with iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel. Build it up with iron and steel, my fair lady._** The young master left his place by the door and guarded himself as he watched the doors open slowly, revealing a group of life-size dolls walking towards us.

"Was Gell defeated by them?" Bochan asked with surprise in his voice. After all, no matter how annoying he was, Grerll Sutcliff was a powerful Grim Reaper. However…

"I see, so he is controlling them with his tune?" I smirked. This is going to be quite amusing. The dolls continued to approach us. "In that case… **_Iron and steel will bend and bow, bend and bow, bend and bow._**" The dolls stopped walking, bending their heads side by side instead.****"**_Iron and steel will bend and bow, my fair lady._**" I jumped in the middle of the group of dolls and cracked one of the dolls neck apart as I finished my verse.

"**_Iron and steel will bend and bow, bend and bow bend and bow._**" The dolls' necks were split apart as I sang. "**_Iron and steel will bend and bow, my fair lady._**" I ended my performance by bowing deeply at my lord.

"Who are you calling a lady?" Bocchan demanded indignantly at the insult (and the reminder of that night when he crossed-dressed for the viscount).

"Let us depart, young master." I pay no heed to his words, knowing them as a passing wave of irritation.

"No." The voice that had been singing earlier said. "Ciel Phantomhive is my master's possession now." It was a man dressed in unstylish clothes, much like a clown.

"Possession?" Bocchan protested angrily. "I am not a—"

"The proof is the ring on your finger." The man interrupted, pointing at the Phantomhive family ring. "I can tell. That Hope piece is a present my master sends to those who will be made into dolls. Ciel Phantomhive will become a doll. A doll made of silver and gold."

I smirked. "**_Silver and gold will be stolen away, stolen away, stolen away._**" I then carried the young master out of the same window from which I entered the room. We landed on a small bridge nearby and I put Bocchan softly on the ground. But, being the ungrateful brat he was, he. Slapped. Me.

"What about Lizzie and Luna?" He demanded. "You still haven't saved them?! I thought I ordered you to solve the kidnappings. Saving Lizzie and Luna, who fell victim to the kidnappings, is the first-"

"An order is not the same thing as a contract." I interrupted him, also confirming it for myself. "Just as you give first priority to orders from the Queen, I prioritize your life. I have devoted myself to your service and protection all this time." My eyes turned from maroon to red. "I couldn't stand for you to be stolen from me now."

Just then, a howl sounded in the night. "Pluto?"

"I searched every corner of the mansion, but there was no sign of Lady Elizabeth nor Miss Luna. The only place left is that sealed off tower." I explained to my master.

We hurried to the tower immediately, just in time to see Grell trying to pull Pluto back, which was a feat in itself. That dog could be quite stubborn when it wanted to… But when they noticed our presence, Grell tried to assault me, only to be thwarted by Pluto who latched on me, barking. It was then when I heard a roar coming from the sky.

"What is that?" The young master asked. Suddenly, a saber-tooth cat near the size of a horse appeared beside us. It was Koruru. She urged Pluto off of me (thank goodness that hound actually listened to the nekomata) and pushed me towards the tower, indicating that her mistress was inside.

I petted her head and nodded before directing my attention to the hound. "Pluto, I have been waiting for you." We all approached the tower's main entrance. "Once the seal of the underworld has been placed on a door, only a hellhound can open it."

The collar on Pluto's neck began to shine a bright blue, causing him pain. The doors began to shine as well. Pluto morphed into his true form and howled, before opening the doors for us and charging inside.

"He did it again!" The young master exclaimed.

"It's all right." I reassured him. "Let's have him guide us."

After entering the tower, we hurried on the stairs to find Lady Elizabeth and Miss Luna. Eventually, we found a door, which I opened cautiously under my master's command. It lead to a spacious room with a high ceiling. There were paint, wood, and body parts of the dolls on the tables. Between a shelf and a table sat Lady Elizabeth on a wooden chair. There was no sign of Miss Luna, which made me worry.

Bocchan rushed towards her as soon as he saw her and began to shake her awake. But she had already become a doll. "No… Lizzie! Lizzie! Lizzie!" The young master yelled in desperation, unwilling to believe that he was too late to save her. Then, Lady Elizabeth opened her green eyes, and looked at the young master. She smiled at him, but just then, her arms were pulled upwards by strings.

"Why?" The voice of the man from earlier asked. "Why does her body move independently of her will?" Lady Elizabeth wore a scared expression as she was lifted in mid-air. "And…" An axe flew into her hands. "Why does she hurt the ones she loves?"

Lady Elizabeth swung her weapon unwillingly and screamed out of fear that Bocchan would be hurt. Of course, I protected him and continued to evade Lady Elizabeth. However, I could not evade for eternity…

"Grell, you can see this too, can't you?" I asked the red-haired Grim Reaper who was cutting his nails.

"I suppose. But I might chip my blades, so…" He said in a bored tone.

I stopped the ax from cutting me in half. "Please."

"Oh, Sebas-chan! You're asking me for something?" Grell's energy returned. He then acted like a young woman in love. "In that case, during the kiss, can there be… can there be tongue?"

"I haven't the faintest idea what you mean," I looked at him weirdly, "but, in fact, I can tie a cherry stem in a knot with my tongue."

"Oh yes!" Grell exclaimed. "He immediately went to work. "It's unforgiveable for a little girl like you to have a better blade than me." Grell efficiently cut the puppet strings that were controlling Bocchan's fiancé, despite the young master's protests.

Lady Elizabeth landed on the wooden floor with a soft thud. I easily spotted a puppet string and showed it to Bocchan. "It's a puppet string."

"This sharp cut only comes with a death scythe. Well, Sebas-chan? Compliment me! Compliemtn me!" Grell exclaimed.

I stood up. "Good for you. Not just anyone would run with scissors."

"Oh, I'm flattered to death!" I will never understand Grim Reapers, no, I will never understand _that_ Grim Reaper."

"And the puppet string leads to…" I looked up to see the puppet master, Drocell Keinz.

"And so I thought to myself," he pulled several puppet strings that trapped the three of us. "What shall I use to make my new dolls?"

"Then I'll ask you this—" I said. "What are you made of?" After all, I could not feel any "life" in him. There was no way that his soul was in a human body.

"Hmm? What am I… made of?" The puppeteer asked, obviously not very bright. Even those id-servants at the mansion are smarter than him.

"Yes. You see, you don't seem to be made of very high-quality materials." I told him.

"So I thought to myself: "I know I must be human, and yet lately I often find termites crawling out of my ears."" He answered without any emotion as he put a finger in his ear.

I looked at the ax that was on the floor and kicked it upwards with one foot. I looked back towards the puppet, and sent the ax to its head, effectively knocking it over and making it release its hold on us. I caught the ax and turned towards the Grim Reaper. "Grell-san."

"Ah, a loving collaboration, right, Sebas-chan?" He asked with excitement, running towards me with open arms. Without a regard for his face (I took a liking to stomping on it every now and then), I jumped on him and got ready to attack the puppet master.

"I sense none of the way or the style of a butler in you." I told him in a condescing tone. With that, I swung the ax over the puppet's head and cut through it. The puppet went straight to the ground along with the ax as I landed elegantly in front of my master. "I would never lose to a man without style."

The annoying reaper approached me. "That's my Sebas-chan! So stylish!" I resisted the urge to pound him to the ground. I was most definitely not his Sebas-chan. I belong to someone else… What am I thinking?! Back to the matter at hand… "So he was a doll too?"

"Drocell Keinz. His soul was collected five years ago." Grell explained. "But for some reason, we detected signs of survival."

"Someone must have fitted him with a makeshift soul," I assumed.

"Ciel…" Lady Elizabeth's voice was soft.

"Elizabeth! We're going home as soon as we rescue Luna." Bocchan assured her.

"I want to… give you a Christmas Eve party…" She told him. "Luna too…"

After getting over his shock, Bocchan looked at Lady Elizabeth sadly. "Yes… Please do." Lady Elizabeth closed her eyes and returned to being human. "You can rest easy. It's…"

"It's not all over, it appears," I told him, looking at Drossel Keinz.

The doll slowly got up. "So I thought to myself: I will report to my master." He slowly walked towards the door, straw falling out of the cut on his head.

"What's wrong with him?" Grell complained. "He's all torn up and he still wants to serve his master?"

I smirked at the doll's behaviour. "I can understand. You see, he is merely one hell of a butler." Much like myself, I finished.

"Master…" The doll opened the doors as he leaned on them and fell, devoid of life. The room inside was a dark one with the moon as its only source of light. There was a chair in front of the windows, and someone was sitting on the chair. There was a familiar scent inside the room… Like lotus, lilies and spring breeze with a hint of the sea… Koruru immediately went to that person's side, hissing loudly.

"Pluto?" Bocchan exclaimed after we entered, seeing the demon hound lying in front of the culprit, wagging his tail. "Why is he being so friendly?"

"I'm very sorry," a male voice told us. "My butler is so incompetent, I'm unable to offer you hospitality." Pluto sat up straight.

"So you're behind this. Why would you make girls into dolls?" The young master questioned the criminal.

"Flowers, eras, and also people are only beautiful for finite moments." He answered. "Doll making is noble work, preserving in this world the most beautiful and perfect of people."

"You've got awful taste!" Grell complained. "What's so perfect about immature little…"

"Why are you after me?" Bocchan interrupted. "I won't be made into a doll and lovingly displayed somewhere!" That is my young master for you.

"Know your place, boy." The man retorted. "My butler's head is made of straw. I imagine he couldn't understand why I wanted you. Ciel Phantomhive, you were fated to die from your very birth. Your body is already unclean."

That made Bocchan gasp in surprise and fear. "Why do you know that?"

"I cannot allow someone like you to exist in this world." He answered. "Unclean, unnecessary, unfruitful… Ans therefore I tried to snuff you out. Snuff out the unclean, the unnecessary, the unfruitful…" The chair began to shake as the voice grew hysterical. "Snuff him out! Snuff him out! Snuff him out! Snuff him out!"

"Don't play games with me!" Bocchan exclaimed as he ran towards the mastermind as he continued to cry: "Snuff him out!" Then, once in front of that man, the young master let out a gasp. "Luna!"

Grell and I were at his side within moments. Miss Luna's eyes were unfocused and hazy. She was wearing a white and pale blue suit which matched her eyes, but her expression was blank. Her black hair had been mostly pulled back into a ponytail, but two long strands were left in front. On her hands were black gloves, but on the middle finger of her right hand, was the Hope piece.

"This is…"

A puppet sat on her legs and slowly got up, scaring Grell. Suddenly, it was lifted in mid-air and it showed its true ugly face before running away from the room.

"Catch it, Sebastian!" Bocchan ordered me.

"The person manipulating it is not here, my lord." I replied. "I now notice that there were invisible strings all over the room. Not a very nice feeling, I must say. Instead of worrying about the culprit, I think that Miss Luna is waking up." Sure enough, Miss Luna blinked her eyes a few times and rubbed them before noticing that we were there. Her expression was that of curiosity and relief.

After we left the tower, Grell tried to pounce on me for a kiss. Of course, he was unsuccessful. Miss Luna smiled at his pathetic attempt though as she cradled her kitten in her arms.

"Would you like us to go, young master?" I asked. "Would you like me to avenge Madam Red now?"

Frightened, Grell laughed nervously. "Very well, I'll save your lips for a next time! Bye-bye! Smooch!" The Grim Reaper leaped away.

"It's alright, Sebastian." Bocchan stopped me. "I don't want the scent of blood to reach Elizabeth more than it already has." Miss Luna smiled at his words tenderly. "Anyway, Luna, do you know who the culprit was?"

She shook her head. _But I remembered something. This ring… This Hope piece… It's a family heirloom. Mother was supposed to give it to me when I was of age…_

"I see." Bocchan looked at the ring on her finger. "Will you be bringing Elizabeth back to her home then?"

_I was supposed to stay over last night anyways, and I think it's better if I told them what happened. I'll put in some good words for you._

Miss Luna and Lady Elizabeth went on a carriage towards the Middleford estate whereas Bocchan and myself returned home.

That evening, other than Lady Elizabeth and her personal maid, Paula, we had other guests: Lady Middleford, Marquis Middleford and their eldest, Edward Middleford.

_We told them about what happened and they all decided to come over… Edward also has some things to discuss with Ciel. I think it's about Elizabeth…_

I sighed. We may have made preparations for a surprise party (which wasn't that much of a surprise now), but we didn't take account of possible new guests. This will be a long night… It seemed that the young master shared similar thoughts about this party.

Suddenly, Lord Edward stepped in front of Bocchan and made a bold and loud declaration.

"Will you, Ciel Phantomhive, give me the permission to court Lady Luna Owen?"


	13. Indian Invasion

Chapter Twelve

Christmas passed, leaving England with thick layers of snow. With both the Jack the Ripper and the Hope piece's cases over and done with, London had returned to a temporary state of peace. But, as with all things, it had to end eventually. For the past couple of days, British citizens whom recently returned from India have been attacked, stripped of their clothes and hung upside down from the eaves of the Hindustani coffee houses in Portman Square. Noblemen and soldiers who returned from India quickly followed.

"Damn it!" Scotland Yard's police commissioner, Arthur Randall, exclaimed. "This is the 20th now. You still haven't apprehended the culprit, yet, Aberline?"

"My apologies!" The poor man said, quite fearful of his superior's infamous temper.

"And we couldn't catch Jack the Ripper nor the culprit behind the Hope piece case, so the brat got all the credit…!" The middle-age man gripped the sheet of paper in his hand angrily.

"Brat?" Aberline repeated. "Do you mean Ciel Phantomhive? I can't help but feel that he carries some awful burden. And he's still just a child… "

"A child?" Randall repeated snidely.

"So all the victims had just come home from India, then?" Ciel asked from beside Aberline, reading the papers the officer held in his hands. "No one seems to have died yet."

Luna took one of the papers that were on the victims' chests and, after reading it, handed it over to Ciel.

"Watch this, you pathetic chosen children of sloth and depravity.

England is the motherland of the devil.

It steals everything and forces its worthless, rotten and decadent culture on you instead.

To all the bitch-dominate idiots of this land, you are the ones that deserve the vengeance of Heaven!"

"He does have a way with words." Ciel remarked as he read the message.

_Though I don't agree completely with the message, it's true that we could do better without India's wealthy upstarts. The "chosen children of sloth and depravity" must be designating them._ Luna admitted. _They are like lazy cowards who are too busy with extravagance and indulged in worthless pastimes. I quite dislike them._

"Most of them are the upper-class of this so-called Great Britain." Lord Randall countered.

"Upper class… How worthless." Ciel pulled out his tongue. "Anyways," He pointed to the tongue at the bottom of the message. "What is this mark?"

"He's making a fool out of us British and the Queen! What an idiot…! Targeting only those who return from India means that the criminal can't be anyone other than a vulgar Indian barbarian!"

Luna rolled her eyes again. It's because of people like him that Scotland Yard usually needs to rely on the Phantomhive Earldom. There was no way an Indian could have been behind this. They rarely have such good connections… and that was needed to differentiate those who returned from Indian from those who didn't.

"Ah, so that's why I was called in?" Ciel concluded. "Most of the Indians who've come here illegally hole up in the criminal neighborhoods of the East End. The Yard still hasn't learned their route or their exact number, has it? I can't allow Her Majesty to continue suffering such indignity. Let's go, Sebastian, Luna."

The trio turned and left the crime scene. "I guess that it's a good thing we have a case to work on. This way, Lizzie and Edward won't be bothering me until New Year's." Ciel said. "Though I must admit that watching Edward trying to win your hand will be an amusing sight."

"I must say, Miss Luna, I did not expect him to ask for the young master's permission to court you." Sebastian said smirking. "Whatever did you do to make him so… infatuated?"

Luna sighed before looking for the page in her notebook on which she wrote the reason. She knew that it was coming sooner or later…

_After I arrived in the Middleford mansion, Edward was the first to see me. Being the overprotective brother that he is, he immediately went to Elizabeth's side, but he was on his guard against me since we've never met. After a few explanations, we got Elizabeth in her bed and I went to meet the Marquis and the Marchioness. We had a long conversation and since I told them that I was good at fencing, I had a match against him. I won. Then, later on, he complimented on my music, my drawings… It just escalated from there, I guess. The Marquis' opinion of me probably influenced his judgement too…_ _And apparently, Elizabeth told her family quite a bit about me._

"Well, even I must admit that you are definitely a good choice." Ciel said. "I didn't expect him to ask for your hand though… I thought that he would have a fiancé by now."

"I am quite sure that Bocchan was not the only one surprised…" Sebastian replied.

_Flashback_

_"Will you, Ciel Phantomhive, give me the permission to court Lady Luna Owen?"_

_The hall became so silent that one could even hear a bug buzz by, even though it was summer. Ciel looked shocked indeed, as did Luna who stiffened at the question. Koruru just sat on the floor, cocking her head to the side cutely as she watched the scene unfold._

_"Ahem. Are you serious about this, Edward?" Ciel quickly regained his composure. "If I recall, you only met Luna today… Surely you know that this is a delicate matter."_

_"Of course, I do, Earl Phantomhive!" Edward retorted. "I may have not known her long, but she is a wonderful and intelligent woman. Anyone with eyes can see that! I know that she is not perfect, but I still love her as she is! That is why I am asking you for permission to court her!"_

_"Very well then," Ciel looked at the young man uncertainly. "I may be Luna's guardian, but I would rather that she choose whoever she wishes to marry. I trust her judgement on such matters and as you said, she is an intelligent woman. So, Luna, what is your answer?"_

_Luna, startled, began to fumble a bit with her dress, wondering how to answer. She barely knew the young lord, and courting means that they will have to marry eventually, right? Sure, she was fifteen now and should have at least been engaged had she been normal, but she wasn't. Edward was certainly someone she could get along with, but marriage? She wasn't ready…_

I thank you for your high praise, Lord Edward. However, I believe that it is too soon for us to be bound together. Like Ciel said, we've only met for not even a day, yet you claim to love me. Forgive my words, but even though I know you mean it, I do not know whether I can trust your word. Wouldn't it be better if we got to know each other first? That way, if we don't find what we are looking for in each other, there will be no hard feelings.

_Edward read her message along with the rest of the group. Frances Middleford smiled and nodded in approval at Luna whereas Elizabeth was practically pouting along with her father. Ciel looked relieved though and strangely, so did Sebastian, but his perfect mask soon returned._

_"Very well." Edward declared after some thought. "I accept your proposal, Lady Luna."_

_Ciel let out a sigh. "Now that this is over, why don't weall head towards the dining room?"_

_End Flashback_

They arrived in front of a building near the port. Luna looked at it a bit wearily before turning towards Sebastian. _Is this really the place? I thought that it would look… I don't know… This was not what I envisioned…_

They entered and followed the stairs, going into the basement. The air was a bit thick, Luna noticed, but nothing too serious. Finally, they arrived in front of a door which Sebastian opened. Then came in a gust of thick smoke, making Luna cover her nose with a napkin and Koruru with her coat.

The room was lighted by Chinese lanterns and there were shadows, silhouettes of humans lying here and there. "So you finally found this place… Earl…" A familiar voice said from the darkness. "It feels kind of strange for you to see me this way, but I always knew that this day would come…"

"And what kind of day is this?" Ciel asked in an irritated voice, his vision having adjusted to the dark.

"Welcome Earl!" Lau exclaimed in the middle of a group of Chinese women. "How have you been? And Miss Luna, you look beautiful as always. Is the earl treating you well?"

Luna nodded with a smile, knowing that it was Lau's way to toy with them. His personality was definitely entertaining. It was a shame that they rarely met for social reasons, then again… it made perfect sense why they wouldn't, she guessed.

"I have something to ask you." Ciel declared, tired of his games.

"The earl had to come all the way to Anagura to ask me about "that" incident…" Luna inwardly rolled her eyes. He actually didn't know anything. "Am I right?"

"The news has spread to you already?" Maybe. "I have been investigating "that" incident." It might help if you clarified which incident you are speaking of. "If it's about Orientals, the fastest was to find you who has a strong influence around here… The president of British branch of the Chinese trading company, Kunlun…" Knew that. "Or rather… Shang hai Mafia Qingbang executive… Lau."

"Meh, I don't like it when you address me that way." Lau complained as he lifted Ran Mao's chin. "It's too formal. Right, Ran Mao?" The girl nodded.

"I left the East End in your care." Ciel continued on. "The numbers of people who move in and out of this street are in your control, right?"

"Of course, I have done as you asked. It's the bribe that allows me to do business in the underworld of this country." Lau reminded them. Luna sighed as she waited for the inevitable question to come. "First though, I also want to ask you one thing. What exactly is "that" incident?"

Luna let Koruru run off to Sebastian before turning her notebook to the page where she wrote about the incident. She always prepared something like that just in case they had to see Lau. After letting him read about the incident and taking back her notebook, the group was now headed towards East End.

"I see. So you want to arrest that mischievous kid. Setting an example for the common people? It must be tiring for you, Earl." Lau said without a care in the world.

"My Lord, Miss Luna, we have walked for a long time now so where is this stronghold of Indian people?" Sebastian asked.

"Ah. Sorry, I got lost in the conversation so it seems that we are lost now!" Lau said happily.

Luna sighed before looking around to determine where they could be. Either way, Sebastian and Koruru would surely be able to lead them back to where they started, though the idea wasn't too appealing. Ciel also turned away from Lau, but he bumped into an Indian man who suddenly complained about his ribs.

With that, a number of Indians dressed in the same fashion (which is to say, poorly) came to help the man and demand compensation from Ciel. Lau looked at the scene, then, before the crowd around them got too big, silently led Luna to a safer place. Sebastian looked at her and nodded, telling her to leave and that he would be able to take care of it.

So, Lau scooped Luna in his arms and jumped on the rooftop of a building. Unfortunately, they were too far to be able to really hear the conversation below, only catching a few words here and there. When it seemed that there was no escape for the demon and his master, two richly dressed Indians interfered.

One had dark purple hair and the second had white hair. The first one seemed to be looking for something, somewhere or someone. The second Indian seemed to be his servant. After taking a look at Ciel and Sebastian, the first man ordered the second man to join the fight. Both he and Sebastian seemed to be on an equal footing, though Sebastian had to protect his master from getting hurt.

Then, Ciel yelled. "Hey! We had barely stepped foot in this place and those guys picked a fight with us! Do all Indians act like barbarians and indiscriminately attack the British?"

"Well, well, well." Lau crossed his arms. "It seems that the earl has gotten angry."

However, Ciel's tactic worked perfectly. The purple-haired Indian changed his mind and seemed to have ordered his servant to attack the Indians instead. Only after they left, had Lau let her return on the ground with her kitten.

"Yaa, those two are amazing, aren't they?" Lau asked. "They are not from the East End though since they can afford such nice clothes. Their English accent is pretty good too."

"Oh well." Sebastian said as he bent down to the pile of unconscious thugs. "It looks like our first job is to deliver these people to the city yard."


	14. Indian Invasion Part 2

Chapter Thirteen

They returned to the townhouse in the evening with no leads at all. Ciel believed that the criminal may be amongst the thugs from that afternoon, but Luna doubted it. However, they planned to wait for Randall's report until they find anything of interest. In the meantime, they'll just have to make sure that the servants don't destroy the townhouse.

"Well now, you must be tired due to the cold. I will serve you tea immediately." Sebastian said.

"Fair enough then."

"Instead of English tea, let's have chai, that would be better." An unfamiliar voice said.

"Fair enough then." Then, realizing that it wasn'T Sebastian who spoke, he turned around. "What the…?"

At the door stood the two Indian men from earlier that day. Luna didn't bother to suppress the smile on her face, knowing that things have just gotten quite interesting.

"Why the blazes are you here?" Ciel demanded indignantly.

"Eh? But didn't we just get acquaintance?" The purple-haired man said. "Besides, I saved you. In India, it's common to welcome and entertain benefactors. We even have a saying for that. "Entertain guests even if you must sell your treasures."" Then he looked around. "Oi, where is the bed?"

"Why are you looking for a bed?" Lau asked in curiosity.

"In my country, we sit together with the guests on the bed.

"Prince!" The taller Indian called from the stairs. "Prince I found it!"

The "prince" went upstairs, following his servant. "Meh, however narrow it is, I've decided to stay here."

"Wait a minute!" Ciel exclaimed as they all got in a bedroom (luckily, it was an empty one…). "Why do I have to look after you guys?"

"I didn't really consider staying at an inn." The prince answered. "Is it common in England for people to kick their benefactors out in the cold?"

"Apart from that…" Ciel said as the man lay on the bed. "Just who… Well, who the hell are you anyway?"

"Me?" The man repeated. I'm a prince." Luna rolled her eyes. That much has become quite obvious for the past few minutes.

"This person is the 26th child to the king of the princely state of Bengal." The white-haired servant introduced them. "Prince Soma Asman Kadar."

_Sebastian, I'll be inside the music room if you need me. I won't be helping you prepare dinner tonight._

Sebastian bowed and let Luna leave. Koruru meowed after they reached the music room. Luna sighed and looked into her kitten's eyes. 'It's never bothered me too much before, but… I want to speak again. I want to be able to talk with those around me… unlike that time.'

She sighed, putting the nekomata on the floor and began to play the piano. It was a soft melody, very nostalgic for some reason, even though Luna had composed it herself. Perhaps she heard a similar melody before? A past shrouded in darkness, strange memories popping out of nowhere… like that one she had when Prince Soma's servant attacked Sebastian. That type of fighting… Instead of those two, she saw a man dressed in white with black hair fighting against a man dressed in dark colors…

What could it mean?

The next morning, she was woken up by Sebastian as usual, but the unexpected visitors caused some disturbance for their day's schedule. Then again, such changes were to be expected, since it wasn't as though the guests' stay was scheduled, and Ciel seemed intent on avoiding them at all costs.

"How long do you intend to stay in my house?" Ciel asked the men during breakfast.

"We'll leave when our work is done," the prince replied as he stuffed his mouth with food.

"Aren't you two looking for someone?" Lau asked. He probably heard it from Ciel, Luna concluded. There was no way that he could have known during that tussle yesterday.

"So what if they are and why do you need to stay here also?" Ciel asked in an irritated voice.

"Oh yeah. We're looking for a lady." The prince took out a picture. "This lady."

The portrait was crudely drawn and had barely any resemblance to a real person. Luna could tell that Ciel's irritation is going to have a field trip this time around. The Indian prince was quite childish and stubborn too, so dealing with him would be exhausting. Furthermore, his servant constantly praised him and supported his every action.

"Her name is Mina. She was a maidservant at my palace." Prince Soma explained. "I drew the picture. I did such a good job that once you see her in person you'll recognize her immediately! Isn't she a beauty?"

"Sebastian, can you find her with this?" Ciel asked uncertainly.

"Even for me…" The butler sweatdropped. "I'll try my best then."

"Meh, I have never seen such a beautiful lady." Lau said, trying to ignite the conversation.

"Of course!" The prince agreed readily. "She is the most beautiful lady in my palace!"

_Why is this woman in England then? Don't tell me that..._ Luna thought back to his previous comment. _She was taken away by an English noble?_

"So you're saying that this _prince_ came to England to take his servant back, Luna?" Ciel asked.

"Yes!" The prince replied in her stead. "I will bring her back no matter what!"

Ciel boringly ate his meal and looked back at the Indians. What he saw… surprised him greatly.

The two Indians were praying to a bizarre statue that appeared out of nowhere.

"What the hell is this all of a sudden? Where did they get that statue?" Ciel exclaimed.

"It seems they are praying but that's such an awful surreal figure of a god." Lau declared.

"A figure of God…?" Sebastian repeated. "It's just a statue of a woman who holds men's heads as a necklace and happily dancing on a man's stomach while holding the head of another man. That's how I see it…"

Luna his her face in her hands, unable to hide her mirth at that serious description. There was nothing remotely funny about the situation, but for a demon to describe a god like that…

"This is a statue of the goddess from the Hindu religion that we have faith in." The servant explained. "Our Kali goddess is the wife of our god Shive and is also the goddess of power. A long time ago, a demon recklessly challenged the goddess to fight with him. Of course, the victory went to Kali the goddess. However, since then, her destructive urge has not settled. The goddess became absorbed in destruction and massacres."

"The damage that the goddess caused was worse that the demon did, eh?" Lau asked.

_Well, she was the goddess of power so… That should be the case._

"Other gods couldn'T stop Kali the goddess so they decided to destroy the world at any cost," the servant continued with his sotry. "At that time, in order to protect the world, the god Shive who is her husband lay down at her feet."

"Ah. So that's why he is being trampled on," Sebastian realized.

"Maybe he should have done it before so many were killed…" Ciel suggested. Luna nodded, agreeing with him wholeheartedly.

"After she trampled on her husband with her dirty legs, the goddess Kali returned to her senses and the world returned to its peaceful state." The servant finished his tale. "In other words, Kali is the great goddess who defeated the demon after a time of struggle. She is holding the head of the defeated demon as proof."

"If such a strong person exists, then I should be careful when I go to India…" Sebastian noted.

Prince Soma, having finished his prayers, immediately set off, dragging Ciel with him. Un fortunately for him, Sebastian stood in the way. His exact words were: "I'm deeply sorry (not), but it has already been scheduled for the young master to study and work today."

An hour later, they were beginning their music lesson. Luna could easily alternate between the flute, the violin and the piano, though her skills were average for now (in her opinion anyways), as she had not practiced since her family died. Meanwhile, Ciel, though not being the musical type, was quite good at the violin.

"During your stay in London, instead of governess Adams and the others… I shall be your tutor, my lord, my lady." Sebastian told the two nobles. "Firstly let's practice the second suite for the partita solo for violin."

"Chaconne of Bach." Ciel read on his partition. "This piece of music is extremely high level."

"Because it is hard, if you can do this, you will gain confidence," Sebastian told the earl as he lifted his chin. "That is my method as a tutor. Basically, I'm a hard trainer. Do you have any problems with my education policy?"

Knowing that it was impossible to argue with his butler on that front, Ciel prepared himself alongside his ward. The melody was somewhat sad but beautiful and since two violins were playing at the same time, it accentuated the mysterious flavor of the music.

"That's it. You're doing it well," Sebastian complimented them. "Express the tune with intense emotions. At the appropriate time, use the sound to represent anger. That's it…"

They heard the sound of drums and another string instrument. Turning around, they saw the two Indians sitting on separate carpets and playing with them. After a bit, Sebastian threw their guests out of the room, annoyed at their interference. Unfortunately, that was not the last they saw of Prince Soma and his manservant. They were disrupted during art class as well, and Ciel finally cracked in the middle of the fencing lesson.

"Be quiet, you're disturbing me!" Ciel told Soma who lay on the floor. Luna was watching the butler and master spar, waiting for her turn.

"British are so short-tempered," Soma commented, making Luna sigh. Ciel had a decent temper, but is easily irritated. There has to be a limit somewhere, right?

"All right, fine!" Ciel replied, taking away Sebastian's blade. "If you want my attention that much, I'll oblige!" He threw the foil towards the prince.

"Then if I win," the prince decided. "You'll go out in town with me."

"Only if you win." Ciel clarified. "If you lose then you must stay quiet and keep out of the way."

"Five bouts in three minutes." Sebastian announced. "The one with the highest score wins. So… Let's start!"

"Take this!" Soma cried as he swung his blade. It made contact with Ciel's boot, but the blade bent, making the Phantomhive boy smirk.

"That is not a valid point in fencing!" He declared before charging himself. Ciel had an advantage, being quite knowledgeable about fencing as any English nobleman should. Soma, even though he may have trained in other martial arts, was at a loss since he was a novice in fencing. Eventually, Ciel was about to make a point, but…

"Prince!" The manservant exclaimed., using a cup to block Ciel's hit and hitting a pressure point with his fingers to disable the boy. "L-Lord Phantomhive! I'm so sorry. When I thought that Prince Soma would lose, I just…"

The Indian prince laughed heartily. "Good job on protecting your master, Agni." So that was his name. "Agni is my butler, so he's a part of me! In other words… I win!"

Luna frowned. Though Soma's words made sense in a way, the prince was also disqualified because an outsider interfered in the match. That prince was truly a child… Maybe she should put him back in his place…

"Oya, oya," Lau said, holding the foil in his hands. "It looks like you'll have to avenge your master, shitsuji-kun." He threw the blade towards Sebastian.

The demon butler caught the blade easily. "Goodness…" He told Ciel. "This is what you get for provoking a novice who doesn't know the rules." Luna had to agree. "However," he swung his blade. "As the Phantomhive butler, I cannot remain quiet when someone harms my master. And more importantly, we're a full ten minutes behind schedule now."

Luna smiled at his words. Even though the only reason he was a butler was because he had a contract with Ciel, he takes his job very seriously. Koruru meowed, showing her support to the demon as the match began.

It was a wonderful sight. Both butlers were extremely skilled and evaded attacks with elegance. Luna knew that Sebastian was going easy on the human, but not many would be able to keep up with him at this speed. Agni was quite impressive. Worthy of being the butler to a prince, though a spoiled one.

It was an even match from where Luna was standing and her vision suddenly blurred. She was standing in a field in the company of the same two men, one dressed in white and the other in black. They were also having a duel, but they were fencing. Instead, they seemed to be using techniques similar to Soma's. For some reason, her heart clenched at the side. She wanted to stop them. Why couldn't they get along?

Someone was holding her back. Luna couldn't see his face, but she could see that he was also dressed in dark colors. He leaned into her ear, and whispered. The young man spoke in a foreign language, but she understood him perfectly. "Don't worry," he said. "They aren't fighting with the intent to kill."

Next thing she knew, she was back in the present and both foils snapped under pressure, making the match a draw. What was that vision? She wondered. It was the first time that it had been so clear. She even remembered the patterns on the robes of those people in her vision. She could draw the scene right now if she wanted to…

"Is there something wrong, Miss Luna?" Sebastian asked. "What are you thinking, I wonder?"

_It's none of your business, Sebastian. I'm going to change and work in my room. That prince will probably be annoying Ciel for another thirty minutes… I'll be eating dinner in my room as well._

Luna returned to her room and changed into a simple blue dress. She took out a quill and a few sheets of paper as Koruru sat on the desk, watching her. The young girl closed her eyes, remembering the texture, the colors, the patterns of the robes… and drew.

A few hours later, Sebastian came to take back the empty plates from dinner, which Tanaka served her earlier. The demon greeted her and saw the drawings as he cleaned the desk. Seomthing flashed in his eyes for a brief moment, but his overall expression did not change. Luna looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to tell her about the Indians' situation.

"As you should know, Agni is a human, but also very dedicated to his prince. He was even able to make the servants work properly." Luna smiled at that. Agni seemed to be someone who saw the best in people. "As for the prince himself, he claimed that he wanted to save his servant from an Englishman's clutches. He acted like he was the most pitiable person in the world ever since she was taken away."

_Ciel was angry at Soma, wasn't he? After all, he lost so much more, but moved on, though not completely._

"That is correct." Sebastian replied. "The young master also wants you to join him and Lau to play cards, since the prince has rejected his offer in order to look for his servant."

_All right, but he better tell me how far you have gotten with this case. The real culprit is most likely not an Indian, but some of his/her pawns may be._

Sebastian watched Luna leave the room before turning back towards the drawings. They weren't extremely detailed, but enough for someone to be able to tell how the men looked like. For some reason, though both men looked familiar, the drawing didn't seem right. It was as though he knew that one of the men didn't belong there, at least, from his point of view. However, it wasn't the time to think of that.

After putting the dishes in the sink, Sebastian returned outside to spy on the new guests, making sure that they weren't doing anything suspiscious. By 1 AM, he returned to the mansion after concluding that they really were looking for the servant. Yet, when 2:45 AM rolled around, a shadow sneaked outside the mansion. "As expected, he is moving."


	15. Harold West

Chapter Fourteen

When Sebastian told us that our suspect was making a move, I had been ready to leave with Ciel and Lau. What I did not expect, was to have Prince Soma following us as well. He revealed to us that he has known about his _khansama'_s nightly escapades for a while and wanted to join us. I must admit that I wondered why he never followed Agni before now, but then again, there was safety in numbers.

So that's how the six of us, including Koruru, ended up following Agni straight to the home of a rich merchant called Harold West. Agni was let in the estate quite easily, showing that it wasn't the first time he came here. In other words, Harold West was the most likely candidate for being the main culprit though Agni had to do the dirty work.

"This is Harold West Jeb's estate." Ciel explained. "He handles a wide range of imports from India. I've met him once while off duty… He is rather creepy not to mention his criminal record."

"Imported goods, heh?" Lau repeated happily. "Then me and him are in the same business."

"He mostly imports Indian spices and teas." Ciel continued on. "He runs a general store named "Harold Trading". He also runs "Harold's Hindustani coffeehouse.""

"Meena's name appeared on some of Lord West's papers." Sebastian explained. "According to what I read, business mostly took place in Bengal. The hanging incident may have hurt business, however… "

_I'm guessing that Harold West jus "happened" to be away and escaped the same fate as the others, Sebastian?_

"You are correct, Miss Luna."

"Should we take a look then?" Ciel asked, eager to get this over and done with.

"Very well, my lord." Sebastian bowed and took Ciel over the fence, followed by Koruru. Lau helped me climb over the wall as Prince Soma struggled, but on the other side, I heard growling. Having been used to dealing with dogs on a daily basis (Pluto), Koruru just went in front of them and hissed at them loudly. The canines whimpered before scattering, leaving us alone.

"Such cowardly dogs Lord West has raised," Sebastian commented as Prince Soma watched the scene in bewilderment.

Meanwhile, Lau took out some of the guards and stole the keys from them. Thanks to his involvement, we snuck into the house with no problem and set out to find Agni's location. Thankfully, since there weren't many awake at this hour, it was easy enough to find our target.

"You did a good job," Harold West, I assumed, complimented Agni. "Why give me that expressionless face? Take a cigar and loosen up, okay? These are grade A Havana cigars. I got these from James Fox, he has a royal warrant."

Royal warrant, huh? Talk about surrounding yourself with the best people…

"Our plans so far have been perfect. You don't have to string up any more people. We've crushed all of my major rivals. In one week, all will be decided." He went on. "With this "right hand of god", I will realise my dream. I've been planning this for three years. So I'll definitely complete it."

"And if I help you accomplish this…" Agni finally spoke. "Meena will…"

Personally, I did not truly mind Prince Soma's outburst that much, as we received more than enough information. But, he should know that sneaking into someone's home for information means to remain unnoticed. That emotional fool is more of a child than Ciel will ever be. Since Harold West could recognize our faces (with the exception of me, since we've never met), Sebastian couldn't act rashly.

Furthermore, now, we know that this situation is pretty much out of our field, so there's no more we could do. Well, there is something else… and I know that Ciel loved those games. It seemed that we won't be reporting our findings to Lord Randall.

_Sebastian, save that fool of a prince. Lau, Koruru and I will leave beforehand so we won't be caught. We won't be getting any sleep this morning, so I hope that you'll change today's schedule._

Sebastian read my message before looking for Ciel's decision. The boy just sighed and told him to get on with it, but to not be recognized. So, the four of us left the corridor and went downstairs before going towards the wall. By then, Sebastian already took Soma outside and bent down to take Ciel over the wall. As for Lau and I, we just left the way we came in.

Once we returned to the townhouse, Sebastian prepared us some warm drinks and told us what happened during Prince Soma's retrieval. I must admit that I was already liking this Harold West less and less, and we haven't even met yet. I must admit that Agni's state of destruction sounded fairly interesting. We heard Harold's cries and the sound of broken objects from outside the house.

"It's Samadhi, a state of mental concentration," Prince Soma explained. "Anyone with it has that power."

"I imagine that it has to do with their religion," Sebastian clarified. "It's like entering a type of trance, isn't it? Humans are strange creatures. Their blind belief that they call strong faith can call out enormous strength from within." The way he said it showed that he spoke from experience. I wonder if what happened the other times he met a human in this state?

_Agni sees Prince Soma as his god, so his power should come from his belief in the prince. _I looked at Sebastian. _Something you could never obtain, I assume._

Sebastian merely smiled at my assumption. He was a demon, meant to go against faith, love and blind belief. Yet, is that power truly inaccessible to his kind or is it just a mere misconception? Humans knew so little about demons after all.

"Then why did he betray me?" Soma cried out. "Why do the people close to me always leave?" He smashed his fists on the table. With that, he left the drawing room in a hurry to wallow in his self-pity.

_I'll go talk some sense into him. In the meantime, do enjoy your tea. Sebastian, your help would be needed._

I easily found his room, which was not too far from my own. The head butler entered first and threw the prince out of bed. "How rude!" The prince cried out.

"Which one of us is the rude one?" Sebastian asked. "This is England, and the resident of the Earl Phantomhive and Miss Luna. You have no right to give me any orders here. You are just a spoiled brat. You're a helpless child who cannot do anything without Agni and he just betrayed you."

I put my hand on his shoulder. _Sebastian, enough. I'll take it from here._ I went in front of the fallen prince and showed him my message. I really hope that I could speak to him instead, it would make my job so much easier…

_Stop acting like a child, saying that you lost everything. Tell me, what ever did you have that truly belonged to you? _ Soma's eyes widened. _ Your riches? That you received from your parents. Your servants? Idem. Why cry for losing what you never had in the first place?_

The prince obviously didn't want to believe it, so I had to leave the rest to Sebastian. I waited as he explained to Prince Soma and saw Ciel enter the room. He dismissed me and sent me back to the drawing room where Lau was. I sighed before tapping his shoulder. He may be responsible for me legally, but I was responsible for him officiously.

Finally, a bit later, they came back into the room with a new tea set.

"Well then, shall we continue the discussion we were having before the prince interrupted?" Lau asked.

"Firstly, isn'T it certain that those incidents were caused by Agni under West's orders?" Ciel began. "So far what we have from West's speech is "the 3 year plan", "the completion of the plan in a week", "Agni's right hand is essential". Of those, the most important is "in one week"."

"Using his "right hand of god", he might make the next strike at a big event?" Lau asked. "But it's winter now. All the large events are pretty much over."

_Pretty much, but not quite. There's still the wolrd currency exhibition at the Crystal Palace… and if I recall, whoever wins the curry contest receives a royal warrant. Rumor has it that the Queen may also attend though we all know that it's unlikely._

"Luna, how did you know that?" Ciel asked, surprised.

_I help Sebastian read the letters you receive and I keep an ear out for gossip and the such. You never know when it can come in handy. Also, West mentioned that his cigars were from a Royal Warrant holder, correct?_

"Well, it seems that the young lady sure works hard," Lau commented. "So, what do you think earl?"

"I can't believe that it has turned out to be such a boring case." Ciel admitted.

"Ahaha, so it really is a pointless visit." Lau said.

_I don't know if you two have noticed, but after we get involved, nothing ever gets boring. Especially this Royal Warrant competition… Though we should probably explain the event to our Indian friend here. He looks positively lost._

"In England, we have an interesting system. The royal family will give a "certificate" to stores they are pleased with." Lau told Prince Soma. "That is a "Royal Warrant". And those stores can put that up on their signboard."

"A Royal Warrant is the same as a guarantee of quality," Ciel continued. "The stores that receive a Royal Warrant will certainly see a growth in their sales. I was only just thinking that it is about time they awarded them to stores dealing with confectionary and toys also." Of course he would think about that. Funtom does deserve a Warrant after all.

"It seems that some stores have seen a growth in sales 3 times that of the previous figures." Sebastian continued. "Queen Victoria herself has a particular interest in the popular trends from fashion to cuisine."

"The curry boom has also declined recently. He must want the certificate so badly he would do whatever it takes, heh?" Ciel wondered.

_He certainly seems like the type to string his opponents upside down and ransack their stores for the sake of his own fame. If I recall, the conditions of getting a Royal Warrant are three years of free service delivered to the royal family and the quality must be recognized in the show, right?_

"And West, who has been delivering free merchandise to the royal family for three years, is destroying his competition to win that Warrant." Sebastian agreed.

"Then those incidents that occurred with soldiers who had nothing to do with this is just to make it seem like it was done by an Indian who had a grudge against England." Ciel noted. "Maybe Agni was told to take part of this stupid plan at Meena's expense, all for the sake of his god."

"There was a drawing of a tongue under the message that was put on each victim's chest." Sebastian explained, showing the paper. "You Indians worship Kali, the goddess who sticks her tongue out. This is proof that Agni had been doing all of this for his god. You."

"Your servant probably put all of his prayers and apologies into those letters," Ciel finished, leaving the prince surprised at this new development. "Well, it has nothing to do with us, so we'Re pretty much done here."

"I-I see," Soma trembled. "I know that this is my own problem, so I'll take care of it by myself."

"Nice attitude," Ciel commented as he stretched his arms. "Now, I best get doing what I should do. You already know what I mean, right, Luna?"

I rolled my eyes. For me, who has known Ciel for only four months, it was quite easy to know how he thinks, most of the time. That, and I helped him with his paperwork about the company since I didn't have much to do when we didn't have a case to take care of.

"I was called to London in winter for a boring case like this. Don't you think I should at least take back my reward?" Ciel asked the others. "The show is only a week away and fortunately my other capable rivals have been removed. A Royal Warrant is granted according to the results of the show and 3 years of free service. In other words, if my Funtom company enters the competition and wins against West… The Royal Warrant is mine."

Under the surprised gaze of the guests, he went on. "I'm thinking of expanding my business into the food industry once I get purveyors to the Imperial household with confectioneries and toys. It will certainly spread through the news if I get purveyors to the Imperial household from the show at first."

"Definitely," Lau agreed, quite taken in Ciel's way of thinking. "The Funtom company launching into the food industry will also deter competitors. However, you only have a week from now to create a food department? Will you have time to find a curry specialist, a store and equipment?"

"There is no need for all that." Ciel replied. "Isn't that right, Sebastian, Luna?"

"How could a person that serves as a butler of the Phantomhive household not be capable of such a thing?" He replied. "Definitely, a Royal Warrant…"

"That's impossible." Prince Soma stated. "There's no way you could win. They have Agni and his right hand of Kali! You don't know his true power. You don't know true curry! The key to curry is the mixture of spices. The possibilities are infinite. Choosing the best combination among them is an extremely difficult task. It's like trying to find one truth in a vast universe. But Agni can do it. He creates worlds out of nothingness. His power is on the same plane as the gods'. That's why people have called him the Godly Right Hand of Kali! I've never tasted a curry more delicious than Agni's."

"Yare, yare, it seems that this competition will be harder than I had previously expected." Sebastian commented. If you asked me why he was smirking, I'd tell you this… Sebastian was just as much of an avid player as Ciel. Since he rarely had anyone capable of competing against him, he'll be spending every moment available to defeat Agni.


	16. Perfect Curry and First Kiss

Chapter Fifteen

With only one week to prepare for the competition, Sebastian worked quite hard to prepare the perfect curry. We had chicken curry this morning, but even I must admit that it was quite fad. As for Soma, well, he didn't like the curry at all.

"I have never seen curry powder in India and Agni didn't use it," he told us. "Spices will decide the color and spiciness, but the most important thing is the flavor. The smell will fade away if you don't grind the spices. In my palace, I have two servants who are only there for grinding spices."

"So, it's already out of the question to use such a thing as curry powder that has already ground spices." Sebastian concluded.

"What's more, Agni's curry has different tastes and colors depending on the ingredients." The prince told us. "I think he combines them to match well with the ingredients."

"Well, firstly, it looks like we need to collect fresh spices of high quality." Ciel said. "Then, West has the advantage. He controls the distribution with his own company, he can secure the high quality products."

With that, Ciel decided to have Lau import sacks of top-quality spices in two days, which explained how the townhouse was invaded by the scent of spices for the rest of the week. Lau didn't seem to be bothered by it much, he revealed to me as we waited for the spices to arrive. Apparently, Ciel was so entertaining for him that he couldn't dream of leaving England anytime soon and if cooperating meant seeing more interesting events, he's in.

Luna, Sebastian and Koruru worked in the kitchen for two hours, making pots of various different curries which hold similar smell but different flavours. On the way, they had to restart with some curries, but overall, they were quite proud of their work. Luna just followed Sebastian's instructions whereas Koruru differentiated the spices, helping them create better combinations.

Since the first curry they served the prince didn't taste good enough, they just had to make the others taste all of the different curries they made. Luna wasn't present during the beginning of the taste-testing since she went back to change, but she returned to the kitchen by the time Soma finally found a curry that was similar enough to Agni's.

"This curry is very close to Agni's curry!" She heard from the door. "But it's still different. The flavor, smell and spiciness… is indeed similar to Agni's. But something… something is not right! I don't know how to explain it even if you asked me… The best I can say is that Agni's curry has a deeper taste. That's it! Substance! There's not enough substance."

"It seems like it's a hard fight, Sebastian." Ciel tasted one of the curries. "Three days until the contest. It looks like you're researching very hard." He teased the demon. "Oh, by the way, for today's dessert, I'd like to have Gateau au Chocolat. Bring it to me later. And Luna, don't overexert yourself. This is Sebastian's job after all."

I sighed as he left the kitchen with Lau and prepared the ingredients needed for the chocolate cake. Sebastian could make it quite easily himself, so I'll take care of the curry. That curry so similar to Agni's… I must admit that I thought that it might not pass the test. I did make it after all… without help from Sebastian. But still, what was the missing ingredient? A thick substance…

"Miss Luna, maybe you should take a break." Sebastian said. "It is nearing dinnertime…" He stopped, seeing my stubborn look. "Do you not intend to rest until the curry is perfected?" We both knew the answer to that question. "Very well then, Miss Luna."

I looked away and absentmindedly ate some of the leftover chocolate. I wonder what was missing… IT was then that I saw Sebastian put a bar of chocolate inside the pot. What was he thinking? Wait, substance…

"I see you noticed it too then, Miss Luna." Sebastian told me. "I believe that tomorrow, we would have our best result yet."

The next morning, Sebastian served us that curry he made last night. I hadn't gotten a chance to taste it, as Sebastian insisted on it being a surprise, but I could already tell that it will be delicious, though a bit unorthodox. We watched Soma taste the curry and waited for his verdict.

"This is not Agni's curry." He declared. This is a curry that contains complicated flavors and spices like Indian curry. It also has a depth and fresh taste that only the British could make. This curry is worthy of competing with the curry of god. It's delicious, _khansama. _But how did you do this in just one night?"

Sebastian smirked and showed them the answer. "Chocolate!?"

"Cacao in chocolate was originally used as a spice which provided a special sweet flavor. The cacao, which has, fat, milk and sugar perfectly blended into the chocolate added the rich substance that the curry needed." He answered. "Also, the Phantomhive company has the best chocolate made with a large dose of pure cacao. I noticed this when I cleaned up the gateau au chocolat that the young master requested yesterday. To make the best curry, there isn't a more suitable ingredient. So you helped me out there, young master."

Ciel twitched a bit angrily at his words, knowing that his butler was toying with him.

"Of course," Sebastian finished his speech. "We mustn't forget that this was the only curry I didn't contribute to make, until I added the chocolate. Isn't that correct, Miss Luna?"

Everyone's gaze turned towards me. Lau seemed to find this new development interesting as did Ciel, but Soma was absolutely speechless.

"_Stop looking at me like that! Even if I wasn't here, Sebastian would have tried that combination eventually …_

"It's too bad, but you can't beat them with this," Ciel popped our bubble easily. "To replicate is different from to win. You will probably just be on par with the curry of god. Isn't that so, Sebastian?"

"Yes, as things are now, it will be that way." Sebastian bowed. "Rest assured, young master. On my name as the butler of the Phantomhive family, our company will definitely be the one to take home the Royal Warrant!"

I guess that's that. If Sebastian said something like that, then there was no doubt in my mind that he will win the contest. I did wonder what trick he had under his sleeve though. He was one hell of a butler, and he truly acted the part, not to mention that he was full of surprises…

That day, I went outside in the garden. It was nearing New Year's which takes place only a few days after the curry contest. I thought about Soma and how he was pretty much abandoned by his parents since birth and quite alone in England. I did not remember much of my parents. I knew that I had a loving mother, a doting father and many servants in the past.

Then, _it_ happened. Not a fire. From what the reports stated, it was a massacre. I was present when it happened, yet, I was the only one still alive. They hadn't found my mother's body either, but there was no way that she could have survived. Yet, at times, I wondered. Could she have survived?

Like I said, my memories of that time were blurry, but the emotions I felt back then were strong. Yet, ever since my twelfth birthday, I had been having visions. Visions of me as a little girl or as a young woman. The "me" in those visions was definitely Chinese, but the robes the people wore seemed more ancient than Lau's. Also, ever since I had these visions, every time I thought of "Father", I saw the shadow of a long white-haired man dressed in large black robes billowing in the wind. Even though it was a vision, I could feel his power. It was terrifying, yet so familiar…

"Miss Luna, you shouldn't stay out in the cold so long," Sebastian walked towards me. "You could catch a fever." He said as he put a heavy cloak over my shoulders.

I nodded at him gratefully and resumed looking beyond the garden. Yes… I've noticed that Sebastian had seemed familiar the first time we met. For an unknown reason, I thought that he had a short ponytail, which wasn't the case. I often had thoughts and predictions of how he would act, and most of the time, I was right. I didn't know if it was just because I noticed him a lot, which would imply that… you know. I do not think that it is so simple, however. There is no way that you would predict what a stranger would say with almost exact precision, right?

"What is on your mind, Miss Luna?" Sebastian asked. "I know that you are not worried about the curry contest. So, will you tell this humble butler what is ailing you?"

I looked back at his tall figure, his pitch-black hair and clothes and his maroon eyes that shifted into an eerie red color. The color of death… And the color of that person's chambers…

"Miss Luna, please come back inside. It is getting late." Sebastian urged me.

I nodded, following him silently inside. He led me into the music room and took out his violin. He began to play. It was a soft, calming melody, like the ones you would expect as lullabies. He didn't make a single mistake and I soon found myself forgetting my previous thoughts. Instead, I was in a much darker room, playing the same melody as him on a bamboo flute. The same young man who held me back in the previous vision sat nearby, listening.

"Your music tastes are strange," he remarked half-way. "But you make beautiful songs."

I stopped playing. "Thank you, Heimo. I do believe that this is the fifth compliment you've ever gave me."

"I am merely stating the truth." He stood up and sat behind me. "So, what is the title?"

"Fairy tale," I told him. "A love fairy tale… that is just too good to be true."

"Ah yes. Nobody is living a fairy tale nowadays." He said. "Though most of the territory has been conquered, the population is restless. The soldiers marching down the street every so often is not helping, nor is your father's group and your uncle's group's rivalty."

"Perhaps, but at the rate things are going, there should be a short period of peace soon. However, Father wishes to move to one of those unconquered territories, so I will follow."

"Why? You also have a good relationship with those who side with your uncle, and your uncle himself." His voice grew curious.

"I told you already, Heimo," I stood up. "I may have not joined neither group, but that man is my father and my only family. I guess you can say that he is… the spider thread on which I clung onto in order to survive."

"A spider thread, huh?" I could hear his smirk. "Interesting, no one has ever made that comparison before…"

"I thought that I told you already," I sighed. "I am not a normal girl. I am a warrior and a person with strange musical tastes."

"Miss Luna, Miss Luna?" My eyes opened slowly as I sat up on my… Wait, how did I get in bed? I remembered that Sebastian came outside to bring me back inside and then he played the violin, then…

"You had a bit of a fever, Miss Luna." Sebastian explained. "I prepared some wonton soup for you. It should warm you up."

I groggily accepted the bowl and began to drink. It was delicious, as always.

"It's already past noon, you have slept for a long time, my lady." Sebastian informed me. "Please refrain from staying outside in the cold without a coat next time, the young master and our guests have been quite worried about you." He put the bowl back on the cart. "It's a good thing that the curry contest only takes place tomorrow. Do take time to rest, Miss Luna. I'm quite sure that the young master wishes you to be present when he wins the Royal Warrant."

_Sebastian… I have been wondering for a while now… Are you against the possibility of me being engaged to Edward? You seemed quite angry at him when he revealed his intentions. If it weren't for the fact that glares cannot kill, he would have died that day._

"I will admit that… I was less than pleased at his actions. However, you shouldn't bother with the opinion of a butler like me." Sebastian said, approaching me as he spoke. "Ah, the bow has come undone." He quickly tied it back. "Is there anything you need, Miss Luna?"

I think I may have blushed at our close proximity since it was the first time we were so close. Thankfully, I was able to pass it as my fever instead. I wanted to shake my head, but I was far too captivated by his eyes… Have they always been this beautiful? Such a lovely ruby red color… So familiar…

Before I knew it, our noses were brushing, but I didn't notice, too caught up in my thoughts. Then, he leaned in and… our lips touched. It wasn't brief and I must admit that, being ill and all, made me think less. It was a soft kiss, but it reminded me of that melody… "Fairy Tale". There was only him and me on small boat on a lotus pond…

He was the first to break the kiss. His eyes held so much familiarity then… I was sorely tempted to call out his name… I didn't want him to leave me… Not again...

(Sebastian's POV)

I admit to have been taken by surprise when Miss Luna asked me about my opinion on her possible engagement with Edward Middleford. I knew that I shouldn't care less if she got engaged or even married, but somehow, I knew that if it were to happen, I would snatch her away.

I have been watching over her more often ever since that incident with the Hope piece. The ring was still on her finger since it was a family heirloom from her mother. I don't think that it suited her, but it was not my place to say such things. Back on the matter of her possible engagement…

"I will admit that… I was less than pleased at his actions. However, you shouldn't bother with the opinion of a butler like me." I replied. I noticed how the bow on her nightgown was untied. "Ah, the bow has come undone." I easily took care of it. "Is there anything you need, Miss Luna?"

She looked as though she no longer heard me. Instead, her gaze concentrated on my eyes and her cheeks' tint became darker. The fever couldn't have gone back up again so quickly, right? Yet, as her gaze never left my eyes, mine didn't leave her neither. Stormy clouds in a blue azure sky… Just like _that woman's_ with the exception of a light purple tint I never noticed before.

I approached her cautiously, but she took no notice, even when our noses touched. I did not know what took over me, a feeling of possessiveness or something else, but I bent down and kissed her. I was well aware that I was enjoying it more than she did. I did not ravage her like I did countless others nor did I try to take advantage of her. My lips stayed put, as humans would say, but the experience was more enjoyable than my previous ones.

After I broke the kiss, her gaze was beginning to drop and she fell unconscious in my arms. For some reason, the pure shine her soul usually had grew weaker. It couldn't be because of the fever. One's physical condition did not affect the soul. The only case during which something like this would happen was when…

It made sense, I realized. Her soul had that pure energy, similar to angels. It was weaker than I previously imagined. In fact, her pure energy was supposed to be at least five times stronger than this. I felt relief when I realized that. Because of her weak pure energy, she could easily pass unnoticed by other demons. There was no way that I would let other demons have what belongs to me… Even if Miss Luna isn't aware of it.


	17. Curry Competition

Chapter Sixteen

The day of the competition finally arrived. By then, my fever no longer posed a problem and I could watch alongside Ciel and the others. I imagine that I was probably a bit delirious when I had a fever because I thought that Sebastian and I kissed. There was no way that it actually happened. He was handsome, but he was a demon. At most he would be concerned for me because my illness could affect Ciel or something like that.

Ciel wore the outfit he always did when in an audience with the Queen, even though we both knew that chances she would show are slim. I must say that he looked quite cute in his outfit despite his serious demeanor. As for me, I wore a dark blue dress and a small hat though I usually didn't. I quite disliked them, though not as much as corsets and the latter I have been able to avoid for a long time.

Upon entering the Crystal Palace, Soma showed the exhibits to the servants who "oh"ed and "aah"ed. Sebastian told us to be careful and I was quite sure that his gaze lingered on me for a moment longer than it should. Probably making sure that my fever won't act up again.

We met up with Lau and Ran Mao soon afterwards. Ciel was not too pleased at their appearance though…

"You brought one of your girls even though you would be in front of clients?" Ciel asked.

"Meh, she's my little sister even though we're not related by blood." Lau explained, pointing at Ran Mao's cheek. "I heard that during the contest they would serve curry to the audience so I figured I could treat this girl." He followed us quickly. "So the prince's butler is really serious?"

"He betrayed the master he regards as a god," Ciel replied. "Of course he is serious. It's safe to assume that this is all for the prince. He was probably told that once the plan is complete, the girl will be returned to them… If so, it sounds like a lie to me. Well, should his plan succeed, letting Agni go after obtaining the Royal Warrant would possibly mean the leaking of his deeds. If I was West…" He stopped in mid-sentence, not daring to say any further.

"You would have him killed?" Lau asked.

"You really think it would be worth killing someone over?" Ciel replied in exasperation.

"Meh, I'd do it if it was me." Lau said. "Meh. I'm much more interested in your strategy for today, butler."

"My, my… If it isn't Earl Phantomhive!" An irritating voice exclaimed happily.

"Ah… Lord West." Ciel replied in a bored tone, as though we weren't discussing whether the man will kill Agni for possibly leaking his secret moments before.

"Long time no see!" He replied. "It hasn't been since last year's social events if I recall correctly? And my! This young lady must be the famous Luna Owen everyone is speaking of! It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's an honor to meet again," Ciel answered as I curtsied.

"You never change… always wearing a well-tailored coat. So what brand does someone of an earl's status wear?" West asked in an easy-going tone.

"My butler picks out all of my clothing. I don't care at all about brands." Ciel replied.

"Come to the think of it, isn't your group competing in this contest?"

"Yes, I'm considering expanding my business into the food industry."

"I was rather surprised to learn that you would enter," Harold West told us. "Did you go hunt for a good chef?" I smiled, knowing that we didn't need to. "My company cannot lose!" He boasted. "We have hired a curry specialist." He then put a hand to cover his mouth. "Between you and me, some spies broke into my home. It was terrible. One of my Galle lamps was broken along with I chess set I got at General Trading. It scares me to even think of it. Luckily the secrets of the curry were kept safe. I get the shivers knowing that the criminal may even be here."

I tried hard to suppress a smile from forming on my face, considering that said "spy" was standing right beside us. That man, for all his wealth, was quite dumb in a way. Then again, could one approach the image of Sebastian to a deer-man?

"Enough about that, I heard that the Queen might be attending the curry show?" West asid as he rubbed his hands. Since King Albert passed away, Her Majesty doesn't appear in public often. I'd like her to taste the curry we are so proud of in front of the audience before I receive the Royal Warrant." With that, he left us.

"Before _you_ receive the Royal Warrant?" Ciel repeated. "I cannot wait to see his face when he realises he has lost."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian left us to head to the competitors' room and wait for the contest to commence.

A bit later, we assembled in front of a stage on which the same announcer from the sculpting contest from the Frost Fair welcomed us. "We now have come to the highlight of "the Empire governed Indian culture and prosperity exhibition". With participants from famous curry houses throughout London, let the curry show begin! We have prepared a special curry for all the guests who are present. Please wait in anticipation! Now today's judges are…"

"…a palace chef who will not allow any compromises in taste, chef Higharm." A good person to have as a judge. "A tax collector currently serving in India, Mr. Carter." He should be able to tell the differences between good curries and bad ones. "And… Viscount Druitt, a great lover of arts and food!" Now, that, I did not expect… but a good choice nonetheless, I suppose.

"Now, these are today's contestants!" We saw them standing side by side. "Persian Tabb's company's Chef Tarpin. Dormitory évill company's Chef Lach. Dahlia company's Chef Rickman. Lippcilin company's Chef Wollest. Harold West company's Chef Agni. And the butler Sebastian from the Funtom company." There was a pause. "Eh? Butler?"

"Yes, I am not a chef," Sebastian told the man. "I am merely…" His eyes met mine. "…a butler to the core."

"A-Anyways, we have presented to you each contestant! With a group like this, I'm sure that we can expect some tasty food!" The announcer said as the crowd was getting over the fact that a toys' company is participating… with a butler. "Let the contest begin!"

The contestants immediately set to work. As expected, the best smells came from Agni's side and Sebastian's. The crowd was in awe at those two, as they should. I smiled when I saw West's face as he realised that both butlers were on an equal footing. I knew that I would greatly enjoy the looks on the audience's faces when we got to the chocolate.

"Hey! What is he doing?" A spectator asked in surprise.

"He just put something dark into the curry pot." Another said. "Could it be?! Chocolate!?"

"Chocolate in curry?" Someone repeated. "How gross! What is he thinking?"

"As expected of Funtom, a company that makes toys and sweets!" Harold West laughed loudly. "This sure is a new form of advertising!"

Agni must have noticed the genius behind the chocolate, for his face became more serious and he took out what looked to be like a blue lobster.

"This is…" Lord Druitt stood from his seat. "The royal blue lobster? It is a type of Lobster found only in the clear waters off the coast of Brittany, France. This color which is comparable to the famous Chartres blue, hides within the gorgeous shell. It's a body much like that of a beautiful lady wearing a blue evening dress. Also, under that beautiful shell is a firm body that despite its looks flows with high grade emotion and fascinates people constantly with its delicate sweetness."

"You see!" West said loudly. "Agni's right hand of god together with rare and exquisite ingredients… This is undoubtedly the highest class of curry brand products!"

Seeing Sebastian make something out of dough, Soma spoke in anxiety. "This is bad! We are going to lose the competition. Even though Ciel's _knasama_'s curry is the real thing, only the curry is perfect! The problem is the naan! Because it is not a staple in Bengal, I know little about it, but I do know that naan is made from fermented paste and wheat. They are baked together at a high temperature in an oven we call tandoori. As I thought, a week to master curry was way too short. The contest..."

I didn't bother to correct him. I may not have the same relationship with Sebastian as Ciel did, nor did I want to, but I knew that butler enough to declare that his idea was different that the prince's. By the looks of it, what Sebastian was doing… It looks like my preference in Chinese food paid off, huh?

"Time's up! Now, to invite all the judges to the stage." The man announced. "First up is Persian Tabb Company's beef curry."

The royal chef was the first to take a bite. "The beef was cut into large chunks and cooked well. It goes done nicely. It really is an extravagant curry." He swallowed. "However, the flavor is plain and ordinary with no frgance. You used curry powder. Professional chefs using curry powedr! This is simply ridiculous!"

Seeing the number of contestants who used curry powder, I was glad that Prince Soma explained to us how real curry should be made earlier on. Or else, we would have never been able to stand a chance. Well, now, the competition is mostly between Sebastian and Agni anyways. I cannot wait to see their results.

The next curry came up. "I take it that Dahlia Company blends its own spices?" Lord Druitt asked the chef. After receiving an affirmative response, he made another comment. "Hmm… There's one particular magnificent scent…"

"The spiciness is overpowering, and that sweetness is standing out too much," the royal chef commented.

"Ah well, we should at least give them points for hard work…" Lord Druitt sighed.

Next up, was Agni's curry. "This is my curry, a thali of seven types of curry with blue lobster."

"A whole homard bleu served with red, yellow and green curries…!" The royal chef spoke in admiration. "What delicacy is this?"

"I made a variety." Agni explained. "Each has a different level of spiciness and flavor so you can sample each to your liking. All the curries are made to go perfectly with the lobster."

"Seven authentic curries prepared by an Indian served with a whole homard bleu," the chef said. "Then I must…" He took a bite. "D-Delicious! The meat is springy and after chewing, the subtle sweet flavor permeates the entire mouth!"

"And that sweet and spicy, clear and rich soup!" The tax collector exclaimed. "All this was accomplished without compromising the marvelous flavor of the lobster!"

"Ooh! Aah!" Lord Druitt exclaimed. "This is a beauteous woman I met at a ball! The seven jewels adorning your refined, exquisite form! A golden brooch shaped like a dove, a bracelet made of saphires and pearls, a garnet necklace, a cameo medal… and a diamond and emerald ring on your exquisite fingers… They all accentuate your natural beauty!" He stood up. "By you… my heart has been stolen from me!"

I shivered as the crowd oohed at the praise. I know that Agni was a good cook, but… Could he not compare me to a meal?! Especially in public like this! And to say that I was wearing the very same dress from that night too! I looked back up at the stage, watching Sebastian show the judges his curry. Why did I have the feeling that he wanted to kill the viscount?

As I expected, he showed the judges three white uncooked buns. He fried them before us and served them to the judges. The royal chef could not understand how such a thing can be curry, but the viscount cut the bun open, and revealed the curry inside. I guess even he has his uses…

"This is the curry Funtom is proud to present," Sebastian said theatrically. "We call it… the curry bun! Please, have a taste."

The judges were hesitant to act, but did so nonetheless. After their first bites though, their eyes shone with admiration like they did with Agni's curry.

"Oh my… It's wonderful!" The royal chef cried out. "The crunchy yet fluffy fried bread covering and the juicy curry inside give this magnificent gradations of texture!"

"The most fantastic part is the curry filling used inside! Ingenious and fragant, it is all blended together as if it were the very meaning of "delicious". It blossoms the moment it is sliced open!" The tax collector said. "In addition, the chunks of the chiken are sizeable… this really is a perfect creation…"

"Aah! Ooh!" The viscount cried. "A young girl at the ball that makes me want to love her tenderly… The mischievous mocking-bird, singing like a child in the daytime… But in the evening you show your true colors. The heartstring pulling smile behind your mask, a young girl… Alone… I really want to… hold you tightly in my arms!"

This time, it was Ciel who shivered badly. Now that I think of it, he was cross-dressing the first time we met, wasn't he? Also, we were at the viscount's… Poor Ciel.. I put a hand to his shoulder to comfort him. No one, man or woman, should have to suffer this kind of humiliation…

"More high praise! Is the outcome of this battle in doubt?" The announcer exclaimed. "And now's the time you have all been waiting for! Taste-testing time! Please taste whichever curry you want."

Ciel refused to sample one of Sebastian's curry buns, claiming that he already tasted anyway. The others tasted all of the different curries though. Personally I really enjoyed the curry bun. Sebastian looked glad that we were enjoying his masterpiece, or maybe it was just my imagination… However, there was no doubt that the judges would have a hard time deciding which curry was the best.

Finally, after a long debate, we were going to find out about the results. "Sorry to keep you waiting. After much discussion… the winner of this curry show is… Harold West Company and the Funtom Company! A tie!"

However, the trophy was taken out of the announcer's hands by a whip. A young man wearing glasses retrieved the trophy. "Please wait." He said as the crowd looked at him with surprise. "The victor…" Suddenly, he was stomped on by a horse, and the person riding said horse was an elderly noblewoman.

"Who's the funky old grandma?" Bardroy asked to no one in particular. Lau seemed to realize who it was, as did Ciel, who went towards her.

"Your Majesty!" He cried out. "Why have you come here?"

The queen simply took off her glasses and greeted us, waiting for the crowd o calm down. The man on who she stomped raised his head. "I am done talking, but it seems the Queen has something to say." He helped the Queen down her horse.

"This curry show was indeed exciting. The fragrance permeating throughout the entire room reminds me of atime I had curry with Albert on White Island." The Queen fell on her knees in tears. "Oh, Albert!"

Her servant used a doll which held many similar traits to the late king and attempted to comfort her. I must say, when I thought of the Queen… This was not what I had in mind…

"As I received an invitation to be a judge in this contest, I have one vote, don't I?" She asked, brushing away her tears. "I have chosen… Funtom Company's butler, Sebastian." She handed over the trophy. "This is for you."

"W-Why?" West demanded. "How could the curry we made loose to a bun stuffed with curry?"

"Please look over there," the Queen pointed towards the crowd. "Do you see? Funtom'S curry requires no ustensils and can be consumed by anyone. Yes, that is right, this is a method that even takes children into account. Everyone is happy, the rich, the poor, the adults, the children. Everyone is equal. This kind of idea is essential for Great Britain as it heads into a new century. I highly approve of the Funtom Company's accounting for our future, the children."

"Don'T make me laugh!" A voice said from the buffet table. "How you flatter yourselves! Equality? The future? The queen of a wealthy country like this who's never done any hard work has no place saying that!"

"Meena, top!" Harold exclaimed. "You're in front of Her Majesty!" He tried to restrain the Indian woman enveloped in a dark aura, but was thrown away.

Soon, officers began to surround Meena and attempt to restrain her.

"Shut your trap!" Meena exclaimed. "The important thing about curry is how spicy it is!"

While most were worried about the situation, Lord Druitt had nothing but compliments coming out of his mouth. "Her legs move with such grace… her hips tilt invitingly! She is the goddess Kali personified!"

Soon, other spectators began to emit the same dark aura and were consumed by it. They began to fight the people around them, to destroy everything. Worried about the Queen, Ciel ran towards her, but was stopped by two men. I was close behind him.

"I smell it… I smell it! Hatred and greed!" One of the men exclaimed, attracting the other people's attention on Ciel. More people surrounded us. "Snuff out the unclean!"

Suddenly, Sebastian took down two of the mob that surrounded us. "Do you intend to play the asura mowed by Kali, my lord?"

"It's a demon's job to be the severed head Kali carries," Ciel replied, regaining his cool. "Sebastian, disprove the legends. Stop Kali!"

With that, we were alone again. I borrowed Ciel's sabre to fight against the crazy mob. Meanwhile, Sebastian was having quite a nice time fighting against Meena… with a spoon. Agni and Soma were reunited amidst the chaos as people ran away from the scene. Agni soon joined Sebastian against the people with dark auras while I made sure that Ciel safely reached the Queen. Luckily, the mob doesn't approach me too much, so we were mostly safe.

Soma quickly joined us as well, and told us what was causing those people to go bersek. However, the question remains why only these people were affected. Even I tasted the spice known as Kali Ma, and I'm quite normal. Ciel realized that too, and had an idea.

"Sebastian, the curry buns!" He told his butler. "Feed them your curry buns!"

Kind curry made by a demon. An utterly vile joke, very like Sebastian. However, if it was him who made those curry buns, then there was no doubt that it would work.

The berserkers were fed and soon returned to normal. The victims were brought to the Hospital as the sun began to set. Since the cause of today's incident was accidental, no one would be punished.

"It seems that everything is back to the way they should be." The Queen said. "Isn't that right, boy?"

"Your Majesty, I humbly ask you to stop referring to me that way…" Ciel said, embarrassed

"Is that so?" Queen Victoria replied. "You'll always be that cute little boy to me."

"Your Majesty, why did you come out all the way here today?" Ciel asked after hitting his servants on the head.

"I was at St Sophia's University choir concert, but when I heard that your company was coming to the curry fair, I had to come and see you and your protégée. You only ever send letters and never come to visit after all."

"Someone like me…" Ciel whispered, his head low. "…shouldn't be around Your Majesty very often."

"Please don't say that," the Queen patted his head. "You're so young, but you already perform your duty so seriously, just like your father Vincent. Besides that, it's such a long time since I came to the Crystal Palace. It seems like just yesterday that Albert and I would come here for the opening ceremonies…" She began to tear up again, only to be comforted by her servant, John.

"Anyways, you must be Luna Owen." She turned towards me. "You are indeed a beautiful girl… I'm glad to hear that you have been helping my boy here on his cases, and I see that you are also very skilled with the sword. I hope that we will meet one day in the Buckingham Palace."

After that, she left with John to resume her duties. We were then joined by Soma and Agni who thanked Ciel for everything. Sebastian came towards us as well, and stopped Agni from apologizing to him for the trouble they had caused.

I looked out side, thinking how good it felt to have this done and over with. It was the most eventful trip to London I've had so far that didn't turn out to be a disaster. It was time to go home.

"It has nothing to do with England or India," I heard Sebastian say. "No matter where or when, it's the same. Humanity, that is."

_Sebastian speaks the truth. I guess that's why… humans are so interesting, right?_


	18. Aftermath Part 1

Chapter Seventeen

I woke up early as usual with Koruru by my side. We had returned to the manor last night, so everyone was too tired to have a celebration. Sebastian came in my room with tea minutes later. I really didn't know where we stood anymore. Ever since that fever of mine, I felt that Sebastian has gotten more… protective. I was quite certain that the kiss we "shared" was a dream, but I often couldn't help but touch my lips and wonder if it really happened.

"Miss Luna," Sebastian said. "Today's tea is Darjeeling. For today's schedule, you have piano lessons with Mrs. Bright and mathematics lessons with Mrs. Jones. In the afternoon, you'll be helping out the young master with his work and Lord Randall will be arriving at six in the evening."

I nodded as I drank my tea. That meant that I will not be having too much free time until after Lord Randall's departure. And I had been hoping to continue with my compositions as well…

"Miss Luna, is there something the matter?" Sebastian asked. I shook my head before almost jumping in surprise. When did he get so close?

Sebastian smirked. "Anyhow, Mr. Klaus' letter just arrived this morning along with Lord Edward's. They both wish for a quick reply. Also, the Queen hopes to exchange letters with you as well, so I would suggest that you take care of those first before preparing for your classes."

I nodded, dismissing him. Mr. Klaus and I have been in contact since I was told that he helped Ciel with some cases and was like an uncle to the earl. We have yet to meet in person though, and he was unable to attend the Christmas Eve party due to complications. However, he was a very likeable man, and I was glad to have gotten to know him.

As for Edward, well, since he is usually at school, we couldn't very well have outings together now, could we? So, we communicate through letters to get to know each other better. His days in Weston seem interesting, but Edward himself did not peek my interest. Oh, he was a charming young man, all right, but I cannot imagine myself tied to him by marriage.

After reading their letters, I set to give them a reply before writing a letter to the Queen. The mansion was quite calm, which was a feat in itself. Then again, it's still quite early, so the servants are probably still asleep. As I expected, there was already a ruckus before I went down for breakfast.

It was quickly resolved without any interference on my part, so I easily dismissed it. Ruckus was something that you got used to once you lived in the mansion. Lessons proceeded quickly as well, and lunchtime was soon upon us.

Surprisingly, since Agni was helping around and Soma was watching the television, the day passed quite uneventfully. In fact, I think that even Sebastian was a little bored. Well, he was used to cleaning after the servants and everything, so it wasn't much of a surprise. However, there wasn't much one could do during winter, and one can only do so much work before becoming bored. As always, Koruru was keeping Pluto company so that our Indian friends won't stumble upon him. Thus, I was pretty much companionless.

However, after lunch, since most of Funtom's paperwork was done anyways, I kept Sebastian company in the drawing room. We hardly ever held a conversation when we spent time alone, since he usually works while I went on with my own business. It was hard to communicate with people when you cannot speak.

"You seem quite deep in thought, Miss Luna," Sebastian told me. "You haven't been all there ever since we were on our most recent case."

_Sebastian, before Ciel decided to take me in officially, he made you research on me, correct?_

"Of course," the butler replied. "Even if he didn't order me to, I would have still made sure that you were no threat to my master. You know the workings of our contract after all."

_Of course._ I made a sarcastic smile. _I am, however, interested in what you found out about me and my family. I was never completely privy to the details since I was but a mere child when it happened. I was never able to gain much insight on the events that occurred that day._

"Are you certain that you wish to know, Miss Luna?" Sebastian asked me. "You must already suspect that the story isn't fit for innocent ears."

_I've lost my innocence a long time ago. Surely you should know that by now. Also, if I do not come to terms with my past, I won't be able to be "all there" as you've said._

"Very well then." Sebastian bowed. "But I must warn you that I do not take too well to lies, Miss Luna especially when they are against my master." He took a deep breath. "Your father, Richard George Owen, was the first son of Count Charles Johnson Owen and Lady Angelina Williams Owen. He was the eldest of three siblings. His younger brother became involved with the criminal underworld as a drug dealer and his younger sister disowned her family before taking on a new name and living as a prostitute in the streets of London. I do believe that she was one of Jack the Ripper's first victims."

"As I previously stated, the younger brother, Sir Antony Charles Owen, was a figure of the underworld. He was actually quite well-known and eventually became one of the "evil noblemen". As such, you can imagine that he gained quite a number of enemies throughout the years." Sebastian continued. "He did not marry, as one of his engagements have been broken and his next fiancé died before the wedding. As such, he stayed in his family home, even after his elder brother's marriage."

"Your mother was not born in the noble class. In fact, there are no records of her before she married your father." Sebastian's eyes narrowed. "It is believed that they met through Sir Antony and have fallen in love which led to their marriage. As the previous Count and Countess have already passed away by then, there was no reason why they couldn't marry, other than the usual social class banter. Your father had actually broken his engagement to the late Countess Trancy a few months prior his engagement to your mother."

"The massacre of the Owen family on October 15th 1878 was the work of Sir Antony's enemies. They have been caught and punished by the Phantomhive family and the Queen shortly after the incident. As you know, you were the only survivor. From there on, the details are sketchy. Your mother's corpse was not found, even to this day, and there had never been any pictures, paintings, not even sketches of her. As for you, you had been sent into an orphanage for no one decided to take care of you."

"Then, after spending eight years in an orphanage, a noble family adopted you." Sebastian's voice grew cold. "The lord, a satanic man, had taken custody of you and you weren't seen or heard of for three years… until that party at the Viscount of Druitt's." He sighed. "I admit that, to find out what happened during those two years, I had used some… questionable methods. However, I obtained my results."

_So you know then. What that man made me go through for two years…_

"That is correct, Miss Luna."

_For the sake of it, I shall confirm it for you._ Strangely, my hand didn't shake as I wrote this. _Lord Craven used me like one would a doll. I should be thankful in a way, but he let his associates have their way with me, so I think not. I was constantly dressed up, only to sit silently. However, even he had his limits and eventually, he began to abuse me and violate me. It was not what you would call a pleasant experience._

Sebastian's eyes hardened as he read my words. "No, I imagine that it wasn't. Thankfully, Lord Craven is still under arrest so I doubt that you have anything to worry about. He is nearing an old age after all; I don't believe that he will last much longer."

He came in front of me, and rested a knee on the floor. "Do you feel better now, Miss Luna?"

I sighed (I do that quite often, don't I?). _I suppose that I'm glad to finally know the truth. Well, part of the truth, anyways. There is still my mother to consider. Why was her body not found? Why was there no pictures of her? If they were in love, wouldn't my parents have wanted to keep as many memories of their time together as possible? It seems far more likely that any picture with her in it has been disposed of, but why?_

"Yes, that is an interesting question, Miss Luna." Sebastian agreed. "It is still quite early, would you like to go outside for a bit and stretch your legs? Or would you prefer having an impromptu dance lesson?"

_Dance lesson it is. The weather is far too cold for me to enjoy a walk._

"As you wish, Miss Luna."

(Sebastian's POV)

The morning had passed quite uneventfully, leaving me with not much to do. I had become a bit worried about Miss Luna as I was not certain if she had regained all of her pure energy. The quantity of energy a soul has tended to affect the person's physical state. If the soul lost too much energy, the person could die. I was quite glad that there had been no mishaps during the curry contest and that she had enough energy to fight the berserkers with the young master's sword.

I must admit, even though I had been expecting her to ask me about her family, I did not expect her to choose such a time. However, I did as she asked, and told her about her family's recent past, continuing on with her own. When we reached the stage of the cause of her muteness, I had trouble to control myself. I may have not truly claimed her yet, whether by human standards or demon standards, but she was mine. The thought of a disgusting human doing as he pleased with her… I just wanted to tear them into shreds.

To be truthful, I found out who Miss Luna really was two days ago. The drawings I saw on her desk all those days ago… They were the key to everything. However, it was only the identity of one of the men she drew that revealed the truth I had been searching for. The other man… He was not even present during that time, as I recalled. If he were, I would have noticed immediately. After all, he was my…

I took Miss Luna's hand as the gramophone played. She wore a violet dress today, and the golden and blue ring still adorned on her finger. Her hair was not curled, as usual. Miss Luna quite disliked having to curl her hair, preferring to leave it straight. She would braid it, tie it, but part of her hair always flowed down her back. She was indeed a beautiful lady of England's high society.

We danced for quite some time, forty minutes, I believe. I could tell that she was plagued by memories as she twirled, but I made no comment. As long as she was safe and relatively at peace, it was fine.

(Luna's POV)

At the end of the dance, I was a bit tired. I had never danced so much before, and I admit that dancing in Sebastian's arms felt much safer than with the Viscount or even Lord Craven. When the gramophone played the last notes, the butler pulled me towards him and leaned down. I had no time to react to our proximity for his lips captured mine in a sweet kiss. His tongue did slip inside my mouth momentarily, but he barely explored it before leaving.

When Sebastian pulled away, I was blushing like mad. In the past, when men kissed me, it was to ravage me violently and it wasn't soft or, dare I say it, kind. I may not be inexperienced to certain practices, but I was quite naïve when it came to others. Either way, I was quite certain that it wasn't proper for us to kiss. Then again, he was a demon… so those rules don't apply to him?

"Please excuse me, Miss Luna, but I must make preparations for dinner and give Agni and Prince Soma a warning about Lord Randall's upcoming visit." Sebastian bowed. "We shall continue another time."

With that, he left me alone in the drawing room utterly confused. If the kiss in my dream did not affect me, this one certainly did.


	19. Aftermath Part 2

Chapter Eighteen

Evening came sooner than expected. I was in the middle of my newest composition, "White and Black", when Sebastian came in to announce that it was already five-fifty. He was as composed as always, not a single hair out of place. It was as though our kiss never happened.

"The young master wishes for you to dress adequately to greet Lord Randall." The butler told me. "He will be waiting for you in the main hall. Also…" His voice became a whisper. "I shall be visiting you tonight, after the young master retires."

I was too shocked to offer any reaction, but I believe that, in his eyes, shock was reaction enough. As I was already dressed in proper attire, I still had five minutes before joining Ciel in the main hall. However, Sebastian's interruption made me lose my focus on the melody I was working on.

And so, I organized my papers and left my room with Koruru by my side. I headed towards the main hall, taking time to admire the hall. I have been living inside this mansion for four months now. It seemed just like yesterday when I was brought in here and became the protégée of Earl Phantomhive. Some rumors stated that Ciel would even adopt me as an elder sibling while he's at it, and he already has. Officiously, anyways.

"You're early, Luna," Ciel stated from beside a window. "Lord Arthur shouldn't be arriving until a bit later. That man is probably furious about the turn of events. Another case lost to the Queen's watchdog."

_You seem to enjoy pushing his buttons and putting him in his place, as per usual. Why am I not surprised?_

"You know me too well to even ask that question. Come, we mustn't keep our guest waiting when he arrives."

Ten minutes passed much too quickly when inside the Phantomhive manor. It was already time to welcome the officer into our not so humble abode. However, our guest did not arrive alone.

"What a great manor!" Fred Aberline commented as he entered.

"Don't praise them!" Sir Arthur Randall angrily told his subordinate. "And stop looking around! I didn't even want to come to this devil's lair!"

Sebastian smirked before opening a door. "Then, I shall call my master, so please wait here for a moment."

Ciel didn't have the time to retort that he was already there when Sebastian closed the door suddenly. He seemed to be struggling with whoever is on the other side of the door… It couldn't be Agni, could it? I thought Sebastian made sure that he wouldn't confess his crimes to the commissioner, especially in the Phantomhive manor. Yet, Agni _was_ the only person Sebastian would have to struggle against.

Ciel must have noticed that too, for he made his presence known to distract the police officers' attention from the door. "Well, well, Lord Commissioner. Welcome to the Phantomhive manor. Preparations for dinner have been completed. Please follow me."

We came down the stairs and headed to the dining room. When I reached the floor, I curtsied in respect before helping Ciel lead the way. Said earl continued to speak as Sebastian finally subdued Agni (albeit temporarily) and, like any good butler would, replaced his master and took us to the dining room.

"The truth is, you probably don't want to dine with me, but since it's traditional and you haven't been visiting for the past few cases, you came anyway." Ciel said. He then brought his attention to Aberline. "It's rare that you bring someone with you… Is he your successor? You're arriving at that age, aren't you?"

"If you hadn't appeared at the scene of the crime, it could have ended without him knowing anything!" Lord Randall retorted.

So now he's blaming Ciel for doing his job? Seriously, even if he disliked the Phantomhive way, he didn't need to be mad at Ciel for every little thing. One of his subordinates will learn about Ciel eventually; that's how things work.

"I don't particularly care if he knows or not." A very Ciel-like response. "But if this relationship is exposed, they're the ones who get in trouble, isn't that right?"

Sebastian's eyes widened suddenly at something, and he ran towards the door we just went through, closing it. "My apologies, the door was open, so…" he explained to the officers.

Ciel sighed at this situation in exasperation. "Go repair the door if it cannot shut properly." Sebastian replied "yes" to that order before struggling with the door, or more specifically, the person behind the door. I know that Agni must have a guilty conscience, but could he think before he acts? That would save all of us a great deal of trouble.

"Ah!" Aberline exclaimed. "This is such a magnificent corridor!"

"Humph! He actually uses such morbid paintings for décor!" Lord Randall declared. "This is indeed the nest of a devil!" I smirked. He had no idea how correct he was… even though the devil in question wasn't Ciel…

"This is…" Aberline stopped in front of a painting. "Isn't this Ophelia from Hamlet? This artist is… Millais, isn't it?" He asked with passion.

"You are correct." Ciel replied. "Are you a fan of the Pre-Raphaelites?"

"Yes. The emphasis on the colors brings out the feel…" Aberline said happily. My mind was no longer on paintings however, as Koruru meowed in my arms. It was then that I saw Sebastian closing the curtains of a window, effectively hiding Agni who was outside.

"It seems he understands it," Ciel commented about Aberline. "Isn't thinking about your successor a good thing?"

"Even if he understands paintings, he's still only half-trained as a detective…" Lord Randall replied as Sebastian closed all of the curtains in the hall.

"Everyone, please come this way, Sebastian said after closing all of the curtains. "Dinner will be ready soon." We entered another hall, the one that led to the dining room, when Prince Soma excitedly waved to Ciel from the second floor. "Hey, Ciel! I'm bored with that box! Let's play a card ga—"

Sebastian leaped onto the second floor to shut Soma up and whispered something to the Indian Prince. He was probably threatening him not to make a scene… and to control his butler. These interruptions are getting tiresome… However, as I thought that, we heard the sound of a door opening and the hall suddenly became dark.

"What?!" Lord Randall exclaimed. "What happened?!"

"It's pitch black!" Aberline said. "Is there a burglar?"

I felt Koruru leave my arms. She was probably going to help Sebastian with Agni. As for Ciel, my guess was that he was also getting annoyed at our Indian guests. He didn't make any comment, however, and just waited for Sebastian to appear. Said butler showed up with a chandelier in front of another door within moments.

"My apologies. It seems that lights have gone out." He said. Koruru was nowhere to be seen, so I assumed that she was guarding Agni at the present moment.

"The wind or something, Sebastian?" Ciel asked, his posture showing his annoyance.

"Yes." Sebastian replied. "Not the wind, but "or something"…" His tone implied many things, as usual, but his answer was enough for the three of us to understand. "Let us move on this way to the dining room." He led us away from Agni.

Once inside the dining room, we all sat down in our respective seats. Ciel and Lord Randall sat on opposite sides. I sat on Ciel's left, whereas Aberline sat at Lord Randall's left. Sebastian, as always, stood behind Ciel, ready to receive any order.

"Now then, as everyone has settled down, shall we move on to the main topic?" Ciel asked our guests.

"That's right." Lord Randall reached into his coat. "I never want to visit this sort of eerie doghouse." He handed an envelope to Sebastian, who, in turn, handed it over to Ciel.

"Well… That degree of case is this kind of thing?" He asked in a boring tone. I didn't know if I should laugh. After all, he was being paid a case that was not in his jurisdiction and thanks to which he won a Royal Warrant.

Seeing Aberline's shock at the content of the envelope, Ciel smirked. "The Lord successor doesn't know yet? The commissioner has been used by the Queen for ages. He purposefully brings bait to the doghouse. In general, the Phantomhive are a secret committee that carries out special duties. Because of that, the funds for their activities and their rewards cannot be included in the national budget." Ciel explained. "The fact of the matter is… we cannot raise such a large sum of money. It's you, the police. On paper, it could be "reward money". It's the same as a police dog."

"That can't be!" Aberline exclaimed. "Isn't that as though it's bribe money—"

"It isn't "as though"," Ciel interrupted. "It's genuinely bribe money." I cocked my head, though I already knew all about it. After all, Ciel rarely kept me in the dark now, unless if it was necessary and it concerned a case. This information is more of a need-to-know basis.

"It's a long-standing tradition… Now, to commemorate today's settlement of the case, I've prepared some champagne." Ciel gestured to Sebastian. "Won't you celebrate with me?"

"But the culprit still hasn't been arrested-" Aberline objected.

"That's enough, Aberline." Lord Randall interrupted. "When the Queen and Phantomhive say it's over, it's over." Agni stormed into the dining room. "The culprit no longer exists."

Agni would not hear of it though, now that he has everyone's attention on him. "The truth about the case is, I-"

Sebastian, with impeccable timing as always, opened the bottle of champagne, sending the cap towards Agni before catching it. "I apologize… Are you alright?" Agni rubbed his face in uncertainty as Koruru looked at him in a chastising way. It was quite cute to watch, to be honest.

"Ah, I'm hungry." Prince Soma came into the dining room. "Before they find me, I should…"

There was complete silence as Lord Randall and Aberline took in the appearance of our Indian guests. "Who are these people? They're… Indians?"

"Lord Randall, I apologize for the fuss," Sebastian bowed. "These two are…"

Ciel caught on. "This is the prince of Bengal, Soma, and his servant, Agni. They're my good friends who are staying here while they study English culture."

Realizing what Ciel had said, the atmosphere around Soma began to shine and he pounced on Ciel like a tiger. "Ciel! You finally admitted it! You really do think of me as a friend!" Unfortunately, he strangled Ciel at the same time, which made the earl quite uncomfortable. Sebastian diverted Lord Randall's attention by pouring champagne into his glass.

"To settle this incident, you also had many difficulties." Ciel said after regaining his breath. "Please, let me offer this as congratulations. Then, for resolving a conflict once again," all glasses were raised. "Cheers!"

After the police left the premises, Ciel finally turned his attention to our trouble-makers…

"I'm so very sorry!" Agni exclaimed. "If sir Sebastian hadn't stopped me, then…!"

"If you turned yourself in at a place I'm not connected to," Ciel berated him angrily. "I wouldn'T care less. As it is, I'd be caught up in it too!"

"That's right, Agni," Soma agreed. "Don't trouble my friends. And you'Re forbidden from turning yourself in! That's an order!"

"Jo Ajha…" Agni replied.

"Then, since we've received permission from our dear friend to stay here, let's go to bed." Soma decided, the previous troubles forgotten.

"…Fine. I'll let you stay at my manor." Ciel decided. "However! People who don't work cannot stay."

"Work?" Soma repeated in a comical way. "Me? A prince?"

"Indeed. In return, I will pay you." Ciel explained. "In other words, that is money you will earn through your own work. You want to become a great man free from your parents, correct?"

"That'S right!" Soma exclaimed enthusiastically. "What should I do?"

"Let's see…" Ciel thought out loud. "How about managing my townhouse in London, with Agni? It's a very difficult job. I wouldn't ask anyone else. Can you do it?"

"I'll do it!" Prince Soma exclaimed happily. With that, he retired to his room, followed by his servant. Meanwhile, Ciel, Sebastian and I still had quite a bit to discuss.

"This letter was given to me by the Queen's servant during the curry contest." Ciel told me as he took out said letter. "Inside the envelope, there were also three tickets for Noah's Ark Circus. Here," he handed me the letter. "I already read it last night."

I unfolded it and began to read.

To my cute little boy,

Did youi pass this year'S Christmas enjoyably? I heard about the party you had on Christmas' Eve. It must have been quite an event.

I made a Christmas pudding with my Philip. It was a grand thing, and even John and Grey praised it. Next time, you'll try it too, won't you?

In any case, this time I've enclosed for you three tickets. Did you know that a traveling circus is coming to town? It seems they are a troupe that has visited various places, but, somehow, in each city they have performed in, there seems to have been an incident where a number of children have simply disappeared.

The government is also searching to the utmost of its ability, but the children'S whereabouts are as of yet unknown. Apparently, the children disappear suddenly in the middle of the night. Really, it's as if they have been captured by the Pied Piper of Hamelin.

The unbearable sadness of being separated from their families… I am asking you to safely return them to their families as quickly as possible.

Victoria

_So we will be enjoying a circus show then? This case is quite odd, even compared to the serial kidnappings from not too long ago. I do hope that the children aren't being turned into dolls or anything of the like._

"The show takes place in a few days," Ciel told me. "We will be leaving for London the day after tomorrow, once all of the preparations for the food department are ready. We may very well need Koruru's help in this case, especially since she can travel through the shadows."

I nodded gravely. _Speaking of cases, there's something I'd like to say to you about Aberline._ I looked at him in the eye as he read this. _He is a decent fellow, and I would rather not involve him in the criminal underworld any more than necessary. We need the police and they need us. I don't want to have lives sacrificed unnecessarily._

"I see," Ciel rose from his seat. "I cannot promise you anything, but I won't deliberately put him in danger. I speak for Sebastian as well. Good night, Luna."

He went into his room and I headed towards mine. Ciel and Sebastian, well, mostly the latter, did not show much restraint when it comes to sacrificing people. I did though, and in a world like ours, it could cost me my life. I believed that if we look for it, there is a way to solve those cases without any deaths involved. However, they do not desire to walk the path with the less bloodshed.

No, I thought as I adjusted my nightgown. The path Ciel walks is the path of revenge, no matter how he phrases it. And that is why, even though I cannot even dream to sway him away from that path, I will be by his side, trying to make his path less bloody than it could be. He will have his revenge, and his soul will be devoured by Sebastian, that is an indisputable fact. However, I will be there to make sure that the life he lives until then is worth living. That is all I can do, after all.

"In thought again, Miss Luna?" Sebastian's voice sounded softly in my ear.

I had an urge to turn around and face him, but his arms held me still, unable to move. Struggling against him was futile. All I could do was wait.

"You are quite the fragile young girl when unarmed and unaccompanied." He told me. "Who would have thought you to be so tragically scarred when you have such a beautiful appearance?"

I wanted to throttle him as I blushed as his words. That butler was so…!

He spun me around and pressed me against his chest. I could've heard his heartbeats… if he were human. Instead, in his chest, there was nothing but hollowness. Yet, my body and my mind were easily calmed by the action. It felt safe and warm, to be pressed against his chest like this. So familiar…

I closed my eyes to inhale his scent, and before I knew it, I fell asleep in his arms. I was partly conscious when he put me in my bed, but my head rested on his legs as he gently stroked my hair. This familiar scene… I wish that it would never end.


	20. To the Circus!

**Noah's Ark Circus arch is finally here, everyone! Please enjoy!**

**I don't own anything, obviously.**

Chapter Nineteen

"Anyways, it's a good thing that Lord Randall is absent today," Ciel said as Sebastian and I went through the numerous papers in the file room. We had just arrived in London and our current stop was, as many must have guessed by now, Scotland Yard. For this trip in particular, I decided not to wear a dress like a proper lady should. After all…

"Please stop it!" Aberline begged. "If the commissioner learns about this…!"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Ciel replied.

"Anyways, how the bloody hell did you get on the third floor?"

… sneaking into the third floor of a building like this one is less easy and less comfortable in a dress. I would know; I used to climb the trees that were around the orphanage all the time.

"So, Sebastian, Luna?" Ciel asked us, ignoring the officer.

"Apparently there are no corpses that corresponds to the children we are looking for," Sebastian answered as we returned the files to their places.

"We'll leave after you copy down all the information." Ciel told us. "And we should probably borrow those pictures as well…"

"Please, don't do that!" Aberline exclaimed.

"If Lord Randall learns of this, tell him I was the one who took them."

"That would make him even angrier!"

"You…" Ciel said. "Mister Underline, was it?"

"It's Aberline," the inspector replied in a defeated tone. I'm guessing that this isn't the first time someone said his family name wrong then…

"Ciel waved at his butler as he checked the files. "Thank you for your help today." Sebastian put some coins into the officer's hand. "I'm grateful for your collaboration."

Realizing what Sebastian had done, Aberline slapped the money back into the butler's hand. "I don't need this! I only want this case to be resolved, no matter which method is used! But…!"

"… No matter the method, is it?" Ciel repeated. "Your flexibility is promising! Hurry up and get promoted, Aberline."

Once outside, we went back into the carriage as Ciel resumed our findings. "It appears that they are aall still unaccounted for. That may be true of the world on the surface, but… In the underworld, there's the possibility they may already be…" Ciel took out Her Majesty's letter from his coat to read it again as the carriage moved through London. I have been exchanging news with Her Majesty as well, and she is obviously becoming distraught at the thought of what may happen, or have happened to the children. Sometimes, I wondered how she could govern this country so well, especially considering her age…

"Young master…" Sebastian began after Ciel finished reading. "If you wish to investigate the underworld, will we be visiting _his_ place once again?"

"In fact, I wanted to avoid it, but…" Ciel paused, probably remembering some irritating scene. "I wish to return to the manor as soon as possible. Let's go."

"Sir…"

I looked between them in curiosity. _Is visiting the Undertaker really that bad? He's quite the decent fellow, though a bit extravagant._

Both Ciel and Sebastian stared at me as though I just grew a second head. Sebastian looked positively murderous too… I wonder why, I thought as memories from a few days prior returned to mind. He couldn't have been serious about that kiss… I mean a jealous demon… It's preposterous… _Did I say something wrong?_

Sebastian was the one who answered. "I do believe that you are the only person who would describe him as decent…"

I arched an eyebrow at that._ Undertaker is extravagant, but also wise, you know. And speaking of decent, you're in no place to talk. I mean, who has ever heard of a __**demon**__ butler before? Every person or being we are associated with has their quirks. Bardroy's a cook who is also a pyromaniac. Finnian is a gardener who tends to destroy the garden thanks to his inhuman strength and his lack of sense. Elizabeth is a young girl completely obsessed with cuteness and so on…_

Ciel didn't have the time to retort as we arrived in front of the funeral parlour.

"Are you there, Undertaker?" Ciel asked after we entered. A skull came rooling by, knocking down some tablets, revealing Undertaker's presence.

"Hihi… Welcome Earl… Are you finally going to enter one of my coffins?"

Ciel just looked at him, disgusted. "Well? Do sit down. I just finished baking some cookies!" He said as he played with another skull. "I must say, this is the first time I see the countess in such attire… Is today a special occasion?"

_You could say that._ I mentally sweat-dropped. _We came here for information about children's corpses…_

Undertaker sat behind his desk. "Children's corpses, you say…"

_The surface world still hasn't found the missing corpses nor any traces of the children themselves. And children's corpses are a regular, no, an everyday occurrence after all._

"I brought their files Are there any children you've "tidied up" amongst them?" Ciel asked as Sebastian handed over the papers.

Undertaker examined the files. "Are there? I wonder… I think that if I saw anything interesting, I would remember…" His tone became playful. "You understand me don't you, Earl? Give me what I want!" He hung himself upside down from the ceiling. "Prime laugther! Then, I will tell you everything!"

Ciel backed slightly. "Sebastian…"

"Oh? Even this time, you'll be relying on your butler?" Undertaker asked. "Gufufu… I wonder, if the butler wasn't here, is the earl just a child who can't do anything? Though if it's amusing, I don't care who it is."

Ciel sat down on a nearby coffin, the Undertaker's words and the words of one Prince Soma clearly ringing in his mind. "I'll do it!" He declared in an irritated yet resigned voice. "Get out, you two." He told us. "Do not peek inside under any circumstances. Is that understood?"

"Very well, young master."

We closed the door behind us and waited outside. Minutes passed… then an hour… I began to become irritated at this long wait. Sebastian, who stood beside me, did not speak a word. After another twenty minutes, he decided to break the ice.

"You seem to be quite comfortable, Miss Luna."

Startled, I stepped back, only to realize that I had been leaning on his shoulder. I began to blush, memories of our previous interations popping in my mind.

"It is fine," Sebastian chuckled. "You may lean on me if you wish. Though I must admit that your cheeks are dyed in a lovely shade of red…"

I swear! That man, that _demon_, absolutely loves toying with me! At the rate things are going, I'm becoming dessert! Seriously!

"You never cease to amaze me, Luna…" Sebastian whispered in my ear. However, I was too irritated to blush even more, trying to stop myself from giving him a big slap in the face. Then again, it might be useful. Wait, did he just address me without an honorific?

I swiftly turned towards the demon butler. He smirked playfully in return. "You are indeed beautiful when enraged…" And so began our game of tug-a-war.

He would say something, I would react, and he would say something else. Eventually, I began to write back to him and we started to converse. He told me about other supernatural beings and their relationship with demons. We also talked about Ciel and the cases we've solved so far. Before we knew it, it was already quite dark. Only then, finally, did the door to Undertaker's funeral parlour open.

We entered to see Undertaker, not howling with laughter, but chuckling. As for Ciel, he looked quite tired and his hair went in all directions.

"Fugu…" Undertaker said. "My… That Earl Phantomhive would go that far…"

"What did you do?" Sebastian asked as he stroke Ciel's hair.

"Don't ask," was the abrupt reply. It must have been really embarrassing…

"But, for the sake of the queen, you'll perform and even do this kind of thing…" Sebastian pointed out. "You really are a dog."

"Shut the hell up." Ciel, as he always did on his cases, looked irritated. "There, I gave you your reward. Now tell me about the children."

"There aren't any," was Undertaker's frank reply. "None of these children were my clients. And I haven't heard any rumors from the underworld companies."

"So, in other words, you know nothing about this case?" Ciel asked.

"That's not it," Undertaker rectified. "I know that I "don't know" anything."

"You deceived me?" Ciel responded angrily.

"I didn't deceive you." Undertaker replied. "It's a great clue, isn't it?"

"Certainly, you know nothing of this case means there's no truth to the idea that the children were murdered by underworld companies."

"If the corpses haven't shown up in either the surface world or in the underworld, then there's a high possibility that the children are still alive." Ciel added. "Does this mean we've got no choice but to examine this circus firsthand?"

_Well, we better get going if that's our next course of action. Please contact us if there are any news about the children, Undertaker. Thank you for your time._

We were about to leave the shop when Undertaker spoke up. "Earl. Keep your soul safe, at least." I stopped, listening to what he said. It was almost as though he implied that he knew more than he let on. Just who was this Undertaker?

"I know that," Ciel replied before we left.

And so, that very night, not long afterwards, we arrived at the circus. There didn'T seem to be anything unusual. There were no signs of the children and it looked quite normal, even though I've never been to a circus before. We quickly entered the main tent to watch the show in order to find any clues about the children and their whereabouts.

In the middle of the stage stood a red-haired man dressed in extravagant clothing. "Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls of all ages! Welcome to the Noah's Ark Circus!" He began to juggle with colorful balls. "My name is Joker. If you look here… Whoops!" He missed, making the balls fall on his head. "The whole circulation is jostling for a chance to give you a fun show!"

Behind him stood two boys, two girls, two men and a woman. "Here we go! With one shot from the fire-eating man… the show of the century begins!" Joker announced as a bald tattooed man began his performance.

"Next is our gasp-inducing flying blanco!" Two children, perhaps siblings, flew on the trapezes.

"He never misses his mark! The bull's eye knife thrower!" It was a charming boy around my age who threw the daggers, never hitting the person on the wheel.

"No music nor anything particularly special…" Ciel noted.

"Indeed," Sebastian agreed. "There is no sign of the rumored kidnapped children neither."

"And next is… The princess of our circus and her death-defying tightrope walk!" It was a girl with an umbrella dressed in white with a thick wig of flowers on her head.

"If they don't intend to make a show of the children, perhaps the circus' movements and the children's disappearances are merely a coincidence?" Ciel wondered out loud, though we all knew that it couldn'T be just a coincidence.

"Next is a rare snake/human halfbreed. Our snakeman's dance!" The man looked indeed like a halfbreed with snake scales on his skin. His performance was mesmerizing.

"And finally! The star of the show, our wild animal tamer!" It was a woman with frizzy black haor dressed in provocative clothing. "For this act, we'd like a volunteer from the audience!"

"It appears the final show also has no connection to the children." Ciel declared. "No matter how you look at it, this theatre-going was a waste of time." He then noticed Sebastian standing. "What is it? Did you find somethi…"

"That really distinguished man in the tailcoat!" Joker pointed at Sebastian. "Please step onto the stage! Now, come on down!"

I smiled as the butler went down the stairs. It was just like him to forget about the investigation and concentrate on the felines instead. I remember someone saying that your preferences indicated your personality, or at least, the person you wanted to become. I, for one, certainly see quite some resemblances between felines and that demon. It was amusing to see Ciel tell Sebastian to go onstage, but I guess that he forgot this minor detail…

"Now, sir, could you lie down over here?" Joker asked as he pointed to a spot on the floor. Of course, he was promptly ignored by that one hell of a butler who immediately went to the tiger and began to pet her.

"Ah… Such round eyes…" I could practically see his adoration. The most amusing part was the public's reaction though. Even Ciel! The looks on their faces…

"I've never seen such soft, vividly striped ears… How lovely." Everyone watched in shock. "What's this? It seems your claws have grown a bit too tong. To not be groomed… You paw pads too, are plump and exceedingly charming."

The tiger bit his head, pretty much swallowing it whole. That caused an uproar amongst the audience and the animal tamer called out to the tiger angrily and was going to whip it, but… Sebastian interfered.

"She did not do anything wrong," he said as he caught the whip in his hand. He then got himself out of the tiger's mouth. "In the face of such loveliness, I was unintentionally rude. And besides that…" He kissed the whip as if it were an extension of the tamer's hand. "If you recklessly swing the whip, you'll never be able to train her."

That made the tamer very furious, but as she was about to retort… Betty bit Sebastian's head again. The show pretty much ended on that note since the last part was ruined. I had to admit though, for a first circus show, it wasn't bad at all. Sebastian's performance was also a plus. Unfortunately, I was the only one other than the demon himself to think that…

"Who said you could go that far?" Ciel exclaimed angrily once we got outside.

"My apologies. I've lived for such a long time, but it's only cats whose fickle emotions I cannot read." Sebastian said, but his face clearly showed that he was in wonderland.

"What were you thinking, being far more conspicuous than necessary.. Achoo!" Ciel sneezed loudly. It must be his allergies working up again…

"You know I'm allergic to cats! Walk further back!" He ordered Sebastian. It was a shame that the master just had to be allergic to his butler's favorite animals… Really.

"Ah! There you are!" A voice exclaimed. "Hold on a sec! You in the tailcoat!"

I took that as my cue to leave and went away with Ciel. This was Sebastian's perfect opportunity to get in contact with the people working in the circus. Ciel noticed too, and dragged me behind a booth so that we could listen in on their conversation.

"Anyways," Joker was saying, "we've got us a special doctor and I was thinkin' he should check you out. C'mon round to the back."

Sebastian smirked. "In that case, I will."


	21. Black, Fighter and Smile

**Sorry for the short chapter... There really isn't much to say here...**

Chapter Twenty

After Sebastian came back inside the carriage, we returned to the Phantomhive townhouse. During his absence, Ciel had sneezed two times, and I did only once. At first, I joked that there was a saying that claims if you sneeze, someone is talking about you. With Sebastian's current explanation, I'm beginning to think that the saying was true.

To summarize it, he went to see the doctor with Joker. Said doctor was taking care of the knife-thrower's leg when they entered. Apparently, thanks to his little stunt, Sebastian became quite well-known amongst the performers. But, most interestingly, the doctor they went to see has developed some prosthetics for the circus made of ceramic. On the tamer's prosthetic, there was also an emblem. Then, somehow, one thing led to another…

"Haa?" Ciel exclaimed as Sebastian took off his coat. "How did it end up going in that direction? You said "why", but… I mean…"

"Ciel!" Prince Soma exclaimed happily. "You're late! Are your plans for the day over? Teach me how to play chess!"

The prince and his servant were easily ignored, however, as Ciel was much too engrossed in his conversation with Sebastian. I just followed behind them, bypassing the Indians.

"When did I give you that order?"

"Is there a problem?"

"What's up, Ciel?" Soma asked. "That's a very sour look!" Really? I didn't notice. "You should at least greet me with a smile!"

"SHUT UP!" Ciel exclaimed angrily. "I'm busy right now, so shut up!"

With that, we all went into Ciel' bedroom to continue our conversation. Once inside, I took off my hat and undid the bun, letting my hair fall freely on my shoulders. Sigh… I never liked curled hair, nor did I like to completely put my hair up…

"What I'm saying is…" Ciel threw his vest on the bed. "Why did it end up that I was signed up for the circus!"

"You were not signed up for the circus," Sebastian clarified. "You, and Miss Luna, were signed up for the entrance test."

"Just you and Luna infiltrating is enough, isn't it?" Ciel sat on the bed, untying his necktie. "Living in a tent, what a joke."

"Would that really be alright?" Sebastian asked. "Me living according to my free will since Miss Luna won't be giving me many orders?"

Ciel scowled at his words. He despised the idea of joining a circus, but Sebastian had a point. That pawn… was just as manipulative as its master. "… I guess you're right. But you need to perform in the circus, right? Luna should be able to, but I can't do that sort of thing."

"How true." Sebastian commented as he took off Ciel's boots. "Well, as much as you can, please do your best on the entrance test. As your butler, I will be rooting for you from the bottom of my heart."

Wait a second… He's intending on making Ciel cheat his way through the entrance test, isn't he? And saying such things as "the bottom of my heart"… I'd believe him if he said something like the heart of my bottoms.

"It can't be helped," Ciel sighed. "I'll do it. Luna, Koruru is coming with us too."

The next morning, after changing ourselves into third-class citizen clothes, we headed out to the circus for our entrance exam. Ciel wore a brown vest over a white shirt and a pair of short black pants. His eye was covered by a more medical-looking patch and he wore a pair of short black boots to complete his outfit.

As for me, my hair was pulled into two long braids and I wore a short light cream-colored dress. I wore black shoes as well and a shawl due to the cold weather. Koruru remained in my arms as we were greeted by the performers.

"Whoa, you brought a cute girl and a really cute kid too," Joker said to Sebastian. "Are you a boy?"

"Yes." Ciel answered. "I was a pageboy at the manor. Um… I my name is Finnian."

"What a grand name." Joker commented. "If you join, we'll give you a stage name. But cuteness isn't enough to join the circus. If you can't perform, that is." He then turned towards me. "Well, lass, what's your name?"

I didn't know what to do. Should I write my name? What name to choose anyway? And what about Koruru?

"Oh. Please excuse her." Sebastian said. "Selena is a bit shy and isn't able to speak. She used to be a maid in the manor."

"Is that so?" Joker's tone became pitying. "Do you know what she could do?"

"She has never voiced any preferences, but I believe that she would be quite good as darts like Finnian, but she'll have to try a bit of everything first." Sebastian told Joker. "I hope you won't mind if she brings her kitten along. They can hardly be separated."

"No problem, but first, we'll have to test them." Joker replied. "Hey, Dagger! Lend them some knives."

Once we had the weapons in our hands, Joker motioned to Ciel/Finnian. "Hit that target over there." Said target was a board on which a person's silhouette and heart were drawn. It was a couple of meters away from us.

"Ah, ah, Boss, You're mean." Dagger commented. "With those skinny arms, he can't reach that."

"It's not mean. It can't be closer for the show." Joker explained.

Ciel looked at the target before throwing the knife without any hesitation. At first, it seemed that the knife would land about two meters from the target, but it suddenly shot up and hit the head. Every other knife Ciel threw had the same result, but I was no longer looking at Ciel. At an inhuman speed, almost invisible to the human eye, Sebastian shot pebbles that would make the knife hit the target. Needless to say, the crowd was greatly impressed. Then, it was my turn.

I had no doubt that Sebastian would help me if it looked like I was going to fail, but I did not intend to rely on him. Koruru was already on the ground, waiting impatiently for me to show the others what I was made of. I didn't know why, but I felt like this wasn't the first time I had to throw knives towards a target. In fact, aiming at an immobile target seemed too easy.

I closed my eyes, took my stance (it wasn't anything much, I just positioned myself better) and threw. One after another, the knives went straight for the target in rapid succession. After the last one landed on the board, I finally opened my eyes.

The knives were mostly tracing the outer line of the drawing on the board, but there was one lone dagger that landed straight in the heart. Joker complimented me along with Dagger, and I could see Ciel wondering how I gained those skills. Well, the thing was, I had no idea.

"Next," Joker announced. "Tightrope walking!"

Doll tied a rope around Ciel's waist as he looked down below. Joker told her to tie it safely since it was dangerous if a beginner falls. Ciel didn't look afraid, but he definitely didn't want to walk on that rope. Unfortunately, Joker won't hear of it, so Ciel had to walk on the line. Suddenly, he tilted sideways, but returned back to position. It happened several times, so I think that it would be safe to assume that his back and feet will be aching a lot.

"That's great!" Joker congratulated. "I didn't think you'd be able to do it!" After all, beginners shouldn't be able to get this far. I'm surprised that they haven't begun to get suspiscious yet.

"So don't demote this cute lil' kid, Boss!" Dagger said as he patted Ciel's head.

"Not yet." Joker replied. "This boy hasn't done something real important." Ciel got on his guard as he heard that. "A big ol' smile! C'mon, smile!"

I looked towards Sebastian, only to see him trying to hold in his laughter at his master's predicament. Seriously… I shook my head. However, Ciel smiled (though not sincerely) and it was the cutest smile I've ever seen.

Then, Joker turned towards me who was still beside Doll. "Come one, Selena! It's your turn!"

I sighed before looking towards the other platform. The tightrope should be around fifteen to twenty meters long, I think. This is going to be so troublesome…

I began to walk slowly, trying to not lose my balance and focus on my destination at the same time. I lasted much longer than Ciel, really, but even I had to fall over eventually. I felt Sebastian's pebble hit me, and I stop trying to balance myself, which resulted into a definite fall. I didn't touch the ground though. Actually, I grabbed the tightrope as soon as I could and swung myself forward and backward, until I finally let go.

I flew into the air with several spins and, unable to land on the tightrope to continue walking, I grabbed the rope again, and swung before letting go. It continued until I could get to the other side safely. It wasn't until I reached the platform and got down safe and sound did I realize that I did not panic, not even once. It was like I let my instincts do what they thought was best and I ended up surviving.

Ciel looked extremely surprised and Sebastian smiled (yes, no smirk). The others cheered me on, making me smile tentatively as I hugged Koruru (who jumped into my arms). I really need to stop acting like this. Sure, it saved my life and made sure that I got a place in the circus. Big deal. What I want to know was how the hell was I able to do all of these things when I have never done them in my life!

Joker brought us into another tent, away from his companions and made us change into circus costumes. Finally, when nighttime arrived, we were introduced to the rest of the crew.

"Everyone," Joker began. "From today on, we have some new friends. Newcomers "Black"…"

"I'm Black," Sebastian introduced himself. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"… "Fighterr"…"

I said nothing, but I bowed to show them my pleasure of being amongst them.

"…also, this one is… "Smile!"

I think that Ciel was about to faint.

"Let's get along well, everyone…"

"Come on, Smile," Sebastian teased his master. "Greet your elders."

"I'll take you on a quick tour of the backstage area now," Joker told us as the crowd dispersed. "Follow me."

We left the big tent and went towards the smaller ones. Joker used his can to point towards a group of them. "First, these're the tents you guys'll sleep in. It's where the backstage workers an' the newcomers—the second tier—live."

We looked inside one of the tents to see a two-layered bunk bed. The sleeping area was lit by a small lantern. "Usually, 'bout two or three people share a room."

We went towards another group of tents. "An' that's the mess hall and the storeroom. S'an important job of the new recruits to provide the grub, so good luck!"

Joker then pointed towards a lone tent. "Over there, in the back, in the medical tent, then…" Joker gestured towards another area of tents. "The most central one's the main cast's private tents."

"Private tents?" Ciel repeated.

"When you're very good, you get a private room." Joker explained before pointing towards a particular tent. "That tent is Snake's tent. So stay away from it for your own good. There's a bunch of poisonous snakes roaming free so if you get bit even once, you're off to the underworld. Snakes an' his friends are shy y'know? Careful of their poison, you three."

"By the way… What happened to your right eye, Smile?" Joker asked as we walked away from the private zone.

Ciel's hand went immediately to his new pirate eyepatch. "Eh? Ah… This is… There was an accident…"

"Oh…" Joker looked at Ciel with pity and sadness. "So young, but you've been through a lot." Then, he smiled and ruffled Ciel's hair before pulling him close. "Well, everyone here's been through something, so you'll get along well with them."

"Did everyone join the circus during the tour like we did?" Sebastian asked in curiosity. Good one. I hadn't thought of that. Depending on how the crew came to be, it may have clues about who the kidnappers are.

"S'true for most everyone, but the first tier members're all from the same hometown. We're all childhood friends."

"Childhood friends?" Sebastian repeated, hoping for more clarification. Well, that sure made the first tier members a lot more suspiscious, doesn't it…

"Yeah." Joker answered casually. "But Snake's still a new face. His snake-charming's none too shabby an' we didn't have a snake-handler, so he quickly became a member. The perks are much sweeter if you're a first tier member, an' you don't gotta worry about survival to the fittest. You even get a private tent. That's the reason everyone's working so hard to compete to be a first tier member."

He led us to another big tent. "Right, this is the practice tent."


	22. Meet William T Spears!

Chapter 21

"Right, this is the practice tent," Joker told us once we got inside. "New people practice over an' over here, aiming at making their debut in a real public performance. Work on the basics first. Warm up carefully and…"

"Joker!" Beast called. "It's almost your turn!"

"Yes'm." said Joker. "Go ahead an' go all out, you three!"

"The poisonous snake tent is at the entrance to the first tier member's tents, huh. So instead of guard dogs, it's guard snakes, is it?" Sebastian told us as he helped Ciel with stretchiung. I was doing my own warm-up beside them, stretching my arms and legs with Koruru watching.

"To enter the private tent, do we have to become first-tier members…?" Ciel asked rhetorically. "If it's poisonous, snakes shouldn't be an issue, right? You can see if the children are there or not."

"They're not." Sebastian told us frankly, interrupting my warm-up.

"What?"

"I couldn't feel any signs of the children'S presence either last night or during today's tour." We could always count on him to think on such things beforehand. I wonder if it's the children's souls' presence he was referring to?

"Even so, we have no evidence there's no relation to the children's disappearances." And the circus is far too suspicious, especially the first-tier members, though Snake might not be aware of whatever's going on, being a "new face" and all. "You haven't thoroughly searched every nook and cranny." Ciel told Sebastian.

"That's right." The butler acknowledged. "There's always the possibility their current condition is such that I'm unable to sense their presences."

"Don't say such unlucky things," the earl berated his butler. "_She_ wishes for the children's safe return."

"By the way, instead of sensing children's presences, I—"

"Hey!" Dagger told them. "Don't stretch so sluggishly, you guys! Take an example on Fighter!"

"Boss Dagger, what about your performance?" A second-tier member asked the knife-thrower.

"Today, I was the top batter!" Dagger replied. "I'm already done and observing practice." He turned towards us. "First, you gotta decide your program. What're you hoping for?"

"A program that doesn't involve using my body for something like tightrope walking would be good…" Ciel replied, thinking back on the entrance test. "Seriously."

"You seem weak, yeah." Dagger commented. "Then, I'll be earnestly teaching Smile knife-throwing. What about Fighter?"

"Well, I believe that her tightrope walking would be quite the show for the audience." Sebastian replied in my stead. "However, as I stated previously, it may be best for her to try out a bit of everything, first. As for me, I don't have any particular preferences."

"You've got good reflexes, don't you." Dagger said. "If there's something you see and it looks like you can do it, give it a try."

Sebastian ran towards the first post with me following behind him. We both went on the flying blanco and managed to put on a good show. "Flying blanco!" Then, we began juggling bottles though I missed quite a few. "Juggling!" Sebastian alone ran up a pole. "Pole climbing!" We both jumped through a ring engulfed with flames one after the other. "Passing through fire!" We continued with different things and, obviously, I was not even half as good as Sebastian, but I must admit that I was pretty proud of myself.

"Then…" Sebastian took out a sword, intending on swallowing it.

"That's enough!" Dagger exclaimed, now sharing Ciel's look of dread. Other newcomers began to surround us. "It's incredible!" They exclaimed. "Way to go, Black, Fighter!"

"You're getting too carried away, you two!" Ciel berated us. "Act a little more like a new—"

"C'mon, honestly! Two other super newcomers' appeared?" Dagger said happily. "I won't lose, y'know!"

"See, he already has his eye on y…" Ciel stopped himself in mid-sentence. "Another?"

"There's this amazing guy who just joined." Dagger pointed upwards. "Look, over there. He was some kind of government worker and he's totally serious, see. Hey! Come down here! Suit!" Dagger called out to the serious man dressed in a formal suit with childish patterns. He looked really out of place in this circus though. Also, Ciel and this other prodigy seem to have met before considering the former's reaction.

"Suit" looked at us and sighed. "I thought I sensed an unpleasant aura. So it was you, was it. Honestly!" One of the ends of his stick slammed into the ground. "I did not think we would meet again, but… Honestly." Sebastian steeped in front of Ciel and I as "Suit" landed on the ground with the help of his stick, no, death cythe. He has got to be a Grim Reaper… The other supernatural being that really hates demons are angels, and they don'T show up in the hjuman world often. "What did you come to fish around for this time, you devilish fiend?"

"D-Devil?" Dagger repeated fearfully.

"Even under the best of circumstances, in this time of Grim Reaper shortages…"

"Hey! What the hell are you talking about…"

"With a demon appearing like this, I suppose it will throw off my schedule."

"Grim… Reaper…" Dagger repeated, making Ciel and I fear for the worse. But then, his reaction was different from what we expected. "Give it up!" He hit "Suit's" forehead. "You said it with such a straight face, I couldn't tell you were joking!" Ciel let out a breath as Dagger explained. "Since the first day he came here, this guy's been telling jokes. Stuff like "how about this soul"… he's a real hardcore occult!"

"Though they're not actually jokes." "Suit's" words were, thankfully, ignored by the rest of the crew.

"I'll introduce you. These guys and girl just joined today. The small one over there is Smile, the girl is Fighter, and the big one is Black. Well," he tapped on Sebastian and the Grim Reaper's shoulders. "Bond over your hopes and get along well!"

"Suit" turned around. "Sorry, but there's no way I'll get along with a beast."

""No way?"?! The circus is about teamwork!" Dagger exclaimed indignantly.

Meanwhile, Ciel had some questions. "Why is a Grim Reaper in a place like this?"

"A Grim Reaper personally infiltrating a place is rare… Now we know one thing for sure. There's something with this circus after all." Sebastian concluded. "It seems like there could be some value in sounding him out."

"Sebastian!"

"Heeey, what're you doing, Smile?" Dagger interrupted. "You gotta practice so you don'T lose to Black! Practice!" With that, he dragged Ciel away as Sebastian acknowledged his master's order.

The demon butler went towards "Suit" as Koruru followed closely behind. Within seconds, he motioned for me to come along as well to talk to the Reaper. Once outside, the Reaper, a serious and strict man, began to rant about his assignment.

"Honestly. Even though the London division is understaffed due to the vacancy in the collections division, having to send me, from the management division, out is… What a disaster."

Sebastian smirked. "We may have acquaintance ourselves to each other, however, I do not believe that you hve introduced yourself to Miss Luna."

"Ah yes… Luna Owen, born on April 26 1873, the only human who managed to keep a nekomata as a companion." He turned towards me and bowed. "My name is William T. Spears, it is an honor to meet you."

I cocked my head, confused. I thought that Grim Reapers usually dislike whoever associates themselves with demons. So why was it "honor" to meet me? Was I famous or something? And what is so special of taking care of Koruru?

"Nekomata rarely have human companions and once they choose one, they'll be at their master's side through every reincarnation." Sebastian explained. "They are also part of the few demon species that do not rely on eating souls to survive." He turned his attention back to M. Spears. "Anyways, why is someone as busy as you in this place?"

"I'm having to clean up after that trash officer who's still undergoing punishment." Was he talking about… Grell? "I didn't expect any special treatment, but I didn't think that I'd be forced out just because I was in the same class as that."

"For a Reaper to sneak in on an investigation…" Sebastian began. "Is there some sort of special situation?" If there is, I'm sure that we will be in the middle of it.

"There's no way I'd release information related to souls to a demon." M. Spears declared forcefully. "It's be like throwing rabbit in front of a carnivore."

Sebastian's aura seemed to grow darker. "I have no interest in poor-quality souls."

"Well said for a starving demon." The Grim Reaper retorted. "Despite being so hungry, you cannot help yourself."

"I tire of the behaviour of messily sampling every dish available a long time ago." Sebastian smirked. "If you're hungry, the extent of the hunger, determines how delicious the dinner is." That is true, even for humans, and apparently Ciel's soul was already delicious without the nagging hunger.

"What poor taste…"

"I lose to that trash officer of yours." Sebastian acknowledged. "Besides that, right now, I'm collared so…" He showed his contract mark. "Please do not worry yourself."

"All right." M. Spears conceded. "Since the worst evil has appeared "before the job", I'll get to the point. Our job is the investigation of those meant to die according to the soul collection list that has been distributed to us. With the death scythe, one by one… we look over the cinematic records of their memories, and decide whether or not they deserved to die. The ones snacking away without realizing our great effort are you demons. I'll say it clearly, in a few days, there will be an inspection of a large quantity of souls. This is a special case, so please refrain from getting in my way."

"My, my. How difficult to handle alone. But this quantity of souls…" Sebastian's voice became almost mocking. "Shall a demon like me offer you assistance with them?"

M. Spears' response was a quick snap and he took away Sebastian's hat before returning it to him. "I won't forgive any overtime. If you interfere, I'll reap you."

"It's not as though I want to be associated with a Grim Reaper by choice." The demon replied. "I have no interest in poor-quality souls."

"Hey!" Ciel came towards us. "That noisy knife-thrower is calling."

M. Spears inspected Ciel. "I don't see him being that kind of high-class goods, but…" He sighed. "Honestly, demons are so…"

"You." Ciel pointed at the Reaper. "Stop saying that here. If you make us suspicious to the rest of the circus, we'll do something about it. It's good they thought you were joking earlier, but not being able to blend in with humans is worse than being even that vulgar Reaper." Spears was getting irritated at this berating. I could sympathize…

"Really. We shall not interfere with your job, so will you keep from doing the same to ours?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm grateful." William Spears replied. "Since I do not wish for you lot to enter my field of vision."

"Perfect." Ciel declared. "Then tonight it's decided that we will absolutely not interfere with each other."

Really, was I the only one who has nothing to do with rivalry between them? I can't believe their childishness, and to be truthful, this was not even amusing to watch. This wasn't just some banter. If someone stepped even a toe out of line, I don't doubt that there will be someone out for blood.

"Then, Smile." M. Spears requested. "I'll ask you to keep an iron grip on your pet dog."

Ciel smirked arrogantly. "I don't want to hear it from some glasses who can't even sneak in properly."

"It's not Glasses," Spears corrected him. "It's Suit."

"Hmph. Come on Luna, Sebastian. Let's go."

ooooooOOOOOOooooOOOOoooOOOOOoooo

"Thanks for waiting…" Joker told us happily. "It's time for the new arrivals' room assignments…" He saw Ciel's tired and depressed state. "Huh. Smile's not even cheerful… Smile, Smile!"

"For fairness, these're the results of a lottery. Smile's in tent 8." Joker announced before presenting us a redhead like him dressed in common clothes. "This is your roommate."

Ciel will probably be getting worried soon…

"Black's in tent 9."

"Seba… Black and I aren't rooming together?!" Ciel exclaimed. See?

"Ahahaha. Smile really sticks close to Black huh—" Dagger commented.

"T-That's not it…" Ciel prptested weakly.

"You'll be independent soon." Dagger told him. Personally, I found it doubtful.

"Black and I should be together after—" Ciel's protests were cut short.

"Black's roommate is…" Joker announced. "Suit."

Hell froze over, didn't it?

"And Fighter…" Joker said. "You'll be with Black and Suit, since Black is the one who knows you mist."

"Black, Smile and Fighter already get along well, so this is your chance to make new friends!" Dagger said happily.

"Let's all split up." Joker suggested as William Spears and Sebastian glared at each other.

"This is the worse." William Spears declared.

"I'll say the same back to you." Sebastian replied.

"It's nice to meet you, Smile!" Freckles, Ciel's roommate, told him.

"Yeah…"


	23. New Discoveries

Chapter Twenty Two

"Miss Luna, your bed is the upper bunk. That demon will have to contend with the ground." Spears told me as he drew a line on the ground. "Behind this line lies my private property now, and as of such, please do not set foot in here at any cost."

Sebastian, Koruru and I nodded at that.

"Truly, why must I live together with the likes of a demon…" He seemed really irritated. "I have previously informed you, but unlike demons, Reapers require sleep. I hope that you will not make any noises late at night to interrupt my sleep."

"There is no need for you to worry. My lady is a light sleeper and I would never disturb her sleep." Sebastian said. Funny, with him around, I'm never a light sleeper… "Demons do enjoy sleep as a luxury too…"

Since newcomers are those who prepare the food in the morning, we had to get up early, not that it was a hassle for either of us. Of course, the gentlemen steeped outside for me to change, but otherwise, they stayed as far away from each other as possible.

Soon, we were in the mess hall carrying bags of food. There, we found (well, Sebastian did) Ciel carrying a heavy load of potatoes.

"It seems that you remain unaccoustomed to changing clothes on your own." Sebastian remarked.

"I was hurrying." I tried not to chuckle at his obvious lie and took in his appearance. True, his buttons weren't put in the right holes and it made him look a bit strange. However, his patch was tied in a dead knot. Seriously, that kid…

I made Sebastian carry my load to untie the knot and retie it carefully so that he will have an easier time untying it for when he sleeps. The rest of the crew just stared at us weirdly.

"Hahahaha! Smile," Freckles laughed. "Fighter isn't your mother!"

Ciel was quite embarrassed, but didn't say anything though he did tell me to not treat him so like a kid… which he is, by the way.

Minutes later, our attention was once again drawn to Ciel.

"Smile, what're ya plannin' on makin' from them potatoes with peels thicker than the meat?" Freckles complained. "Smile, whaddya think you're doin'?! You peeled that many?!" He took one of the pieces. "Cor, blimey, what part of this can we eat?"

"It cannot be helped," Sebastian declared. "I shall deep fry them into crisps and make them into fish and chips." I smiled, knowing that it meant I would be helping as well.

"Cor!" Freckles exclaimed. "I love those!"

"That is good to hear."

Preparing the food with Sebastian was a great experience, be it meals or snacks. Luckily, I was able to save myself a part of the food before the crew started to crowd around us for the food. It didn't help that Sebastian and my cooking was good, not to brag…

Practice was quite amusing however. I chose the tightrope walk, knife-throwing and the blanco. The latter two weren't that hard for me, but tightrope walking was not easy though I've been able to get further without falling each time.

Ciel seemed to be exhausted easily, which was not a big surprise. He did have somewhat of a weak body… As for Sebastian and William (he allowed me to call him by his first name), they have been competing each other since the beginning of practice, even when helping me out, which was real creepy…

However, the mood dampened a lot after practice. I don't know the details, but I heard that Ciel was dragged to the baths. In other words, he was forced to clean himself with cold water outside with other people. Ciel didn't want to take off his clothes and it ended up as a struggle between the two roomates. After his back being forcefully exposed, he got up and ran away. That's when Sebastian and I joined him.

We found him behind a cart, shivering from the low temperature outside. Sebastian put a towel over him, claiming that he could contract a cold. I helped him dry up with the towel as Sebastian showed a change of clothes for Ciel.

"Enough already!" Ciel exclaimed as I ruffled his hair. "I'm going to feel queer if I continue to live like this!"

"Oh dear… Are you surrendering already?" Sebastian asked his master, knowing the answer. "You are quite lacking in endurance. To feel queer at this extent… Isn't like you, master."

I frowned at Sebastian's mocking words.

"Not like me…huh?" Ciel repeated. "That's certainly so. It shouldn't be like me, the Head of the Phantomhive family, to live like this Let's bring an end to this quickly."

I turned my back to them as Sebastian changed Ciel into his new set of clothes.

"Anyways, we just need to investigate the troupe's tents and we can go home." Ciel said.

"I thought that you were patiently aiming to be promoted through the troupe," Sebastian declared. I thought that Ciel was just dragged into this wave without doing much to resist is all. It was probably quite overwhelming at first.

"I can't mention something that takes so long in this environnement." Ciel said. "My patience is at its limit." Well, he was only patient when he wanted to be…

"As for me," Sebastian said. "I cannot go out at night since a Reaper obstructs me. Forcing our way through would be easiest."

"Even if there's a reaper here, we still haven'T determined if they're the perpatrators. So be patient." Ciel declared. "If that's what we're aiming for, we'll do it during the show, when all troupe members are out of their rooms. First of all, we need to think of a way to shake of that Freckles who's stuck to us. I must move, or else, it'll be pointless."

I nodded. He was right after all. The best time would probably be during a performance. And there was a performance tonight. Also, that would help me determine some things about a certain troupe member…

"…Let's get back soon. I want to eat sweets while drinking tea. Luna's sweets, of course."

"I shall prepare the tea for you when we return to the estate."

ooOOOOoOooOOoOOOOOOOooOOooooOoOOOooo

Everyone was bustling around to prepare for this performance. It was truly refreshing to see people working so enthusiastically for something… and not mess it up like those servants in the estate. The show was going to begin and I was helping Sebastian clean up the costumes when Ciel suddenly ran towards us.

"Sebastian, Luna! His mark missed!" He exclaimed. "We don't know when the next chance will come. Let's get through investigating that tent now! Luna, you stay here!" He told me as they left. However, they were stopped by Joker.

"Missy Wendy twisted 'er ankle, so she cun't appear in performance 'nymoor. So Black, please go out in 'er place. The show'll be fine if ye do it, Black, so I beg of yer. It'll be yer turn shortly. So please git ready soon!"

"'Tis a pity, young master. We'll have to wait for another chance." I heard Sebastian say. "Young master?"

"We don't need to sneak into that place for long." Ciel answered. "On top of that, now might be the only time when that person is not in there. I have time. The tough part is just the venomous snakes. According to the program, your debut will end at 19:50 and the encore is at 20:00. You'll catch all of the snakes in five minutes from now, and appear in the show. Finish your debut at 19:50 and once you've gone into the back and released all of the snakes, you'll return for the encore. I'll investigate the rest. Let's go!"

"Your companion isn't there as well, it seems." William stated as butler and master ran out of sight.

Looking around, I also noticed that Koruru was not there. She has been disappearing a lot lately and I know that it's not to investigate the tents… What was she planning? Well, whatever it was, Koruru always seemed to know what I wanted to do long before I actually did it. I guess that I must have either made a big impression on her or have reincarnated several times. Perhaps both.

_I'm not worried. Koruru always knew what to do after all. I trust her._

"Do you trust that demon as well then, Miss Luna? You seem to be more comfortable with him around." William told me.

I shrugged._ I've gotten quite used to working with Sebastian and having him tutor me and all. I guess that must be it. Of course, I know that he is the demon that will be eating Ciel's soul. I'm not stupid, no, naïve enough to think otherwise. However, until then, he will protect both me and his master. Ciel ordered it after all._

"You should know that not many humans have been able to get on the good side of a soul-eating demon and be the companion of a nekomata." William told me. "The former should be impossible unless under certain circumstances and the latter is quite rare as well. In fact, both situations are derived from myths and legends."

I raised an eyebrow._ How so?_

"The only humans, usually females humans, that can truly get along with demons without being their next meal are their mates." William told me. "It's really just legends, but every so often, we have to oversee the death of one such demon mate. Their souls usually reincarnate the most often, so that the demon won't go berserk and destroy everything on sight. However, we Grim Reapers are not privy to the details of such matters."

"Also, nekomata are known as cat demons who have befriended humans in the past." He went on. "They usually stay out of sight, however, since humans are not always accepting. The most they would do is protect a certain territory's humans from harm while remaining in the shadows. Some have even exterminated other demons because of that. Only a human with enough pure energy can attract a nekomata."

_Pure energy? _

"Hey, Suit!" Dagger called. "Stop chatting away with Fighter and come on! We need you for the performance!"

(Minutes later…)

"Why must I be grouped with you?" William asked Sebastian angrily.

"Wasn't it only Miss Wendy who was injured?" Sebastian asked Dagger.

"Aye, it'was but Ol' Peter wun't give ya a'and."

"I will not consent."

_Suit William T. Spears, just do it this once okay? You can avoid Black after this one show… and the encore, of course._

Both men sighed. "Fine then, I guess it cannot be help…"

"We should get going then," Sebastian told him.

In short, the show was quite the success, even if neither man touched each other with their hands, using the death scythe as a way to balance each other out. Really, if they were human, they'd be dead. Then again, if they were human, they wouldn't be here in the first place.

This night, after the show, I went back to the tent to find Koruru sitting innocently on William's bed. She wasn't injured or anything, so I was glad. The other two entered shortly afterwards and spoke not a word to each other. I wondered why I didn't attempt to continue the conversation with William, but maybe Sebastian's presence made me feel that it wasn't safe to talk of such things in front of him.

Instead, I talked with Sebastian about the investigation. As he finished to tell me about their most recent discoveries, Ciel came in the tent.

"Young master."

"You…" Ciel growled. "You released the venomous snakes even though you know that I was still over there?"

Sebastian seemed startled for a moment before replying. "Yes. It's because earlier you gave an order to release the snaked as the first tier members returned. What's the matter? What's so wrong that you must make that face?"

I stepped in front of Ciel, narrowing my eyes at Sebastian. _I know that you would still save him has his life been in danger and whatnot. But he was near death, Sebastian. Your job may not be to cuddle him and protect him at all times, but protecting him from near-death experiences should be a part of your orders._

"Stop it, Luna, Sebastian won't change no matter what orders we give him. He is a demon after all," Ciel asid as he stepped away from behind me. "Anyways, I also found a piece of paper that has my name on it in Joker's tent. From what I saw they have my rank, my mansion's address and a simple personal history. The sender is…"

"You…" William interrupted. "…are intruding on my territory by three centimeters. Incapable of staying apart as you both decided… exactly like a dog and its owner." He sure knows how to insult them.

"Cough. Sebastian, Luna, let's step outside."

Once away from prying ears, Ciel continued to tell us what he found. "…So the sender's name is _Tom, the Piper's son_."

"Tom, the Piper's son?" Sebastian repeated.

"It's a character from Mother Goose. I have no idea what it means. Also, there is a hallmark of a horse in the sealing wax along with the initial K."

_Aren't families with the prefix of the horse knights or other types of soldiers? The Middleford family crest has one as well, if I recall. So this sender could have descended from a line of soldiers?_

"You're right. And all of these crests are recorded by a heraldy." Ciel said between coughs. "No matter how many records they have, I know that you are capable of finding it with this information alone, Sebastian. Disappearing children, a circus, Tom the Piper's son… and me. I wonder how they're all connected."

His coughing fits got more and more serious. He even ended up by vomiting. Sebastian and I went to his side immediately as Freckles came by as well. Those symptoms… No, I have to check if the other symptoms are there to be sure, I thought. Thank goodness that Sebastian made me read that medical encyclopedia all those weeks ago.

We brought Ciel into the medical tent where I began to check him as Freckles went to get the doctor. My eyes widened as I realized what his illness was. Then again, I heard that his mother was quite frail so he must have inherited it from her…

"It's asthma," the doctor announced fifteen minutes later.

"This is the first time I've seen him in this condition though I've been with him for three years." Sebastian told us.

_That means that he is considered as recovered, but they say that if the patient gets a sudden chill or a lot of stress and catch a cold as well… The asthma comes back._

"I have seen him suffer from a cold once or twice though it was never this bad. This time it's probably because the main causes coincided together." Sebastian guessed.

Ciel chose that time to regain consciousness.

"Oh, that's great, you have regained consciousness…" The doctor said happily. "Smile…" He said as Sebastian helped Ciel drink some water. "You have had bad asthma since you were very young, right? There are cases where people have died from it. You should be careful even if you think you have fully recovered. Rest until the fever and coughing has stopped okay? You guys should get going."

That night, I had trouble sleeping so I didn't return to the tent. Somehow, I found myself near Snake's tent as I walked. There were quite a number of snakes, mostly venomous ones. A bit bored, since Koruru ran off again, I bent down and started playing with them. Funnily enough, they didn't bite me, but slithered around me instead.

Then, someone came up behind me, making the snakes crawl towards him. Snake…

"What are you doing here?" Snake asked. "Says Wordsworth."

Wordsworth… Could he be talking about one of the snakes? I took out my notebook from my coat and began to write. _I couldn't sleep… I keep worrying about Smile… So, who is Wordsworth?_

Snake looked a bit startled at the question, but answered anyway. "The one at your right, says Goethe."

_Could you tell me the names of your snakes?_ After all, I didn't have anything better to do…

We spent quite some time "talking" together. Snake was actually quite the interesting fellow when you got to know him. So were his snakes. I didn't dislike snakes, but I hated spiders with a passion… Why? I have no idea. However, time passed by quickly and I think that I probably fell asleep in the middle of our conversation. I guess that no matter how occupied the mind is, the body will rest no matter what.

When I woke up the next morning, I was not in my usual tent. Actually, I was in Snake's tent, occupying Snake's bed whereas he was already up and about. It was only later did I learn about Ciel, Sebastian and William's departures. I had no idea where William went, but I'd guess that Ciel and Sebastian were inside the townhouse right now…

Luckily, the main troupe didn't suspect me too much since I was with Snake all last night. However, I think that part of the reason why I'm not being carefully scrutinized is because they had bigger fish to fry and bigger fish meant Ciel Phantomhive. There had been no doubt in my mind that the main crew, except for Snake, was responsible for the kidnappings. However, if they only have Ciel's mansion's address, then they'll have to face the servants and Pluto…

Koruru meowed tp get my attention. On her front paw, a message was tied. I unfolded it carefully after making sure that there was no one around us to see.

_The young master and I will be meeting Baron Kelvin tonight. Don't be late._

Tonight? The main crew were leaving as well, Snake had told me. I'll have to hurry, or else…


	24. The Final Performance

Chapter Twenty Three

Dusk has already passed when the main artists traveled almost half of the distance between London and the Phantomhive manor. They were taking a small break before continuing their way, since they had been running all the way. They stopped in a small clearing to regain their breath.

They didn't attempt to make conversation, mostly engrossed in their own thoughts. Well, more like the rest of the crew worried about Beast since the animal tamer hasn't been very like herself lately. It was quite calm, really, but one can feel the tension between the first-tier members.

Then, suddenly, darts flew into the clearing, knocking out Peter, Wendy and Dagger.

"Brothers! Sister!" Jumbo exclaimed. Unfortunately for him, his guard was down at that moment, and allowed the attacker to knock him out as well. The only one still conscious was Beast.

She looked around, trying to find the location of their attacker when a huge form entered the clearing. It was a huge feline with red eyes and large fangs. It was a monster.

Paralyzed by fear, Beast didn't notice the person behind her. She felt a needle enter her neck, but by then, it was already too late. Her vision became hazy and she tumbled on the ground, unconscious. The feline and its master then gathered the first-tier members together and once it was done, they disappeared.

oooOOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOooOOOOOOOoOOOoooo

"…Please! I beg of you!" I heard as I got out of the shadows. "Let me be a part of it all!"

The one speaking was an indulged nobleman with bandages covering his face. He must be Baron Kelvin. I looked around as Koruru nudged me gently. The nobleman was sitting in a wheelchair in front of Ciel, making wild gestures. Joker was being restrained by Sebastian with an anguished look on his face. But this scene…

I only heard of what happened to Ciel from the boy himself quite some time after I entered his household. I was grateful of the trust he placed in me and I did not ask for further details. However, the bit I did know made me recognize the scenery immediately. It was a replica of that place where Ciel had been…

"…Look, I prepared everything!" Baron Kelvin was saying giddily. "The room of the ceremony. The sacrificial lambs." The children. "And the final piece… is you!" Was he crazy? "Actually, I intended to welcome and invite you myse…"

Ciel pulled the trigger without hesitation. Memories of what happened that day… were not amongst those he can currently handle. That man pushed him much too far. At this rate, he'll…!

Koruru nudged me again, reminding me that she'll make sure that the children will remain safe.

"Father!" Joker exclaimed, freeing himself from Sebastian and pulling out a dagger from his broken prosthetic. He ran towards Ciel, promising violence. Before he got too close however, Koruru jumped on him, making the weapon glide on the floor as he let go. She growled at him, trapping him between her paws.

"It hurts, Earl!" The baron exclaimed. "It's too painful… I beg of you, if you're going to kill me, do it just like you did to everyone else on that day."

"The same as them?" Ciel stomped on his head. "Kneel down like a worm then, and beg the demon to do it." He pointed his gun towards the baron.

"Please don't kill him!" Joker begged. "Despite what he is, he saved us! We were abandoned by our parents and our country. He saved us from the fear of starvation. Many brothers and sisters of ours are still at the workhouse." I blinked, trying to keep the tears away. "If he dies, we can't live on…" No, you can. "And that's why…"

"You kidnapped those children?" Ciel asked monotonously. "You have obeyed this man in order to survive, by sacrificing others?"

"Ah. Yeah." Joker acknowledged. "For kids like us, England was a living hell. We didn't have money to buy food or power to protect our friends. We had nothing. However, Father saved us from that pile of rubbish. He gave us hands and legs, allowing us to protect what is most precious to us. That's why we decided to live. Even though it meant living in another kind of hell." At least, he hasn't lost his humanity… "I knew from the start that it was wrong, but…"

"You are not wrong." Ciel interrupted. "You fought to protect _your_ world, isn't that good enough? After all, justice in this world is just a bunch of principles made by those with power to suit themselves. No one really thinks of others, you will lose everything if you can't keep up. Only two kinds of people exist in this world. Those who steal… and those who are stolen from. So then, today, I just stole your future, that's all."

Joker laughed hysterically in response. "Exactly! However… you will also have some things stolen from you tonight. My fellow circus members are paying a visit to your manor tonight. Do you know why we have never been caught while kidnapping all those children? It's because every witness has been killed." As suspected, then. However…

"We circus members are professionals." Joker went on. We eliminate anyone who crosses our path while on a mission, no matter who or what. I wonder how many people will be killed while they search the manor for you, Earl?"

"Killed, huh?" Ciel repeated.

"Yeah, even your servants won't be spared.

"My servants?" Ciel and Sebastian chuckled. "Who do you take them for? They are the Phantomhive servants! They are a private army me and Sebastian picked for employment."

"Wha…"

"To protect the Phantomhive family's secrets and pride." Ciel told him. "Those… are the Phantomhive family servants."

"Private army?" Joker repeated.

"The Phantomhive house is a phantom that exists solely for the purpose of eradicating the Queen's distresses. If you step into that den, you can never return to the light." Ciel explained.

"Those guys are pro's." Joker insisted. "Don't think that you can easily…"

"You're free to believe it or not," Sebastian replied. "Don't forget that these are capable people selected by me."

Finally, their words sunk into Joker's mind. In a way, it's like a lesson for them to not just barge in anywhere without getting enough information. It could become lethal. "I wonder… What we should have done. Like the nursery rhyme… We were "capable of playing only one song." But if… If we had been born in a different country… Our selves… our bodies… wouldn't have been like this. Like this…" Joker began to cry.

"Don't cry so shamefully." Ciel ordered him. "Crying won't change a thing. This world is not kind to anyone."

The doors leading to outside were brusquely opened. "Sorry to make you wait for the supplemen…" The doctor stopped as he took in the scene. "Huh?" He looked at Ciel and Sebastian. "You're Smile and Black." He stood up. "So what Joker said was true. But even worse than cops that can't be bought, we have the rumoured Queen's lapdog."

"Doctor…" Joker looked at him in astonishment. "Your legs… You're walking…"

"My legs?" The doctor repeated happily. "Ah, there's actually nothing wrong with me. Kids like you wouldn't get all jumpy if I just sat down."

He then noticed the Baron's corpse. "Ah. Baron Kelvin?" He rushed towards the corpse. "Ah. This is bad. How awful and I had finally met a patron who could understand my ideals."

"Ideals?" Sebastian repeated.

"Yes, for a very long time I was searching for the perfect artificial limb and wanted to continue its development. After all of my research, I was able to make the finest materials possible!" He told us passionately. "It was lighter and sturdier than wood, and more beautiful than the mineral characteristics of ceramics. I had made something that no one has ever made before." Most likely with good reason. "However, gathering the materials was a difficult task."

"Indeed," Sebastian acknowledged. "Your handmade limbs have an enchanting feel to them. Like Chinese-made bone porcelain tableware." Wait, bones?! I lifted my head brusquely. Could it be that the children were really…?

"Ah. Black, you understand this beauty? But I'm really sorry!" The doctor apologized, his voice never changing. "Can you not put it in the same league as bone porcelain made from mixed cow bones?"

"That's right, you said it was made from special materials?"

"Yes, yes." The doctor replied. "I can't get them anywhere else but here." Ciel looked bad as he realized what it meant. "This way we don't have to put any effort in throwing them away somewhere. Don't you think it's the best recycling ever?" No wonder Undertaker "knew nothing"…

"No way… No way!" Joker exclaimed. "Wha… What did you see us… as…"

"See, I only get rejected like that," the doctor sighed as he dragged a girl out of a cage. "As long as they don't know the truth, everyone is always praising me about how wonderful they are. But the baron was different. Searching for beauty was his greatest motivation. He sponsored me with an abundance of material and money, the best thinkable patron."

"Don't you think it's normal to need the best materials to get the best products?" He asked them. "As far as society's idiots are concerned, there's no such thing as success without sacrifice. Cow bones are fine, but humans' aren't? Who decided that?" He put the girl on the altar, making Ciel tremble furiously. I gripped the daggers in my hands furiously and threw as he was about to stab the girl with one.

Luckily, I managed to get the doctor away from the girl. As for Ciel, he vomited and was left in Sebastian's hands. Knowing Ciel… I cannot let that happen. Joker was no longer a threat at this point, I must get the children to safety!

Koruru understood and got off a bewildered Joker as I distracted the doctor. She turned back into her smaller form to get into a cage, changed back, and took the children with her to safety. Koruru came back after that in another cage and did the same thing with all of the imprisoned children and the other ones who were currently with us right now.

Meanwhile, Ciel gave his order. "Sebastian… Kill him!"

Picking up Ciel, Sebastian plunged a hole into the doctor's chest. Since the main threat has been eliminated, I went to Joker's side and helped him up. When we were both standing, I quickly scrawled a few sentences before showing them to him.

_Your friends are currently safe and sound. They were stopped before they got to the mansion and none has sustained any injuries. I need your help to save the children. Please!_

Joker seemed to come back to reality as he read my words. Maybe it was the look of conviction that I had, or maybe it was because of guilt, or both, but he nodded without hesitation and quickly led me to the rooms where the children were. Koruru took most of the children to a safe place, but the building caught fire, presumably on Ciel's order. We gathered the remaining children and led them outside before we were engulfed by the flames.

"Brother!" A girl's voice called out. "Brother Joker!"

Joker turned towards Doll and them had a big hug and Ciel and Sebastian got out of the burning building. I nodded at them briefly before turning my attention back to the children. Even at earliest, we could only send them back to society tomorrow morning. I wondered where Koruru took the rest of the children… The same place where the main crew was, perhaps?

"Brother Joker, what happened here?" Doll asked.

"Doll… Father… Father was… killed…" Joker told her. "Smile… was responsible." Seeing the anger and disbelief on Doll's face, Joker held her tightly. "Don't do anything about it, oaky? There's a lot we didn't know… I'll explain later… Where are the others?"

"They… They've gone to capture the target… That's why I'm here…"

I tapped gently on Doll's shoulder. _I think that it's best if you help me take these children to safety first. Your fellow crew members are safe, I'll take you to them as soon as Scotland Yard takes the children. Don't worry, we won't be telling of your involvement. As far as the officials will be concerned, only the baron was responsible._

Doll looked at me in disbelief as Joker looked around. "Hey… Where's Smile and Black? And the kids?"

Indeed, they were no longer in the vicinity. Knowing Sebastian, they were heading back to the manor at full speed. Koruru reappeared alone, obviously drained. I let her rest a while as Joker and I explained to Doll what had happened. Doll was obviously angry, but I think she kind of understands. Finally, after half an hour, Koruru was ready to make one last trip for the night.

We put our hands on her and were suddenly swallowed by the darkness. Seconds later, we appeared in Ciel's townhouse, waking up Agni and Prince Soma. After explaining to them that Ciel has returned to his manor, we found the children huddled in different rooms.

_Agni, Soma, please prepare some sleeping arrangements for the children. I'd also like them to have Curry Buns for tomorrow's breakfast tomorrow. Just prepare them some warm milk for tonight, if some of them are still awake, that is. I'll take care of our other guests._

I brought Joker and Doll into the kitchen where I prepared a small meal for all of us and began to warm the milk for the children. We ate in silence, the day's events having taken their toll on us. I let them take a bath (separately, of course) and brought them to their room for the night. As I gave them nightclothes and some instructions for the second morning, Doll stopped me.

"Thank you," she said quietly. "What, what's your real name, Fighter?"

_My name is Luna, Luna Owen, protégée of Earl Ciel Phantomhive and the Head of the Owen family._ I smiled towards them. _Agni will be waking you up tomorrow, but since the gentlemen from Scotland Yard will be here tomorrow morning, I'd like you to remain in your room until they leave. Then, we can visit your crew members._


	25. Reunion and Truths

Chapter Twenty Four

The next morning went well, considering the number of children. I wasn't able to save all of them, but I guess that this was better than having all of them die in the fire. I guess this was what William was talking about when he said that there would be a large quantity of souls being reaped. Well, I'll have to talk to Ciel about letting his emotions get the better of him, though I cannot blame him entirely.

After breakfast, we called for a carriage and rode to the location of the crew members. The ride was silent, as to be expected. Finally, we reached a country house that belonged to the Owen family. It was one of the only lands that remained in my jurisdiction.

Meanwhile, inside the house, the crew members were waking up. They felt a bit groggy, but otherwise okay. They were on their guard as soon as they realized that they slept through the whole night. Not only that, but they were in a noble's home as well. Why were they kidnapped? What happened last night?

The door opened, stopping their musings. They stood on guard, wondering who was on the other side. They did not expect to see Joker and Doll with serious faces walking into the room. Joker's mood seemed to have gotten considerably better, as did their sister's, upon seeing them. Quickly, hugs were exchanged and tears of happiness were shed.

"Wh-What's the meaning of this?" Beast asked as Joker hugged her tightly in his arms.

Once everyone has settled down, Joker began to explain what happened the night prior. The circus members were all shocked and sad at the baron's death, but at the same time, they felt like they were free now, and no longer chained.

Learning that Smile was Earl Ciel Phantomhive also shocked them greatly, but it did make sense. The most terrifying though, was the fact that, had they managed to get to the manor, they probably wouldn't have returned alive. It made them all thankful to whoever captured them, ironically.

"Wait, who was the one who attacked us anyway?" Dagger asked.

"The one who attacked you?" Joker repeated.

"Yeah, we were taking a break, then darts came aflyin' and hit us. We thought that someone wanted to kill us or somethin'. We don't even know who it was!"

"Well, there was a big feline monster that came out of the woods after Jumbo was down." Beast said. "Now that I think about it, it looked like Fighter's cat, just a lot bigger."

Joker sobered up. "That's because it was." He explained how we managed to save most of the children as I hid behind the wall. "I guess that we should thank her for not ratting us out and savin' us all."

"You should, if it was me, you would be dead. Most of you anyways." Ciel's voice came from in front of the door.

"You…!" Peter attempted to hit Ciel, but was stopped by Joker and Jumbo.

"The young master is correct, Miss Luna is much kinder than he is." Sebastian told them.

I walked towards them, sighing. _Welcome to my country house. Forgive me for not having greeted you beforehand._

"No need." Ciel waved his hand. "You saved most of the children and sent them with Scotland Yard, correct?"

_I also added some suggestions as to how the children should be treated so they can one day function in society._

"Good. With this, our work is done." Ciel said. "However, there is still the matter of the main cast." He looked at the childhood friends gathered in the room. "We can't exactly let you run off wherever you wish, considering what happened with the children. However…"

ooOOOoOOOOOOooooOOOoOOoOOOOOooOOOOOooOoOoo

The circus' main crew and the trio of the Queen's Watchdog arrived in two different carriages at King's Cross station. The circus members were now dressed in normal clothes, though expensive ones. Everyone except for Ciel and I carried trunks in their hands as we went to board on the next train.

We were going to board on the train when a little girl came by. "Sir, would you like an orange? It's one penny."

I'm pretty sure that we bought all of her oranges and paid more than she asked. However, it was to be expected when you have a group of orphans who lived in the East End, an orphan girl who might as well have and a boy who suffered most traumatizing events.

We all boarded on the first class section of the train. "My apologies, because of our sudden departure, the third class seats were booked out, therefore all of us will be in first class also." Sebastian said as he helped everyone with their luggage.

"I don't really care," Ciel answered in a bored tone as he sat down. The train left the station and the circus members began to chat, trying to get over the recent events.

"May I…" Sebastian began to peel one of the oranges. "Ask just one question? Why go to the workhouse that they were brought up in? I could guess why Miss Luna insisted on it, but…"

Everyone was listening to Ciel as he decided whether to answer. "Well, you can't run a workhouse when the patron has gone, you need a new patron." He explained dismissively. "Since Barton is nearby, he won't refuse the donation, there's no harm in introducing myself."

"Are you showing sympathy?" Sebastian asked, as though the three of us were alone.

"Cleaning up the mess is the Phantomhive's job." Ciel explained. "There's no need to sacrifice the public over the selfish actions of the underground."

"Then why did you not care about the children?" Sebastian handed us the orange.

"I've seen many things like those children in the past." Ciel answered. "Also, though I hate to admit it, my emotions got the better of me then. If it weren't for Luna, this case would have ended much differently." I had the decency to blush as I turned away. "Anyways, those children probably wouldn't have been able to move on. Weak humans, more over children. How much strength do you think they would have needed to come back from such a condition?"

"Back then, I accidently summoned a demon so I received the power to come back." He stated, receiving sad looks from Doll and the others. "However, at the Kelvin manor the only demon was you… And that demon is mine."

The others looked away as well. They were threatened by Sebastian who revealed his status as a demon after all. The rest had been easy to piece together, all the information they received from Joker and indirectly, their now deceased benefactor. I guess that they feel some guilt at Ciel's current condition. They are also slowly coming to terms with their artificial limbs and whatnot. It has been quite harsh on them after all.

"I'm arrogant, but… not so much that I'd irresponsibly save someone just to brag about it." Ciel finished.

We finally arrived at Barton half an hour later. On our way to the workhouse, Sebastian stopped a milkman. "Excuse me, sir, but could you bring us to Renbon Workhouse?"

"Renbon Workhouse?" The old man repeated.

"Can you let him ride until we get there?" Sebastian asked.

"Since it's on my way I don't really mind, but what business do you have over there?" The milkman asked out of curiosity.

"Just a few things." He answered as he put some coins into the milkman's hand.

On our way to the workhouse, we encountered two children singing the nursery rhyme. "He learnt to play when he was young. And all the tune he could play was "Over the hills and faraway…" Over the hills and a great way off, the wind shall blow my top-knot off."

The cart stopped minutes later and the milkman pointed towards a road. "It should be over the hill over there."

With that, we bid our goodbyes and walked on the road with the circus members chattering happily behind us, reminiscing about the old days. Ciel was the first to see the workhouse and his shock was so apparent that nobody said a word as they hurried to see the workhouse, only to see an abandoned building that looked like a haunted house. It was in ruins.

Joker trembled in anger, having realized what happened. Beast, Jumbo, Doll, Wendy and Dagger just stood in shock, not wanting to believe that what they were seeing was true. All that time, they thought that their brothers and sisters in the workhouse were still alive…

"No!" Peter screamed. "This can't be! We all promised to have fun when we saw each other again!"

"Stop, Brother Peter," Jumbo said. "It won't bring them back."

"All of them…" Joker said as Beast tried to comfort him. "He killed them… He used their bones to make our limbs! How could we have been so stupid?"

"In any case," Sebastian told us. "It seems Baron Kelvin was lying. Seeing the way this place has aged, it has been uninhabited for a considerable time." He bent down to take an old teddy bear. "Judging by the way that doctor was talking, the children from here were probably…"

"Pff… Haha… Hahahahahhahaha!" Ciel laughed hysterically, shocking Sebastian and I. "There was nothing here! The thing they were protecting didn't even exist! They didn't know about this, they became so desperate… that they almost died!"

His words seemed to anger Peter even more, though he knew it was the truth. We just watched him have his episode silently. It may not be fair to rub it in their face, but I guess that it's better sooner than later.

"Their desperate hope was ridiculously crushed like a worm. Superficial. Cruel. Revolting." Ciel held his sides. "Isn't it even more demonic than a demon!" He finally calmed down. "And I'm the same. I'm also filled with the same ugly contents as them." He grabbed his coat. "I'm a human being! Sebastian!"

His words shocked the circus crew as they did Sebastian, even if only briefly for the latter. I just looked at him. All of us are filled with those disgusting things, but they are disgusting because we are also filled with good things. That's how humanity is.

"Yes you are. You're different from demons who are revolting and possess complex evil intent. Telling lies…"

Ciel turned towards the crew. "Since the workhouse is no longer here, it seems that we don't have much of an option. We'll be putting you on a probation period ourselves. However, you will not be residing in the Phantomhive manor, or the townhouse in London. You'll be staying in the Owen country house since it isn't too far. Luna already agreed."

The crew looked at Joker, waiting for his decision. Amongst them, he might as well be the leader after all. "We'll do it." He told us. "You… You killed Fa- no, that man. The man who allowed our brothers and sisters die for his selfishness. You helped us realize that our efforts were futile. And it's the best way to repay our debt towards Figh- Miss Luna."

The others followed his lead and we made the arrangements on our way back. The crew will be left to themselves most of the time, but they were to keep the place clean and make sure that the food supply was never empty. Eventually, they may even become new servants in the Phantomhive manor, but first, I guess that this is a training period of sorts. Sebastian will be giving them lessons too.

All in all, I thought as I petted Koruru, I guess that I was able to participate actively in this case, compared to the others. The first case we had together, I was only there to give suggestions when I wasn't blacking out. The second time, there really wasn't much I could do, being captured and all… And the third one was rubbish.

Well, it seems a bit brighter now, doesn't it?

(Meanwhile, in Shinigami Realm)

"Really, Will, Sebas-chan wasn't there and there weren't even souls to reap! The names just disappeared off the list in the middle of the investigation! The people who were supposed to die didn't even come!" Grell complained to his superior.

"Then there is nothing you can do about it. Who knows, it might even happen more often in the near future." William adjusted his glasses.

"But Will- The council is being so mean, sending me over there that night! Will!"

(Funeral Parlour)

"Well, well, it seems that someone took my warning seriously." A voice crackled inside the dark room. "But that earl… Even though I told him… to hold each and every soul dear. Because you hold great power you gradually fail to understand the importance of things that cannot be recovered." He looked at a pendant. "You will realise that once it's too late. How many times have I given you and the others the same warning?"

"However… To have someone like her around… My dear earl, you sure know how to choose your companions. A demon and an angel who are almost friends…"


	26. Visit to the Abbey

Chapter Twenty Five

Luna had just returned to the mansion after her archery training. Suddenly, there was a sound of explosion, making her hurry towards the source: the kitchen. Strangely, it didn't sound like Bard's doing and Sebastian had temporarily confiscated all of his weapons. Also, if she recalled correctly, Bard should be peeling vegetables right now. So, who was responsible?

"Oh… Are you trying to play… With me?" An unfamiliar voice asked playfully. The swish of a blade and sounds of gunshots and broken china followed. Luna, who was pretty much infront of the kitchen, took an arrow and notched it on her bow.

"Heh, heh! Two guns at the same time is cool, but…" The same voice as before said.

Luna came just in time to see a silver haired young man dressed in white and black run towards Maylene, sword drawn. Without hesitating, Luna shot several arrows, effectively stopping him in mid-run.

Maylene continued to fire at the intruder, but the young man was faster. Thankfully, Bardroy reacted in a nick of time and swung his knife, but the hit was avoided and Maylene, unarmed.

Cursing, Luna replaced her bow with a short sword in her quiver and engaged in a duel with the unknown man. Koruru was watching the man's companion, so she should only have to deal with one opponent. They jumped to avoid blows, aimed their weapons carefully and swung their blades again and again. Quickly pulling out an arrow, Luna distracted the silver-haired man and disarmed him, barely succeeding. Both swords now in her hands, she took a defensive stance.

Before the intruders could do anything, Sebastian threw a custard choux cream towards the younger looking one, inviting him to taste it. He did so, before criticizing it.

"Hmm… Not bad… Kind of like the lowest passing grade, I guess?"

"Sebastian, who the hell are they?" Bardroy asked as the second intruder returned Maylene's glasses to their owner.

"Ah, yes… It's the first time we meet…" The silver haired man finished eating the custard. "My name is Charles Grey and my friend is Charles Phipps. People usually call us "Double Charles"… and we are Her Majesty's military secretaries and her butlers as well. Nice to meet you."

After judging Charles Grey carefully, Luna returnes him his rapier. He seemed to be not only the youngest of the duo, but also the most emotional and immature one. Despite that, he was a definite force to be reckoned with. She was definitely going to stay on her guard with him around.

"This lady should be the earl's ward… Luna Owen?" Charles Phipps said uncertainly.

Luna fell into a curtsy before exchanging a look with Sebastian, silently asking what she should do.

"Maylene," Sebastian said. "Bring Miss Luna's weapons back to her room. Be careful, they're sharp."

The maid bowed and immediately set out to relieve Luna of her load. Earl Grey looked at Luna strangely as Maylene left the kitchen. He heard about her, mostly from the Middlefords, Marquis Middleford to be exact. He always boasted about how strong and how cute his future daughter-in-law was, even though his son has yet to begin to court her. They said that she was mute, but acted as dignified as Marchioness Middleford. Also, when the Kelvin manor had burned down, she was the one who saved all of those children. She also managed to disarm him…

He is definitely going to have a rematch with her. The lady's skills with the sword were impressive and there was no denying that she had an exotic feel to her… If he hadn't known of her parentage beforehand, he would have thought that she was Chinese or Japanese… Asian anyway. She certainly looked the part.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he saw that Luna was waiting for him to explain what he was doing in the manor. "The both of us are here today…" He took out a letter. "…to give this to Earl Phantomhive."

ooOOOOoOOOOoOOOooooOOOooOOOOooOOOOooo

"Very well then." Charles Grey said. "Now, for the job the Queen has for "Watchdog" Earl Phantomhive…"

"Outside of Preston, there's a Catholic abbey that was burned down during the Reformation, and is no longer in use." Charles Phipps explained. "A cult espousing deviant doctrines is gathering there. We have heard that its leader has the Doomsday Books of all the followers."

"You mean the land registers, where their livestock and property are recorded?" Ciel asked. "But why would he want to know that?"

Luna shook her head. _I doubt it. If it has anything to do with the occult, then it's the Doomsday Books are registers required when you stand before the Lord in heaven on the Day of Judgment. All your sins and good works are supposedly recorded there._

"Well, well, would you look at that?" Charles Grey chuckled. "It looks like your ward is even more intelligent than yourself, Earl Phantomhive."

Ciel sighed at the butler's childishness before turning his attention back to the problem at hand. "The occult again, huh?"

"There are rumors that they plan to revolt against the government." Charles Phipps explained. "Her Majesty laments that the people of Preston are quaking in fear of these heretics."

"And?" Ciel leaned on his armchair. "Are you telling me to disperse them, or, are you telling me to eradicate them?"

Charles Grey gave an almost evil smirk. "We leave that decision to you."

Both butlers departed soon after that, leaving Ciel, Luna and Sebastian with tea. The dessert of the day was Victoria Sponge Cake and the tea was, ironically, Earl Grey.

"According to Phipps, the abbey is heavily guarded." Sebastian told his masters as he poured the tea.

"So it would be difficult to go in through the front door..." Ciel concluded.

"Incidentally, he also mentioned that a large number of coffins have been delivered there in recent days." Sebastian added.

Luna simply frowned as Ciel's mood went down a bit at the thought of visiting the Undertaker. However, her thoughts were swirling around the information they received. It was almost as though the Queen was being particularly harsh with them, but shouldn't inviting that German be enough trouble?

Later that day, the trio arrived in Undertaker's shop for help and information.

"I'm coming in!" Ciel called out loud as they entered.

The Undertaker chuckled. "Welcome," he greeted from beside a coffin. Funny… He usually stayed hidden before making a surprising appearance…

"I have a favor to ask, Undertaker." Ciel told the undertaker.

"In that case…" "Undertaker" turned around slowly. He then ran towards the trio, his wig and hat having fallen off, revealing his identity. "Give me prime romance!"

He ended up slamming into the door as Sebastian avoided his attack without a second thought. A skull fell on his head as he turned back towards us.

"Grell?" Ciel exclaimed in surprise. Well, this was the last place he expected to see the Grim Reaper… I suppose.

"Hello, my lord." A more familiar voice said from a pot.

"Undertaker?" Certainly, there Undertaker was, buried in salt and, since Grell took his clothes, probably clothed in only his undergarments.

"The bounder told me he wasn't afraid of Grim Reapers." Grell told us. "So I buried him in salt."

"Oh, I just love the sensation of all the moisture in my body leeching out of my skin!" He exclaimed. Luna looked at him strangely before sighing. That's what happens when one hangs out with particular people.

"A dangerous game." Sebastian said as Luna nodded.

"What are you doing here?!" Ciel turned his attention to the red-haired Reaper.

"Will's having me do a bit of investigating." Grell replied. Luna blinked her eyes as she realized that William was Grell's superior. "But there was just no information, and I got hungry and sleepy… So I took a nap in a flowerbed, and woke up to find myself here. Perhaps I shouldn't have stopped breathing while I slept?" Seriously? "I was waiting for a prince to come wake me with a kiss (with tongue)!" Luna gulped, holding in the urge to vomit.

"What are you investigating?" Sebastian asked, ignoring the Reaper's desires.

"Oh, we've had some Cinematic Records stolen lately." Grell said off-handedly.

Undertaker's smile faded momentarily as Ciel turned towards Grell. "Cinematic Records?"

"Not something a kid like you needs to know about." Grell replied in self-importance.

Actually, Luna thought, Ciel was probably the only kid in the world who needs to know.

"They're reels of film containing all memories of a person's life." Sebastian replied. "Grim Reapers extract them from those on the To-Die list, replay them, and decide whether they will live or die."

"Just so we're clear, you humans can only see them when you die." Grell clarified.

"Are Cinematic Records the sort of things that can be "stolen"?" Sebastian asked.

"Mmm… They're stored in the library when we're not using them." Grell told us, not caring at all that William may demote him even more because of that. "The full list of people still living—in other words, of everyone on the To-Die list: all the crimes, everything… in the form of books."

"So they're books made in preparation for Doomsday," Ciel realized. Luna was deep in thought, wondering who gave the Queen all of the information on the abbey. It was getting too… suspicious.

"That rings a bell, doesn't it?" Sebastian asked.

Undertaker lick a lot of salt. "Undertaker, there's something I want you help with." Ciel told him.

"Hehe… Then, give me prime laughter…" Undertaker turned towards his other guests. "On second thought, I'll do this free of charge."

(Sebastian's POV)

We were all in different coffins, waiting for the Undertaker to distract the guard enough so that we can enter the abbey. Due to the distance, by the time we arrived, it was already dusk.

"I've come to deliver the coffins you ordered." Undertaker told the guard.

"Coffin, sir?" The guard asked. "No one informed me of this…" Now that was strange, weren't coffins being delivered inside the abbey often these days?

"I have the order right here…" I heard Undertaker say. "Hmm, where did I put it?" I could hear him fumbling through his robes and getting all kinds of objects from his pockets, mostly metallic. "Here? No, here?"

The young master and I quickly got out of the first coffin while Grell got out of another. Miss Luna was already behind the bushes, thanks to her nekomata's abilities.

"All right," the guard said. "Please come in then." He turned towards us. "And you too."

We left our hiding spot (not that it had been a good one), surprised.

"Well, I'll be off then." Undertaker told us. "I've finished what I came to do."

"I see. Thank you." The guard told Undertaker. "May your soul be cleansed."

We followed the guard inside the abbey as he brought the coffins.

"I thought it was supposed to be difficult to get here." The young master whispered to me. Luna wasn't paying too much attention, deep in thought. So she has noticed as well…

"Yes," I replied as evenly as I could. "I was under that impression…"

We passed a man and two women carrying vegetables, presumably coming from the garden. They bowed and smiled to us, welcoming us amongst them.

"Perfect smiles, huh." The young master stated, Miss Luna agreeing with him.

"Shouldn't that be educational for you, since you've forgotten how?" I teased him.

"Don't be dull. Those smiles are fake." My young master retorted.

Afterwards, the guard led us to the church inside the abbey and went off to take the coffins somewhere. We entered the building, taking in the scenery and hoping to find clues. The young master hurried between the rows of seats when he saw the symbol that had been burned on his skin. Miss Luna and I followed quietly after him.

"Young master?" I tried to make sure that he was still with us as he looked at the symbol in shock.

"Good evening!" Some boys entered and greeted us cheerfully.

"Another wonderful day today, wasn't it?" One of them asked us.

"Well, aren't you cute?" Grell told them. "I don't really do kids, though." Too much information.

"Hello, unclean one!" The boy with glasses greeted him. "You're impure through and through, I see."

"What?!" Grell exclaimed in anger.

"Hmm?" The brown-haired boy asked. "What's the matter, unclean one? Are you ill?"

Grell hit the boy on the head. "You little brat! Who are you calling "unclean"?" You, of course, unless you are stupid enough to not acknowledge that.

"Wah!" The boy screamed. "An unclean one touched me!"

"We need to be cleansed!" The boy with glasses exclaimed.

Seeing their weak spot, Grell chased after them. "Get back here!"

The boys were about to run outside when a nun came in. "Another unclean one!"

The nun only smiled at the children and let them passed, also stopping the vulgar Reaper in the process. "Everyone over a certain age is called unclean." She explained to us, smiling. "I see from your clothing that you're new converts. Don't worry. If you study the teachings of our leader, your body will be cleansed."

"I say!" The young master declared. "Is this place-?" I stopped him from speaking any further.

"Unclean?" I asked as I walked towards her. "That's funny. I can't believe that a beautiful lady like yourself is impure." I made her back against the door, blushing. This really is no fun when the prey falls easily, but for the sake of my master, I guess that I'll just have to use "that way" to make her talk.

"I don't know anything about your sect yet." I admitted. "Would you mind telling me?"

"All right… But then, why did you come here?" The girl asked weakly like a little mouse.

I slammed my hand next to her head, shocking her as she blushed even harder. I closed in the space between our faces before pulling back. "A bug." I showed it to her and blew it away. "You'll tell me, won't you?"

Soon enough, we were alone inside a barn, the others waiting patiently outside. I must admit that it was easy to use a virgin who has been quite sheltered, but I did not dare to use my usual approach. Perhaps I have been getting soft around Miss Luna… Then again, she belongs to me, and me only so I guess that it would be bad to show her this side of me.

Thus, I only toyed with the nun, but my was she loud. I wouldn't be surprised if half of the abbey found out about this already had we not chosen a more secluded area. When she was finally going to tell us what we wished to know, I allowed her to put her clothes back on and once that was done, I let the others enter.

"The Doomsday Books of those who have lived a long time are impure." The nun told us as she brushed her hair. "Our leader cleanses the unclean passages. And we're told not only the past, but the future is recorded there."

"The future, eh?" I repeated.

"Yes. But only the chosen children of the heavenly choir can be told it." The nun replied.

"The heavenly choir?" The young master repeated. "What do they do, sing rhymes?"

"I believe "sing" may not be the right word…" I was getting a strange feeling about that as the nun gave me a meaningful look. "But I hear beautiful voices from our leader's bedchamber…"

We returned to the vicinity of the church to discuss our plans. Miss Luna seemed to be sadder than before… And Koruru doesn't seem to appreciate me too much right now… I guess that she still didn't take my method too well…

"If only young boys are chosen for the heavenly choir, that means you are the only one who can get close to their leader." I told the young master.

"Rubbish!" Grell exclaimed out of nowhere, dressed in a uniform much too small for him. "I could easily get into the heavenly choir!" He made a few poses. "Well, how do I look?"

Beside him was a small boy in his undergarments, crying about him stealing the clothes. Seriously, when it isn't the servants, it's someone else making noise…

The young master was about to comment when he heard some noises and music.

"Oh! It's time for the leader's cleansing ceremony!" The boy exclaimed happily.

"Cleansing?" Grell repeated.

I sniffed the air a bit. "I was right; it smells wrong." Miss Luna looked at me, hoping for an explanation. However, instead of giving her one, I looked at the person hiding near one of the windows on the other building.

"What is it?" The young master asked.

"Oh, I just smelled a rotten apple fallen from a tree, that's all."

Miss Luna looked at me in disbelief, but I could see the gears in her head turning, trying to find an explanation for my explanation.

We soon went into the church where all of the people have gathered, praying. We sat in the back, the young master at the end of the bench, me between him and Miss Luna, and Grell sulking at the other end.

The leader, dressed in white and red robes went on the altar, his face hidden from view. "Here, tonight, the sinful unclean will be made pure."

Two members of the sect undressed two of their own, letting us see the big black marks on their back. The same as the young master's, only much, much bigger. They knelt on the floor as another person took two books and handed them to their leader.

"Are those Cinematic Records?" I asked Grell quietly.

"Too far away to tell," he replied with an annoyed tone.

"I shall read the Doomsday Books of these impure, lost children." The leader opened the first book. "Jill Peasant. The second daughter of a farmer, she conceived a child at fifteen. Thomas Atkins. No especially evil deeds, but he has spent his life meaninglessly. That is a grave sin."

Suddenly, the bodies of the two were surrounded by darkness as they screamed in pain. Their fellow believers just prayed for their sake without interfering. Then, the stained glass directly in front of us began to shine brightly. We could see their pasts through that stained glass as scenes changed one after another.

"Snuff out the unworthy. Snuff out the unnecessary." The leader chanted. "Snuff out the unfruitful. Snuff out the unclean!"

The scenes in the stained glass shattered, making the two people wither in pain as the light died down. Miss Luna shook as they were dressed and taken away. That chant was too familiar for her liking it seems…


	27. Kidnapped Again

Chapter Twenty Six

"Now, nothing unclean exists on this dais," the leader announced as the cleansing has ended. "They are our brother and sister, made pure as snow!"

His audience began to cry out of admiration and happiness, praising him. I find them utterly pathetic, putting their beliefs in such a man like that. How disappointed will they become when they find out their leader true identity… if ever. Miss Luna and the young master seem quite disgusted as well, but that was not our priority at the moment…

"Something's off." Grell told us as the "newly purified" converts were dressed and left the altar. "Those books weren't Cinematic Records."

"Then he doesn't have the power to see the past?" The young master questioned as everyone else left the premises.

"Ah! You're still here!" An unknown nun exclaimed, interrupting my musings. She was accompanied by two of her sisters, all smiling happily. "The heavens have smiled upon you!"

Miss Luna arched an eyebrow as the young master was quickly led away to be cleansed. Even Koruru blinked her eyes in curiosity. (Ah! How beautifully her crimson eyes shone too!)

_Don't you think it's strange, Sebastian? We only got here today, but already Ciel has been chosen to become a member of the heavenly choir. Do you think that he still would have been chosen so soon if we didn't get the information about the choir tonight?_

"Yes, it does seem quite suspicious." I told her. "However, our main priority is to find more information on the leader at this moment. Knowing the young master, he wouldn't leave the matter alone until then." I saw her nod. "Speaking of the young master, I must go assist him now. Please excuse me."

I left her with Grell and Koruru inside the building as I followed the sound of the young master's protests against the nuns. I really should hurry; it isn't often that I see such an amusing scene…

"St-Stop! I'll do it myself!" The young master protested.

"Nonsense!" One of the nuns objected. "You've been chosen for the heavenly choir, so we must cleanse you from head to toe!"

The other nun put her face on the young master's bare arm. "Oh, such unblemished skin!"

It really scared the young master, making him attempt to cover himself again. "Don't touch me!"

"Don't worry," the first nun said. "We've already been cleansed." Somehow, I doubt that it was what the young master was worrying about… It's my turn to enter the stage.

"That's not what I'm worried about!" The young master exclaimed as I walked towards them.

"Pardon me. I'll take care of the rest." I told the nuns with my mask on as always.

"We can't allow it. You're still unclean…" The first nun explained as the young master looked at me in a depressed fashion.

I put on my best sad face. "Am I truly impure?" I asked them, as though I was distressed at the very thought.

The young master just stared at me a bit disgusted as the nuns began to blush. How easy it was to make them dance the way I want them to…

"Maybe you're not…"

"Certainly not!"

And so, I was able to clean the young master myself though I believe that the aftereffects of my performance still linger…

"You're getting carried away today." He told me bluntly as I helped him with his bath.

"No, my lord." I replied, smirking (he can't see it though). "I simply wish to make sure everything goes smoothly. I have no intention of exposing you to danger."

"I never thought I'd hear _you_ say that." He retorted with reason.

"Even if the Doomsday Books in that ceremony were fakes, it doesn't change the fact that they have some kind of power." I told him evenly.

"Unclean…" I was momentarily startled at that. "The doll called me that. And, there's this." He put his hand on the mark on his back. "This mark that cast me into hell is my only spider's thread right now."

"Do you truly believe that grasping it will let you crawl out of hell?" I asked him.

"No, I'm not crawling out." He replied. "I'll grasp it and use it to drag _them_ down into the hell I suffer." A statement worthy of my master.

"I expect nothing less from my master."

"There's only one thing you should be saying to me now." The young master reminded me.

"Yes, my lord." I bowed to him.

After dressing him up, the young master was escorted to the leader by three nuns. I remained in the shadows, waiting for my master's order to interfere.

"You look divine, Ciel." The leader said, shocking the both of us. Now that I thought about it, his voice seemed awfully familiar… I believe that I heard it during winter….

"I am honored that you have chosen me," the young master said after approaching the man.

The leader put a hand on the young master's shoulder, making me frown. Only the young master's family, Miss Luna and I are allowed to act so familiarly with the young master. "I'll read you a book."

"Sir, what is a "Doomsday Book"?" The young master asked in response.

"I'll read to you… until you fall asleep." The leader went on. Tonight is a treat."

The young master suddenly jumped, startled at his words. What did those words remind him of? His past, no doubt, but why such a reaction?

The leader ignored the young master's reaction and put his hand on the young master's head in a fatherly way. I had to try hard to suppress my growl, but then, Miss Luna appeared with Koruru behind a wall, much nearer to the young master. So she has a bad feeling as well… I should have told her to remain behind and no interfere.

"Cleanse yourself." A voice said softly. Angela Blanc. "Cleanse yourself of the sins you have committed here and now." The stained glass with the symbol began to shine and the leader suddenly went to strangle the young master. Meanwhile, Miss Luna was held back by Koruru.

"Sebastian!" The young master called. "Kill this guy!"

"Yes, my lord." I crashed in the building through a stained glass with Grell and threw a shard at the sect's leader. Miss Luna and Koruru hurriedly went to the young master's side and made sure that he was alright.

However, the shard of glass simply tore through his clothing as feathers appeared. The leader who we had thought to be a man was in fact a woman, and _her_, at that. "I thought that was you, Angela."

"H-Hey!" Grell exclaimed, a bit afraid. "What's an angel doing in this realm?!"

Angela swooped down near the young master, but took Miss Luna instead and flew away.

"Miss Luna!"

"Luna!"

Angela then showed us a book, making Grell exclaim again. "Look! That's a real Cinematic Record!"

Reels of film began to flow from the book and wrapped around the young master, Koruru and I, making us unable to move. "Grell! Your death scythe!"

"Give me some time!" Grell said as he cut the reels with little scissors. "I'm working on it!"

"What are those?" The young master asked angrily.

"I can't help it!" He complained. "Will took my last set of scythes away, too!"

Meanwhile, I heard Angela whisper in Miss Luna's ear. "I shall show you all the light and darkness of your past." Miss Luna didn't react, but her eyes were full of fear as the angel pulled her through a bright bluish portal.

"Luna!" The young master and I exclaimed just as Grell cut all of the reels. I immediately took the young master in my arms and headed for the portal. "Here we go." I was not going to let that angel have _my_ Luna. She'll have to face a very possessive demon if she thinks that she is even allowed to touch Luna's hair.

oooOOOoooOOOooOOOOoOOOOoOOOOooOOooo

I felt like I was floating in mid-air in the sky as I came to. A soft voice called my name several times, making me open my eyes to the world around me. There were pieces of reels floating everywhere in this world.

"This is your past." The voice, Angela's voice, said. "Some things shine brightly and some are shrouded in fathomless darkness."

I tried to reach a specific piece, not fully realizing what I was doing nor why I was doing it.

"I see. That is the past you choose." Angela's voice made itself known again as I touched the film. It shone upon contact and brought me back to a time I had long forgotten.

I was on a boat with the silver-haired man dressed in purple and black. I recognized him immediately. That man… was my father. We rowed the boat in silence towards an underground cave and tied the boat to a rock as we got off.

"你真的想要这么做吗？" Father asked me as I made sure that I had everything I needed for the ceremony. His tone betrayed his worry as he pretended to be aloof. As though I wasn't going to die in, let's say, ten minutes?

"别担心了，我已经决定了。不管这么样，我不会后悔的。" I reassured him. We were walking down a rocky path towards our destination. Within minutes, we arrived to the altar of the Great Spirit. Father and I prepared everything for the ceremony. I sat down inside the circle in front of the altar as Father summoned the Great Spirit.

Suddenly, I was pulled out of my body and into the mindscape of the Great Spirit. It was a bright place with no vegetation or buildings. The Great Spirit appeared as a big orb with swirling colors before me.

"卫清珠，你为什么召唤了我？" It asked me.

I was soon pushed out of the mindscape and felt my energy leave me at high speed. Father knelt down and put my head on his legs, worry flashing in his eyes. I smiled, telling him not to worry.

"我的时间快到了。父亲，让您这么麻烦，女儿很抱歉。" I apologized. "这几年，我都没有做什么来帮你们。我希望这一次，我倒是帮到你们了。"

"我们没有怪你。你是一个很善良的人。" Father said, making me smile even more.

I reached for something in my pocket and took it out. Then, I slowly took off the ring on my right hand's middle finger before showing the both of them to Father. The rings were made out of jade and there were intricate carving on each one. The pair was worth a compound in money, but to Father and myself, they were worth no less than the world.

"这是父亲给我的全家之宝。一个是给新娘，另一个是给新郎。我带着这戒指也已经有十年了。" I put them in Father's hand. "请你把着些给黑魔。告诉他我就先走了。"

I only saw Father nod at me before finally falling into the darkness that was death.

I slowly woke up from the vision to meet the sight of a giant library. If I hadn't been captured and separated from Sebastian and the others, I'd probably be extremely glad to be here. Then, I saw Angela in all of her angelic glory sitting on another seat. I must be in the Grim Reapers' library, I realized.

"I see you're awake now, Luna." She told me. "I really hoped that you would have chosen a different past. However, it must have felt like soft velvet to you."

I didn't answer, not that I could've, and stared at her defiantly. I did not know what she wanted with me, and to be frank, getting captured by her for the second time was not amusing. I stood up from my seat and turned my back to her, looking for an exit.

Angela mustn't have liked that for she stood up as well and harshly turned me towards her. "Do not ignore me, Luna." She spoke softly. "Your past has been difficult for you, and I admit to have played a part in that. I made that vile man pay though, so there is no need to worry."

Vile man? I backed away slowly. How did she find out about that? It was no surprise when Sebastian did, but for her to actually be interested enough to look for that information… Who was she?

"Your purity is astonishing, it even shone brightly as that _creature_ attempted to defile you." She went on. "You are truly worthy to be the daughter of an angel." What? "However… that past of yours… That past you have chosen… must be cleansed."

Her wings covered the both of us as she lifted my chin and looked at me in a motherly way. "I am so very glad that you have kept our family ring, my daughter. Now, let Mother cleanse you and turn you back into a girl as white as snow…"

**The conversation between Luna and her father in English**

**"Are you certain that you want to do this?" (Father)**

**"It's all right. I already made my decision. No matter what, I won't regret it." (Luna)**

**"Wei Qingzhu, why have you summoned me?" (Great Spirit)**

**"My time is almost up. Father, to have caused you so much trouble, your daughter apologizes. These past years, I have never been able to help you. I hope that this time at least, I have been able to help you." (Luna)**

**"We have never blamed you. You are a kind person." (Father)**

**"These are the family heirlooms that Father entrusted to me. One is for the bride, the other is for the groom. I have been wearing this ring for over ten years now. Please entrust them to Hei Mo. Tell him that I left first." (Luna)**

**Hei Mo means "black demon" in Chinese. It's quite literal, but for a reason. You'll find out in a couple of chapters.**

**Favorite, follow, review!**


	28. Soul Mates

**By the way, Luna's name in her past life is Wei Qingzhu. Wei is her family name and Qingzhu means "pale pearl".**

Chapter Twenty Seven

We appeared in an unfamiliar territory with a cloudless sky and marble buildings.

"Where is Miss Luna?" I asked. Koruru tried sniffing, but she couldn't smell her mistress' scent neither.

Grell looked around as well before exclaiming, again. "This is the Grim Reaper Library! That's where the Cinematic Records are kept."

With that, we immediately headed to the imposing building, knowing that Miss Luna was inside. My inside churned at the thought of what the angel could be doing to Miss Luna. I will not stand for it!

We arrived at the entrance of the library after a run. I put the young master on the ground before opening the door. A death scythe charged at me and I avoided, as did Grell, though some of his hair was cut. This could only mean one thing…

"Ah. It _is_ you… I knew I smelled something unpleasant." William T. Spears said as he retracted his death scythe. "To think that a demon would have the nerve to set foot in our territory…"

"Wait, Will!" Grell protested against his superior. "I'm looking for the Doomsday Books on your orders!"

"Honestly… A Grim Reaper, willingly inviting such vermin here? Grell Sutcliff, you appear to want a further demotion."

"W-What will it be this time?" Grell asked shyly, not daring to make Spears even more mad.

"Oi!" The young master exclaimed. "We got through an angel's portal without knowing that it would land us here! Don't accuse us of things that were out of our control!"

"Furthermore, Miss Luna was taken captive by said angel and we have reason to believe that they are further inside your library." I told him. "Since you are so enthusiastic with exterminating vermin, shouldn't you be taking care of that, as well?"

"So the angel actually captured Miss Luna…" The Grim Reaper stated. "It seems I'll be late getting home tonight. But since it's about Miss Luna, I guess it can't be helped."

He then willingly led us through the corridors of the library without demoting Grell again.

"Sebastian," the young master said. "Why did that Reaper say "since it's about Miss Luna"?"

"I am not quite certain myself." I replied. "During the fiasco at the circus, Miss Luna did get along with him, but I doubt that is the reason. Also, he acts like he almost expected Miss Luna to be captured by Angela Blanc."

"We'll have to investigate on this later," he decided. "For now, saving Luna is your first priority, understood?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Angels have the ability to tamper with Cinematic Records." The Reaper told us.

"They can change the past?" The young master asked.

"I doubt that even a deity could do that." The Reaper replied. "They merely give you a false sense of peace. Those who have had negative enough experiences to break their souls wish for that past to be wiped out. However, it haunts them forever."

The young master's mood became depressed as he listened on. "I certainly won't want that, but Luna… I don't know what she thinks of her past. However, I don't believe her to be so weak as to give into a false sense of peace."

"黑魔！救命！黑魔！"

I stopped as I heard Miss Luna, no, her past life, scream for help. Even back then... she never showed weakness to anyone except for those closest to her. For her to scream like this…

"What is it, Sebastian?" My lord called to me. "Come on, hurry!"

We opened the doors leading to the archives of the library to see Angela with Miss Luna lying on her lap. Her Cinematic Record was flowing all over the place. The look on Miss Luna's face was that of terror, and not the look of peace I have become accustomed to.

"Her past is being rewritten." Angela told us. "She is being purified, made clean and as white as snow. No one wants to harbor fear or despair. The same goes for my daughter as well."

"Your daughter?" The young master repeated. "What do you mean by that?"

"This girl is the daughter of the late Lord Owen, my husband, and myself." Angela replied. "A child born out of love and purity. My child."

Her statement shocked all of us except for William T. Spears. Now that I thought about it, it was strange that she had pure energy, though so little of it. An angelic parent would explain it easily. However, that angel had no right to change Miss Luna's past. I had become a part of her life long before _she_ appeared.

Koruru growled at the angel fiercely and turned into her larger form. It seemed that I wasn't the only one who did not like Angela's involvement in Miss Luna's life…

"Sebastian, save Luna, now!"

"Don't be so hasty." The Reaper said. "If you forcibly stopped her now, Miss Luna's past won't be properly contained in her, and she will become less than human."

"Yes, she will become as white as snow…"

"Purified… My pale pearl…?" I whispered.

Suddenly, Miss Luna floated in the air and began to rewind the Cinematic Records.

"She's rewinding the Cinematic Records on her own?" Grell exclaimed.

"Luna!"

The reels were finally back into her body and she fell into my arms as I caught her. "What a breakneck thing to do…" I told her.

She opened her eyes to look at me, but it wasn't like before. Now, she looked more like she did in her last life than before. The same look she gave me back then…

"You have once again exceeded my expectations." She smiled softly. "You are truly worthy of being my soul mate." The moment I said it, I knew that it was true. Miss Luna was my soul mate.

"Soul mate? What a thing to say about my daughter!" Angela declared. "You are the very reason she could never be completely pure… and you lay your claim on her?"

"Then let's do this." I took out three knives after having put Luna on the ground.

"Disturbances in the library fall under Grim Reaper jurisdiction." William T. Spears said. "We'll join them, Grell Sutcliff."

"Oh yeah!" The obnoxious Reaper exclaimed. "Oh! We're a trinity! The door opens on a passionate battle!"

"I'll be passing through if you don't mind," a Grim Reaper with black hair pulled into a short ponytail walked by us, pushing a cart with Cinematic Records.

"Ge Nie? So you've become a Grim Reaper…" Luna looked surprised at his appearance as well.

"Sebastian, you know him?" The young master asked.

"Of course, he was my pale pearl's uncle after all." I replied.

He stopped arranging the books to look back at me. "Hei Mo, or should I call you Sebastian Michealis, now? So you were a demon. I see that you didn't make a contract with my niece."

"She was much too stubborn on not making a contract with me," I replied.

Angela leaped backwards towards a new portal. "As you seem so busy, I'll start my purification with that abbey."

"Running away again?" I challenged her.

"I shall show you all what happens to a world ruled by impurity." She told us before disappearing and doping something to the library.

"What is this?" The young master asked.

"An angelic seal." Ge Nie replied.

"It won't open!" Grell said as he pulled on the door's handle.

"Good grief. It would seem we're trapped." William T. Spears declared.

I heard the sound of a book shaking and getting off the shelf on its own volition. We turned towards it as it fell on the floor and opened to the page it was at as words keep on printing on it.

"This is…" The Reaper picked the book up. "The Cinematic Record of someone in that abbey."

"The abbey?" Grell repeated.

"I see." He read the passage out loud. "An angel of massacre descends on the outskirts of Preston."

"An angel of massacre?" The young master repeated.

"Ah, yes, I see." Ge Nie said as he read the page.

The young master pulled on the former swordsman's sleeve. "Stop her."

"Dear me, an act of charity?" I mocked him. "Didn't you intend to eradicate that abbey in any case?"

"It's not that I want to help them." He told me, making Ge Nie frown. "I don't want to let her have her way. That's all."

"But what are we going to do? We're stuck here." Grell pointed out.

"No, we have an option." The Reaper with glasses objected. "The ultimate reaper tool which only the managerial class of the Grim Reaper Staffing Association can use. We call it… the Death Bookmark."

Ge Nie took out the tool: a pink and black bookmark. "A pink placeholder. If we use this to halt the sory, we can take a red pen to it." He explained. "This woman's name is Mathilda Simmons. "She is being purified in the abbey by the angel Angela"—"

"The sentence breaks off there." The young master noticed.

Ge Nie took out a pen fashioned to resemble the bookmark. "So I write, "—But just then, Sebastian Michaelis appears.""

I suddenly found myself in the abbey next to the nun I toyed with amongst the group of pained humans.

"That woman smells like a demon…" Angela said.

"Yes." I answered. "You see, she's been marked already."

"What a pious demon you are, to wish to die at an angel's hands…" Angela mocked me. "…Sebastian Michaelis."

I leaped in front of the coffin and shot knives at Angela which she avoided easily. "Do you think a demon can compete with an immaculate-winged angel?" She asked as she landed in front of me. "Wingless demons are chained to the earth… for eternity."

"Oh, is that so?" I asked. "Then may you remain forever chained to the heavens."

Angela was not quick enough to avoid William T. Spears' death scythe and was backed to the wall, unable to move.

"Grell Sutcliff!" He handed his subordinate a death scythe.

"Oh!" Grell spun the death scythe around. "A brand-new death scythe!" He quickly pierced Angela's hand and pinned it to the stone wall. "Yes!"

" Wash it and return it when you're done." His superior ruined his mood.

I walked in front of the angel as well. "Well, that was an interesting distraction." I took out two knives. "Let's treat ourselves to a game of darts, shall we?" I hit her arm. "Ah, I missed. Now, where shall I hit her next?"

Angela suddenly summoned her powers and began creating small earthquakes. Even the church began to fall apart. "What?" I asked. "Does she mean to destroy herself along with us?"

"Snuff out the unclean. Snuff out the unnecessary." She chanted as the sect's members ran for their lives.

"Grell Sutcliff, we'll be retreating as well." He walked towards the back of the church. "Well, really! Never mind overtime pay, I'd like to request a day off."

The building collapsed on the angel then morning came. The young master, Miss Luna, Koruru and Ge Nie have come to the premises as well. The Grim Reapers left quickly except for Ge Nie who pulled me aside to talk to me.

"I know that Luna is Qingzhu's reincarnation, Hei Mo." He admitted. "As a Grim Reaper, I shouldn't be on too good terms with demons nor should I care about a human's welfare. However, I expect you to take care of her."

"Of course," I bowed. "You have always played the part of the doting uncle well, despite your rivalry with her father."

"You were her greatest friend back then." He told me. "I doubt that even Baifeng was that close to her. Still, if you harm her on purpose, I will reap you without mercy."

"As expected from you, Ge Nie." I smirked. "Do not worry. I do not intend to hurt my mate, especially now that we have been reunited after thirteen centuries."

"I shall hold you to your word, Hei Mo."

"And what of her father? Is he a Grim Reaper as well?" I asked.

"You will find out soon enough; I have no doubt that he will seek you upon the news of your being his daughter's soul mate."

**For those of you who do not watch Qin's Moon or Legend of Qin, I'll give you a quick view on Ge Nie's profile.**

**Ge Nie was an expert swordsman who was taught in the Ghost Valley school. It was a school known for its deadly techniques and the fact that the master only taught two disciples. One of them learns the vertical style whereas the other learns the horizontal style. Ge Nie is amongst the former whereas Luna's father was amongst the latter. Also, both disciples have to eventually fight for the title of the mast of Ghost Valley School. The loser dies.**

**I'll just clarify that Qingzhu's father was not biologically related to Ge Nie, but they were brother disciples. Furthermore, in Ancient China, it is not uncommon for people to call each other "brother", "sister", "uncle", "aunt" or even "grandpa" or "grandma" if they are close. **

**Also, I'll be adding a few (or a couple) of characters from Qin's Moon from here on. Most of their past will be the same, or at least similar to the one they had in the series. However, it will be modified to fit with the plot of my story. By the way, I do not own any characters or the plot from Qin's Moon.**

**Favorite, follow, review!**


	29. Revelations and New Servants

Chapter Twenty Eight

After the abbey incident, Ciel has begun to treat me like I was a fragile sculpture of glass. It was a bit irritating, but also quite nice of him. We didn't talk about the incident at all though, nor did we really interact for the whole day. The other servants must have noticed something too, because they tried to get out of my way and make sure that I am as comfortable as possible.

It resulted in me being awfully bored and confused. First, let us summarize what happened for the last two days. We received orders from the Queen to look around the abbey and either eradicate or disband the sect. Check. Second, we went to the abbey with Undertaker's help. Check. Third, we "received" information on the abbey. Check. Fourth, I got captured. Check, check and triple check.

Fifth, the memories of my past life were unleashed and I rewound my Cinematic Record by myself. Check… I guess? Sixth, Sebastian Michaelis of all people and demons called me his… soul… mate? What in the world?!

I have no idea how demons see the concept of soul mates or if they even have soul mates (though, according to a crow, they do…), but in my opinion, soul mates are two people who just click together easily. They would share a sibling-like relationship or a more romantic one… I don't have a particular belief on that side.

However, Sebastian Michaelis, Phantomhive demon butler and the one who stole my first kiss (the one in my past life), has apparently decided that I, of all of the female population in the whole world, am the one for him. Even though we had a history of more than thirteen hundred years (and counting), that doesn't immediately label me as his soul mate!

"Is there something I could do to help you, Miss Luna?" Sebastian's voice brought me back to reality as I paced around in the room. "You seem to be bothered by something."

In my frustration, I took a nearby pillow and began to hit him with it. "I seriously… cannot… begin to… even try to… understand… what the hell… you were thinking!" I threw the pillow with all of my might, huffing.

Sebastian didn't take too much heed to my words. He approached me slowly and lifted my chin to make me look at him in the eye. "You are no longer mute."

My body froze as I tried to process that tidbit of information. Did he say… that I could speak? I touched my lips, lips that have not uttered a single word for the last two years… "Impossible…"

"No, Miss Luna," Sebastian smirked. "It is very much possible. After all, you are speaking, are you not?"

I nodded numbly as I sat down on the armchair in my bedroom. I did not know what to feel about this. Happiness? Relief? Worry? Confusion? This fact, so certain and so undeniable, also brings along many other questions. Should I really speak? Do I deserve to speak? Will I lose my voice again, only permanently?

Sebastian must have seen the mixed emotions etched on my face, for he put the tea tray on the small table nearby and gave me a cup. "Your voice is most beautiful, Luna. Do not be afraid to use it."

I looked up at him and slowly sipped the tea. It was warm, and brought me some sense of security. After another few sips, I put the cup down to listen to what he had to say about this.

"If you wish, I could help you train your voice so that you could talk and sing as though you have never lost your voice in the first place." Sebastian suggested as he kneeled in front of me, his maroon eyes glowing.

I nodded in agreement. "Then… I would be able to sing like back then." My voice was hesitant and I mispronounced certain syllables, but Sebastian's eyes glowed even more before he bowed his head.

"Yes," he told me. "Just like back then."

oooOOOOooOOOOoOOOOoOOOOooo

From then on, I took lessons with Sebastian every day between my other lessons, my letters and visiting the former circus crew. The lessons were not too hard, but just enough to push me further every time. Sebastian's methods were so efficient that we had me practice singing within a few days. I would usually bring my own compositions such as "Contract" and "Hallucination" for those. Of course, that meant that Sebastian would also correct my compositions as he evaluated my singing.

However, Sebastian also began treating me more like an equal than a mistress as he did otherwise. It was like he was welcoming my (Qingzhu's) return to this world. Be as it might, I just couldn't get jealous of Qingzhu, who was also me, but thirteen centuries ago. The transition from simply being Luna Owen to being both Luna and Qingzhu had been surprisingly easy. I guess that it was because that, in my subconscious, I have already accepted the me from so long ago.

Sebastian was also a great help in that department. He began ordering some Chinese clothes for me as well as Chinese weapons. He also gave me a bamboo flute, much like the one I used to play back then. Soon, our sessions were no longer lessons, but more like periods of adjustment of me gaining those memories.

Sebastian was… kinder during those times. He acted more like Hei Mo than a butler and it was refreshing. I usually manage to make him sing duets with me, but I think it's because he enjoyed it. Koruru wasn't around in those times, most likely trying to make sure that we could "make up" I guess you could say.

Of course, eventually, we had to confront Ciel about the turn of events (but we agreed to keep the "tutoring" a secret if possible). I didn't know whether it would have been a good idea to tell Ciel about my past life, but I didn't think that it was a good idea to keep it from him either. Oh well, better sooner than later, I guess.

I knocked on the door to Ciel's study that afternoon.

"Come in."

I entered and curtsied. Ciel gestured to the seat in front of him as he went through papers concerning the company. I sat in silence, trying to grasp the courage to speak.

"Would you like me to help you with that, Ciel?"

"Yes, you could take care of that…" His eyes turned towards me as his hands trembled. "Could you repeat that?"

I sighed. "I asked: "Would you like me to help you, Ciel?"." I replied, emphasizing on each syllable.

Ciel looked like his birthday came early (since Christmas really wasn't his day…). He dropped the papers on his desk and came beside me. I looked at his trembling form warily, but suddenly, I was engulfed in a hug. "Ci-Ciel?"

"Your voice came back, Luna. You can talk again!" He told me happily. "I… I'm…"

I ruffled his hair. "I know, Ciel, I know." I smiled softly. It wasn't often that he showed his true feelings. "There is something I need to talk to you about, though, if you don't mind."

Ciel pulled himself away and returned to his seat. "Of course," his voice returned to normal. "What is it that you need to tell me, Luna?"

"It's about what happened when Angela, my… mother, kidnapped me and attempted to purify me." I began. "When she tried to rewrite my past, she wasn't only trying to rewrite this life, but also… my past life."

Ciel leaned on the desk, his interest having been peeked.

"The last time my soul was in the human world, or, as some would call it, the World of the Living, was in the beginning of the fifth century in China." I explained. "First, Ciel, you must understand that China was not like it is now. The formerly united country had broken into small kingdoms and war had been waged to conquer and unify those kingdoms. By the time I was born, many kingdoms had been lost."

"My mother was the princess of one such kingdom whilst my father was the general. Mother died when I was around four or five years old and Father had begun to form a group of mercenaries." I told him. "However, it was only in my thirteenth summer that I met Sebastian for the first time."

Ciel would had choked on his tea were he drinking the beverage. His stunned expression, however, made up for it.

"His hair was longer back then, but the front strands have remained the same ever since." I commented. "Anyways, though I did not know it back then, one sniff of my soul had been enough to make him crave for it. I guess that there was enough purity and sadness to pull him in." I shrugged. "He approached me first when my father's subordinates and my uncle's people were not with me. He was persistent, and we ended up as… close acquaintances."

"I say that, but we were really more like friends, or at least, that's what I thought. We remained together in that warring country for five years together." I recalled. "However, one day, when he was away, an incident occurred. My father took me to a certain place and, to put it bluntly, I died that day." I sighed. "However, my soul seems to have never truly moved on, even though I reincarnated."

Ciel took in all of the information I gave him quite well. Much better than I had expected. "So Angela wanted to rewrite your feelings about Sebastian because he is a demon."

"Yes. Actually, his name was kind of self-explanatory, but since my father's people had similar names, I never looked beneath the surface." Seeing his questioning glance, I explained. "His name was Hei Mo, meaning black demon. Some of Father's men had names like White Phoenix or Black Unicorn."

"…Thank you for telling me, Luna." His reply startled me so much that I stared at him in surprise. "I… I know how hard it can be to tell these things to others, even those who are your friends. I am grateful for your trust." No more words need to be said.

"Would you mind if I borrowed Sebastian from time to time to catch up, then?" I asked. "I also wanted to buy some traditional Chinese artifacts and…"

ooOOOOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOoo

I was dressed in a long forest green qipao and I had let my hair mostly loose, though part of it had been pinned in a small bun. A sword was attached to my belt and there were concealed weapons in the large sleeves of my coat. Basically, anyone who didn't know me well enough would not recognize me. However, I only dressed in such a fashion out of comfort.

With Koruru perched on my shoulder, I knocked the front door loudly. Mere seconds later, Doll, dressed in a maid outfit, opened the door shyly.

"Hello, who are ya lookin' for?" She asked hesitantly.

"It's fine, Doll, it's me, Fighter." Though the crew understood that Fighter was Luna Owen, they still recognize me by my stage name. "I thought that I'd drop by for a visit."

"Figh- I mean, Miss Luna!" Doll bowed quickly. "Y-Your voice is back! How did it happen?"

"I'll explain once the others have all gathered in the drawing room." I went inside the house. "You've cleaned the place nicely. I almost didn't recognize this place."

"Thank you, F-Miss." Doll replied. "I'll go get the others."

Just then, Joker and Beast entered the main hall casually. "Hello, are you our new guest?" Joker asked.

"It's me, Joker." I replied, pointing at my face. Before they could make any remarks, I continued. "I can speak now, but I'll explain when everyone's in the drawing room. Where are the others, anyways?"

"Jumbo, Peter and Wendy are outside, in the gardens. Dagger should be in the kitchen." Beast replied. "We'll go get them." With that, the couple left with Doll.

Minutes later, the former circus crew, now servants, were gathered in the drawing room. The others had taken my appearance quite well and had been warned about my voice. Their training had gone well too. The tea and snacks were well done, and they were not sitting, standing instead, like their station demands of them.

"Sit," I gestured to the seats around me. "I don't care much for formalities, and I believe that we are friends first and foremost. If you wish for us to be, of course."

They slowly sat down as Dagger commented. "Is it really okay for a noble like you to be friends with people like us?"

"I do not care much for status, Dagger." I gave him a pointed look. "Anyways, I didn't only come here for a simple social visit." I crossed my legs, a habit I picked up recently. "First, I should tell you about what happened recently."

As they already know about Sebastian being a demon since it was kind of used as a threat for them to not overreact, I was able to tell them the unedited version of the events. I left out some personal details, such as my relationship with Sebastian and the way I died. By the end of my story-telling, the crew was stone-faced for the most part.

"However, that is not the most important thing that brings me here today." I told them. "As you must be aware, the Queen knows of your being here and has given you a second chance. However, you will be placed in positions that limit your excursions outside a certain area." I took out a letter. "The Queen has learned of your training and its results which led her to decide to leave you here."

"Here?" Jumbo repeated. "What do you mean?"

"This is land of the almost deceased Owen family." I explained. "The only living Owen is me. However, I have yet to receive a title and have the lands that rightfully belong to me returned. It will only happen in a matter of weeks. Title, lands and, in this case, servants will be given to me by Her Majesty the Queen. In other words, from March the twenty-third, you will be in my service."

That made them react, at least. Peter and Wendy didn't seem as angry as I had expected them to be, but I guess that a week was enough time for them to think things over. As expected, Jumbo, Beast, Joker and Doll were the most compliant ones. Dagger wore a serious face, but said nothing.

"I know that the ceremony is only in three weeks, but considering the ruckus that will take place in the manor in the next few days and the clean-up process that will surely follow, I will be assigning you your official posts." I clasped my hands. "Joker will be Head Butler and Beast will be Head Maid. Dagger will remain the cook and Doll will be both his assistant and the second maid. Peter and Wendy will take care of the stables and help Jumbo with the gardens."

I took out a list that was inside my sleeve. "The Queen also requested that I give you proper names fit for being servants of the Owen family. If you don't like your name, then tell me. However, you can use your nicknames when there are no guests, the Phantomhive Earldom is an exception. Also, none of you will have last names, unless you want to."

"Joker will simply be Jo. Beast will be Maria. Dagger is Dan and Doll is Dolly. Jumbo, Peter and Wendy's names are fine." I handed the list over to them. "That is all. I'll be staying for the night and return to the Phantomhive manor tomorrow. Speaking of the manor," I looked at them in the eye. "It is highly likely that we will all be staying in the Phantomhive manor for a period of time after the ceremony. It would be wise not to mention anything concerning the occult to the Phantomhive servants as they are in the dark."

I knew that even though they were repaying their debt towards Ciel and I by being my future servants, our ties were shaky at best. I certainly hope that it will change as soon as we get the party fiasco over with. I'm glad that they are happy to live here though…

Perhaps there's some chance after all.


	30. Phantomhive Party

Chapter Twenty Nine

Two full weeks have passed since the Queen's butlers' visit and the party was to be held that very night. I sighed as I thought back to what happened that day. It seemed that I had peeked Earl Grey's interest… and I already has two suitors though one of them was really more of a fiancé. I really hoped that nothing will happen during the party, but then again…

ooooOOOoOOOoOOOOoOOooOooo

"So, in accordance with the Queen's request, we would like you to host a banquet and entertain a guest who is coming for a visit to England in two weeks' time." Charles Phipps explained after Ciel read the letter and passed it to me.

"Why me?" Ciel demanded to know. "I don't think the guest will be at ease if he's being entertained by someone like me, who has no acquaintance to him whatsoever." Luna nodded in agreement, suspecting some deeper plot.

"The person we'd like you to entertain is a certain German personage that also happens to be a distant relative of the Queen's. It is to be a sneak visit to England." Charles Phipps explained. "He is interested in the self-proclaimed factory of the world that is England's industry and popular literature… He also wishes to mingle with persons of profound scholarship."

"The Funtom Company you manage is one of England's businesses that is boasted all over the world. With connections like yours, you should be able to call forth some guests that will please our visitor." He finished.

"Even so, is it alright for the Queen to let me entertain him?" Ciel asked.

"Do you think it's alright to say that?" Charles Grey asked in reply. "The Queen has been having some doubts about the earl since the report on "the incident of the other day." Surely there were no cover-ups in that report? Don't you think there's a chance to restore your image with this mission?" He sat back. "Then again, this is really just a request from the Queen to the "noble" Earl and not the "Watchdog"."

"Noblesse oblige." Charles Phipps added. "We would like you to think of it as an obligation as one of the ones who have it all."

"I understand." Ciel sighed. "I'll take it."

"By the way, since I'm the overseeing officer, it's okay if I get you to let me participate as well, right?" Earl Grey asked happily. Earl Phantomhive gave a positive reply.

"We just confirmed the safety of the mansion." Charles Grey added.

"The mansion's protection is flawless." Ciel declared.

"It seems like you don't need any increase in security guards… right?" Grey asked.

"It can't be helped that our risk factor will increase due to uninvited people." The thirteen-year-old responded.

"It's settled then." Double Charles stood up. "We'll be taking our leave. You don't need to see us out. We look forwards to seeing you in two weeks' time."

"Well then Sebastian… Prepare the invitations at once. Luna, please help him." Ciel went towards the window. "And after that… contact Lau and Undertaker as well."

"Of course."

ooOOOOoOOOOooOOOOoOOOoo

And that was why she was now helping the servants with decorating and cleaning the mansion. Speaking of servants and chores, the circus crew have been adapting well to their new environment. I suspected that soon after the party was over and done with, they will be moving into the Phantomhive mansion. God knows how Sebastian needs the help of capable servants.

Anyways, it was pouring outside and made the work easier for everyone since there would be no need to take care of the garden. However, Pluto was a bit more of a problem… Well, Sebastian made him a doghouse of sorts and prepared a few days' worth of food inside. If Pluto needs company or more food, Koruru will take care of it.

Two hours before the party, I changed into a dark violet gown Nina made for me. It was one of my personal favorites, actually. After some thought, I took off the Hope Piece and put it inside a small box. Instead, I wore my family ring that Ciel found for me. It was silver, like his, but instead of a blue stone, it was a purple one.

Finally ready, with Sebastian's help, I waited after Ciel. This wasn't my debut in high society though we will be hosting one such party after Easter. So, I'll have to appear before the guests beside Ciel. Said Earl appeared moments later, all dressed.

"Come, Luna, let's not keep the guests waiting any longer." He told me in an even tone.

"Of course, my lord." I curtsied.

We went to the main hall and arrived just in time to hear Lau's description of Ciel. It was truly terrifying yet extremely accurate for the most part.

"Moreover, the Earl hates the staunch of social life and is famous for being a rare character that hardly ever shows himself." He was saying. "I think this is the first time he's invited people into his own house?"

"What kind of a person is he?" A man, probably the wordsmith, asked nervously.

"Let's see… Basically, he either has a sour or angry look and extremely high pride."

"Ehhh!" The wordsmith was probably trembling out of fear.

"It's also said that he wears a pirate-like patch."

"Ehhh?! An eye-patch?!" The wordsmith exclaimed.

"Why don't you leave your teasing of the guests at that?" Ciel finally interfered.

"Huh…" The wordsmith said in surprise. I guess that Ciel wasn't what he expected… "A child?"

"Yep. That tiny little child is Earl Phantomhive." Lau told him happily.

"Little was unnecessary!" Ciel exclaimed in embarrassment.

"Actually, I think that "tiny" was more unnecessary…" I said.

"Ahem. Thank you for accepting my invitation today." Ciel said. "I am the Head of the House, Ciel Phantomhive. After the dinner party starts, I'll once again call upon each of you to exchange greetings. This includes both my regular clients and the ones that I'm meeting for the first time."

I took in the appearances of our guests. "It seems that the guest of honor has yet to arrive, Ciel."

"With this foul weather, his arrival seems to have been delayed." Sebastian told us.

"It's not like we can keep everyone waiting in the hall like th…" Ciel said as someone knocked on the door.

"There is a guest arriving!" Maylene announced loudly as Earl Grey came in with our guest of honor.

"Pleased to meet you," the German put his right hand on his chest. "I'm Georg von Siemens. I'm grateful for your invitation."

"Thanks," Earl Grey waved. "Are the preparations ready?"

"I'm deeply sorry to have delayed you." The German shook hands with Ciel.

"Of course not, you have come from afar," Ciel replied. "Let's exchange greetings once the party has started. For now, please chat freely at the buffet." He gestured to the dining room. "This way please."

"Well then, I'll call your names so please proceed to the dining room in order." Sebastian announced. "First…"

Once we were all inside the dining room everyone gathered in groups. I stayed close to Ciel as this was my first real social event involving nobility and not the underground.

"The shrewdness with which his grandfather served the prime minister during his time was heard of even in Germany." Georg von Siemens was saying. "He's just like his grandfather."

"If you're talking about Earl Grey, He's from such a distinguished family that even his name is attached to a flavour of tea." Carl Woodley, the president of a diamond polishing business. "To think there would be a day I'd be able to greet him."

"Because it has not been long since I succeeded as an Earl, Earl Phantomhive is more of an expert here." Charles Grey said happily.

"I'm not there by a long-shot." Ciel said modestly. "The Company wasn't founded until my generation, so if you're talking business I think that Master Woodley is the most capable."

"It's just humble business." Woodley chuckled.

"The technology used for polishing diamonds will be supporting the heavy industries now though." I reminded the gentlemen that I was still amongst them. "It's England's forte to colonise countries with diamond produce after all."

"The young lady is right. Recently the heavy industries in my country, for example those involved with shipbuilding or the steel factories, have been showing growth. The bank is thinking of lending strength to these causes." Von Siemens agreed. "Right now we're no match for England, but we'll definitely show you that we can catch up."

"We better be careful, Mister Phelps," Woodley patted on Patrick Phelps' shoulder. The young man was part of the Blue Star line company supervision executive of the trade division.

"Lady… Would you mind introducing me as well?" Lau came by us. Ciel frowned about the fact that Lau specifically chose me to introduce him. Then again, I kept in touch with him more than Ciel did and he helped me a lot with getting Chinese cloth and weapons.

"Of course." I smiled. "This is Mr. Lau. He's the English branch manager for the Shanghai trading company Kunlun and a good friend of mine."

"From… Kunlun?" Patrick Phelps must have heard some rumors about Lau then.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Lau."

"To have a branch in England, you certainly have a large network." Von Siemens commented.

Ran Mao grabbed his arm suddenly, startling him. She squeezed his arms into her chest, making the German blush.

"Oh my, Ran Mao. I'm so sorry," Lau apologized. "She's such a pampered child."

"Ran Mao, that's enough now," I told her.

Lau went on. "Even though we do have a wide netweork, we haven't bothered with Germany yet. Please teach us things for future reference."

"Fine!" Von Siemens replied. "If you've got an interest in Germany, please ask me again tomorrow. I also have some interest in the state of affairs in Asia also."

"I'm sorry for disturbing your conversation," a young man said. "Thank you for inviting us today."

"You're the singing princess and producer that sell out theatres across the country?" Von Siemens asked them. "It's an honor to meet you."

"I am Irene Diaz." The beautiful woman curtsied.

"I'm Grimsby Keane."

"The fact that the plays you direct are a splendid fine art has become the topic of conversation even in Germany." The German complimented them. "I definitely want you to make a public performance with Miss Irene in Germany. If it's a matter of financing, we could discuss that."

"Really?" Keane asked. "That's something reassuring. I have an idea for a set that I'd like to put together at the Berlin National Opera House."

"Well then," Earl Grey interrupted. "I don't believe that we have received your name, young lady." He told me.

"My, how clumsy of me," I brought my hand to my mouth. "My name is Luna Owen, I'm to become the next Head of my family. Currently, I am Earl Phantomhive's ward."

"Since introductions are over, let's toast!" Earl Grey said, ignoring the shy man behind him.

After the initial toast, I told Sebastian to offer the wordsmith some wine before talking with Miss Irene about her songs. We discussed about some of my own compositions and she told me that she would love to hear them. After a bit, I went towards Ciel and his most unusual guest.

"…I have no intention of writing it again." I heard the wordsmith say. Ah… He must be referring to "A Study in Scarlet".

"You'd think that the people of such an advanced country would acknowledge this freshness of writing." Ciel complained.

"On the contrary, it's just a pretentious bit of writing done outside of my own specialty." The wordsmith protested. "I'm swept aside by specialists in the field of writing, saying that my content was too light or that the way I use their tools is wrong."

"Should you really care about what those specialists say?" I asked him. "What they consider good is not necessarily liked by the common people. And since the common people is your true audience, you should be concentrating on their opinion instead."

"I really want to write a historical novel, but I've been turned down by countless companies saying that it wouldn't sell." The wordsmith told me.

"Isn't it best to do those kinds of things after you make a name for yourself?" Ciel asked. "Since increasing your returns basically involves having a lot of money, reputation and contacts."

"If you have enough authority, anyone would praise you for the sake of it, even though you might have written nothing good." I added. "That's how the world works."

"Right! Exactly!" Grimsby Keane exclaimed. "I really can't stand for it! Even in our line of business the stubborn old people causing problems have taken over! I really can't allow it! Even an amateur can read a script out loud! Don't you think so too?"

"He's quite right, you know. Many things are within everyone's reach, but those with the influence just make it all the more impossible to do them." I told the writer.

"The backgrounds and costumes in your stage shows really have been exquisitely made." Ciel said.

"Naturally, someone like you who is at the leading edge of fashion understands the difference!" Grimsby exclaimed. "I'd love to work with an understanding entertainer like the earl just once. How about it? Work with me?"

"We'll see about that, Keane, but I think that it's highly possible," I laughed at Ciel's uncomfortable look.

"I told you to please stop it!" Miss Irene exclaimed. She was talking to a drunk von Siemens. My, my, trouble has already begun… "To have you all over me with your disgusting hands… I can't take it anymore!"

"Whaat? You're at fault for wearing those clothes!" von Siemens accused her.

"You really want to be touched, don't you?" He asked in a slurry voice. "Don't pretend to be sweet and innocent now."

"You insolent jerk!" Miss Irene slapped him hard. "Have some shame!"

"Why you…" Von Siemens said from the floor. He splashed his drink towards Miss Irene. "Like I'll let you say that to me!"

Ciel hurriedly took the blow in her stead as I pulled Miss Irene away. "Earl!"

"This is a dining hall. In any case, that will be enough from you two today." Ciel told them.

However, there was one person whose temper was no cooled. "Don't touch my woman so…" Grimsby grabbed a bottle of wine nearby. "Easily!" He threw it towards von Siemens.

Luckily, as usual, Sebastian was quick to act and caught the bottle in mid-air before opening it and pouring the wine on a pyramid of glasses. "It's a fantastic wine from the village of Purcari in South-Eastern Moldova. Ladies and gentleman, please enjoy it."

"Beautiful, it looks like a Christmas tree!" Von Siemens complimented, his anger forgotten. "Moreover, this smell… It's like being in a flower garden."

"That smells good!" Earl Grey put out his hand. "Give me one won't you?"

Soon, the other guests followed as I stayed with Ciel. Sebastian gave him a towel and retrieved his coat. We looked back at our guests and I saw Ciel sigh.

"Even so…" He began. "Alors dès qu'un homme solennel absorbe un peu d'alcool c'est ainsi qu'il devient. D'après ce que je vois c'est un récidiviste."

"Même si c'est le cas, montrer si peu de maîtrise de soi comme cela…" Sebastian continued. "Je demande s'il est juste un incommensurable crétin ou s'il ne sait pas ce qu'est la honte."

"Il semble être un type incurable qui deviendra facilement le désespoir des médecins." I said.

We heard someone chuckle a bit and saw that it was the wordsmith. Ciel just smiled at him and brought a finger to his lips, indicating secrecy. The party went on quite well and soon, it was an hour to midnight.

"Has Master Siemens fallen asleep?" Ciel asked to no one in particular.

"Seems like it…" Patrick Phelps answered in a small voice.

"Sebastian. Take the lord to his room. I'll retire as well." Ciel told his butler. "Luna, enjoy yourself until everyone else retires."

I nodded, sighing. I'll be staying awake for the whole night…

Then, he addressed to his guests. "I'm very sorry, but I'll excuse myself for the night as well."

"Ah. Is the earl going to sleep already?" Lau asked.

"For a child such as myself, it's bedtime already. Please relax yourselves." With that they left the dining room.

I joined the artists and Earl Grey in the billiard room after that. Miss Irene and I mostly stayed out of the game, but I'm proud to say that I'm not too bad at it. Well, that's what happens when you take lessons from a game-maniac and a one hell of a butler.

"So, Irene told me that you composed a few songs," Grimsby told me sometime during the game. "Do you mind showing us?"

"Perhaps not tonight; I'm quite tired since I've never been to social events so late before." I suppressed a yawn. "I could play for you tomorrow though. Most of them are songs, so I'd like Miss Irene's advice."

"No problem," Miss Irene told me. "I'd be glad to."

"Anyways, Lady Luna, I thought that you were mute for quite some time," Earl Grey said after passing his turn. "Yet you're speaking so well today."

"Oh. I lost my voice due to traumatism a few years ago." I explained. "My voice only came back recently however. It does feel great to be able to speak and sing again."

"I see…"

BANG! BANG!

I stood up, startled. "It came from the guest rooms!"

We hurriedly left the room and went to the source of the noise, soon accompanied by the other guests. Sebastian and Maylene were in front of a door, Master Siemens door to be correct, and Maylene was banging on it.

Sebastian handed the bottle in his hands to the maid. "Let's break open this door." He did so, tearing the hinges apart. However, we were not prepared to see what we saw. Georg von Siemens was dead.

Phelps fainted immediately as the wordsmith rushed to the German's side before announcing that he was dead. So the game has begun...


	31. The Game Has Begun

Chapter Thirty

"He… He's dead!" Arthur Conan Doyle announced to us.

"What was that sound just- WOAH!" Bard exclaimed as he took in the scene.

"I-Is this person dead?!" Finny asked, scared.

"Yes…" The wordsmith answered. "Most likely the blood loss from the wound on his chest was fatal. I can't be certain because it's dark, but…"

Ciel came inside the room then, rubbing his eyes as Tanaka (not chibi) stood behind him. "What's all the racket?"

"Young master."

"… Lord Siemens!"

"A… Anyway, we shouldn't move anything until the Yard arrives…" Keane said hesitantly.

"No, it'd be better if we move the body now." Bardroy interrupted. "I can't say it any nicer than this… Meats rot faster than you might think. Even if we turn off the fire now, time will be up before you know it if he stays next to the hearth."

"It's like he says." The wordsmith agreed after Miss Irene stumbled at the thought of rotting flesh. "I also think it'd be better if we laid him in a cool, dark place until an expert can take a look at him."

"Well then, let's move him to the cellar until the Yard gets here." Sebastian said. "Finny, get a stretcher."

"But I'd think the Yard won't be showing up for quite a while," Lau said as Finny exited the room. "Seeing as there is quite a storm?"

"So you mean we can't leave here either?!" Woodley exclaimed.

"Why do you ask that now?" Lau asked off-handily. "It's fine, everyone was meant to stay over anyway."

"Like you can call this fine!" Woodley yelled. "I'm not staying at a place where a murder took…"

"Indeed." Lau agreed. "We surely are on the shores of a deserted island right now. It also means that there is a good chance the killer is still inside the mansion."

"Now that you mention it…" Earl Grey said. "If you think about it logically, wouldn't the killer be one of us then?"

I merely rolled my eyes. Trust him to say something like this.

"Why us?!" Grimsby Keane exclaimed. "This isn't a joke!"

"Th… That's right!"

"Well, first of all, we only just met each other…" The wordsmith said from beside Phelps.

"Lady Diaz?" Sebastian asked Miss Irene, seeing her thoughtful look.

"When we first arrived, the door was locked, right?" She asked.

"Now that you mention it, yes it was." Maylene answered.

"So wouldn't it be likely that someone broke in through the window, locked the door to leave time for an escape and then went out of the window again?" Miss Irene suggested.

"But if you came through this kind of rain…" Earl Grey objected. "Wouldn't you leave footprints? Not to mention that this room is on the second floor. And the windows were locked."

"So… Someone locked it from the hallway and escaped that way after all…" Keane said.

"That is unlikely." Sebastian said as he showed a key. "The keys for this mansion all go with the original ward locks from when this mansion was first built. They are complex pieces so it's unlikely that someone other than the craftsman could make an imitation. Furthermore, these keys have all been locked away in a safe. The only copy of the key that opens the safe is in the possession of the butler, me. Therefore, the keys stored there can't be taken."

"Also, in order for it to be simply locked from the inside, other than the ward lock, there is also a latch attached to the door. In a situation where the key cannot be taken out of the safe, there is the possibility of locking the room from the inside only. In other words… This is a locked room murder."

"Preposterous! We're not in a novel!" Woodley declared.

"Indeed." I replied evenly. "If anyone published this kind of crude locked room drama, they'd surely get complaints. Wouldn't you agree, Ciel, Mr. Wordsmith?"

"That's right…" He realized. "Surely if you used those…"

"What's that?" Lau asked.

"A needle and thread." Ciel explained. "Like Sebastian says, the only way to lock the door is from the inside. But if you use a needle and a thread, you could easily do it from the inside. It works like this… First, you jab the needle and thread in to the door somewhere to hold the latch in place. Then, you pull the thread down under the door and go outside of the room. Finally if you pull the thread carefully to avoid breaking it and manage to pull out the needle… The latch will close and you'll be able to lock it!"

"Then, if you pull the needle and thread through the crevice under the door, you won't leave any evidence wither." I continued. "So with the needle and thread, cleaning up is easy also. In mystery novels, it's the oldest rick in the book, not to mention plain and boring. However, the criminal isn't looking to write a mystery novel of course, it's more lie he's trying to create a realistic smoke screen or something."

"That sure does explain the locked room murder but…" Lau said.

"It also means that anyone could be the killer…" Mr. Wordsmith finished.

"It definitely wasn't us!" Grimsby exclaimed. "It was someone else!"

"It wasn't me either!" Woodley said loudly. "A… Amongst all of us, aren't you the most suspicious! You had a fight with the Lord at the buffet, didn't you!"

"Don't make false accusations, old man!" He protested. "Like I'd kill someone over that! Overall, you're the one that's…"

"Now, now, you two." Lau shrugged. "Let's calm down and hear everyone's alibis, shall we? Lord Siemens was killed after he had retired to his room… Actually, to be precise, it was between the time that Lord Siemens rang the servants bell and the time that the bultler and co. arrived at his room. If you have an alibi to cover that time, you're safe."

"Me and Irene were in the billiards room." Grimsby stated. Miss Irene agreed softly.

"I was there too." Earl Grey claimed.

"So were me and Mister Phelps." Mr. Wordsmith said.

"I was with them as well." I told the others. "For the whole time, from the moment Lord Siemens went to bed up until the disturbance, we were all in there. No one left their places during that time."

"What were you guys doing?" Ciel asked Lau.

"Hm? We were drinking in the lounge with Mr. Woodley." Lau answered. "Weren't we, Ran Mao?"

"Right!" Woodley agreed. "We were together the entire time before the commotion started. If I remembered correctly, after midnight, the alcohol ran out and we had the butler fetch us some alcohol, right?"

"Yes, I brought it to you at around 12:10."

"U-Us servants were all cleaning up together!" Maylene said in a fearful voice.

"First and foremost, none of us even knew what room Siemens was staying in." Keane pointed out. "To find him in such a large mansion would take quite some time, right?"

"Which means that…"

"Excuse me for asking Earl, but what were you doing at that time?" Lau asked as everyone turned their attention to Ciel.

"Certainly, I'm the only one who hasn't got an alibi, but I don't have any reason to kill the lord," Ciel answered evenly. He already knew what was going to happen, so there was no need to worry. Either way, he wasn't Siemens' killer.

"Ooh?" Earl Grey asked mockingly. "Is that so?"

"Well, you wouldn't say there was no reason at all, would you?" Lau asked in a shrug. "Most of the reasons for someone to kill another are reasons inconceivable to other people. It doesn't matter how many times a genius scientist studies it, the psychology of a human is something that cannot be comprehended by other people."

"Besides," he went on. "Your company has a branch in Germany, does it not? There could have been some memo's outside of the official books with a major bank executive from Germany like 's something I don'T know anything about though."

"You're suggesting that my Funtom Company has some kind of horrible debt?" Ciel asked in exasperation. "That's absurd!" Had it been anyone else who said that, I would peg them as a liar immediately. Well, some people just can't lie…

"It's not unrealistic, is it?" Lau continued to peg his host on. "No matter how big the company is, there are times when all of it can vanish overnight."

"Wait!" Finny interrupted. "Wait a minute! I don't get all the complicated stuff, but… But… Young master would never…!"

"Finny," I stopped him. "Enough. Back off. Ciel wouldn't want you to waste your breath for something like this."

"But Miss Luna!"

"Luna's right. Stop it, Finny."

"I'd like some insurance." Earl Grey said as he leaned on the window.

"Insurance that we won't all be silenced overnight, you mean?" I asked. "Or, to put it simply, that we won't die during this little party?"

"What do you mean by that?" Miss Irene asked me nervously.

"Think about it." I told her. "We are currently in a storm with no way to leave this mansion in which a killer resides. We don't even know when the storm is going to lift, or who the killer is. Also, the killer is skilled enough to have an alibi and produce a locked room murder." I saw all of their disbelieving faces. "Despite the circumstances, I do not believe Ciel to be the killer. Either way, we'll find out who it is eventually, so I don't mind if we all make mistakes. Everyone is nervous and frustrated after such a long night after all."

"Well then, let's confine the earl!" Lau suggested. "If he really is innocent, then it's bound to show, right?" He opened his eyes at me slightly. _I know you're planning something… Count me in._

"Confinement?!" The servants exclaimed. "Confine the young master?!"

"But he's scary…" Lau pouted cheerfully (is that even possible?).

"If that makes you feel better, go ahead," Ciel told them. He really wanted to return to bed, huh…

"If we're going to confine him, it can't be in his own room." Earl Grey told the others. "Nobles' rooms generally have some kind of secret escape route built in. My place has them too."

"Well then, we'll keep an eye on him while attending to his…" Sebastian said, pretending to go along.

"That won't do." Lau objected. "Seeing as you might help the earl escape, right? Same goes for you, Miss Luna."

"In other words, it'd be best if one of the guest would stay with him and keep watch." Charles Grey declared.

"No, thank you!" Keane exclaimed. "Like I'd let Irene stay by herself!"

"I… I just can't!" Woodley exclaimed. So he's still scared of the Queen's watchdog. Good…

"I don't want to either," Lau whined as he pulled Ran Mao close. Well, it wasn't like Ciel would have liked that.

"Well, I don't want to either, but someone has to do it." Charles Grey complained.

"Mr. Wordsmith, it seems that it's up to you." I told the guest. "Excuse me? Mr. Wordsmith?"

"Ah, yes?" He asked, coming out of his thoughts.

"I hope that you won't mind rooming with Ciel for the night." I explained. "Seeing as the other guests cannot do so… We'll all be counting on you."

"Uh, okay…?"

"That's right." Charles Grey remembered. "I have something stored in my horse carriage. Would you get it for me?" He asked Bardroy.

A bit later, the cook came back with cuffs attached by long chains. He handed them to the Queen's butler who cheerfully explained. "Usually, I use these escorting cuffs when I capture terrorists at work, since I'm the Queen's secretary "officer". Since the chains are long enough, you can run them under the bed, just to make sure that no one runs off."

With that, Sebastian went to escort the guests to their rooms. I stayed behind a bit to look around more attentively before returning to my room myself. All of the pieces were moving to their places and Lau seems to be lending us a hand for whatever endeavor he thinks we are doing. I guess being friends with prominent figures are a great help in games such as this one.

When I got to my room, Koruru was already there. I quickly changed into my nightgown after a short bath. It was so late that I couldn't bring myself to enjoy it. However, as I went to bed, thoughts of the murder began to assault my mind to the point that sleep was a faraway dream. I do not remember how long I lay there, eyes open, staring at the ceiling with Koruru sleeping on the other pillow.

What must have been hours later, the door to my room was opened, making me reach for my gun. Although I'd prefer blades, they are simply too slow and dangerous to be put under one's pillow like that. Koruru didn't budge though, making me realize who the intruder was. "Sebastian."

"Miss Luna," he bowed in the darkness. "Forgive me for my appearance."

"What happened? You smell like…" I sniffed a bit. "Like blood…"

"You should know that it is nothing to worry about, Miss Luna." Sebastian replied calmly. "However, I would advise you to get some sleep. It will be a strenuous day tomorrow."

"I know," I yawned. "But I can't. I'm worried about what will happen and the murders. Don't give me that look, I heard someone scream for help nearby. Who was it?"

Sigh. "So you know about that one already." Sebastian replied. "It seemed that a snake bit master Phelps while he was sleeping in the young master's bedroom."

"So, basically, you're saying that Ciel's confinement is doing him much more good than bad?" I asked. "How is Ciel with sleeping next to a stranger anyway? He doesn't let his guard down easily…"

"He was as asleep as he could be when I left him. Mr. Wordsmith though, should fall asleep around the next couple of minutes." He answered curtly. "Speaking of falling asleep, would you like me to sing a lullaby for you or…?"

"Just…" I hesitated. "Never mind. I'll fall asleep eventually."

"The young master's plans may be important, but so is your sleep." He bent down next to the bed. "I do not wish to see you ill again, even if it did make me realise many things."

I smiled a bit and closed my eyes. Soon, my breaths evened out and I was swept into the land of dreams.


	32. Double-murder

Chapter Thirty One

I woke up early the next morning, half-expecting Sebastian to be there. I didn't feel very tired, even though I only slept for a couple of hours. Koruru already left to Pluto's side, keeping him company. I looked back at the chair on which I had put my party dress the previous night. It had been replaced by another dress, a dark red one that was to be worn for days indoors.

Changing into that dress and making myself presentable didn't take much time as I was more careless about my appearance. Thoughts of the previous night plagued me and I wondered why I didn't feel affected by Patrick Phelps' death so much. Was it because I barely knew him or was it because his death had nothing to do with the murder case itself?

Or did I really change that much ever since I've regained the memories of my past life? I never thought of it before, since it became natural for me to act more like Qingzhu, but how much did I change? I could guess that my indifference comes from the fact that Qingzhu lived in a time where there were constant deaths.

I left my room soon after that to see what the other guests are doing. Lau was also awake, as was Ran Mao. Having nothing better to do, we sat down in the library.

"So, Miss Luna, how did you like the outfits I gave you?" Lau asked.

"They were nice; I'm glad that you took my more modest personality into account." I replied. The dresses and tunics he sent me were as revealing as his own, which is to say, not at all. "However, I had to make some modifications here and there."

"That's good to hear, isn't it, Ran Mao?" Lau poked her cheek gently.

"We are glad to be of assistance." Ran Mao responded.

"By the way, about those needles and books on acupuncture I asked you to get for me…"

We chatted for I while before hearing Finny scream. Lau opened his eyes.

"It seems that the earl really isn't the culprit this time…"

We calmly went towards the source of the scream unlike the others who rushed to the scene immediately. When we did arrive, we saw Sebastian lying in a pool of his own blood with a long thin sword sticking out of his chest. I stumbled a bit and would have fallen on my back had Charles Grey not steadied me. His eyes showed a bit of compassion, but nothing overly serious like Edward had.

To be truthful, my stumbling and almost fainting was only part act. As both Luna and Qingzhu, I have gotten used to such sights. However, never did I ever picture any of my friends or family in such a state, and especially not Sebastian. I knew that he was not dead, but still…

Ciel rushed in just then and saw Sebastian's "corpse". "Seba…s…ti…an?" He slowly moved forward, but was stopped by Maylene who didn't want him to see his butler in such a state. Finny went to help her, but both were soon slapped away from their master.

I left Charles Grey's side as Ciel stepped at the edge of the blood. "Sebastian… Stop fooling around." He commanded. "Sleeping on the floor doesn't look all that comfortable to me. Exactly how long are you planning on pretending to be asleep?"

He stepped on Sebastian's body. "Didn't you hear me, Sebastian? I said get up." His harsh and cold voice then burned with fury as he took out the sword. "Why you… That's an order! Sebastian, wake up this instant!" In his "anger", he slapped Sebastian hard. "Didn't you hear my order!? Who said you could just die!?" He continued on hitting Sebastian. "I won't allow this, Sebastian! Open your…"

I stopped his hand from hitting Sebastian again. Getting stabbed was painful enough, Ciel really didn't need to hit him more. However, my face betrayed none of those thoughts as it portrayed sadness and grief. "It's enough, Ciel." I told him softly. "Sebastian is… Sebastian… He's already… Just… Don't fool yourself anymore. Please. Seeing you like this… and Sebastian in this state…"

"You're kidding, right?" Ciel said softly. "Are you… dead, Sebastian?" He caressed Sebastian's cheek. "You, my butler… You, along with Luna… You were supposed to be by my side until the end." He was lying on Sebastian, faking grief in a way that it's almost believable, even for me.

I heard Charles Grey talk to Bardroy. "If we leave him here, he'll rot. It'd be better if we moved him quickly." Bard agreed and Maylene went to help Ciel up.

"No!" Ciel screamed in retaliation. "Let go! Don't you dare leave me behind, Sebastian! It's an order!" He reached for the butler's badge. "An order…" He grabbed it and pulled it off. "AN ORDER!"

"Hmm? It would be impossible for the confined earl to have committed the murder, right?" Lau asked, purposely making Mr. Wordsmith tremble in realization. "Things just got a lot more interesting…"

"What the hell is with this mansion!" Keane exclaimed. "To have two murders overnight!" Actually, it wasn't surprising if there were several murders overnight, not that he'll hear me say it mind you. It's not like those killed were demon butlers or esteemed guest of Earl Phantomhive anyways.

"M… Moreover with that…" Miss Irene said nervously.

"He was stabbed with the poker, alright." Bardroy told us as Mr. Wordsmith examined the body. "How brutal."

"There are also traces of being hit in the head." Mr. Wordsmith lifted the head to show us. "He must have been hit from behind while collecting ashes."

"You're saying that wasn't enough to kill him…" Bardroy declared. "So they gave him the final blow by stabbing in his chest?"

"Either that, or they just continued attacking without checking if he was already dead." Earl Grey suggested. "Two hits would be more likely to kill him than just one."

"However, it's quite strange, isn't it?" I asked. "Why would the killer stab him in the front? Assuming that he hit Sebastian on the head first. Wouldn't it be easier to kill Sebastian by stabbing in the back instead? It certainly is possible and causes less hassle."

My statement caused everyone to gasp.

"Perhaps…" Mr. Wordsmith suggested. "There were multiple culprits. For example, one of them came from the front and started chatting to attract his attention. Meanwhile, the other one snuck behind him and hit him over the head. Then, in a flash, the one up front gave the final blow by stabbing him."

"Well, no matter how, it's certain that this killer didn't feel any mercy or hesitation." Lau stated. "To have killed even that butler, the culprit must be extremely…"

"Stop it already!" Finny exclaimed as he held Ciel in his arms. "Why are you having this conversation in front of the young master?! Please think of his feelings!"

"Enough, Finnian!" I cut in sharply. I trembled from the rage and the grief I tried to hold in. "Ciel deserves to know how his butler was killed and who killed him. Sebastian… He was an important figure in this household, for all of us. If we want to move on, we must find out the truth of the matter."

I looked back at Finny and Maylene, sighing. "For now, let's just move Sebastian's body to the basement and put this discussion on hiatus. After a break, we might have more ideas on the identity of the culprit. The faster this case is solved, the better. For all of us."

"Well, let's do as Miss Luna says." Earl Grey moved from his spot. "So you guys are in charge of cleaning that up." He told the servants as he headed outside the room. "Oh and… the preparations for breakfast also." To the others: "I'm going to the dining hall. I'm starving."

"We're going too," Keane said as he pulled Miss Irene with him.

"It's as they say," Ciel finally spoke. "Move Sebastian to the basement. I'm sorry for losing it."

"But…"

"Young master…"

"Tanaka." Ciel said.

"Yes."

"Sebastian is dead." Not. "From today on, you're my butler. I entrust you with the management of the mansion and the supervision of the servants. This pin will be returned to you also," he handed it over.

"The pin of the Head Butler. How nostalgic… Should you really be hiring an old man like me?" He teased Ciel.

"It's just until I've found replacement." Ciel replied.

"Certainly. I'll hold onto it firmly." Tanaka put on the pin. "Well then, first we'll prepare the morning bath. Maylene, the hot water if you will. As for you two, please carry the hot water to the young master's room after moving Sebastian. Hurry!"

"Yes!"

He then led Ciel away. "Let's go, young master, you'll catch a cold dressed like this. Let's give you a change of clothes first." His eye sparkled. "The Head of the Phantomhive House should not be shaken by something so trivial as the death of a servant. I never once saw the master lose his composure due to such trifles."

"You're strict as ever… old man."

"Mr. Wordsmith." Tanaka called as Sebastian was carried out. He handed him a pair of slippers. "I'm truly sorry, for something like this to happen."

"It's okay…" Mr. Wordsmith reassured him. "Rather than myself, stay with him… Please stay by the earl's side."

"I deeply appreciate your concern. Well then…" He led the earl to his room. "We shouldn't keep the guests waiting."

Once they've left, I looked back at the wordsmith. "You know, Ciel is strong. He may have cracked, but he isn't so easily shattered."

"You seem to know a lot about the earl, Miss Luna."

"I guess you could say that… I am his ward after all, despite our age difference. He took me in and has been making sure that I am ready to take care of my own household ever since. Being the survivor of my family, I will have to assume my position sometime after Easter." I explained. "Sebastian was the only adult figure in his life before I came along, so you must understand how much his death…"

I sighed. "You should go change too, Mr. Wordsmith."

"If I may ask… What is your relation to the butler Sebastian?"

"I guess that you could say… we were more than friends. We've never indulged in physical acts though."

"It must be hard on you too then. My condolences."

"You are an interesting man, Mr. Wordsmith." I told him as he left. "I have no doubt that Sebastian left Ciel in your care. Please watch over Ciel."

Within the next ten minutes, breakfast had been served. The tension has yet to dissipate and I believe that it won't for a long time. At least we have a decent breakfast. Ciel couldn't agree more. "He really saved us by preparing all this properly."

After Ciel took his first bite, everyone else began to take their silverware.

"This smells good! I'm gonna dig in!" Earl Grey exclaimed happily, as though no one has been murdered. "I'm really hungry since there had been nothing to eat earlier."

Just about everyone else ate their fill calmly, but Miss Irene only wiped her mouth with her napkin. I guess that her heart isn't able to take it yet. For her sake (and Ciel's), I hope that we can get this over and done with as soon as possible.

"What's wrong, Irene?" Grimsby asked his partner. "You didn't even touch your food."

"I'm sorry," she excused herself. "I'm not hungry…"

Earl Grey's eyes looked towards her and he twirled his fork with his fingers. "Hey, since there's some left, is it okay if I have it?" My eyes narrowed slightly as I took in his words. Trust him to make everyone feel more uneasy than they already are.

"Yes, fell free to…" Miss Irene lifted her plate.

"Not that." Earl Grey's fork pointed in her direction. "I didn't mean yours. The one next to you."

Indeed, there was a plate and silverware prepared for another guest right next to Miss Irene. "Oh my… Indeed there's one too many." She noticed as well. "Perhaps the chef got the numbers wrong."

"The one who prepared breakfast was Sebastian." Ciel objected. "He wouldn't mix up the numbers."

"It would seem that Mister Phelps is not amongst us right now." I told them. "Strange… you would think that with all of this ruckus and uncertainty about the killer, he wouldn't have a good night's sleep. He certainly seems the type to be restless and very worried… And yet, he hasn't been seen all morning." Then again, why would he be?

Mister Wordsmith caught onto my message and stood up. "Excuse me! Shouldn't we go have a look in the earl's bedroom?"

The others quickly caught on as well, and next thing we knew, we were all racing towards Ciel's bedroom. "It's over there!" Ciel exclaimed. "To the right!"

Mister Wordsmith, being the quickest one amongst us, hurriedly reached the door and pounded on it, calling Mr. Phelps. "Mr. Phelps! Mr. Phelps, if you are in there, please answer me!"

Silence. The air was filled with dread as Mr. Wordsmith tried to open the door. "huh?! It's locked! Earl, where's the key?"

"I don't know." Ciel answered, a bit stressed.

"What?"

"Sebastian took care of the key to Ciel's room and my own." I explained. "No one knows where he kept it except for him. Since he's no more, even I don't know where…"

"Please get back, young master," Finnian stepped forward. "I'll…"

"Get out of the way." Earl Grey's voice cut through sharply, as did his blade an instant later. The door was then cut to pieces and entrance was granted. "We need to be quick seeing as there's still dessert." He said, not even acknowledging that he almost injured Ciel, Finnian and Mr. Wordsmith.

Without other interruptions, we quickly went through Ciel's quarters (mine were a bit smaller than his, obviously, though the layout was similar). Mr. Wordsmith opened the door to the bedroom as we followed him inside. "Mr. Phelps!" A squishing sound was heard, making the man halt.

That was when we all saw the corpse of one Patrick Phelps who died the previous night…


	33. Investigation

Chapter Thirty Two

The guests, servants and Ciel stared in shock at the corpse. This had definitely not been planned. However, it might serve our purpose quite well. By the looks of things, young Mr. Phelps had probably seen Sebastian and wanted to be saved. However, it was obviously in vain as well. I wonder who the culprit was. He or she (though the latter is certainly doubtful) must have some grudge against Ciel.

The wordsmith shook his head in resignation. "Rigor Mortis is already settling in, so he's been dead for a while." He told us as he looked over the body.

"Are we having some kind of nightmare?" Grimsby asked, Miss Irene hidden behind him.

"He doesn't have any external injuries like the other two though…" The wordsmith turned the body over. "There's a wound on his neck like he was stabbed by something!"

"It might be from a needle–like object that was used to inject a poison." I mused. However, it certainly looks like a snake bite too. Whoever was responsible did not try to hide the evidence, or less, I'm quite certain that he would use a snake which bite is not so visible.

"Wow!" Lau exclaimed from the dressing-room. "The Earl sure lives in a nice room—"

I put a hand on Ciel's shoulder to calm him down as the two Chinese searched the closets. "Lau, Ran Mao, if you would be so kind to cease your current activity, that would be really appreciated."

Lau pouted even more than last night. "Come on, My Lady, it's not every day that you get to go into the Earl's room…"

"Maybe not for you, but I often have tea with Ciel in his antechamber. Maylene will clean up the mess after we leave." I told them as Ciel returned to his bedroom. "Oh yes, and please do try not to annoy the Lord_ too _much."

"Of course, My Lady," Lau gave me a small peck. "I do wish to see how this game will end."

I rolled my eyes at his actions and went back to the corpse.

"It also resembles some kind of bite mark, but…" The doctor was saying as I returned.

"A bite mark in the neck…" Miss Irene repeated. "It sounds just like Carmilla."

"By "Carmilla", do you mean Le Fanu's "The Vampire Camilla"?" Ciel asked curiously. I never pictured him as someone who would read that type of thing, but I guess that, after the Grell incident, it was understandable that he would read up about supernatural beings as to not to be surprised again.

"Yes, do you know it?" Miss Irene asked.

Mr. Woodley was also quick to react. "You're saying this guy's been killed by a vampire?! Don't be ridiculous! You can't say that kind of occult and unscientific nonsense in the 19th century!"

"Unscientific, huh…" Demons and Grim Reapers exist, why not vampires? There is a reason why so many people believe this kind of "nonsense" as they call it. I looked back at the wordsmith who bent down towards a clock.

"2:38." He said out of the blue, attracting the attention back to himself.

"That's the clock I keep at my bedside isn't it…" Ciel said. It certainly resembled the own I had in my room… I wonder if it's the same as the ones in the guest rooms as well…

"I guess it probably fell down when he was writhing in pain… It's broken."

"So Patrick Phelps died at 2:38 this morning... Since we were asleep, I doubt that any of us could have heard his screams. It certainly doesn't look like a quick or a painless death." I told Ciel.

"Hey. Rather than discussing this while standing here, why don't we sort out the situation while sitting down?" Lau uggested as he and Ran Mao finally came out of the dressing room. "We'll drink some tea as well."

"Indeed." Ciel nodded. "Tanaka, please escort everyone to the drawing room."

"Yes."

Once everyone was settled and had a bit of dessert in their systems, Charles Grey broke the silence. "Well then, we've eaten dessert, so let's sort things out." He gulped down the rest of his cake. "First of all, Lord Siemens died around 10 past 1 this morning. The only one who doesn't have an alibi is Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Next, the butler… his time of death is unknown. Finally, Mr. Phelps. His death was 38 minutes past 2 this morning… Am I correct?"

"No." Doyle objected. "The butler's corpse was found first, but who was actually killed first is still unknown."

"In any case, quite some time has passed since they've died. I doubt that we could even find out how long had passed in between their deaths." I sipped my tea. "However, the only ones with an alibi during Mr. Phelps and Sebastian's death was are Arthur Doyle and Ciel. They couldn't be the culprits in this case."

Charles Grey just huffed and leaned back on his seat.

"Me and Mr. Wordsmith got into bed and were chained to it at around 2 o'clock." Ciel informed us. "Just before then, Sebastian said he had already guided Mr. Phelps to his room. And Mr. Phelps was killed at 2:38…"

"So who saw Mr. Butler last?" Lau asked, keeping everyone on their toes.

Mister Wordsmith answered first. "That would probably be us, but… Not only was it dark, but the clock was rather far away so I can'T tell you the exact time…"

"Ah!" Finnian exclaimed. "We saw Mr. Sebastian in the middle of the night!"

"M…Me too!" Maylene said.

"What time was it?" I asked them.

"Hm… I'm certain it was around 2:50." Bardroy replied.

"In other words, Sebastian had been killed last," I summarized bluntly, as though I did not see the look on Earl Grey's face. And believe me, it was bloody hilarious! "What did he want with you, anyways?"

"He came to me to confirm the food stock…" Bard answered, "And gave this guy instructions on cleaning the hearths."

Yes, without Sebastian, the food stock would not be well managed, and our hospitality, despite these circumstances, must be perfect. As for the hearths… Sebastian certainly has a flair for setting the scene before the actors come out to play.

"He asked me to… Take care of a delivery owl?" Maylene said uncertainly, making me narrow my eyes only slightly. Why in the world would Sebastian need a bloody owl? Could it have something to do with Patrick Phelps' murder?

"An owl?" Ciel voiced my concerns.

"As opposed to pigeons, owls can fly through a storm. It's just like him to think of everything." Bard replied.

"What was in the letter?" Earl Grey asked curiously.

"I didn't see." Maylene replied, proving how much she trusted Sebaztian's judgement.

"He might have sent a letter to the police." The wordsmith suggested.

"Seeing as the telephone wouldn't connect in a storm like this, I guess so." Ciel acknowledged as his fellow Earl frowned at the possibility.

"However, if Sebastian was the last to have been killed, the story becomes a lot more complex." Mr. Wordsmith told us. "The only ones who could lock the Earl's room would be Mr. Phelps himself, who was in the room, or Sebastian who had the key… Which means that the most likely culprit would be Sebastian."

"However, Sebastian was found dead this very morning, and the manner of his death also poses many questions… I believe that the only thing we can be certain of is the presence of several killers." I concluded.

"So maybe the butler joined up with someone and together they committed the murders, but then, afterwards, they quarreled over the rewards the job would bring and finally he was silence?" Lau suggested, making me roll my eyes. Well, at least it wasn't so far-fetched. For someone who didn't know Sebastian well, that is.

"It's not unthinkable." Ciel agreed. "In that case, the probability of the killer being someone who would gain from their deaths seem high."

"So it would seem- Money makes the world go around." Lau declared.

"Mr. Phelps was the heir to Blue Star Line, a major company in the marine transportation business," I recited from memory. "He was quite inconspicuous and weak-willed, but trust-worthy and skilled enough to be entrusted with the foreign trade branch and recently expanded business to the Asian region."

Ciel pointed at Lau. "Lau, he was your business rival."

The Chinese man seemed shocked but quickly recovered. "…Well, I guess that is true."

Ciel didn't let his ally off that easily. "Furthermore, you walk around carrying a needle in those dragging sleeves of yours, do you not?"

Lau simply smiled and pulled out said needle under the others' distrustful gaze. "Yes, I am carrying one. It's used in Oriental medicine though."

"WHAT!?" The others exclaimed.

"Y… You killed Phelps!" Woodley accused.

"Oh my… Aren't you being a bit too rash about this?" He asked with a shrug.

"You bastard! You searched the Earl's room just now didn't you!" Grimsby exclaimed. "Are you sure you weren't just destroying evidence?!"

Lau laughed at their stupidity. "How do you think I could make a locked room murder from that walk-in-closet? There's no door going outside there and even though we're Chinese, it's not like we can just pass through ventilation shafts or something." So he knows that it's a snake… "And I have an alibi for the time Lord Siemens was murdered anyway. But aw the Earl is such a bully… You don't need to take revenge on me you know?"

"Do I really need to hear that from you, who suggested my confinement?" Ciel asked in a monotone voice. "Well, in any case, there's no one who could have killed all three even if they were teamed up with Sebastian. I was just teasing you."

"That's true!" The wordsmith slash detective declared.

"What are you talking about?" Miss Irene asked.

"If I put it in a simple chart…" The wordsmith scribbled some notes in his notebook. "It's look like this."

All people in the mansion were put on the left column and above were the victims. The circles meant that there was no alibi and the cross meant that there was one. Simple, but ingenious. However…

"The only one who could have killed Lord Siemens at 10 past 1 was Earl Phantomhive. The only one who could have killed Mr. Phelps at 2:38 was Sebastian. And anyone but me or the Earl could have killed Sebastian at 10 to 3." Arthur concluded. "So… Even if they worked with Sebastian… It's impossible for a single person to have caused this string of murders!"

"If it's impossible to do alone, then the people who came as a pair are the criminals!" Woodley quickly accused.

"Are you kidding me?! On top of being trapped in here I'm being treated as a criminal?!" Keane exclaimed.

"Miss Irene tried to hold him back. "Grimsby, calm down!"

"Yes, please calm down! Also, I'm not saying it all comes down to two people, it's not something as simple as tha…" Arthur intervened.

Woodley smashed on the table. "Simple or not, I don't care. Like I'd stay in this place anyway!"

"Where are you going?" Ciel asked. "Under these circumstances, I'd like you to refrain from acting on your own."

"You're saying that to me?! You're the one that's…!" He was struck by a realization. "I… I know! It was really you who planned this all along, wasn't it!"

Ciel and I exchanged smirks. It seems that he made quite the impression in the underworld…

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, but please calm down."

"You want to finish us off from the beginning and gathered us here to do it!" Woodley accused him. "You, the Queen's watchdog and the Queen's hawk!"

I blinked. That was a new one…

"I'm going home! Like I'd let myself be killed!" Woodley left his seat.

"Please wait!" Arthur exclaimed. It's impossible in this storm! You should stay here to avoid suspicion and…"

That made the man crack. "I don't take orders from mere doctors!" He pushed the wordsmith on the table.

"Woodley." Ciel said, his voice cold and deadly. "The one telling you to sit down is me. So sit down already."

Woodley, still very angry, turned and was about to hit Ciel when Tanaka came to help Ciel in a flash as the Earl looked on with no compassion.

"Please excuse me, Master Woodley." Tanaka told him. "If someone means any harm against the young master in this master… No matter who they are… These servants will not have mercy on them. Please understand."

"What the hell is with this place. Damnit…"

"Wha… What was that just now… I didn't see him move at all!"

"If I'm not mistaken, it's Japan's Bartitsu." Lau explained to the wordsmith.

"Ba… Baritsu?" He picked up his pen and got ready to take notes. "Sorry, but please tell me about this Baritsu in more detail…

"Tanaka." Ciel said. "You can leave it at that."

"Mister Woodley, you'll obey our orders then?" I asked the man.

"Tch… Fine."

"Well then. Currently, the only one who couldn't have been the criminal is Mr. Wordsmith." I declared. "I think it'd be safest and fairest to put Mr. Wordsmith in charge of deciding our actions from now on. Do you agree, Ciel, Mister Wordsmith?"

"Me?!"

"Yes." Ciel put down his cup. "I don't want a criminal prowling around in my manor…"

"I feel the same way, but…"

"Well…" Miss Irene was hesitant as well.

"Yes, us too… right?" Grimsby asked her.

"Then it's decided." I told everyone. "It'll be quite some time before the storm dies down anyway."

"Let's thoroughly corner this criminal." Ciel declared. "Right, Mister Wordsmith?"


	34. Jeremy Rathbone

Chapter Thirty Three

"As a result of my conversations with everyone, many things have become clear. However, the thing I'm the most stuck on is the whereabouts of the key to the earl's bedroom." The wordsmith began once he had all of our attention. "According to the original scenario, the only one that could have been able to kill Mr. Phelps was Sebastian. But if we consider that the key could have been passed on to a third party, it becomes a whole different matter."

"So in that scenario, I would e right that the person who currently holds the key and killed Sebastian is the criminal?" Ciel asked.

"Well, first, let's confirm whether or not the butler is carrying the key himself. Even though it would mean our theory ends there." Earl Grey suggested. I don't doubt that he wants to confirm something about Sebastian… But what ticked him off? Please don't tell me that… That Sebastian...

"You're right." Mr. Doyle agreed. "Also, from now on, whenever we move, I'd like us to move as a group. Since it would be difficult to ask a woman to accompany us to the corpse in the storage room, I'd like both Miss Luna and Miss Irene to stay here with Mr. Grimsby."

His face turned pale as he gave his next instructions. "Also… I'd like Mr. Woodley to stay here too…"

"Hmph."

"I'd like you to allow me and Ran Mao to enjoy some tea and Miss Luna's music over here."

"Since I'll have nothing to do here, I'll just tag along…" The other earl stood up.

Just tag along, yeah right…

"Please excuse me, Earl, but would you mind guiding us through the manor?"

"Not at all. The servants are more familiar with the bottom floor though so let's have them guide us instead." Ciel stood up. "Is that okay with you guys?"

"Yes, young master."

"Tanaka and Maylene can stay behind and take care of the guests."

"Certainly."

"Luna, could you entertain our guests in the meantime?"

I allowed myself to smile. "Of course. Now, why don't you check the whereabouts of that key? I'd like this problematic over as soon as possible."

Ciel nodded, and, with that, left the room. As for the eight of us, we soon began a game of patience as we awaited their return. Entertain them, huh? It seems that Ciel and Lau actually agreed on something for once. I guess that miracles do happen.

"Say, everyone, would you mind if I showed Miss Irene and Mr. Grimsby some of my compositions as we wait?" I asked. "They'll probably not be back for a while."

"Well, there's nothing else we can do, right?" Mr. Woodley grumbled.

"Please do." Miss Irene told me. "It would take our minds off this…"

I smiled at her and sat on the piano's bench. I never use this piano and I don't think it's ever been used. I've only played the one in my quarters and the one in the music room. I believe that there was also one in the living room, however, I rarely go there, even to clean.

"Ah yes. Miss Luna, would you mind playing that song about hope?" Lau suggested. "We are hoping to catch the criminal after all."

"All right then." I rolled my eyes. "Hope, huh?"

I closed my eyes and played the intro to get a feel of the piano. Then, I began to sing.

_Hope is the thing with feathers  
That perches in the soul,  
And sings the tune-without the words,  
And never stops at all,_

And sweetest in the gale is heard;  
And sore must be the storm  
That could abash the little bird  
That kept so many warm.

I've heard it in the chilliest land,  
And on the strangest sea;  
Yet, never, in extremity,  
It asked a crumb of me.

This song was the first I ever composed, back in my past life. With battles everywhere, hope was scarce. Father brought me to many different places and most of the population had been grim. Only twice did we encounter people who actually smiled sincerely with happiness, pride… and hope.

Just like that, I continued playing to distract everyone's mind from the recent murders. It worked so-so, I guess. Mr. Woodley was still scared by the Phantomhive household and the servants as well as our favorite Chinese duo were still on their guard. In other words, I think that Miss Irene and Mr. Grimsby were the only ones who were calmed down. Then again, that was enough.

As I was playing my fifth song, the men (not including Ciel and Finnian of course!) can back from their search. We waited for them to tell us how it went as I stood up from the bench.

"The key wasn't on Sebastian nor was it amongst his things." Mr. Wordsmith announced. "Thus, we would like to view your rooms and belongings. The women's luggage will be checked by another woman, so we won't see it. Is that okay?"

"I understand." Miss Irene answered for both Mr. Grimsby and herself.

"Go ahead." Lau said, almost teasingly.

"Do as you wish." Mr. Woodley said, resigned.

The search in the guests' and the maid's rooms went well, though we did find a bottle containing red liquid in Miss Irene's room. It was painstakingly obvious that it aroused Maylene's suspicions. However, Ran Mao's distraction shifted Maylene's attention so she probably won't mention the bottle for a while yet. The liquid itself is not of much importance so I won't report it to Ciel.

The search in my room, well, let's just start with the fact that I have many artifacts and amongst them, blades, without mentioning the size of my room. It was comparable to Ciel's though his was obviously bigger. In other words, we spent a long time going through my things. However, there wasn't anything incriminating against me, so I was safe.

"It wasn't here after all…" Mr. Wordsmith sighed after we reunited.

"Even with all this, Sebastian could have hidden it somewhere else…" I thought out loud.

"That, or he could have thrown it out the window." Lau threw his bait. "Since it's so small, if it was carried off or buried, in this storm, we aren't going to find it."

"Excuse me!" Finnian exclaimed. "I'm going to search outside!"

"I'm going too!" Maylene took the bait as well.

I sighed. "Finnian, Maylene, though it's true that finding the key would be helpful, there is no need for you to…"

"I… want to solve this case!" Finnian cried. "Because I'm dumb I can't find the killer by thinking like the young master. But if it's a key, I might be able to find it. If the key can lead to solving this even a little, I want to find it!"

With that, both servants exited the room.

"Ah hey! You guys…" Bardroy turned towards us. "I'm sorry, I'll go after them!"

Ciel looked like he wanted to stop them so I put my hand on his shoulder and shook my head. Those servants… Despite how harsh their upbringing was, they're quite naïve, honest and loyal. They don't know about the truth behind the case so it's normal for them to overreact a bit. However, solving means a lot to them.

Maybe it's Sebastian's death, the fact that their master had been accused, or maybe it could be that they simply couldn't stand people being killed under their watch. Whichever it is, they seem to treasure life even more so than I, who knows about the sacrifices, who slept soundly even after finding out that Phelps died in Ciel's bed. Have I really become so cold that I do not care about sacrifices? If that's the case, then why did I care enough about Joker and the others, the children, those at the church to try to save them and even succeed?

Pulling myself out of those thoughts, I glared harshly at Lau. He was my friend, but he was also a conniving man. My guess is that this isn't entertaining enough for him, since he pretty much knows who the victor will be anyways. A story isn't so good if you already know the ending, huh?

"Hey, it's a little suffocating like this so why don't we play a game of cards?" Grimsby suggested, trying to ease the tension. "I brought some cards so I'll go get them from my room."

"Please wait, if you're going, we should all go." Mr. Wordsmith interrupted.

"I'll be right back." Grimsby argued.

"It's safest to move in groups since we still don't know who the killer is and more importantly, I don't want to see any victims made."

"That'd be the best action if the killer was amongst us." Lau was really bored. "Though only if he is."

"What are you getting at?"

"Nothing in particular. It's just my opinion."

Someone, do remind me to punch him several times after this case is solved.

"If he's not amongst us?" Earl Grey repeated, getting a bad vibe.

"You mean the killer arrived before the storm but is hiding outside, or something?" Miss Irene asked.

Well, there is Pluto to consider, I guess, but Koruru has been keeping him company so it shouldn't be it. At least, I don't think so. Well, Pluto would have been too noticeable anyways. Though the existence of someone, the very someone who released that snake… It's quite plausible.

"Even so isn't it unlikely he would be able to wander around in the mansion and into a locked room without leaving any footprints if he had been out in that storm?" Ciel asked. The servants would have noticed the killer's presence too, due to their trained reflexes. They do protect the Earl of Phantomhive after all.

"I think that Lau is simply referring to the existence of a 14th person who wasn't supposed to be here, Ciel." I shared my opinion. "Then, if the killer had been inside the manor from the start, wouldn't your hypothesis be ruined?"

"How foolish!" Woodley exclaimed. "There's definitely no chance of that happening!"

Nice to know that he trusts so much in the security of the Phantomhive mansion.

"Definitely?" Lau asked. "The one thing that doesn't exist in this world is "definite". If you reverse "definite", then anything could be lurking in this castle." Hmm, a demon hound and a nekomata, maybe? "If he's lying in wait for a chance to attack, aiming for our lives… He might not be far off anymore… This 14th person who shouldn't exist."

"Hmph, I'm telling you, it's unreal for such a person to be…" Woodley grumbled.

"Young master!" Bardroy interrupted as the servants bursted into the room.

"We caught a suspicious looking guy!" Finnian exclaimed.

The man looked around his late forties and was dressed in black. He was all wet from the rain too. He had also been tied up by thick ropes as to be unable to escape. However, that twinkle in his eye despite his frown… You must be kidding me.

"Huh?"

"Wha- He was real?!" Earl Grey exclaimed in fear. "Where on earth was he hiding?!"

"You're…" I see that Ciel realized it too.

"So you mean… This is the killer?!" Woodley shook with fear.

A smirk adorned Lau's face. "To think that the fourteenth guest would show up this soon… Even I am a little bit surprised." He walked next to our "uninvited" guest. "So who're you again?"

"This again?!" Ciel was seriously irritated.

"My name?" The man, no, Sebastian asked as his gaze fell on me. What joy…

"I see that you haven't changed… Jeremy." I stood up from my seat.

"Miss, is this old guy a friend of yours?" Lau asked me, clueless.

"Old guy?" Se- no, Jeremy frowned. He never did take insults to his age well… even though he was more than a thousand years old…

"Yes. This man is Father Jeremy Rathbone and he is a popular advisor to the local church where my orphanage had been." I introduced him. "Ciel and I have been exchange correspondence with him ever since I entered the Phantomhive household."

"A… Father?" Arthur asked sceptically.

"Like I'd trust a suspicious looking guy like you!" Woodley exclaimed. "The only one who could have committed these murders is the thirteenth person without an alibi… No matter how you look at it, it has to be this guy!"

"Actually, your reasoning is utter nonsense, Mister Woodley." Jeremy looked down on the man.

"H-How did you know my name?!" It would seem that he is the most terrified of our guests… with a good reason too.

I ignored Jeremy as he answered Woodley using perfect logic. I'm sure that he already thought of a number of scenarios and how to act for the benefits of his master in every one of them. "Am I wrong?"

"More importantly, how in the world…" Mr. Wordsmith asked. "No, since when have you been here?"

"Sheesh, nothing but questions." I rolled my eyes. "Hey you, would you mind opening my bag?"

Bardroy did as told, revealing an owl asleep inside.

"Woah?!" Finnian exclaimed. "This is Mr. Sebastian's owl!"

"I-Is it dead?" Maylene asked.

"No, but since it resisted I put it to sleep for a while with some medicine. It will wake up soon."

"What! Just because it resisted a bit! How cruel!" Actually, if Sebastian said it resisted, it could be a lot and that owl doesn't seem to be the kind that are trained either… It must have been one hell of a problem.

"Please took at the letter at its claw." Jeremy instructed.

Ciel opened the small container and revealed the message… However…

"Young master! What did Mr. Sebastian say?!"

After a pause, Ciel decided to answer the maid's question. "It seems that he anticipated that he would be killed and sent a letter to Jeremy." Anticipated…

"But you can't prove he isn't the killer with just a piece of paper!" Grimsby pointed out. "If he came from outside, he could just as well have committed last night's murder!"

"Actually, I have a simple solution to your lack of evidence. In my coat pocket."

Finnian took out a piece of paper and read it. "A ticket… is it? For a play…"

"What is the date?" I asked.

"Yesterday, it's for the evening show of March 16th. The place and program are umm… The L… A… D…" He read. "The Lady of the Lake at the Lyceum Theatre!"

"The Lady of the Lake is indeed playing at the Lyceum theatre at the moment." Miss Irene told us. Hmm… Could this have also part of their plan?

"Indeed, I went to the Lyceum Theatre last night." Jeremy admitted. "The play ended after 10PM. Even if I took a hansom cab and threw him a sovereign, it would still take over two hours to get here."

"A hansom cab in this rain?" The opera singer questioned.

"In this rain the river along the road would flood, there's no way you get over the bridge in a horse-drawn carriage!" Bardroy informed us.

"Of course there are countless other ways of getting here. Walking or swimming… Though those aren't really recommended for normal human beings." Jeremy shrugged. "There are always as many ways of getting the results as one can count the stars, but there is only one truth." Wait… Was he trying to preach without being a hypocrite?

"In other words, you mean that you cannot be involved in the killings because you had been in London last night… Am I right?" Mister Wordsmith catches on quickly.

"As expected of a master novelist, thank you for speeding up the conversation."

"Huh?"

Jeremy bent down. "You can find out a lot about people's jobs and the like from examining their looks and habits, you know.

"First of all, you have a large callus on your right middle finger. It's different in shape from people who paint or draw… So you must be writing a lot. Next, there are blue stains on your sleeves. This can happen when you wash things with dyed ink on them.

"Furthermore, you wrote several pieces of material you thought of inside of your cuffs with a pencil so you won't forget them. Pearl, India, locked room, sign. You have to be a novelist to do something like this, no?"

"Amazing, he's like my teacher, Professor Bell."

"He likes people watching very much." I told the novelist. "He used to tell me all kinds of things about the people who came to the church just with a few seconds of observation."

"Well, now that your doubts should have been lifted, would you mind getting this rope off of me?" Jeremy asked. "It seems that the air around this mansion is heavy with the smell of crime that will rid me of my boredom."

Since I was the one who was the closest to Jeremy, the others left me to explain the situation, only adding a few comments here and there. His expression didn't change much, but I know that he will tease me about his new personality later on. He always does.

"That's all that happened from the beginning of the killings until you arrived." I concluded.

"I see… That's very interesting." He mused. "Could I first see the bodies? They will eloquently tell me nothing but the truth."

"Well then, let's go to the basement together." The wordsmith stood up.

"Stop!" Jeremy objected. "I would like you to move each of the body to a separate room."

"But why?" I leaned in as well, curious to what he had to say.

"The scent might be a clue to the crime. If we put the bodies together their scents will interfere with each other."

"You guys, divide the bodies over three rooms." Ciel instructed his servants.

"Earl, will you allow me to change clothes in the meantime?" Jeremy asked.

"Sure… The clothes of my predecessor might be a little too small, so I'll lend you some clothes of the dead butler. I'll take you there."

And so, Jeremy soon returned to us with new (depends how you look at it) and more comfortable clothes. Bardroy entered the room a bit later to announce that his task had been accomplished.

"Well then!" Jeremy clapped his hands. "I'd like you to show me the bodies in the order that they were killed.


	35. Killers Revealed

Chapter Thirty Four

By nighttime, I was glad to see that not only did the investigation bring back results to be used later on, but also that Jeremy/Sebastian has been able to help out in the kitchen with the lack of food. Finally, we were able to eat at our heart's content while ignoring the murders for the most part. Even Miss Irene's cheeks' color has returned and we spoke quite a bit during the meal.

"Ahhh! I'm full!" Earl Grey exclaimed after eating around forty plates of the meal. "It was delicious. Today's hamburg steak wasn't greasy at all, I could've gone on eating forever." I'd rather he didn't. "As to be expected, the meat used by the Phantomhives is something else."

"Thank you."

"Well then, now that we're all full, why don't you finally let us in on the truth of the incidents?" Lau asked playfully, taking off his napkin.

I noted that Earl Grey's mood suddenly turned somber…

"Well, let's not be hasty now. There are still some things I want to prepare before that." Jeremy wiped his mouth clean. "Will you lend us your assistance, Earl?"

"…Yes. What should I do?" Ciel asked with a bit of caution in his voice.

"Well then Earl… Take off your clothes."

Three, two, one…

"WHAAAT?!"

Jeremy sighed and explained what we had to do. I'm glad that we'll finally catch the snake and that Ciel will no longer be in much danger after that. However, he just had to be as blunt as possible didn't he? The look on Ciel's face was nonetheless comical, but I like my hearing as it is, thank you very much.

About twenty minutes later, we laid in wait inside the room assigned to Woodley. The servants and I had prepared ourselves to attack the killer and armed ourselves. I stood the nearest to the door, blade ready to strike at any moment. Quite some time later, Tanaka opened the door.

"Excuse me. We were successful in catching the killer." The former steward told us. "I told them that the young master, Miss Luna and the rest of you were hiding out in Master Woodley's room, so I expect them to arrive here soon."

Mr. Wordsmith was the first to enter the room, followed by Earl Grey.

"We brought the killer along." The other Earl pointed towards Jeremy.

"This is the killer." Jeremy announced after Miss Irene shrieked.

"A… A snake?!"

"That'a ridiculous!"

"It's hard to believe but it really came to get the young lady wearing the Earl's clothes." Ran Mao nodded in agreement at the novelist's words.

"To compensate for their lack of sight, snakes have a highly developed sense of smell and hearing." Jeremy explained. "That's why they are able to find their prey in the dark through sound vibrations and smell. In other words… The snake was most likely trained by being fed after it was exposed to the Earl's scent. If one uses a snake, it doesn't matter if they have a key or an alibi."

"Let me have a closer look, Jeremy." I inspected the snake itself, frowning.

"I-Is there something wrong?" Miss Irene asked shakily.

"I've read many books about snakes and how to differentiate them." I explained. "This is a "Black Mamba" without a doubt. They originate from South Africa and possess a strong neurotoxin. Thus, Mr. Phelps has most likely died within one hour of being bitten. Furthermore, its speed and ability to climb trees with ease make it the perfect snake for murder. However, due to its lack of sight, it bit Phelps when its intended victim had been Ciel."

"I see… For the criminal, it was an unexpected development that the earl was sleeping elsewhere." Mr. Wordsmith realized.

"I figured it would probably show up again when it got hungry, so we stood guard and it appeared as expected." Jeremy explained. "We were lucky that this young lady could wear the Earl's clothes and take his place. In an emergency situation, the Earl wouldn't have been able to avoid the attack, right?"

"If the Earl died, we'd be in trouble." Lau shrugged. "Right? Ran Mao."

"Glad you're safe." The Chinese girl wrapped her arms around Ciel, bringing his head to her chest.

"Wha! Wai- At least put something on!" Ciel successfully escaped her clutches. "In any case, I was made to wear the butler's coat to hide my body odour?"

"Isn't it great how it hid your entire body?" Jeremy teased.

"You really don't know when to stop talking do you…"

"However, it's illegal to transport poisonous snakes on trading ships." The novelist told us bluntly. "I used to be a doctor on a boat that sailed the African Sea course as a part-time job; the luggage was checked quite strictly."

"Which means it was smuggled." Lau said, catching on. "Bribing a privately managed freight ship is probably the easiest way."

"Indeed, you'd need close connections with an African business." Ciel nudged them to the path he wanted them on.

Not noticing said nudge, the novelist went on. "If you're talking Africa, imported products would be gold or dia…"

Everyone turned towards Mister Woodley with shock and fear. The man himself was shocked by the turn of events. "N…No, it wasn't me! Trading is Kun Lun's thing, right?"

"Aww, too bad!" Lau teased him. "We don't do business with any African companies."

"Well, it is a bit much to be deciding the killer based on the snake being from Africa alone." Earl Grey defended Woodley.

"That's right! And what about when Siemens was killed?!"

"That alibi might not be worth that much."

"What?" Woodley asked Jeremy.

"Are you saying that you have proof of the uselessness of an alibi in that murder?" I asked, eyes narrowed.

"What if the corpse the butler and the others found wasn't a corpse?" He asked us.

"What?!"

"But he didn't have a pulse and there was blood on his chest…"

"Did you thoroughly inspect the wound?"

"That's… It was quite dark, so I wasn't able to…"

"Does everyone know of the potion Juliet drank in "Romeo and Juliet"?"

"You mean go into a state of apparent death but come back to life?" Miss Irene asked doubtfully.

"You mean…"

"That's right." Jeremy interrupted the novelist. "It actually exists. A poison that would induce this state!"

"Are you speaking of the tetrodotoxin that scientists have been studying lately?" I asked. "If I recall, it comes from puffer fish and octopuses."

"Correct. It seems that if you refine it in a certain way, you will be able to achieve a state of apparent death much like Juliet's." Jeremy told us. "When I investigated Lord Siemens' body, I noticed a faint scent of the sea. Perhaps that was the scent of a poison made using puffer fish.

"I have just one question here. Why would the scent of poison come from someone who had allegedly been stabbed?"

"It was set uo?" Ciel suggested.

"Indeed, he himself drank the poison, got rid of the bottle and pretended to be dead. Then it would matter what room he was put in. He probably figured that people without specific medical knowledge wouldn't examine the wound closely, hence it would work as a temporary deception at least."

"I should have looked at it more carefully…" Mr. Wordsmith sighed.

"But when I checked the body just now, he was stabbed to death." Jeremy interrupted again.

"What?"

"So what was meant to be fake turned out to be a real murder?" Lau crossed his arms.

"If we look at the situation, the killer might have wanted to lure the Earl into a trap."

"Me?"

"It's impossible to know whether Lord Siemens was an accomplice though. Because he seemed quite out of bounds once he had some alcohol in him, the killer might have invited him to "give everyone a good scare" or something."

"But the Lord and myself have never met before, there is no reason for him to want to lure me into a trap." Ciel pointed out. "We can just looked at it as him being used and then silenced by being killed."

"How sad…"

"There would have been plenty of chances to talk to him during the buffet party."

"If so, anyone here could have egged him on!" Woodley exclaimed, having yet to forget the accusation against him. "I don't even have any kind of alibi!"

"We could inquire as to what everyone talked about with Lord Siemens but…" Jeremy shrugged. "Let's not. Humans are lying creatures."

"That's right. In fact, you could be lying as well." Earl Grey said. "If he drank a poison, where'd the bottle go?"

"That's easy, he got rid of it in a place no one would examine right away." I replied before looking at the fireplace. "In the fire for example."

"That's right." Bardroy remembered. "There was a ridiculous amount of wood in the fire back then."

"We definitely would find it there." The novelist looked in his notebook. "And if he collected it once the afterglow died out…"

"However, it wasn't possible because of Sebastian." Ciel reminded him.

"That's right! Before he could destroy the evidence, the butler had already come to collect the ashes!"

"Tha-That's nonsense!" Woodley exclaimed.

"If he had found the proof of a set-up, his precious alibi would have no meaning. He acted quickly and immediately killed Sebastian. Next… He recovered the evidence and returned to his room..." I summarized the situation.

"Then the one who has it is the killer! I don't have any such thing! You searched us, right?"

"That's right." Ciel agreed with Woodley. "Outside the hearth, that is."

"Isn't it the perfect hiding place?" I added. "Since we already searched once, it would have been deemed unnecessary to search the rooms a second time. If you recovered it and destroyed it after we had finished searching…"

"Th… That's a false accusation! There's nothing like that here!"

"Then show us!" Grimsby, who must have had enough of all this dancing around, searched the hearth. "Let's see if it's there or not!"

Amongst the ashes that flew, there were glass shards on the floor.

"But it's not like we can tell what it was like…" The wordsmith was about to give up.

"It'll be fine if we pick it up and put it back together."

"What?! That's impossible! It's been reduced to bits!" The novelist told Jeremy.

"Nonsense. It's like a puzzle without a picture." Seconds later. "It's done."

On his palm stood a glass bottle, much like an ampule of medicine.

"To find it here means…"

"You were the killer after all!" Grimsby accused Woodley. "You murderer!"

"I… I have no idea what this is!"

"To want to trap a child… Why on Earth would you do that!"

I ignored Ciel's explanation as I stood by Lau's side. It was a story that I knew anyways, having been one of the ones to fabricate it.

"I didn't do it, please believe me!" Woodley cried. "I'm being set up here!" So he finally finds out. "By this kid… The Queen's watch-"

"Shut up." Earl Grey already had his blade at the criminal's throat. "I don'T need your explanations. I'll listen to your stories in jail."

"I… I didn't… I didn't do it!"

"If you don't want to be killed, I suggest you be quiet. I'm in a really bad mood right now." Of course, he did lose a chance to convict Ciel as a criminal… No wonder.

"Earl Grey." Ciel held out the hand cuffs. "I have quite the fitting item here. How about we use it?"

Soon enough, the man was bound and cuffed. Earl Grey led him out of the room in anger, but to be truthful. I'm quite glad that it's over myself.

"Let's leave the rest to the police." Mr. Wordsmith said. "We solved the case with this too."

"I'm so relieved…" Miss Irene said beside her husband.

"Yeah." Grimsby looked down at her fondly.

"Come to think of it, what was that dark red liquid then?" Finnian asked in wonder.

"Fi-Finny!" Maylene panicked. "There's no need for that anymore! The case is over!"

That's right, I haven't discussed that yet." Jeremy realized.

"Dark red liquid?" Ciel repeated, demanding an explanation.

"The maid seemed to have found a dark red liquid in Ms. Irene's room." Jeremy explained. "She was wondering if the always young and beautiful looking Ms. Irene was a vampire."

Grimsby immediately stood up to his woman's defense. "What's up with that?! Are you questioning Irene?!"

"Grimsby! Please wait, that's…"

"This, right?" Jeremy smiled, holding out a leaf. His face… He really looked like a woman there.

"A leaf?"

"Ah, that's a red perilla!" Finnian identified it.

"The red perilla has an anti-aging effect." Jeremy explained. The extract that is taken from its boiled leaves is the origin of your beauty… Is it not?"

"That's right." Miss Irene blushed. "I'm sorry, I never thought it'd turn into something like this… I take it because I want to remain young with him forever."

"Irene…"

"This can also restore fatigue." Jeremy held out a bottle of the liquid. "So upon that notion, why don't we celebrate the solving of the case with a toast of this?"

All of the remaining guests left the next day and it really seemed like nothing happened within these halls. Then again, I guess that it was only to be expected from the Phantomhive mansion. Though, not all has been resolved… There's still the matter with the snake…

The wordsmith suddenly burst into the main hall as the three of us, Ciel, Jeremy and I, were making our way up the stairs.

"Why so flustered?" Jeremy asked. "Did you forget something?"

"I came back to confirm the truth. Pastor Jeremy… No." The wordsmith declared. "Butler Sebastian."

He smirked. "Excellent. Seems we underrated you a little. Or wouldn't I be more likely to say… It appears that we have rudely underestimated you, sir?" He tore of the face mask. "Mr. Wordsmith."


	36. Truth Behind the Truth

Chapter Thirty Five

"I… I can't believe it…" Mr. Wordsmith shook. "How could something so unreal be happening…"

"Oh. Didn't you come back because you were certain of this?" Sebastian asked curiously. "I you had just gone back, you would have returned to your peaceful "reality". So why did you come back then? Trembling, even."

The man lifted his head. "B-Because, if my uncomfortable feeling wasn't "simply" an uncomfortable feeling, I'd have to go after the Yard's carriage immediately!"

Ciel snickered. "Your sense of justice is so strong, Mr. Wordsmith. You did mention in your works that you liked the knights of the middle ages." His gaze turned dark. "Didn'T you realize that if you knew the truth, you wouldn't be able to leave?"

"What?!"

"Don't worry. Ciel has no sense of humor when it comes to jokes." I told him.

Ciel turned his head towards our guest. "…It's as you guessed. Woodley wasn't the criminal. In "this" crime at least… However, he deserves to be in that carriage."

"…What do you mean?"

"Let's not stand and talk. We might as well have some elevenses prepared." I suggested. "Sebastian."

"Yes."

We sat down at the table inside the indoor garden. Soon enough, Sebastian appeared with snacks and tea. "Today I have prepared you Fortnum and Mason's Darjeeling Second Flush. For snacks, I have Petit Fours."

Ciel was quite humored by the look on Mr. Wordsmith's face as he look at the elevenses cautiously. "We haven't poisoned it, so please help yourself."

I tasted the tea. "So? How did you know that he was alive, Mr. Wordsmith?"

"Actually, it was not like I had a sort of conviction that he was still alive." He admitted. "It was more that I kept having a vague sense of discomfort. I'm not sure how to say this exactly, but he was just… too perfect."

"It makes sense. The only flaw of what is perfect is that there are no flaws." I added.

"Even though I had this uncomfortable feeling about the butler Sebastian and the Pastor Jeremy, there wasn't a single flaw in either of them to be suspicious of… They were too perfect. So perfect, it was strange instead." He told us.

"And by this you are trying to say…" Sebastian edged him on.

"That there is no way you could have prepared everything so perfectly before dying… Well, being murdered." The wordsmith said. "The food, the owl, even your words to me were too perfect. That wasn't just a foreboding.

"Even the pastor Jeremy who appeared later on was suspicious no matter how you looked at it, but his alibi was so perfect that there was no reason to doubt it. And then his words at our parting...

"The moment I heard that I realized the true nature of my constant discomfort… And also "the possibility of something unreal" that would overthrow all of our reasoning."

"The possibility of something unreal?" Ciel repeated.

"The possibility that the butler Sebastian had not died." I stated. "Correct?"

"Yes, when I thought of that, I just couldn't contain myself…"

"To think you'd come to believe this and return after just those words… You're all one would expect from someone who earned the young master's praise." Sebastian complimented our guest.

"Stop saying such unnecessary things." Ciel ordered.

After a long look between the two, Sebastian smiled playfully. "And? What part of me made you think so?"

"Once was the time of Lord Siemens' death." He told us. "At that time you weren't doing anything but observing our movements."

He leaned back in his chair as he continued. "We're talking about the person who reacted so swiftly during the disturbance at the evening party here. When I think of it now, I can't help but think that there must have been a reason for it. When the Earl was suspected, you didn't utter a single word in his defense, nor did Miss Luna. For a butler to not protect his master even a little is strange. Didn't you know? That the suspicions on the Earl would be lifted as soon as the next murder occurred."

"Of course… I realized this as did Miss Luna."

"So you really…!"

"However, that was not the reason why I didn't protect the young master."

"Huh?"

"Hmph. You probably thought it served me right, didn't you?" Ciel accused.

"Not at all." Sebastian objected. "I was just taken aback at how, while you and Miss Luna predicted that something would probably be set up, you quickly gave in to sleep and I was left to take care of the mess."

"W-Wait a second!" The novelist exclaimed. "By predicting you mean…"

"We already knew since the beginning that there had been a person who wished to torment Ciel at the dinner party." I explained.

"You predicted that this incident would occur?!"

"Indeed." Sebastian replied. "We also predicted that Master Siemens would probably be made a sacrifice for that. And that I would be killed."

"What?!"

"I already had my suspicions about the set up when we arrived at Master Siemens' door." Sebastian recalled. "I heard a cracking noise when Master Siemens was screaming. However, once we entered the room, I quickly saw that there was nothing broken to be seen. The scent of blood was also absent, which contradicted the set-up. That was how I managed to conclude that there was some sort of bottle that contained poison in the fireplace."

"Wait a minute!" Mr. Wordsmith interrupted. "Why didn't you say so earlier?! If you had said that, surely it would have settled without the Earl being suspected!"

"The young master seemed to be observing the situation, so I and Miss Luna have done the same. Or else, I'm quite certain that Miss Luna would immediately check to see if there were any wounds, traces of poison and so on."

"A murder under those circumstances… At first I thought it must have been a set up." Ciel ate a cookie. "Aside from him being alive or dead, I did guess that Siemens had taken the poison himself. After that, it's as the butler said. I thought we wouldn't be too late even if we moved after catching the criminal's tail."

"I see… That's why you made him refill the coal, right." The writer asked. "I caught on to that as well. There's no need to collect ashes in an empty room. Even so, he was killed in that room while collecting ashes."

"Indeed. That order's true meaning was… "Inspect the hearth closely."" He turned towards Ciel. "Though you are such a cruel master. Since you gave me the order, knowing I would be killed if I inspected the hearth."

"I never thought it would go as we expected for so long." Ciel replied.

"Quite the contrary. I think that you enjoyed making Sebastian suffer."

"As you expected?" Mr. Wordsmith repeated.

"Yes, that night, I was killed." Sebastian told him. "I returned to Master Siemens' room immediately after receiving my orders and inspected the hearth. It wasn't a scenario decided by God or Fate, but one decided by my master and mistress with the timing they decided. I found the glass shards with the ashes and, as you have seen yesterday, managed to reform the bottles.

"While I was inspecting the two bottles, another person came into the room. And so, I was killed by the criminal expected by my master. By the one who came to torment my master. As I thought, the criminal was… Earl Grey.

"I was murdered that night. By the Queen's butler. Earl Charles Grey. He hit my head first before stabbing me in the back. As planned, I played dead though I must admit that lying on the floor with the Queen's butler on my back wasn't comfortable at all.

"Earl Grey then took the glass bottles and threw them outside the window. Then, he left the room to go into the basement. I stood up after I was certain that he left the room and I followed Earl Grey to the wine cellar where Master Siemens had been placed. I arrived first, however, and Earl Grey entered soon after. From the conversation between the two, I determined that Earl Grey used Siemens to play a trick on my master. However, Siemens was killed within moments."

"N-No way!" Our guest knocked over his cup of tea. "So you're saying that you even knew who the criminal was?! All because it was your master's order…?!"

"Indeed. I don't tell lies." You do tell half-truths quite often though. "In any case, the ruthless way in which my master exploits people…"

"What do you mean by that?" Ciel grumbled.

"…I mean, butlers, deserves a Royal Warrant." He then continued with his tale. "After I made preparations for 3 days' worth of food. I gave my instructions for the next day to the chef and the gardener. For when worst came to worst, I gave the owl I had captured the day before to the maid. And I wrote a report regarding the hearth inspection to the young master.

"I slipped the report in the pillow and entered your room after blowing the candles. I gave said pillow to my master then asked you to take care of the young master for me. Afterwards, I washed the pillow I took away due to the blood stains and finally, I returned to work as the young master had asked. After a bit of debating, I stabbed myself from the front and made the crime scene as impeccable as possible.

"I was found by Finny as ordered. I meant for my stunt to be a little revenge, but Earl Grey's puzzled look… It certainly made me want to laugh. And then… The young master came in and put on quite a realistic show. Even I wouldn't have thought he would hit me with his ring hand though. Furthermore, with me in a position where I couldn't move… His cunningness was admirable. It was then that he ordered me to put the bottle in the hearth in Woodley's room.

"As a corpse, I was able to obtain an alibi and freedom. It was a step forward in being able to freely accomplish my job. I began with the capture of the owl. However, with you planning to inspect my body while I was ways from the mansion had caused a bit of trouble. Emergencies were part of a butler's job.

"And so, I sped towards the wine cellar, but the sound of a cat stop my run. I was about to bring the cat with me when several other cats surrounded her. Could this be what they call the light within darkness? I'm kidding though. Anyhow, I put the cats in my dresser and sped into the wine cellar, settling down before any of you entered. Like this… I managed to avoid the worse crisis in all of my years as a butler by just a hair's breadth.

"However, it was the first time in my long life as a demon that I ended up having to show humans such a humiliating appearance. After you all left, I went to recover the shards of the ampule that Earl Grey had thrown to the garden. I threw those in the hearth in Mr. Woodley's bedroom and completed the young master's order. Then, I camouflaged myself. So I returned, carrying the ticket and the owl as my alibies as Pastor Jeremy."

"So that ticket was a fake?!" Mr. Wordsmith exclaimed.

"No, it's real. I went to London to buy it during a break at the dinner party." Sebastian told him. "I couldn't see the performance for more than two minutes though… If you have doubts, then when you return to London, let the stub be inspected at the ticket booth. I also have a receipt."

"So everything, including the owl, was just part of his little play to make Jeremy look convincing." I shrugged.

"That's right! What was written in that letter?"

"Ah yes," Ciel put down his cup. "About that letter… It was just him trying to be funny."

"It was just some brain training for you, young master, since your studies were on hold during the incident." Sebastian teased. "From there, my double role…"

"Wait a second!" The writer interrupted. "But I investigated your corpse with Jeremy, you know?!"

"That's not exactly it. After I was brought in my room, I changed back into the clothes that defined me as "Sebastian" so that I could be brought in one of the rooms. Then, after the servants left me alone, I returned in front of you as Pastor Jeremy. The only obstacle in my path was Earl Grey. First I investigated Master Siemens. Then, I went on to Mr. Phelps.

"After you left, I hurriedly brought Phelps into the next room and changed him into my clothes before joining you again."

"So you mean that body was Phelps?!"

"Yes. Thanks to the young master's bad acting and Mr. Wordsmith's personality, I was able to get by. However, I returned in the room as fast as possible and changed into my bloodied clothes before playing dead again. Earl Grey entered the room as expected, to check whether I was dead or alive. You know the rest: I supported the young master as Pastor Jeremy. Master Woodley was arrested and the young master got away unscathed without a conviction."

"I don't get it." Mr. Wordsmith finally told us. "After hearing your story, the incident… No, everything. I can't make heads or tails of it anymore. Because I mean… It's not that the incident is difficult… The situation is just unusual."

"That might be." Ciel admitted. "But there's nothing to be done about that. Because everything… was Her Majesty the Queen's wish."

"EH?!"

"The guest from Germany, Siemens. His bank made large investments into the development of domestic ships, etc." I explained. "I wouldn't be exaggerating if I said that he was an important character in the German heavy industry development. Right now, England's position is being threatened by Germany and America. Her Majesty planned for Siemens to be crushed and the growth of Germany's military power to be obstructed."

"That would happen just by killing him?!" The novelist asked.

"Of course, Siemens is no more than a regular banker." Ciel continued. "The power of that influence is perhaps somewhat like the strength of a butterfly flapping its wings… However, that will one day turn into a great storm. It's the theory called "the butterfly effect.""

"Her Majesty the Queen Victoria built up the Great British Empire that reigns over the world in 50 years. Maybe she can somehow see which butterflies are able to change the world." I shrugged.

"But why did Earl Grey want to put the blame on you?"

Ciel sighed. "I'm ashamed to say that a little prank of mine got found out. I expected for some form of punishment if it were discovered, but to think that the Queen would try to pin a murder on me… Her Majesty sure has a sense of humor."

"Unfortunately or fortunately, Ciel has always been fond of games and rarely lost." I ate a Petit Four. "So Woodley was invited to be his scapegoat."

"Why the innocent Mr. Woodley?"

"Didn't Ciel tell you? He deserved to be in that horse carriage." I sighed. "Up front he runs a diamond polishing business. However, his true face is that of a weapons dealor who sells illegal weapons that he got with the diamons in conflict areas."

"Furthermore, there was an incident about 2 weeks ago where the president of the Roze Company that excavates diamonds was murdered." Sebastian showed the article to our guest.

"Through my own routes, I was able to confirm that Woodley was the criminal." Ciel went on. "For people of the underground society to use their power to endanger people of the normal society is a grave violation of the rules. Since I was going to get rid of him anyway, he was the perfect person to use as a scape-goat, right?"

"It would clear the Queen's worries and make sure the young master is kept out of harm. It's two birds in one stone."

"Mr. Woodley's words at that time… Just exactly what are you?!"

"Tracking down people who break the commandments of the British underground society and dealing with them. The Queen's watchdog." Ciel introduced himself. "What happened this time was no more than a little game where the Queen reconfirms whether I had this talent or not."

"N-No way… Moreover, if what you've told me up to now is true then he… That butler is…"

""There's nothing more deceptive than an obvious fact", wasn't it, Mr. Wordsmith." I reminded him. "It had been in front of you all along."

"The truth. That I am not human." Sebastian said from behind the writer. ""Now that I do know it I shall do my best to forget it." Right? Mr. Wordsmith."

Our guest tried to run away at that, but Sebastian blocked his way.

"One wonders what would happen were you to reveal this matter…" His hand was at the writer's throat. "I'm sure you understand, right?"

"I'll never say! I'll never say it so please!"

"Those words. I will make sure that you never forget them. We're always watching…"


	37. Burial and Ceremony

Chapter Thirty Six

"Well, now that Mr. Wordsmith has left also, I will be starting preparations for lunch." Sebastian announced as though he didn't scare him away.

"Wait." Ciel ordered. "I assumed that you didn't mention it on purpose so I didn't say anything… But you haven't explained Phelps' murder yet."

"Ah! That's right." Sebastian remembered. "Actually, there was another uninvited guest."

What did you say?!" Ciel exclaimed.

"Since it was a bit sudden, I had him taken to this luxury suite." Sebastian told us as he pulled out a wooden crate from under the table.

"So the killer is in there?" I asked, ignoring Ciel's exclamations.

"Indeed, Miss Luna."

"…Show me what's inside." Ciel ordered.

"Are you sure about that?" Sebastian asked. He rarely ever asks that…

"Don't act so high and mighty, open it up!" Ciel ordered. Seriously, one day, his arrogance is going to get him killed…

I stood beside Ciel as Sebastian opened the crate. Suddenly, two snakes flew out of the crate. If it weren't for Sebastian's speed, I would have killed the snakes right there. I always have a blade with me, just in case there is an attack or anything of the sort.

Ciel almost stumbled on the floor out of shock too, but I helped keep him steady. Sebastian really should explain why it might be dangerous to do certain things…

"They seem to be extremely resentful towards the young master you see." The butler explained as he held the snakes. "That's why I asked you "Are you sure about that?"…"

I sighed and looked towards the crate. "Y-You're… Snake!"

"Master Phelps' true murderer… The 14th person really did exist, you know." Sebastian told us. "I had been cutting vegetables when I heard a snake slithering in the mansion. I went to your room immediately, young master, to find Master Phelps already bitten and dying. Following the sound of the snake, I arrived here, where several snakes attacked me. It was quite easy to restrain him though."

"Why is he here?" Ciel asked.

"The day after Black and Smile snuck into Joker and everyone's tent, they all disappeared." Snake said, no longer gagged. "It's definitely your fault! Says Wilde. That's why I followed Smile's scent, says Oscar."

To summarize his story, Snake went to the Phantomhive townhouse in London where he met Soma and Agni. The foolish prince then sent Snake here with gifts on the fastest horse carriage available. Snake then sneaked into the indoor garden to wait there until night.

"Those idiots!" Ciel swore. "What are they doing, escorting an assassin to me?"

"Not even we could have predicted this…" Sebastian tried to calm him down.

"Snake, you mentioned that their disappearance was Ciel and Sebastian's fault?" I asked.

Snake seemed to have finally realized that I was there. "Fighter? What are you doing here…?"

"Ciel here has granted me long term hospitality in his mansion which is why I am staying here. My real name is Luna."

"So… You're helping them… You helped them take my friends… My family away from me!"

I sighed. Ciel, Sebastian, please let me handle this."

"Luna, are you sure that…"

"About Joker and the others, they're safe." That stopped Snake immediately. "However, they have been capturing children and the three of us were sent to investigate that case."

"No way… Says Keats."

"Thankfully, they are now on probation period and are now working in my mansion." I continued. "But because only they are supposed to be there, though I can bring you to visit them from time to time, you'll have to stay here if you wish to see them again."

"Really? Says Oscar."

"Really. I entrust you to Sebastian and Ciel's care however, but since the Owen and Phantomhive families are now tied by bonds thicker than blood, my servants are Ciel's servants and Ciel's servants are my servants. In other words, you will be working together again. Speaking of which," I turned towards Ciel. "The Queen has given me permission to bring all of them here. May I?"

"As long as they don't cause more trouble. If they do, send them back," Ciel sighed before exiting the building with Sebastian. "We'll be waiting for you in the drawing room."

I turned back towards Snake and untied him. "I'm guessing that you'll probably be Ciel's footman… He doesn't have one yet." I told him. "Joker and the others will arrive in a few days, is that alright with you? They'll also be able to help you out with work since they already passed Sebastian's lessons with flying colors."

"Thank you… Fighter."

"You're welcome, Snake. But for now, since you're still not a member of the household…" I saw Koruru walking in the building. "Koruru! Come here please!"

She happily meowed and ran into my arms.

"Did you lie about not being able to speak? Says Wilde."

I blinked. "I regained my voice two weeks ago. It feels great to be able to talk again… Writing all the time was a bit annoying, especially when I couldn't write fast enough." I put Koruru down. "Snake, Koruru is bringing you to Sebastian, okay? And please listen to everything Sebastian says."

"I understand, says Oswald."

A few days later, the rest of the former circus members arrived. The reunion between them and Snake was quite tearful, and I was happy that I had been responsible for their present happiness. Joker seemed to have become more kind towards Beast and they all seem more free, in a way.

It was also the day of Sebastian's funeral. We went to the same church where Madame Red's funeral was held and had him buried in the same cemetery as well. Soma and Agni, as well as Elizabeth, had joined us on this very sad day.

On his gravestone was written: "Butler Sebastian Michaelis rests here."

We stood before the grave in silence, not knowing what to say. However, Elizabeth just pounced on Ciel just like she always did. "Ciel!"

"Wha-What?!"

"Sebastian is a liar! He's so cruel, promising that he would never leave Ciel by himself…"

Soma also joined in. "Don't cry Ciel! We'll be with you forever!"

"Forever and ever!" Elizabeth added as everyone else except for the former circus crew, Bardroy and I cry.

"For you to care so deeply makes both him and me happy." Ciel said sincerely, though I wonder how sincere he was. "Well, let's go back to the mansion."

Everyone began to leave, but I stood in front of his grave. I could feel a tear rolling on my cheek as well as loneliness and sadness. I know very well that he cannot die and that this is fake… So why? Why am I so sad at the thought of him dying, of losing him even though this is just a fiasco?

The bell beside the gravestone began to chime, bringing me back to reality. I felt my tear dry and a bit of warmth coming from my chest. I watched numbly as the others hurriedly dug out Sebastian. When he rose from the "dead", I only had eyes for him. More tears began to pour as the others rejoice so I stayed away from them. I watched Tanaka return the pin to Sebastian and looked on as the demon pledged himself to Ciel again.

As people began to leave after witnessing the "miracle", Sebastian came in front of me.

"Why are you crying, Qingzhu?" He asked me as he wiped away my tears.

"I don't know, but… I… I'm glad that you didn't die back then… That you really aren't going to stay six foot under forever. I don't know what's gotten over me, really…"

"Your feelings have always been sincere, Qingzhu. For that, I am glad." Sebastian told me. "Now, it is not becoming of a lady to cry in a happy time like this." He handed me a tissue. "You will receive your title in two days after all."

"Thank you, Sebastian."

Those two days came and went quite fast and before I knew it, I was getting ready for the ceremony that is to take place that later that morning. Madame Hopkins had come prepared and made me a beautiful gown. It was dark violet, much like the stones on the Owen family ring. However, it also had royal blue hems and ribbons.

Beast/Bertha and Doll (we have never been able to call her Dolly) braided my hair and let some strands remain while the others were gathered in a bun. Blue roses and violets were put in my hair. Finally, I wore a necklace bearing the family crest and the family ring. It was time to depart.

Only Bertha, Jo, Snake and Sebastian accompanied Ciel and I. The servants remained in a different carriage however, as to not taint our names.

"Are you nervous about the ceremony?" Ciel asked me.

"Somewhat, I guess. The Owen family has never dwelled long in the underworld, yet I am your ward, the Queen's watchdog's ward." I looked out the window. "With me as the Countess, my family will have a place in the underworld next to yours. I am uncertain of the consequences that may bring on my descendants. Speaking of which, since I am your ward, does it mean that all of my suitors must have your permission, even after I am decorated?"

"Until you are of age, which is twenty one years old. However, I do not doubt that many men will come after you for your lands and riches. As long as I am able to, I will protect you from them. By the way, what about Edward Middleford?"

"We still exchange letters, but I don't think that he will still try to win my hand. We are good friends now though." I smiled.

"I am glad that we have become friends." I told him truthfully. "You have become like a younger brother to me and I do not know how I will handle not being by your side everyday like that. No offense, but I have come to see myself more as a Phantomhive than an Owen."

"Have you spoken of that with the Queen?" Ciel asked curiously. "I know that she seems to have taken a liking to you."

"I have hinted towards it and the Queen has told me that I cannot become a member of your family since both of us are the only remaining members unless…" I took a deep breath. "We combine our titles and lands by marriage. Since you are already engaged and like a younger sibling, that cannot be done."

"Perhaps we should think about it more then." Ciel suggested. "However, know that to I, the Head of the Phantomhive family, you are a Phantomhive. Our families have now been tied by bonds thicker than blood. No matter how you look at it, you are a Phantomhive."

"Thank you, brother."

Ciel smiled.

"But there is something else that is bothering me, to be truthful." I admitted.

"What is it?"

"My mo… No, Angela. She didn't appear this time, but until we can find her and assure ourselves that she is no longer a threat… Pluto was her pet too. What if she did something to you because of your contract and how close we are?"

"That would bring trouble for sure." Ciel told me. "I doubt that Sebastian would be unable to deal with it, but it's true that we haven't been very careful lately. I'll inform Sebastian later."

And so, the carriage door was opened and Sebastian helped Ciel and I down the steps before we entered Buckingham Palace. Bertha wore a dress that I lent her, making her quite presentable. Jo and Sebastian just wore their normal clothes. As for Ciel, he wore the outfit and sabre prepared specially for audiences with the Queen.

The servants stayed behind, in the hallway, whereas Ciel joined the Middlefords inside. I myself stood in the back of the room, waiting for my name to be called.

"Luna Owen Phantomhive!"

Murmurs rose inside the crowd as I numbly walked towards Her Majesty Queen Victoria. I curtsied deeply so that Ciel, my guardian, could put the cape Charles Phipps held on me. Then, Queen Victoria rose from her seat and put around my neck a heavy golden chained necklace.

"Welcome back, Countess Owen Phantomhive." She told me, smiling. "We warmly welcome your return."

Everyone in the room roared in applause and a good number of greetings later, only the servants, Ciel, the Queen, her butlers and I remained.

"As the first ward of the Phantomhive family, I have deemed it preferable that you take on the Phantomhive name as well as your own." The Queen told me. "You have become the hawk that helps the watchdog keep the underworld in check. I await great things from you, Luna."

"Your Majesty." I bowed. "It is an honor."

"Now, go on." She waved us away. "I am quite certain that there are many who wish to rejoice with you later on."

We left London a bit later and were greeted warmly upon our arrival in the mansion. The servants had prepared a feast that the Middlefords (whom Sebastian had contacted) and we have greatly enjoyed. As I have told Ciel, Edward and I are simply friends and I am glad to say that I have been able to make him acknowledge Ciel more.

After they left in late afternoon, most of the servants went to clean whereas Ciel returned to work. As for me, I changed from my clothes for the ceremony into another midnight blue Chinese robe. I took out the violets from my hair as well as the family ring and necklace. No matter how I look at it, I am a Phantomhive first and an Owen second, even though I knew myself as "Owen" for over fifteen years…

Koruru greeted me in the rose garden happily, but instead of staying with me, she walked away, trying to lead me somewhere. Curious (curiosity killed the cat, I know), I followed her but I lost her once I reached the gazebo. Someone else was waiting for me there though.

"Sebastian, I thought that you were cleaning with the others."

"I was, but I finished my part early." The demon butler told me. "Congratulations on becoming a Phantomhive."

"Thank you. To be truthful, I don't think that I ever wanted to become a Countess."

"Your case is quite unique, and your prestigious family is one that many nobles wish to see survive." He told me as I went beside him. "That is not what I came to see you for, however."

I blinked. "Oh? What is it? Is it about Angela?"

He took out something from a pocket. "No, but there is something that I would like to give you. No, I believe that "return to you" would be more suitable." He opened his hand, revealing a pure white jade ring and a black jade ring. The same rings as the ones from my past life…

_"这是父亲给我的全家之宝。一个是给新娘，另一个是给新郎。我带着这戒指也已经有十年了。请你把着些给黑魔。告诉他我就先走了。"_

I took the white ring and put it on the middle finger of my right hand, leaving the other ring untouched. "Thank you for taking care of these. They are very important to me."

"So I gathered, but don't you want this one as well?" Sebastian took the ring in his hand.

I shook my head fervently. "No, you can keep it. Thank you for returning this, and I'll go on a ride so… Bye!"

After I deemed it far enough, I ran towards the stables with all my might. Luckily for me, Peter and Wendy weren't there, so no one could question me why I was blushing so hard. I took a stallion and we were soon in the forest surrounding the manor.

After a good twenty minutes, I got off my horse and lied on the ground of the clearing. I was such an idiot… Why didn't I take back that ring?! That could have saved me this embarrassment… Not that Sebastian knew the meaning of the rings. The other one who knew was Father and I doubt that he would be visiting anytime soon.

But still… He kept those rings, even after all these years… He kept them and made sure that their condition didn't change from the day he received them… And now, knowing that he is probably holding on the other ring, I felt strangely happy and at peace…


	38. Boarding the Campania

Chapter Thirty Seven

"How is he?" My master asked as I prepared the table to serve breakfast. Luna sat beside him as she petted Koruru who has gotten quite excited at the prospect of eating fish.

"It will take some time to train him." I answered, putting the plate on the table. "At least he's a fast learner. His friends are also helping him learn, so it shouldn't take much time now."

The young master smirked as he sipped his tea. "You're quite good at making people learn though, aren't you?"

"Indeed," I replied, but soon took a more… teasing tone. "Well, that was what I was going to say, but… When I see the young master dance, it appears that my teaching skills can only go so far."

The young master grumbled, recalling the few times he ever danced, as Luna giggled softly. He hid behind the newspaper and after a while, stared at me strangely.

"Is something wrong?"

He turned back to his paper. "No, it's nothing."

I then heard banging noises coming from the hall and the voices of Maylene and Doll, I believe she was called.

"Wait, you can't!"

"The young master is still eating, please-!"

"Don't just-!"

"Hey Earl, My Lady!" Lau entered the room in all of his glory with Ran Mao behind him. "How are you doing?"

"Lau?!"

Luna sighed. "You do know that it is polite to announce your presence before barging in…"

"But that would be no fun!" The Chinese man said playfully. "It's a good thing I came early this time; I was aiming for your breakfast after all. What on Earth could you…?" He turned towards me. "Huh? Say, didn't you just die recently?"

I simply put a laughing poker face.

"Listen when people are talking, dammit!" The young master's temper is quite short, as always.

"So?" Luna sipped her cup of tea. "What brings the two of you all the way to the confines of our manor? I know that the meals we serve here are good… but I'm quite certain that they are not _that_ good."

"It's nothing much, really, just a hospital that revives the dead…"

"A hospital that revives the dead?" Luna asked, her interest now piqued.

"You mean that thing in the paper?" The young master clarified as I served breakfast.

"Yeah that."

"Unfortunately, I have little interest in the occult, so…" My master was interrupted.

"It might not be the occult though." Lau told us.

"What makes you think that, Lau?"

"Karnstein Hospital." The man recalled. "They seem to be doing lots of shopping down at the back docks the Earl has me in charge of."

"Drugs?" The young master suggested between bites of fish.

"No…" Lau drank some water. "People. They come shopping for foreign slaves illegally quite often, but lately the amounts are quite unusual. I highly doubt that a hospital could fit so many."

"Don't they just dispose of them once they're not needed?" The young master asked. "Not that I really care about that…"

"Isn't it bad for a hospital like that to feature in the regular society's news?" Lau gave us a nudge.

"In other words, you're saying there's a possibility that the revival of the dead is occurring as a result of illegal experimentation?" I caught on.

"That's right."

"If that's true, then it's an interference in the regular society by an underground power." The young master summarized.

"I guess that it's also a good thing in a way, since we didn't have many cases since that dinner party and even _that_ had been a bit boring." Luna shrugged. "Well, removing the thorns in advance won't hurt one's hand. You know what to do, Sebastian."

I bowed. "Leave it to me."

I left the mansion as soon as we sent the duo back to London and disguised myself as a doctor to access to more sensitive information. All the while, I kept remembering that instead of her other rings, Luna only wore that white jade one I returned to her recently. Her reaction towards my returning the pair had been… surprising, to say the least. I've kept them as keepsakes for many, many years, and she even lets me keep one of them.

I gazed upon the ring on the middle finger of my right hand. It suited me quite a bit. This also links me to her… _ My_ soul mate.

By the time I returned to the manor, Lady Elizabeth was leaving on a carriage. Seeing the look on my master's face, I couldn'T help but chuckle… Lady Elizabeth has indeed made a place for herself in the young master's heart.

Unable to resist the urge to embarrass him, I suddenly appeared in his field of vision. "What are you grinning at?"

The young master, surprise, let out a cry. Meanwhile, Luna, who saw it all, couldn't help but giggled at his reaction. "Come on, Ciel, you can't honestly say that this is the first time he tried to scare you."

"Whatever!" He turned back towards me. "And you! Don't surprise me like that! And what's with that outfit?! And I wasn't grinning!"

I smirked at his words, but replied nonetheless. "Well, as they say, when in Rome, do as the Romans do. Moreover, I obtained some rather interesting information." I entered the room by the window.

"It's about the aforementioned Karnstein Hospital, it seems that the upper-rank doctors, including the director Ryan Stoker, have opened an association called the "Aurora Society". The Aurora Society's true face is that of a secret society that consists solely of doctors who have "the complete salvation of mankind through medicine" as their motto… It has been confirmed that the members conduct illegal human experiments within the hospital daily. According to a nurse who squealed, the Aurora Society holds presentations for the results of their experiments regularly and collects donations from nobles."

I continued reading my report. "There was no sign of slaves inside the hospital and there was nothing pertaining to human experiments or the revival of the dead."

"It couldn't get any fishier than this, huh?" The young master said from behind his desk.

"Yes." I replied. "I'm certain there is some definite clue to be found in this "Aurora Society"."

"The only good thing I believe to be quite certain of is the lack of involvement on Angela's part." Luna crossed her arms. "I doubt that she would initiate something like this, not when she cares most about the "purification" of souls."

"That may be so, but we should not dismiss the possibility of her involvement later on." I reminded her. "There is no way for us to know for certain about her movements."

"When is their next meeting?" The young master asked, interrupting our conversation.

"It is scheduled to be on a passenger ship departing from Southampton Port on the 17th of April."

"Hmph, meeting on a ship…" He repeated. "Sounds like something nobles would do…"

"Ciel! Didn't Elizabeth say that the Middleford family will be traveling to New York for three weeks starting April the 17th?!" Luna asked worriedly.

The young master stood up immediately. "What is the name of that boat?!"

"The Blue Star Line's luxury ship…" I read. This is an interesting development…

Needless to say, a week and half later, Lune, the young master, Snake and I were going to board on the famous "Campania".

"So this is the famous Campania!" Finny exclaimed in amazement.

"Sure is huge." Bard commented.

"Please leave your luggage with the clerk." A member of the staff told me.

"Please take these to First Class Suite A00." I instructed the clerk. "And those other ones to First Class Suite A01."

"Certainly."

"Second class over here!" I heard another man yell over the crowd.

"It's so cool Mr. Snake, Mr. Jo and Mr. Dan get to go." Finny told his fellow servants.

"It's because it's part of a footman's job to accompany the master on his outings." I explained. "Since Miss Luna doesn't have an official footman yet, Dan will have to do. So please do your jobs properly when we are gone."

"Yessir!" The trio replied enthusiastically.

Nearby, Luna was giving similar instructions to her own servants. "I expect you to be working well with the Phantomhive servants and to stop them from destroying the manor. Bertha will be in charge, and Doll will be Bardroy's assistant in the meantime. The rest of you may work as usual. However, Jumbo will be taking care of Pluto with Finnian. Is that alright with you?"

"Of course!"

"No problem!"

"Have a nice trip, Miss Luna." Bertha told her mistress.

"Thank you. Do take care." She smiled before joining us.

"Well then… We're off." I announced to everyone.

"We will set sail soon! All boarding passengers please make haste! We'll be pulling over the bridge shortly!"

Having already boarded the ship, the six of us walked on the deck towards our rooms.

"Seems we will set sail shortly." I announced as I looked at my watch.

Looking over the edge, we saw the remaining servants wave at us happily.

"Young master! Take care!"

"Be careful, Miss Luna!"

"Come back safely, Jo!"

Before we were able to make our way to our suite, however, we met a very familiar family. Lady Elizabeth began to sniff as she took in the young master's appearance. He did not know what to say, so he settled with a short wave.

"I thought I'd surprise you."

She immediately leaped on him. "Even though you said that you couldn't come! I'm so happy!"

"Elizabeth!" Her mother's tone was reproachful as usual. "Please do not display such indecent behaviour in public!"

"That's right, Lizzy." Edward Middleford told her. "Moreover…" His tone completely changed. "I still haven't acknowledged you as my brother-in-law okay! So get off of her already!"

Although I do believe that Lady Elizabeth is the one displaying indecent behaviour… and not the other way around.

"Come on, Brother!" Lady Elizabeth whined. "Why do you still say that?"

Meanwhile, Marquis Middleford is staring intently at both the young master and Luna. I am not quite sure how I should take that…

"M-Marquis Middleford…" The young master stuttered in nervousness under his harsh gaze. "I haven't seen you for a while…"

Suddenly, his demeanor changed completely. "Long time no see, my future son!" He hugged the young master tightly, rubbing his cheek on my master's. "You're as cute as ever."

"Dear!" Marchioness Middleford really wanted to reproach her husband…

"Father, that's not fair!" Lady Elizabeth whined. "I want to hug him too…"

The Marquis did stop, but now has his sight set on Luna.

"You look just as beautiful as that day in the Buckingham Palace!" He complimented her. "I also heard that you've recovered your voice, my future daughter!"

Luna coughed nervously. "About that… The truth is…"

"We don't plan to become engaged, Father." Lord Edward finished for her.

I see… Less complications when I take her for my own then…

"You aren't?!" Both father and daughter exclaimed. The Marchioness simply waited for an explanation.

"We've exchanged many letters; however, we found out that we are better off as friends instead of fiancés." Luna told us. "I also have another person in mind, no offense, Edward…"

"None taken. I doubt that you would be happy being married to me, considering our many differences." He replied courtly.

"Aw… And I was hoping to have you as a sister-in-law too…"

"Why don't we continue this conversation elsewhere?" I suggested. "Surely this isn't a good place to talk."

"However indecent you butler is, he is right." Marchioness Middleford admitted. "Although…"

I held in a gulp. I believe that she is the only woman that has the ability to scare me so much…

As expected, the hair of us servants was combed back before the nobles sat down for their elevenses. The former circus performers seemed a bit lost, so I guess that I have no choice but to explain to them later on… It can't be helped.

"So the both of you will be with us for the three whole weeks?" Marchioness Middleford asked.

"Yeah."

"We've never been together so long before!" Lady Elizabeth noticed. "Escort me to the dinner party, okay?"

Probably a bit tired, the young master easily gave his consent. However, that attracted the ire of a certain elder brother…

"I was supposed to escort her!" Lord Edward glared.

"What the hell…" The young master shivered.

"Isn't it alright?" I snickered at his face. "The meeting will be held on the night of the 19th. Isn'T it a good thing to take a rest occasionally?"

"I have to dress up!" Lady Elizabeth cheered.

"Well, I guess it's okay occasionally…" He sighed.

"It would seem that I' the only one without an escort for the party then." Luna pointed out.

"If you want, I can-" Lord Edward was interrupted.

"I was just pointing it out, Edward. I really don't mind. Perhaps it will allow me to mingle easier." She smiled at him reassuringly. "Moreover, I still have a dress to prepare…"


	39. Aurora Society

Chapter Thirty Eight

Three days after our boarding the Campania, the dinner party took place. Honestly, if it weren't for Lizzy, I wouldn't even attend. I am really getting soft…

"Ciel, look, look!" Lizzy pointed towards the buffet as she pulled me down the stairs. "That cake is so cute! I'll go get some for you too!" She told me as she reached the floor. "Wait here okay?"

"Ah…" I tried to stop her, but no use, she was much too stubborn. "Urgh, nobles really don't do anything but gather every day and talk about irrevelant things like what family did this or that… And with a straight face, even! It feels stupid to have abandoned work to come here…"

"Well then, will you accept the Marchioness' invitation to give you an introduction to fencing?" Sebastian asked me as he handed over a plate of food.

"Are you trying to kill him before we can see the Statue of Liberty?" Luna replied as Jo gave her some food as well.

"But more importantly, young master." All traces of joking left Sebastian's voice. "It's tonight."

"Yeah."

"It seems the signal for the opening of the "Aurora Society"'s meeting is a waiter, walking around the hall carrying empty glasses. "The attendees take one and go to the meeting place."

"I'll have Jo accompany us while Dan and Snake remain here." Luna told me. "It never hurts to be too careful. Also, I believe that they deserve a reprieve, no?"

I nodded. "Don't let the signal out of your sight." I instructed him.

"As you wish."

"Look, did you see that skin…" A lady whispered not so discreelty to her companion. "It looks just like a snake, doesn't it."

"When did this place turn into a freak show." Another member of their group commented.

"Oh, Madam, I think he heard you!"

Luna, Dan and Jo narrowed their eyes at those comments. No surprise there… Well, Snake is my servant now, so I guess that I might as well…

"You aren't used to crowds?" I asked him.

He bowed his head in shame. "I look different from everyone else, and since I'm with you, people will laugh at you too, says Dan."

"So what?" Luna came beside me.

"Huh?"

"You're another person so of course you look different," I elaborated. "What do you need to be ashamed for?"

"Besides, we are all free to be with who we wish to be with." Luna added. "I'm sure that Dagger and Joker would agree as well."

"That's right," Sebastian put a hand on his shoulder. "Right now, you're the footman of a distinguished noble family. So straighten up and have some confidence."

"How about a glass?" A waiter asked a noble, catching our attention.

The nobleman took and empty glass before walking upstairs.

"We'll follow him!" I told Sebastian and Luna, handing the plate to Snake. "You, clean up!"

"Dagger, stay with Snake at all times, is that clear?" Luna instructed. "And Joker, follow me!"

We each took an empty glass and followed the nobleman through the hall ways. Thankfully, Sebastian brought some wigs and bandages for us to disguise ourselves efficiently. Luna had a bit more trouble, but changed her hairstyle in a way that made her pretty much unrecognizable.

"Would you like some "completely purified water"?" A steward asked. "It costs 30 pounds."

"I'll have some," the nobleman replied.

"That's quite expensive for water, isn't it?" Luna asked.

"Which probably means that if one can't afford it, they're not qualified to get in." I declared. "Okay, let's go."

"Please wait." Sebastian grabbed my shoulder. "According to my info, the Aurora Society has a fixed greeting. Those who do not know it will be made to leave."

"Say such things sooner!" I reproached him. "So? What's the greeting?"

The three of us who knew not of the greeting had very shocked expressions when Sebastian told us what it consisted of.

"I can't believe it…" I said. "Do I really have to do that?!"

"If you can't, we'll be seen as outsiders and will have to leave immediately." Sebastian told us gravely. "So please do not hesitate under any circumstances…"

"Are ya sure yer info's correct?" Joker asked. "This is the typ'o thing we do." He said, pointing to him and his fellow crew members.

"I trust Sebastian." Luna declared. "However, I do not trust the one who was stupid enough to invent such a childish and stupid greeting!"

"Well." Sebastian led the way. "Let's go."

WE entered the smoking room easily, but were soon met with an obstacle. A nobleman noticed us upon our entrance and confronted us.

"Are you first timers?" He asked us solemnly.

I exchanged a look with Luna, Sebastian and Joker. Luna nodded and stepped forward.

"The complete flames of our chests…" She put a hand on her own as if to add significance to her words. "…will not be extinguished by anyone. We are…"

The four of us, side by side, made the famed pose. We lifted our arms, as if to represent wings and lifted our left legs as well. "The Phoenix!"

'What's with this pose?' I thought. 'This can't be right! If this goes wrong then everything will be ruined… Sebastian!'

"The Phoenix!" The nobleman copied our pose. "Welcome to the Aurora Society! These are your membership badges."

"Thank you." Sebastian replied.

He put on the badge on my coat as Luna and Joker put on their own. I was terribly embarrassed to say the least. I am not doing that ever again…

"Guh. Hehehehe…."

We (with the exception of Joker) looked at that person in shock.

"Eeeeheeehee! To think you'd ever do something like that! That was the best!"

"Undertaker?!"

"Saying "the Phoenix" with such a serious face! Ahahaha!" He laughed loudly.

"You bastard!" I fumed.

"Now, now, young master." Sebastian tried to calm me down.

"Anyways, what are you doing here, Undertaker?" Luna asked. "I haven't seen you for quite some time."

"My job." He answered. "The hospital is a regular hospital of mine." Of course it is! Get to the point here!

"We're investigating the illegal human experimentation going on here though." I told him. "Do you know about the revival of the dead?"

"Just a sec, if you want information, then I want my compensation." Undertaker began to drool. "Let's see…

"The Undertaker is, as his name defines, an undertaker." Luna explained to Joker. "He is the one we go to when we need information… mostly concerning murder cases."

"How about you do that pose once more?" Undertaker suggested.

"Who the hell would-!"

"The Pheonix!" Someone cried out, attracting my attention.

There was the Viscount of Druitt in all of his glory. "Sorry, I arranged the pose to my own style."

"Is that the viscount of Druitt?!" I exclaimed. "What is he doing here?!"

"Come to the think of it, he had a doctor's licence, didn't he." Sebastian recalled.

"Well, even if he didn't, I wouldn't be surprised if he showed up here anyways." Luna commented. "The Viscount is an old acquaintance, you could say," she told Joker. "He's been accused of human trafficking in the past, but he bought his way out of jail."

"He's coming over here!" I started to tremble.

"Are you beginners?" He made a toast with Sebastian while I hid behind my butler's back.

"Yes." Sebastian answered. "We saw the article in the newspaper."

The Viscount sighed. "Madam Samuel's light-lippedness is quite troublesome. To think she'd leak our secrets so easily que-"

He interrupted himself as he saw me. "Oh? Have I met you before somewhere?"

"No!" I yelled in fear. "I'm sure this is our first meeting!"

"Indeed, I surely wouldn't forget such a beautiful boy as yourself." He stroked my chin. "Ah… But what a pitiful bandage you have."

"M-My parents said that if I came here, they could heal it."

Luna stepped between us in that moment. "Please forgive me, Viscount, but my son easily faints when a stranger gets too close to him… He is terribly shy, I'm sure that you understand."

The Viscount pulled back immediately. "Yes, such a shame… However, I'm sure that Ryan will heal your son's eye."

"That is what my husband and I dearly wished for when we joined." Luna confirmed.

He once again turned towards me. "I'm already looking forward to staring at both your eyes." He then shook his head. "No, wait, it's decadent enough as it is now, quite nice even…"

I ignored him, opting to look around for someone instead. "Where'd Undertaker go?"

"I wonder what he meant?" Sebastian thought out loud.

"Hey, you three!" The Viscount grabbed Sebastian and I by the shoulders. "It's starting."

We saw four men enter, carrying a coffin. They put the coffin on a table in front of us.

"He's the founder, Ryan Stoker," the Viscount pointed.

"That's him?" I heard Luna ask.

Ryan Stoker was still a relatively young man, probably nearing his thirties. He looked like a trust-worthy doctor and waved confidently at the crowd. Everyone became silent as they watched him on the stage.

The brown-haired man put his hands behind his back. "The complete flame in our chests shall not be extinguished by anyone. We are… The Phoenix!" He did the pose dramatically.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" He bowed. "Thank you for coming to today's research presentation of the Aurora Society's "complete salvation of mankind through medicine". What is complete salvation, you say? That is… Complete health!"

"A healthy body!" He showed his muscles. "Healthy teeth!" He showed his sparkling white teeth. "A healthy spirit housed in a healthy body!" He put his hands on his chest before raising one arm in the air. "And ,finally, a healthy mood!" He then clenched his hands into fists. "Healthiness is truly splendid!"

I had the urge to vomit…

"However, there's the worst kind of health issue that we can't overcome no matter how hard we try. What is that, you say?" He continued much more seriously. "Death!" He showed the coffin. "And the great power that will save us from this disaster is… The Aurora Society's medicine!

"We will now show you, ladies and gentlemen." Two men opened the coffin. "The fruits of our "complete salvation of mankind through medicine" research. Margaret Connor, 17. The young lady lost her life at an early age due to an unfortunate accident. It is truly pitiful. An accident that should not have happened.

"Her death did not put only her, but also her family's hearts into bad health." A couple wearing black clothes were mourning next to the coffin. "I want to save them completely!"

Save them completely? Don't make me laugh. Once you lose something… You never get it back. However… I frowned.

"Is the body real?" I whispered to Sebastian.

"Probably." He replied, trying to cover his nose. The smell of death is so intense that it's causing my nose to twitch."

Once his helpers finished putting electric pads on the corpse, Ryan Stoker turned back towards his audience. "Well then, ladies and gentlemen! I will show you now! The power of medicine! The complete salvation! Come, rise from death! Like the Phoenix!"

After several electric currents reached the corpse through the wires, the corpse slowly began to sit up, much to our surprise. However, I doubt that it's a genuine revival of the dead.

"Take a look!" The founder exclaimed. "With our medicine, we can even overcome death!"

The girl's parents were overwhelmed by happiness. The mother went to hug her daughter, glad that she was alive. "Maggy! Oh Maggy!"

"Thank you, doctor!" The father exclaimed.

"This is complete salvation!"

The audience began to clap their hands at the so-called miracle.

"What on earth is going on?" I demanded to know. "Did he really revive a corpse?"

"As long as you are alive, Mother will…" The "revived" girl opened her mouth even bigger than humans usually do… before biting her mother's neck.

"Kyaaaaa?!" The woman screamed. "M-Maggy?! What are- ow!"

We watched as the girl tore her mother apart before coming out of the coffin. Most of the people, scared, ran away as fast as they could.

"Sebastian!" I took off my wig as the others also took off their disguises.

He took out three knives. "Yes, my lord."

He threw his weapons with extreme precision and the girl fell upon impact.

"Did you get her?" I asked anxiously.

Sebastian, however, was still on his guard. "Stay back!"

Beside us, Joker pulled out his blade and stood in front of Luna. "What are your orders?"

"Joker…" Luna looked back at the "revived" lady. "Let Sebastian handle this."

Slowly, in a disgusting way, the undead girl began to get up again. I know that Sebastian never misses, so how…?!

"What on Earth… is she?!"

"I'm sure I stabbed her in the heart." Sebastian remarked. "It is a being that I do not understand."

"A normal human should be dead." Luna declared. "Just how…?"


	40. Soulless Corpses

**Yo! It's been a while since I did an Author's Note, hasn't it? I pondered on making those next chapters one or separate, but I guess that we'll stick with part one and part two.**

**By the way, I really don't know how to write extensive "Joker Speech", so please forgive me.**

Chapter Thirty Nine

_"What on Earth… is she?!" _

_"I'm sure I stabbed her in the heart." Sebastian remarked. "It is a being that I do not understand."_

_"A normal human should be dead." Luna declared. "Just how…?"_

"The Aurora Society's reviving of the dead may not be occult." Smile quoted. "I'd never thought Lau's story would be true."

"Lau is the Chinese man who came to the Phantomhive manor a bit prior to our trip." Miss Luna told me. "He kind of works for Ciel while dealing with his own shady business."

"Shit… It failed!" The brown-haired doctor cursed as the corpse began to advance again. He turned towards his men. "What are you standing around for! Take her down already!"

"Phoenix!" They did their pose before hitting the corpse with bullets. It didn't work though. In fact, the corpse went towards them instead and tore apart the two men, leaving the doctor defenseless.

"Damn these useless guys!" The doctor ran away with his tail between his legs.

"Wait…" Smile tried to reach him.

"Young master!" Black stopped him again.

The corpse then looked towards us and I back away a little, making sure that Miss Luna will be safe.

"How the hell are we supposed to take care of that?!" Smile asked. That's what I'd like to know.

"How about I dismember it so that it cannot move anymore?" Black asked, preparing to attack.

"Wait!" Miss Luna pushed me aside. "Sebastian! Destroy that thing's head! The brain!"

"The lovely lady over there is right, ya know." An unknown voice told us from behind. It was a a guy about my age with dark blond hair and dark brown hair from under his ears. He had a bizarre machine and jumping in mid-air, he crashed into the thing's head. "Like thiiiis!"

Blood splattered everywhere he killed off the "thing". "Ya should pay attention to the important stuff."

He then turned around and used his blade machine to run over the corpse.

"You're…" Black was about to say.

"Wait a… Ahhh! See, this chick was totally dead after all!" The stranger exclaimed. "I so told them that I'd collect her properly."

Collect? What did he mean?

"Joker, it's okay now." Miss Luna told me. "That person will not harm the three of us."

"F-Miss Luna? What do you mean?"

"What is he?" Smile asked.

"You should know them well, young master." Black replied.

The strange man jumped on the table and ran his machine over the lady in the coffin. "This one has it, alright. Here we go." I don't know why, but Miss Luna and Black seemed out of it for a moment. "Shezanna Connor, born on the 23rd of July, 1841. Died of shock due to blood loss on the 19th of April 1889. Remarks… None." He took out his notebook again and stamped on a page. "Investigation completed."

Smile's attitude changed after hearing the man talk. "A shinigami?!"

"Shinigami are Death Gods, those who reap and collect souls after people die." Miss Luna told me. "I've only met three of them so far… They rarely intervene with the living's affairs, but they might be investigating on those corpses too."

"That getup… Don't tell me, you're the rumored "Sebas-chan"?" The shinigami asked.

"I have quite an aversion to that name, however… I am indeed the Phantomhive butler, Sebastian Michaelis." Black introduced himself.

""Sebas-chan" is the nickname a certain shinigami gave him, I'll explain later." Miss Luna said, listening to their conversation.

"The Shinigami Association Collection Division: Ronald Knox." The shinigami introduced himself. "Thanks for taking care of my senior."

"You agreed with Luna that you can't kill them unless you smash their heads… Do you shinigami know something about the revival of the dead?"

"Nope, we don't know any details either. Just... We had reports of corpses whose souls have been collected moving around and stuff." Ronald answered Black. "So since the administration is saying that it's our miss, I came to investigate, however, this thing here is really a genuine soulless corpse. Cos I definitely got Margaret Connor's soul 2 weeks ago."

"So the dead didn't get revived…" Smile concluded. "It was just the corpse moving…"

"Is it possible for a soulless corpse to move around?"

"My boss said it's totally impossible, but the fact remains that they're actually up and about like this so the Shinigami Dispatch Association is looking in it too."

Miss Luna stayed silent during their exchange, deep in thought. Something seems to be bothering her very much…

"So the only thing you know for sure is "if you want to kill it, smash its head"…" Black mused.

"It's not "killing" because the soul is not there and the corpse is dead, Sebastian. More like "destroying them", "immobilizing them"… Something like that." Miss Luna declared.

"Looks like our only option is forcing Ryan to spit it out." Smile began to leave the room. "Let's go!"

Miss Luna and I quickly followed them, but before we reached the doors, the shinigami activated his blade machine and attacked Black.

"If administration gets wind of there being a demon on board… You betcha they'll be going "Aren't' you just hiding the fact that you let the beast snatch away all those souls?"" The shinigami told Black. "Dontcha think that those kind of accusations will get me in a loooot of trouble? And I'll totally pass on any overtime. So won't you just vanish?"

Smile quickly made his decision. "I'll go ahead! After you're done playing, hurry up and follow me!"

"As you wish."

"Joker, go with Ciel first! There's something that I need to check alone." Miss Luna told me. "Don't worry; Koruru will bring me to you guys in an instant! Oh, and Sebastian, be careful!"

"Whoaaah. Man he's nasty, kids these days…" I heard the shinigami say before he's out of hearing range.

I followed Smile through the halls and the stairs, running after the doctor. He already took out his gun, me too, and we went down the stairs. However, there was someone else behind us…

I turned around and aimed my gun at the person's face.

"Kyaa?!" Wait, was that...?

"Lady Elizabeth?"

"Lizzy?"

"I apologize for my behaviour." I bowed deeply.

"Why are you here, Lizzy?"

"I saw you run off so I followed you!" The young lady replied. "Even though I told you to wait, you just disappeared. I was looking for you!"

"Oh yeah, this is you ca…" She held out the plate. "Hmph." Smile covered her mouth.

"I'm sorry, but I can't be fussed with you right now." He told her impatiently. "It's dangerous here so go back to Aunt Frances! Got it?"

"Ah, Ciel?!"

"Joker, hurry up!"

"Got it, Smile!"

We continued downstairs and arrived in the bottom freight storage. We walked carefully, keeping our eyes peeled for any sign of the doctor.

"A freight storage…" We heard a noise coming from our right. "Who's there?!"

Smile aimed both lamp and gun towards the intruder. "S…Snake?! Dagger?!"

"T…Too bright… says Wordsworth."

"What are you doing here, Snake, Dagger?" I asked them.

"The food was really good, so I thought I'd share it with everyone, says Emily."

"There was nothing for me to do, so I followed him." Dagger told me.

"The cake was even better than the food," another voice interjected.

"I see… Hm?" Smile turned around. "Lizzy?!"

"Come on… Don't leave me…" Lady Elizabeth whined, still holding her cake.

"I told you to go back up!"

"But I wanted you to eat the cake…" She objected. "IT's the cake with strawberries that you like so much. I even got the biggest piece for you. See!"

The plate was empty.

"Huh?" Behind her was another of those "corpses" things.

Luckily, Smile was able to get her out of the way before she got injured.

"This ain't the one from jus' now." I declared.

"There were more?!" Smile saw something. "That's… The mark of the Aurora Society! Ryan brought another revived corpse?"

Quickly judging the situation, he turned to Snake. "Snake! I'll do something about him, so you take care of Lizzy!"

He didn't listen and stood up.

"Snake? Hey, buddy, what's wrong?" Dagger asked.

"Hey, are you listening to…"

Snake pointed in front of him. "That bird mark… There's a lot more over there, says Oscar."

As if to solidify his point, the coffins all began to shake and broke their restraints, letting more of those "things" out. Their sheer number was… incredible.


	41. Crimson Dance

Chapter Forty

I hurried to my room which was luckily nearby. Going through my drawers, I finally found the book I needed. I flipped through the pages rapidly before reaching the place where I put a parchment as a bookmark. Taking it out then opening it, I skimmed through the multiple parts of the ship. Knowing that coffins are usually brought in with carriages and other large luggage, my finger stopped at the words "freight storage".

However, there were two. One in the front and one in the stern, separated by the boiler. The one in the front was larger too. Now, which one had been chosen to store the coffins? Koruru meowed in urgency as I pondered over that question, making me frown.

"What is it, Koruru? Did something happen to Ciel?"

She bit my dress and attempted to pull me away from my room, as if to say "yes". I made her let go and quickly took a gun and a set of knives before turning off the lights.

"Take me to them, Koruru."

Once more, I felt myself being dragged along within a current of darkness before stopping abruptly. I opened my eyes to get a good look at my surroundings, but only corpses gathered around my field of vision. Too bad I wasn't ready to face them right off the bat.

Slash!

The few corpses who were going to attack me fell to the ground.

"Miss Luna!" Joker called.

"I'm fine, Joker!" I told him before making several headshots. To think that there'd be this many… Considering that this must be near the smoking room, this must be the front freight storage, which means… "Dammit! Don't forget, you've got to smash them in the head to eliminate them!"

The ones surrounding me came closer and I had to unsheathe my blade since I ran out of bullets. I cursed again and slashed at them all, temporarily disabling them. When in a situation like this, I have to get rid of the extra weight… I threw away my gun before getting Dagger's attention.

"Dagger! Catch!"

The set of knives landed in his hands.

"Keep that and get on the luggage! You too, Joker!"

"But Miss Luna…!"

Slash!

"It's an order, Joker! I'll be fine!"

They reluctantly climbed up to sit beside Ciel and the others. I couldn't hear what they talked about, too occupied to get rid of the corpses, but I did hear the noise of breaking china. The corpses didn't hear at all, though, and a good number amongst them still tried to climb on the luggage. Actually…

"Eek!" Elizabeth screamed.

"What's going on?!" Ciel tried to steady himself as the luggage shook. "With their teeth and nails?!"

"Snake! Dagger! Joker! Can't you do something?!" He asked, desperate.

"Of course not with this many!" Snake replied. "Says Oscar."

"Me neither." Dagger growled.

"Same for me, unfortunately." Joker glared at the corpses.

"Ciel!"

"Koruru! Go protect them!" I ordered the nekomata on my shoulder. She disappeared and reappeared next to Ciel within an instant.

"I'll definitely protect you at least!" Ciel cried out. "No matter what happens!"

"How admirable, young master."

Knives flew from the staircase, hitting the corpses that were climbing.

"That's how an English gentleman ought to be."

"Sebastian!" Ciel was annoyed. "Don't just stand about! Help Luna clean them already!"

"As you wish." He hurried towards me. "It's not very stylish… but if destroying their heads is enough… then I guess _this_…" He grabbed a corpse's head. "…is the best way." And slammed it to the floor.

We were soon back to back, fighting against those mindless creatures. Blows were given as were punches and kicks. This was like that other time… when we were ambushed by bandits. Fighting had been unavoidable, and I was not going to disadvantage Sebastian by being protected by him. It had been our first fight with and not against each other.

Much like the bandits had a thousand years ago, the corpses were soon sprawled across the floor, lying in their blood. It is more bloody though.

"I'm done, young master." Sebastian smiled towards Ciel.

Ciel seemed a bit out of breath and shaken. Did this happen back then too? Back when he made that contract…

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked despite knowing the answer. "Come." He reached out his hands. "Please come over."

Ciel frowned as he came down. "Don't touch me with those hands. They're filthy."

"I'm very sorry." Sebastian said. "I'll change them immediately."

"Sebastian." I handed him a handkerchief. "Here. For your face."

"Thank you Miss Luna." He changed his gloves before allowing me to clean to blood stains off. He then helped the children down whereas the adults (former circus crew) got down on their own.

"Couldn't you have done it a little more elegantly? Even Luna had spilled less blood and she killed at least half of them." Ciel complained. "Just like a beast."

Sebastian smirked. "… I'm sorry. It was an emergency. Also, their bodies seem to be much softer than a regular human's. They're quite weak."

"But why are there so many on this ship?" Ciel asked.

"I think…" Sebastian threw a few knives, revealing Ryan's presence. "It would be good to ask him."

"Ryan Stoker!"

"It's not like that!" The poor doctor trembled in fear. "That was an incomplete salvation and… I didn't plan on reviving them in this unhealthy state…"

"Please listen to me!" He screamed. "I'm in a hurry and… OW!"

Sebastian immobilized his arms quite forcefully. "No need to be hasty," he said with that ever-lasting smirk of his. "There is plenty of time until we reach New York so we'll listen to your story leisurely."

"Wai.. Wait a second!" The doctor exclaimed.

"What is it?" Sebastian became curious. "I already cleaned them all up so…"

His words made me widen my eyes in realization. Why didn't I realize that sooner?!

"Sebastian, this ship has the latest gigantic boiler installed at the center!" I told him anxiously. "This place is divided in two, and the other section is even bigger!"

"What do you mean?" Ciel turned towards me. I resisted the urge to shake him like a madwoman.

"Basically, this ship is divided in two, which allows there to be _two_ freight storages!"

"What?!"

"She's right, and in the front freight storage…" The doctor knew when to give up. "We have stored… ten times as many samples as there were here."

"TEN TIMES AS MANY?!" Ciel and I exclaimed. I mean, knowing that there were two freight storages and that there were eleven times what we just faced in total… Those are two different things.

"Well, this turned into something unpleasant, young master." Sebastian teased us.

"Do you think "unpleasant" covers it?!" Ciel retorted angrily. "Even one of these monsters is a hassle. Just… imagine ten times this!"

I frowned. With Sebastian's help, it was true that we took care of this group easily enough. However, alone, and ten times this… But I don't exactly have a choice now, do I? Damn me for my stubbornness and selfless arrogance… This is going to get me killed…

"Joker, Dagger, I want you to go upstairs and help destroy any corpses you encounter and begin to lower the lifeboats so that the passengers can evacuate." I ordered them. "This will be their only chance of escape!"

"What are you going to do, Luna?" Elizabeth asked me worriedly.

"I want to save as many people as possible." I replied. "I won't die that easily."

Ciel thought for a bit. "Sebastian. Go ahead and take my aunt and the others to a safe place." He decided.

"What are you going to do?" Sebastian asked as I went up the stairs after Joker and Dagger.

Once out of Elizabeth's sight, I let Koruru take me to my room first for a few guns I brought with me. Firing a bullet in their heads is much more effective than smashing their heads with a sword, no matter how good you are in swordsmanship.

Once that was done, we arrived in the front freight storage and began to eradicate the corpses. Their number was even more impressive than the one in the stern freight storage. However, if I let something like that take me down, I would not be worthy of the name Phantomhive Ciel and the Queen graciously gave me.

My guns soon found themselves in puddles of blood, but I am glad to say that not a single shot had been wasted. Unfortunately, the number of corpses still didn't seem to diminish and I am only human after all… I already lost sense of time by the time I felt exhaustion creep over me. Damn that Ryan Stoker for storing so many corpses in this boat…

**_Slash! Splash! Slash!_**

I opened my eyes, only then noticing that I closed them in the first place, to see numerous undead falling on the ground. White feathers fell along with drops of blood… But that person standing in front of me… Could that be?!

"白凤！"

**A/N: Short chapter, I know. It was the best place to stop though, especially with a cliffhanger. I wonder how many of you will be able to guess who the mystery person is... That character had been mentioned before the Murder case Arc...**

**Oh well, on the other hand, Favorite, Follow, Review!**

**Pretty please?! (Puppy eyes)**


	42. Demon and Angel, New Reality

Chapter Forty One

"Baifeng!" I yelled, recognizing the young man dressed in white.

He turned around, smirking as always, before appearing behind me, destroying several other undead. "It's been quite a while, Qingzhu."

"Baifeng! You have to smash in their heads to eradicate them, you know!" I scolded him. "Otherwise, you'd only be wasting your energy."

"Thanks for the tip, beautiful." I could hear his smirk. "That does explain why some stopped moving while others still stand back up… Do you know what's going on?"

"Crazy doctors believe that reviving the dead is a way to save mankind through medicine." I summarized. "Now, we have ten times as many as in the other freight storage, but those others have been taken care of. Anyways, shouldn't you already know this?"

"Tch. The only reason I'm here is because you're on this damn ship!" Baifeng told me between blows. "You know how protective your father can be."

"Father?" I repeated.

**_SPLASH!_**

A good number of corpses fell to the ground, motionless. Behind them stood… Angela…

"Take that back, you fiend!" She ordered. "My daughter has no relations to that man, that **thing** you call "father"!"

I was probably numb from Baifeng's appearance here, so seeing Angela as well…

"Seeing that she doesn't appreciate you _at all_, am I correct in assuming that you are no angel and no shinigami?" I asked my old friend.

"Absolutely…" He rendered another group of them motionless. "Correct."

I could only nod dumbly before finally reacting to Angela's presence. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, same reason as me, really." Baifeng continued to fight. "She _is_ your mother in this life after all. She cares for you so much that we actually cooperated to destroy those guys so that you can get away scoot free." He turned towards me. "After all, you want to save every living person on the ship, right?"

"Of course!" I held my sword tightly. "That's why I trained so hard under Father and Uncle!"

"Well, the thing is…" Baifeng seemed to hesitate to put it in words. "We kind of weren't able to keep all of them here."

"The passengers…!"

**_BOOM!_**

I lost my footing as the boat crashed into something and fell. Before I could reach the ground however, someone pulled me_ off_ the ground.

"Angela!"

She put me down as soon as the ship was stable again. "This place is beginning to flood. Hurry upstairs and do what you have to do!"

That was the first instant I actually saw her, anyone really, as a mother. My mother in my past life died when I was really young and her protégé, my father's new lover, had always been a little distant and more like an aunt to me. I've never had someone to act as a mother for me after I was five. But that fierce and loving look in her eyes… Maybe, just maybe, we still have a chance.

"Oi, Qingzhu or whatever your name is now!" Baifeng called as he continued fighting. "Don't die! The others are still dying to meet you!"

I smiled at my "big brother". "Understood, 大哥！By the way, the name's Luna!"

Koruru appeared on my shoulder and we were swept in a current of darkness, far away from the freight storage.

When I came to, we were again surrounded by those monsters. I took them out without any hesitation (thank God there were only three!) and looked around me. I don't know where I was exactly, but I think that I'm in the second class section.

"Everyone! Please gather to the exits leading to the decks!" I screamed. "The Campania has crashed into a large object and the boat is slowly flooding! Please hurry, but do not get over-excited!"

Only seconds after my scream, I see people starting to rush towards the stairs. Soon, the officers will close the gates, but since Dagger and joker should have begun lowering the lifeboats, a good portion of them could be saved. I rushed along with the crowd, giving them directions and leading them safely to the lifeboats where Joker and Dagger were waiting. The first class passengers were also being evacuated too.

Sighing, I looked at Koruru. "I need you to take me to where there are groups of undead that are attacking people. Can you do that?"

Koruru meowed and I was gone again, only to reappear in the first class hall. I think that I saw Sebastian rush downstairs, but that may be my imagination. Anyways, I soon got to work, destroying as many of them as I can. Thankfully, the group in the hall wasn't that big since we had a demon and an angel destroying more than half of all of the zombies…

Thinking back on what Baifeng and Angela told me, I couldn't just give up. Especially because that White Phoenix will tease me forever if I did!

Knowing that the Middlefords can handle themselves, I appeared in the other places where the undead were gathered. Soon, I came across familiar faces…

"Lizzy!"

Elizabeth destroyed all of the zombies around her with as much ease as I did. "I am the daughter of the leader of the British Knights, Marquis Alexis Leon Middleford: Elizabeth! The wife of the Queen's watchdog!"

Without hesitation, she ran towards Grell Sutcliff (who must have arrived recently), but was stopped by Sebastian.

"My Lady. No further."

As if snapped out of a daze, Elizabeth spoke. "Sebas…tian?"

"To have forced a lady to go through that much trouble… I have failed as a butler." He bowed on one knee before standing up again. "I'll take it from here."

"I guess my entrance was ruined…" Grell sighed. "Well, whatever. Let's continue…"

"Wait, Sebastian!" Ciel called out. "We have no time to worry about these guys! Ryan holds the key to everything in this case. Follow him!"

"Whaat?" Grell ceased to show signs of hostility. "Wait a sec, you. You mean that if we put the screws on that guy, we can learn about these walking corpses?"

Meanwhile, Ronald checked his book. "Ryan… Ryan…" Having found the person in question, he showed it to Grell. "Senpai, look."

"Hmm?" He mused. "I see. We have no time to waste."

Both shinigami leaped backwards and landed on the next floor.

"It's too bad, but we'll have to leave it at this for now, Sebas-chan." He blew a kiss. "I'll wrap you in the red of roses next time for sure. Bye!"

Seeing that they have left, Ciel spoke. "We should hurry as… Ugh." He fell on his butt in pain.

"Young master!" The three of us rushed towards him.

"It's quite swollen," I noticed.

"Oh no!" Elizabeth turned around. "I'll carry you on my back!"

"What?!"

Sebastian sighed. "Lady Elizabeth, I'll take care of that…"

"Ah!" She began to blush. "That's right. Yes. Oh no, I… I…" She bgan to cry. "I'm the kind of girl Ciel hates!"

That peeked my curiosity. I must say that I had no idea Ciel hated a certain type of girl… Well, not really.

"What do you mean by that?!" Ciel tried to understand.

"Before, you said that you don't want a strong wife, didn't you!"

"Th… That was in the past. And anyway, I should be the one apologizing right now."

"Then, you will take me as your wife? You won't hate me?" Elizabeth desperately needed to know.

"I could never…" Ciel blushed deeply, seeing that all of our attention was on him. "W-We don'T have time for this!" He covered Sebastian's mouth quite harshly in embarrassment. "Let's go upstairs already!"

Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle after he was able to speak. "Kukuku… Even the young master can't help himself in front of a lady, huh?"

"Shut up!"

"Don't worry, Elizabeth, there are some things that we will never understand about boys…" I reassured her.

"Luna! You're back, I didn't notice!" She hugged me. "I was so worried, with all of those zombies, then the ship…"

"I know, but I'm fine now." I told her. "I even had help, so it's alright."

"Well then, let's go." Sebastian said as he carried Ciel.

"Bastard. Stop laughing already…"

"Smile! Fighter!"

"Snake."

"I'm glad you're all okay, says Emily."

"Where's Ryan?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, but he managed to get away, says Oscar."

"I see…" Ciel sighed. "In any case, let's meet up with the Marquis for the time being."

We reached the first class deck with no trouble and could all hear Edward shouting. "Out of the way! Women and children first! You dare call yourself English gentlemen?!"

"Brother!" Elizabeth ran towards her elder sibling.

"Lizzy! I'm glad you're okay!" Edward said as they hugged each other. Noticing the sword in her hand, his mood became somber. "It must have been hard."

"I'm sorry," Ciel apologized. "I've been completely useless."

"I'll say." Edward was blunt. "Well, whatever, we'll save the lecture for later. You three, hurry up into the boats…"

"Edward, I have a favour to ask." Ciel interrupted. "Instead of me, let this guy on." He pointed to Snake. "I can't get on the boat just yet."

"The same goes for me, Edward." I told him. "By the way, if you see my butler and my footman, please let them on the boats as well."

"I see. I'll take him." Edward answered after a moment. "And the blond and the orange-haired butler, correct?"

I nodded. "Thank you."

"If Ciel's staying, I'm also…" Sebastian hit her unconscious.

"Pardon me." He caught Elizabeth before she could get near the floor.

"Butler!"

"It would take too much time to make Lady Elizabeth understand, so I had to be a little rough." He explained. "I'll take any punishment afterwards."

"No… I should be thankful." Edward objected. "I can't pull off that kind of move with her."

"The ship has titled heavily, it's just a matter of time before it sinks." Sebastian told him. "Please escape quickly and get as far away from the ship as possible."

"I'll leave Snake and Lizzy in your hands!" Ciel said as Sebastian lifted him off the ground. "Let's go Sebastian, Luna."

"As you wish."

"You don't have to come back!" Edward shouted out of nowhere. "I'll be fine not having to give you my cute little sister as a bride."

Ciel caught on. "I'll be sure to make it back then."

"All of you, take care!" I waved. "Don't you dare die on us!"

"I could say the same to you!"


	43. Shinigami Undertaker

Chapter Forty Two

My mind wandered as I carried the young master on my shoulder. Luna had appeared so suddenly back there… And I was quite sure that she could have never defeated all of the corpses inside the front freight, yet she returned, mostly unscathed. Not all that many corpses are moving around in the ship too…

"Was there anyone else in the front freight storage when you arrived?" I asked her.

"Two. They weren't human nor shinigami though." She answered.

"Who were they?" The young master frowned.

"Angela and Baifeng. You've already met Angela, but Baifeng was like a brother to me before. He is very proficient in martial arts, ninja arts especially, and had been or has apparently become a demon." Luna answered. "According to Baifeng, the both of them were there because they didn't want to see me die."

"It's not surprising. Baifeng had been a bit protective back then." I recalled.

"And Angela is your mother…" The young master shrugged. "Mothers usually want to protect their children."

"I know that we've met as enemies… But when I saw her this time, I could only see the mother in her." Luna told us. "If she can let go of some views, maybe we have a chance to bond. However, I highly doubt that."

"True, with your association with us and with Quicksand, she'll need a lot of changes."

"Anyways, it's a good thing that she is too busy with the corpses to bother us. We already have our hands full with those Shinigami." The young master declared.

He suddenly stiffened. "You are…!"

The nobleman turned to face us.

"The Viscount of Druitt?!"

"Hm? Oh, I recognize you!" The Viscount exclaimed. "You were at the Curry Contest and the Frost Fair before! If I recall, you won first place both times!" He turned towards Luna. "And you, my beautiful little bird, are as beautiful as you were back then too!"

"Please allow me to ask, why is someone like you in such a place?" I asked. "This ship is full of living corpses prowling around."

The Viscount smirked. "You know, there is something I absolutely want to protect, even if it means risking my life on this sinking ship." He pointed towards the machine behind him with his cup of wine. "Actually, those corpses are just like puppets to me… Oops."

"The complete flames in our chests!" Luna and I said together.

"Will not be extinguished by anyone!" The Viscount continued. "We are…"

"The Phoenix!" Again, with that dreaded pose. However, it does have its uses.

"So you're comrades after all. That's good."

"That device!" The young master urged. "Could it be something to stop the corpses?"

The Viscount's face turned dark. "Where did you get that information?"

Luna raised an eyebrow. "With the way you were saying "those corpses are just like puppets to me" kind of revealed its purpose, don't you think so, Viscount of Druitt?"

"As I thought… Is it then?"

The Viscount turned around. "If you want to know, just follow me. I will show you too… The coming of a new Aurora thanks to medicine. Fine?"

"Should I try to steal it from him by force?" I asked the young master.

"No. We don't know how to use it. Let's wait for him to activate it."

"Guhehe…" A _very_ familiar voice crackled.

"Undertaker?! What are you doing here?"

"While I was escaping, I was asked to help carry this." He replied nonchalantly to the young master. "And then you did that "Phoenix" thing again."

"Forget that right away!" Ah… How I love to see the young master embarrassed like that. It _is _quite amusing.

"Anyways, Undertaker, do you happen to know how to activate this machine and how it works?" Luna whispered.

"Who knows… How will this be of any help, I wonder…"

As we went down to the First Class passenger lounge, Luna asked Ciel and I if we knew what the machine was supposed to do to stop the corpses.

"I'm pretty sure that they have been, for some anyways, reactivated by electric currents that shock the brain." She told us. "But when you really think about it, it doesn't make any sense at all. Only Margaret Connor has been reactivated, but hundreds of corpses are prowling around. Also, they keep moving without using their senses to tear humans apart. I… I don't know how to explain this, but it doesn't seem scientific."

I mused about that. Her words rang true, however, there were too many unknown factors for us to determine whether the machine would be of use or not.

"Ryan told me that the machine exposes the corpses to special supersonic waves. They probably stop the electric currents to stop their movements." The young master told her.

"It just seems too easy…"

"Please be careful, that's worth more than your lives." The Viscount told his helpers as they set down the machine.

"Are you going to activate it?" The young master asked.

"Not yet." Came the answer. "The cast is still incomplete."

"The cast?"

Before I could ponder on it further, Ryan Stoker arrived.

"Bastard! Why did you take the device?!"

"Welcome Ryan, I was waiting for you." The Viscount stretch his arms wide. "Tonight the empire you built will collapse like Pompeii. And in its place, my new realm will be born!"

"Eh?!"

The Viscount pointed towards the machine. "With the power of this device, I will create a new empire!"

"Huh?" Was that really what he was planning? I guess that it's to be expected from him…

"The one who conquered eternity shall rule over everyone else with corruption and decadence! It will be called…" The Viscount made his pose. "…The Aurora Empire!"

"Sounds kinda complex." Ronald Knox commented from the railing. "What's that?"

"Hn." Grell was ready to fight. "I'll paint him red right away."

"Oops! Don't you care about this device?" The Viscount's glass was tilting dangerously.

"Wait a sec, senpai!" Knox tried to stop Grell from going any further.

"Huhuh… This is the real "power". I can win against you all with one glass of wine! Wahahahah."

"I am getting quite irate." I told my master. "Can I kill him?"

"No, though I understand you feelings…"

"Sebastian." Luna spoke. "I'd like you to make that man suffer after he dies. I don't care how."

"That can be arranged as long as the young master agrees."

"It's fine, as long as you truly make him suffer."

"Yes, my lord…"

Suddenly, a number of corpses entered, breaking through the glass. They're about thrice as many as the ones in the stern freight storage!

"What?!"

"Wait!" Knox exclaimed. "There's too many!"

"Please activate it, Viscount!"

"I'm not a Viscount anymore!" He retorted to the young master.

"Huh?"

""Caesar"… I will activate it if you call me that way with that lovely mouth of yours, cock robin."

"Yeah. Let's kill him right now." The young master's face was almost frightening.

"Please wait, although I understand your feelings…"

Luna just sighed exasperatedly. "Sebastian, watch over Ciel. I have some corpses to destroy."

"Luna?"

She unsheathed her sword and eradicated three of them in one swing. Without further ado, she began slicing her way through them, not letting them approach us from behind. The two Grim Reapers have begun to fight as well, ignoring the doctor that was behind them.

"How many paladins putting their lives at stake… This place is like a colosseum of corruption. And I'm watching them from above, slowly enjoying my wine. Just…" The Viscount paused dramatically. "…Like the emperor Nero!"

"AAAGGGGHH! Ok, do we kill him?!" The youngest of the Grim Reapers asked.

"You just stopped me earlier!" Grell reminded his subordinate. "Do you want to be punished too? Hey you, make that thing work already!"

"Heh… Fine. It's time to found my new empire." He turned towards us. "Come on, everyone! Show me the dance of the Phoenix to pledge your loyalty to the emperor!"

The four of us began to glare at him murderously as we emanated a frightening aura. Wait, only four?

"Oh no. Are you sure that you don't want to know how that device works?" Undertaker reminded us. "Gh…"

"What are you doing? Come on!" The Viscount egged us.

"The… The complete flames in our chests…"

"…Will not be extinguished by anyone…"

"We are…"

"The new incarnation of…"

"The Phoenix!" All of us present (as Luna slipped away) made the pose the Viscount adores so much.

"Well done, gentlemen!" He pressed the button. "Now, I will show you… how the dead army prostrates itself before me!"

Nothing happened.

"Huh?"

"NON!"

"GYAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What does this mean?!" The young master demanded.

"Ryan! The device you built isn't working!" The Viscount declared.

"T-That is…"

"So it wasn't you who built it?!" The young master asked the Vicount.

"How could I build something like this? I just decided to borrow it."

"BASTARD! So you fooled me?!" Ryan exclaimed.

Grell jumped over the railing. "What a useless farce."

Destroying a number of corpses, he received his subordinate's compliment. "That's like, wow."

However… "Wait, senpai! We mustn't kill people!"

…he was blocked by Undertaker as he charged towards the Viscount of Druitt.

"What?!" How could Undertaker stop a Death Scythe so easily? It's impossible!

"It's been a while since I've laughed so much…" Undertaker spoke calmly. "To lose such an amusing man would be like losing the whole world to me…. Don't you agree? Shinigami?"

"The Death Scythe's blade can't cut it…?!"

Undertaker made Grell leap into the air with a swing, using strength none of us knew he possessed. However, more importantly, where was Luna?

Momentarily distracted, I almost didn't see the shards of glass coming towards us. However, I still managed to cover for the young master.

"Ahh…" Undertaker put a hand through his hair, revealing yellowish-green eyes. "How sad… How sad would it be if laughter disappeared."

"Undertaker?!"

"You've been hiding yourself well." I commended him. "Since you kept your _eyes_ hidden. I never _noticed _it either."

"Me too, I've been had." Grell groaned.

"Senpai! Those eyes…"

"Yes. There's no mistaking _that_ yellowish-green glimmer…" The red-haired Grim Reaper adjusted his glasses. "A shinigami!"

"Hee Hee. How nostalgic, it's been half a century since someone last called me that…" He turned towards the second floor. "… is what I'd like to say, but Miss Angel suspected long before you even knew."

"Miss Angel?" We repeated, looking in the same direction as he did. Out from the shadows came… Luna.

"He didn't react as expected, so I let it drop." She explained. "Ever since that time when Grell pretended to be you… It was strange that you were so aloof when we mentioned Cinematic Records. Also, you didn't mind being put in a jar of salt, when a normal human would probably dead. Your appearance hadn't changed either." She jumped down to the first level. "Finally, you wanted us to pay you with laughter. Only someone who has seen enough and lived enough would ask such a thing, not the young man you appeared to be."

"You knew that… the Undertakre is a Shinigami?!" The young master exclaimed.

"What is the meaning of this, Undertaker?!" Ryan rushed down the stairs. "Didn't you tell me that we could control the corpses as long as we have this device?!"

"Is that sooo?"

"Did you fool me? Was that all a lie?! All that about going to America to spread the complete salvation?!"

"But you see, I thought it was funny, since you were trying to bring back the dead in all seriousness…" He shrugged. "You were the perfect person for my purpose."

"So our goal of making the entire world healthy was…?!"

"That's your goal isn't it?" Undertaker's aloofness was seriously irritating me. "Also… You couldn't perform the resurrection of human beings with the kind of medicine that you possess. In my book, from the moment you relied on **my **skills, that can't be called medicine anymore. The kind of guy who would use a treatment he doesn't even understand on his patients is not a doctor, you see."

"So in other words, you're the mastermind behind the Aurora Society's human resurrection experiments… Undertaker!" The young master concluded.

"That's a secret." Undertaker brought a finger to his lips. "…Is what I'd like to say, but by doing that Phoenix pose you've paid me for an awful amount of information. So I'll tell you. Hee. Hee.

"It's true that I was the one who made these moving corpses."

"Why?!"

"Ah yes… At first, it was probably just my curiosity towards humans." He recalled. "Humans are a "flesh body" and "a soul"… If you bring these two together, one can exist amongst the living and keep on documenting their life's memories in the "Cinematic Record". And when the flesh body withers and the shinigami collect their souls, the record ends there and the living becomes the dead.

"Shinigami take the soul from the body according to a list, causing an end to the kaleiscope. Day in and day out, peacefully, indifferently. I had lived that shinigami life for a long time, when one day I thought… What would happen if the end had a continuation?

"What would happen to the flesh body if you were to connect a continuation to the memories that had come to an end without the soul? The body and the brain that holds the memories are left in this world."

"No way…" Grell was calm, for once. "You edited their records?!"

"Well then, how about you take a look at their records with your own abilities?"

Grell didn't hesitate and cut two corpses nearby. The Cinematic Record was normal at the beginning. However…

"W-What is this?!" (Grell)

"This is!" (Me)

"What's going on?" The young master asked, unable to see the Cinematic Record.

Nearby, Luna tried to hold in her laughter at the images of Undertaker pretending to be a comedian of sorts.

"The end mark of the Cinematic Record that arrives along with every death." Undertaker continued his explanation. "By connecting thes fake records to them, I made it that the **end** would never come. And if you do that…"

"!"

"All living beings instinctively try to fill up whatever they lack. If your body gets wounded, you close it up. If the spirit feels lonely, it seeks companionship."

"In other words, those soulless corpses seek souls, something you were and are unable to give them." Luna was serious once more. "That's how they track down humans with the lack of their senses, id it not?"

Undertaker smiled. "It's impossible to make another soul theirs though… Like Miss Angel said, I can tamper with Records, but I can't create a soul. I experimented a lot, but most of them never became anything more than flesh dolls without a self. That's why I call them, not living, and not dead. The Bizarre Dolls."

"How perverse can you be…" The young master growled.

Undertaker chuckled. "That you can't understand means that you're still young, Earl." He went to hug the last standing doll, a female one. "This beautifully stitched kin as white as wax, just like when they were alive. Their mouths that cannot clamour noisily or tell lies any longer. Aren't they far more beautiful than when they were alive?"

"It makes me sick!" The young master didn't look too good.

"That's what you say, but… There're humans who want these Bizarre Dolls too, you know?" Undertaker closed his eyes. "These dolls don't feel pain or fear. They eat the living, craving their souls. What do you think?" He smiled evilly. "It's the best animal weapon there is, right?"

"What…?!"

"That eccentric bunch said they wanted to see till what extent they could use them." Undertaker continued. "So we decided on experimenting by throwing the same amount of humans and Bizarre Dolls together on a luxury cruise ship. Let them kill each other and see how many survive on each end?"

"Quite deranged," was all I had to say.

"But I never thought we'd crash into an iceberg. Having quit being a Shinigami, I don't own the list anymore." Undertaker went up the stairs. "Well, considering that it saved me the trouble of making it sink, it's like catching two birds with one stone."

"I see. You mean… This ship was never headed for America." I concluded.

"But because of you guys, it seems that a lot more humans survived than anticipated. I wonder if I should be mad…"

"Hmph. The more he says the more I know I can't let this pass." That red-head Shinigami was being truly serious for once. I wonder if it's a good thing…

"I know, right." Ronald Knox said beside him. "Shinigami distorting the way of "Death" is totally impossible. Though he doesn't have his glasses. Is he one of those "deserters" you see sometimes?"

A deserter… That makes much more sense, I thought. But why would he help the Phantomhive household?

"He can be anything for all I care." Grell's voice became annoyed. "It's against the rules for Shinigami to come to the World of the Living and meddle with life and death matters."

I arched an eyebrow.

"You're one to say, senpai." Knox sighed.

"The quickest way to get him to cough up how the moving corpses work is probably to just tie him up and hand him over to the authorities… Also…" Here comes the Grell I know and despise. "Even more than this being against the rules, the crime of hurting a maiden's face! No matter how hot you might be, I can't forgive you for that!"

"…He forgave Sebastian pretty quickly though…" I heard Luna commenting. "He'll probably fall in love with the guy one day too…"

Grell charged at Undertaker in fury, but wasn't able to make a scratch on him. How did he block that death scythe?

"I'll take your ba…" Knox also rushed in before being hit by my kick. "AARGH!"

I wasn't able to get either Shinigami, quite frustrating, but not unexpected. The youngster hit the wall though…

"What the hell, Sebas-chan?!"

I pulled on my glove. "I'd be in trouble if I let you guys haul him off."

"Huh?!"

"We also have a duty to present the truth before the Queen." The young master said from behind me. "We can't let him get away!"

"Basically, you're not the only ones who want to capture the guy." Luna remained aloof. "But I really don't see how that will help you…"

"This is a problem between Shinigami!" Grell looked truly mad at me for the first time. "Stay away, outsiders!"

"I also have my job as a butler." I retorted. "So please stay away, outsiders."

"As fascinatingly stoic as always, Sebas-chan." Grell was ready to fight. "Fine, if you're going to be like that, we won't hold back either."

I looked down on him. "The fact that something like "hold back" exists in your dictionary surprises me more than anything else today."

"Okay, we'll keep it simple and have the fastest be the winner." Knox shrugged. But I don't intend to lose against some old geezer!"

Old… Geezer…?

"Heehee… It's almost like a rabbit hunt." Undertaker was greatly amused. "Well then… I wonder which rabbit is being hunted?"

Without wasting even a second, we sprang forward.


	44. Fight to Survive

Chapter Forty Three

The battle began when, as if in agreement, the three of them rushed towards Undertaker to capture him. The fact that he of all people was a Shinigami didn't surprise me… much. It had been obvious, since the first time I've met him, and even more with every visit I made to his shop that there was something very, very different about him. I wonder why he deserted… Well, on the other hand, it's not really my business…

I slipped next to Ciel as Sebastian was almost hit by Ronald's Death Scythe. This was quickly becoming a three-way battle royal.

"Your eyesight is pretty bad. Isn't it?!" Sebastian threw about ten knives towards Undertaker, making Ronald dodge.

"Shinigami are all heavily near-sighted you know…" Undertaker informed us.

"You're at a disadvantage, aren't you!" Grell exclaimed as he swung his Death Scythe from behind his target.

The wooden funeral marker was easily broken unlike that other time… So not all of his markers, no, perhaps only one can withstand a Death Scythe. However, that is not the only thing…

"Undertaker's eye problems… They don't affect him as much as they would the other Shinigami." I stated as said man kicked Grell from the back.

"Why?" Ronald rushed towards Undertaker.

"He works at a funeral parlor. That should require a good eyesight, especially considering the information he gave us on the corpses." I began as Undertaker leapt over Ronald and got his glasses away. "Also, he's been out here for a very long time, I'd imagine. I don't think that he was only spending time with the coffins. I'm certain that he made sure to be very hard to catch if the Shinigami ever found out."

"You seem to be relying on your eyes." Undertaker said, as if to prove my point. "Still green…"

Ronald fell on the ground as Grell caught the glasses.

"What are you…" He threw them towards his pupil. "Doing?!"

Knox reached out for the glasses. "Thanks, sen... pai." A knife changed the glasses' trajectory as Sebastian continued to fight against Undertaker.

"My, my." Undertaker blocked some with a marker. "Are you sure you'll be able to take me down with that small tableware?"

"Ciel," I turned towards him. "Go on Koruru, now." She was already in her large form, ready to fly.

"Luna, what is the meaning …."

"Ciel, just trust me." I helped him on Koruru. "Koruru-chan, make sure that he stays safe. Use the shadows whenever necessary, but don't stray far, okay?"

She purred in understanding before retreating amongst the immobile corpses. Ciel, probably understanding, did not say a word and consented to my decision. I pray that all will be well… For the most part.

"I don't care how he looks!" Grell's shout brought me back to the battle.

"We can only go for a head-on fight!" Ronald shouted as they charged.

The special marker, as I dubbed it, held strong.

"Again?!" Grell exclaimed. "It can't be! There should be nothing a Death Scythe can't cut! How can it take on a Death Scythe?!"

"A Death Scythe can cut everything… huh." I could almost hear him smirking. "Don't you think that catchphrase is a little strange? Well, it's not like I care either way…"

Then… His Death Scythe… How didn't I notice?! It was so obvious!

"There is one thing though, isn't there?" Undertaker declared. "That it can't cut."

"No way…"

Both official Shinigami were swept away by what I assumed to be a large blade, considering the large gashes both had received.

In Undertaker's hand… was the famous Death Scythe people always think about. A true blade worthy of a Soul Reaper… It is truly the only thing that suits him.

"I see…" Sebastian said from below. "The "it can cut anything" catchphrase is flase when multiple Death Scythes are involved."

"They should have collected it when you retired…" Ronald began to sit up.

"It was with me for such a long time that it became hard to part with." Undertaker told us. "I went through a lot of trouble to take it with me, you know…" He raised his blade. "Well then, how about I hunt you guys now? Like the pitiful rabbit in a hunting game."

With a swing, he destroyed a few pillars, making the whole room shake. Thank God, Koruru can fly… Ciel should be safe.

My thoughts were interrupted as Sebastian threw tables towards Undertaker.

"It's no use. Cutting a table with this takes no more effort than breaking a cookie." However, Sebastian was nowhere to be seen. At least, not in front of him.

"I just wanted to get within the wide reach of this scythe." Sebastian explained as he got behind his target.

Undertaker leapt back though, amused as always. "You think of some interesting stuff, butler. Then…" He got behind me, pulling my petticoat. "So will I."

Before I could even think, he pulled me towards him. "I can finally put you into one of my specially made coffins, Miss Angel…"

I could feel the power of a demon rushing towards Undertaker, but I was thrown away before he could do a thing to harm the Shinigami.

Sebastian turned around abruptly and tried to take my hand. However, Undertaker rammed his Death Scythe into Sebastian's back, making him bleed profusely. Even if he was a demon, such an injury… Sebastian!

"They may be weak and fragile, but a human life is quite hard to drag out, butler." I didn't know how my mind had been able to process Undertaker's words or even Ciel's scream of worry for his butler. I myself, was much too numb.

"I always wondered," that voice continued to speak, "why a vicious beast like you would dress up and play butler. Show me, your record."

I could see the film rushing from Sebastian's wounds, and before I could even speak, I was in another place, another time.

**_Ahh, he's calling me._** I heard Sebastian's voice in this darkness. Were those his thoughts?

**_In the most of sadness and anger, confusion and despair._****A child's hand grabbed Sebastian's.**

**_The cursed words were spat out._** This is… **_Summoning me. _**

**"What is your name?" Sebastian asked.**

**The boy in front of him, bloodied, weak yet strong, answered. "My name is… Ciel." He raised his face. **It was the first time I saw him in such a state.** "Ciel Phantomhive. The one who will inherit the House of Earl Phantomhive."**

**Sebastian chuckled darkly. "I see, that'll be fine. Then I should take a suitable form of being in the service of an earl." He stepped out of the shadows, changing his appearance, though mostly the clothes, as he showed himself. "Well then, give me any order." He bowed. "My little lord."**

Most unusually, I was swept even further in time, only moments before the scene I just saw. Did I… Should I even see this? Could I even continue to watch?

**Ciel sat in a cage as Sebastian, no, the demon, looked upon him. "You have given a big sacrifice. Now it's your choice whether to make a contract with a demon and have your wishes granted, or not. The price to cross the river has already been paid."**

**Ciel shook in fury. "I… I… I want… Power… The power to get revenge on the ones who did this to us!" He lifted his head in determination. "Demon! I'll make a contract with you!"**

**"So you're abandoning the light for the path to Hell… Fine." The demon declared. "Well then, let's mark our bodies with the contract seal. The more visible the place where your seal is, the stronger the power. So, where do you want…"**

**"Anywhere is fine." Ciel told him.** He accepted the offer as eagerly as I had refused… I closed my eyes. But his despair… I understand. **I want power stronger than anyone else's!"**

**"You're quite greedy, despite your small body." The demon caressed his face. "Well then,, I shall put the seal on that big eye of yours, filled with despair." He put his hand on Ciel's eye, making him scream. **I covered my ears, hoping that it will end soon. Then, suddenly, we were back where we left off.

**He made three requests. **Sebastian's voice could be heard again. **That I protect him and never betray him until he obtains his revenge. That I obey his orders unconditionally. And that I never lie. They're all quite difficult to accomplish, when you're playing the role of an elegant butler. Yet they were disturbingly similar to the conditions I had to respect back then… This is a very unusual little master I have.**

**"Someone out there tried to obliterate the Phantomhive household." Ciel held the family ring in his hand. "Aunt Frances said that the best chance to counter your opponents is when they're attacking you. My predecessor lost the game. However… I won't. As Ciel Phantomhive, Head of the Phantomhive household… I swear I won't!"**

**Sebastian refrained from chuckling, or at least tried to.**

**Ciel turned towards him. "What's so funny?"**

**"Well. You told me not to lie, yet you seem to be quite a liar." Sebastian smirked.**

**Ciel gave him the evil eye.** It was the first time I saw him do that in a long time.

**_This looks like a hassle. However, even if it takes as long as all of this boy's life, it stills feels like an instant to me. If I can kill time and get a good meal out of it, that's fine by me. He is proving himself as entertaining as she did… though we did not hold a contract._**

**"Well then, master. Let us go back to the mansion." Sebastian tried to act cheerful.**

**"I don't know where it is." Ciel's reply was blunt.**

**"Eh?" **It wasn't often that I see Sebastian taken by surprise. Congratulations, Ciel, you are (as far as I can tell) the second human to be able to do that.

**"I don't even know where we are now… I didn't really go out often…" Ciel explained. "I have a relative at the Royal Hospital. Let's go there first."**

**"Certainly." Sebastian led the way. ****_Oh my. I ended up serving a boy that was kept in cotton wool. Very much unlike her, and she proved herself to be very troublesome too…_**

**"Wait, demon." Ciel grabbed the hem of his tailcoat. "What's your name?"**

**"Whatever my master wishes." Sebastian's mask was back on.**

**"Then… Sebastian." Ciel decided as the sun rose. "From now on, your name will be Sebastian."**

**"Certainly." His hand returned to his heart. "Well then, please call me Sebastian. Is that the name of your former butler?"**

**"No… That was my dog's name."**

I almost lost control of my laughter at that point. I knew that Ciel once had a dog, courtesy of Elizabeth, but for him to name Sebastian after a dog… Unbelievable.

**_I take that back. I ended up serving an incredibly disagreeable boy._**

**Soon enough, they arrived at the hospital. Ciel was asking where his aunt, Doctor Durless, could be, when someone fell on the ground.**

**It was Tanaka, though Sebastian didn't know it at the time. Ciel rushed in his arms and the two had a very heartfelt reunion in the middle of a hospital hall.**

**Once they arrived in Tanaka's room, Ciel asked about the culprit, but…**

**"I see. So you didn't see the culprit either."**

**"I am sorry, I couldn't protect your father." Tanaka sighed.**

**"It's not your fault."**

**"You said that your name is Sebastian, if I'm correct." Tanaka turned towards the demon and held out a pocket watch. "Please take this."**

**"What is it?" Sebastian asked as he accepted the gift.**

**"It's been passed down from every Phantomhive butler to the next." Tanaka explained before bowing on his bed. "Mr. Sebastian. I don't know who you are or where you are from, but please… Take care of the young master."**

**"…Yes. As a butler, I will do my best to serve the ****_young master_**** properly."**

**Shortly afterwards, Angelina Durless rushed towards Ciel, dressed in her mourning clothes.**

**"Ciel! Ah, you're so thin!" She hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad… At least you're fine…"**

I watched on, seeing Ciel return to the mansion and how Sebastian rebuilt it with a snap of his fingers (not literally of course). Their first night was not a sight I wanted to intrude on, but the way Ciel berated Sebastian was almost adorable. Especially about the hot milk. I must say that Sebastian, after all these years, became one hell of an actor. Other than that, the little comments he made, comparing Ciel and I… I don't know whether to say that it was sweet or that it was downright… insulting?

However, it was endearing to see how the two's relationship evolved, mostly due to their efforts at being better. They were both teacher and student and vice-versa. They failed constantly at first, but when they did things right, it was almost a sight to see. It certainly explains how well they understand each other nowadays… I'm glad that they could get along like that. When Ciel was dealing with Sebastian, one could easily see their relationship as master and servant, but when it was the other way around… I almost thought that they were father and son.

The decoration ceremony was very similar to my own, but it wasn't as happy an event for them as it had been for me. Then again, being decorated was just stage 1 of the plan…

**"Now you're officially an Earl." Sebastian declared. "The status, the fortune, a beautiful fiancée. They're all yours now. Would you throw away such foolishness as revenge and live on in happiness like this?"**

**Sebastian was ready to devour Ciel's soul right there if Ciel gave an affirmative reply.**

**"That doesn't sound bad…" Ciel conceded. "But… I didn't come back "here" to attain happiness. I came back to fight. After taking up this title, Earl Ciel Phnatomhive… There's no way other than to go forward. I'll stake on this evil name of mine that I will definitely attain my revenge!"**

**_Ah. He turns his back to the light without hesitation. That figure that charges into the abyss at a dignified pace. How beautiful and foolish._**

**"This is an order, Sebastian." Ciel turned towards him. "You will be my sword and shield… and bring me victory!"**

**"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian bowed to his master. "I will definitely deliver you the crown of victory."**

**_When you receive your crown decorated in despair… Your soul will surely be… Extremely delicious. Just like hers could have been…_**

We were suddenly back to reality, in mid-air. "Sebastian!"

With great effort, he lunged forward, and grabbed my hand.


	45. Fall of the Curtain

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji! Never have, never will (maybe)!**

Chapter Forty Four

Both Luna and Sebastian fell on the floor and rolled over, with Sebastian holding her tight. The both of them… To what extent would Sebastian go to save her?

"I knew you'd be able to protect your angel." Undertaker walked towards them. "As expected from the butler."

Luna, now more covered in blood than before, sat up slowly without tearing her eyes off Sebastian. Cautiously, she began to shake him, to make sure that he was still alive. "Sebastian? Sebastian! Sebastian, please!"

I don't know if Sebastian spoke to her, but he sat up, still gravely injured.

"Your record was pretty interesting. But…" Undertaker stated. "You will only make the Earl and Miss Angel miserable after all." He got ready to swing again. "So maybe I'll just have you disappear."

Just then, the floor, the ship started to tilt upwards. Koruru was flying, so I only saw the difference, but the others were falling until they found some way to keep themselves from falling further. Ryan Stoker died though.

"Ryan Stoker, born August 24th, 1854. Death by falling accident on April 20th, 1889." Grell announced. "Sebas-chan, as you can see, there's really no time. I'm sorry, but I'll be taking him. You just stay there and watch."

Sebastian, who was holding on the railing and Luna at the same time, was not about to give up. "I won't."

Knox's Death Scythe missed Sebastian by a few inches. "Senpai's stronger than me, so I'll leave that one to him. I'll finish off the weakened one over here."

Sebastian managed to grab on a pillar, but his injuries weren't helping at all, even I could tell. However…

"I can't have you looking down on my butler!" I told him from where I was, catching Sebastian by surprise. "Weakened? Lose to you? That joke isn't even funny."

"Ciel's right!" Luna added. "Sebastian will never lose, especially not on Ciel's orders. Right, Sebastian?"

"… Yes, very much so," he agreed. He coughed blood just seconds later though.

"Oh man. It's like I'm picking on the weak here…" Knox sighed.

However, the punch Sebastian gave him was enough to make him regret it. As though he was suddenly rejunevated, Sebastian kicked Knox on the stomach before pulling him close.

"What did you say about… picking on the weak?" There went another punch.

Sebastian did a good job considering that his injuries were no joke. He evaded each of the Shinigami's attacks and landed his own perfectly, injuring his opponent every time.

"Wha…" Knox spoke after being thrown into a heap of tables. "Why are you moving…"

Sebastian silenced him with a kick. "I have to answer my master's orders, don't I?"

"Trying to look cool when you can barely stand… That's so… Disgus…" He wasn't able to finish as Sebastian punched him again.

On the other hand, Grell and Undertaker were fighting more on the same level.

"You… I thought I'd seen you somewhere, you were the Shinigami who acted as Madam Red's butler." Undertaker finally realized. "You also tamper with people's lives, don't you?"

"No one likes nosy guys, you know!" Grell swung his Death Scythe again.

"Isn't time almost up for you guys?" Undertaker leaped onto a pillar.

"With all these handsome men in front of me, I'm not gonna just leave like Cinderella!"

However, someone was thrown in his path and both went tumbling into the tables.

"Ronald?!"

"Young'uns these days are really so feeble." Sebastian said, Ronald's Death Scythe in hand. "Isn't it kind of old-fashioned to just rely on your Death Scythe?"

Undertaker was about to stand up when the ship began sinking.

"This is bad!"

Water broke into the lobby. Even I got wet, and trust me, it wasn't pleasant since the water is so cold.

"Well then, it's finally time to say goodbye." Undertaker did what seemed like a bow. "It was pretty interesting."

Both Sebastian and Grell leapt and attempted to hit Undertaker, to no avail. The only thing that happened was him losing a chain with several pendants that Luna grabbed immediately out of reflex.

"Angel. I'll entrust that to you for a while. Please take good care of it." I couldn't see his expression, being too far, but his next words sounded extremely sincere. "It's my treasure."

"Wait, Undertaker!"

"See you, Earl." He gave a wave towards me. "You too, Angel." He got ready to swing. "Let's meet again."

**_BOOM!_**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo

I didn't have time to think about Undertaker's sincerity and whatnot as the ship broke in half. Koruru took Ciel into the sky and Sebastian had me in his arms as we made our escape. He landed on the side that was still above water, however…

"It doesn't look like this side will hold either!"

Amidst the falling passengers, Sebastian spotted something and rushed towards the buoy, grabbed it, and arrived at the very front of the ship. Once there, he put me down and put the buoy around me.

"Take a deep breath!" He instructed. "With the situation as how it is, please forgive me, Luna!"

He literally threw me into the ocean. I am proud to say that I didn't scream… much. Once in the water, I felt very, very cold. It's even worse than when some splashed over me a moment ago. It was so cold that it hurt… Just like in that torture room… I can't keep it up much longer at this rate…

I felt someone grab my arm roughly and pulled me up. "Sebastian?"

"I guess they couldn't manage to lower all the lifeboats in time." He explained. "So I went and borrowed this from the ship." He passed me a lifejacket and his coat. "Please wear this. I have another one for the young master."

Sure enough, Koruru swooped down, Ciel still on her back.

"Luna, are you alright?"

"Better than a few seconds ago." I waved. "Koruru, land on this boat for a moment."

Koruru did so calmly and didn't even tilt the boat. I helped Ciel get off and put the life jacket on him. "Just in case, I want you to go back on Koruru again and stay in the air until we can be sure that everything will be fine."

I turned to Koruru after helping Ciel get on her back. "Take him high, but remain out of sight. Follow the boat, okay?"

She took off like that and I soon couldn't see her. "Let's go, Sebastian."

I sat down on the bench as Sebastian pushed the boat to safety, away from where the ship had been. The cold was getting me again. My hair began to freeze… I felt sleepy as well. Maybe closing my eyes for just a bit…

"Luna! You can't sleep!" Sebastian protested. "Wha?!"

That woke me up soon enough. Seeing the Bizarre Doll, I cursed the fact that I did not have a gun on me. Sebastian was able to take care of that soon enough, though.

"So they can move in the water… I guess it makes sense, since they're relying on their false records to live." I declared. "Then…"

Sebastian's glove covered my mouth. "Shh! Quiet!"

Many more heads made their appearance. "No way…" I think that there were like thirtyish Bizarre Dolls still around. Damn. "Sebastian, get in! Take my hand!"

Sebastian got in all right, and even used the oars to beat down some of the Dolls.

"How many are there?!"

"I don't know. But… They will probably keep going after souls until their body rots away… which also means that you should be the only living human around, not counting the young master."

On one side, there were the Bizarre Dolls. On the other, there were the survivors.

"We can't escape, or else, the others will die. We have to stop them here, Sebastian." I decided.

"Luna?"

"I'm the daughter of a General, remember?" I stood up. "We've fought side by side before, this won't be much different. Just that… our, no, my chances of dying are higher than usual. We'll take them on together. Consider this an order from both Ciel and I. Will you be able to do it?"

"What a question!" Sebastian scoffed. "Just give me an order!"

"This is an order, Sebastian!" We heard Ciel from above us. "Eradicate them!"

"Yes, my Lord!"

I unsheathed my sword again and began destroying their heads one by one. It was a hard and bloody fight, but between us, we managed… Somehow.

"How interesting…"

"What do you mean?" I asked as I stroke again.

"Humans will drag down others in order to get what they want even in death."

"What can I say?" I took down a few at the same time. "We are insatiable!"

Eventually, eventually, we succeeded. The ocean was tainted with a deep, dark red.

"Sebastian!" I went to his side as he suddenly clutched his stomach.

"A Death Scythe blow is quite tough, even on someone like me." He admitted as Koruru swooped down on the boat.

"Undertaker… What is his goal?" Ciel asked us.

"I can't comprehend, but as long as Luna holds those funeral lockets, I am sure we will meet again." Sebastian answered as I helped Ciel down. "He did not seem to want to cause neither of you any harm, but I'd rather not run into him again." He suddenly coughed blood.

"I've never seen you like this before." Ciel declared.

"I am deeply sorry for my unseemly state… I have failed as the Phantomhive butler." He bowed.

I turned around as I heard a loud noise. "Looks like the rescue ship is finally here."

"Sebastian, I can't have the Phantomhive butler staying like this. Take a good rest once we get back to the manor." Ciel decided. "You did well today."

"Young master…" Sebastian looked shocked. "Please stop. For you to say such a thing. I don't want to see a storm after all this."

I cradled Koruru in my arms. "Well, first things, first. Let's reunite with Marquis Middleford and the others." I turned to Ciel. "There's also something I want you to know, Ciel."

"What is it?"

"The Cinematic Record… It showed the first days of your contract up to the decoration ceremony." I told him. "You probably already guessed that I could see the records too."

"You have an angel for a mother." Ciel pointed out. "Speaking of which, she better not mess with us again."

"She told me that she's reserving judgement for now and that she'll be visiting soon." I admitted.

"Tch."

**Okay, so, appeal to the audience.**

**First, what should I do with Pluto?  
**

**1) Make Angela take him back?**

**2) Make him stay as a watchdog?**

**3) Make him go berserk then kill him off?**

**4) Another suggestion?**

**Second, I've re-watched the Kuroshitsuji musicals, and I want to add both of them in the storyline as well. So...  
**

**1) Are you for the addition of the musical plotlines?**

**2) Are you against?**

**The first musical will take place where right after the curry competition, but before the circus arc. The second should take place before the current arc (since Undertaker is still there). Maybe right before the Phantomhive murder case arc. **

**Anyways, I await your suggestions. Please tell me, whether by review or private messaging, what your opinion on the matter is.**

**The deadline for the first will be on August the fifth. The deadline on that second matter will be a week later.**

**In the meantime, I will continue the series as it is, without mentioning the Easter fiasco since I might include Angela's visit there.**

**A little warning though, I probably will incorporate the musical plotline either way since inspiration just hit.**

**Thank you for reading! Follow, favorite, but most of all, review!**


	46. Memory Lane: First Meeting

**So, since this next arc won't have a lot of action on Luna's part, I'm adding a flashback arc of sorts about how Sebastian and Luna first met in China around the 480s to 490s after Christ. There will be a few chapters, kind of like one-shot drabbles, to show how their relationship evolved because, let's face it, no one can make Sebastian (even an incredibly foolish Sebastian) fall in love at first sight. There's got to be some development and when your love interest has very protective "relatives"... You get the idea.**

**As for the questions I asked last chapter, there has only been one reply so far. Please note that I kind of need your opinion, at least on what happens to Pluto, so I can continue with the present. I mean, Angela's visiting, so her decisions have got to involve Pluto somehow. **

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji, only the plot in my story and my OC. I don't even own Wei Zhuang, Ge Nie, Baifeng and all of the other characters from Qin's Moon. Please watch it by the way, it's very good. I don't even own Koruru, she belongs to whoever created that episode in the Inuyasha anime!**

Chapter Forty Five

Today is the day of Angela Owen née Blanc's anticipated visit. Anticipated, as this visit will decide her (perhaps final) stance towards Luna's… friends. Though Luna may not show it, she truly wants to have a mother figure in her life, something she had to live without for as far as she can remember. That, coupled with her optimism when it comes to certain people, could very well shatter her further if Angela decides to kill the young master, Quicksand, and I.

Then again, she is no ordinary human. Even back then, she had shone brightly and ensured her own protection by befriending dangerous beings…

**Flashback**

I had only left my mentor's care a century ago, and I was still, in many demons' eyes, young and foolish. I was truly a beast, without any class at all. Eating as many souls as I could, fighting against others of my kind… It was exhilarating. Slowly, I began to form more and more contracts, though they were all quite short-termed as I would break them off if I felt them dragging me for too long. It was on one such day that I felt a pull towards an irresistible smell, one that led me straight to her.

She had been thirteen summers old at the time, if I recall correctly. She had short hair, only a bit past her shoulders. She wore a blue and white tunic and had a sword at her waist. Despite her obvious young age and short stature, I had the feeling that if I put one hair out of place, it would be my death. Even now, I still don't know why I felt that way. Was it her maturity, her sword, or the way she held herself, proving her skill as a warrior? Was it the fierce look she had that could destroy an entire field?

Whatever it was, it kept me still for a moment, just a moment, before I remembered that I could snap her neck faster than she could even blink. My confidence renewed, I strolled towards her calmly and stood beside her. We were the only beings (unless if you counted animals) around for quite some distance. If I were to kill her, even if she screamed, no one would know. How foolish of her to be out in the open like this, especially when the different kingdoms are incessantly waging war.

I took a deep breath, trying to detect a smell that would lead to her undoing. The overall scent of her soul was that of a myriad of blossoms I may have seen once. There was also the scent of water, giving me a sense of peace I did not have for a long time. Perhaps since when I had been human. However, between those was a scent that I was most familiar with: the scent of loneliness.

I smirked. This was going to be easy…

"Tell me little girl, if I offered to fill the void of your loneliness, would you accept?" I asked, turning on the charm a little. She may be only thirteen, but even she would have to fall.

The girl narrowed her eyes as she turned her head towards me. I felt that she was holding back whatever emotion, whatever power she had, but one mistake could cost me dearly.

"Loneliness?" she repeated, almost haughtily. "Tell me, dear sir, why in the world would I be lonely? Because I'm all alone right now? Did you ever think that I am alone because I want to? Because I am strong enough not to die?"

Her demeanor suddenly changed. "If you want me to become your concubine or whatever, let me warn you that my blade is very, very sharp."

I must admit that she took me completely by surprise. I don't doubt that it showed on my face as her expression became even deadlier. All I knew was that I had to fix my mistake, fast.

"That was not my intention, little girl," I replied, having readjusted my mask. "I simply didn't expect to see someone like you out here, far from civilization. I expected you to know about these practices even less."

"You must be a traveler," she looked at me with a critical eye. "I'm guessing that you used to be from a noble family and left, thus avoiding to be dragged into the war. You're certainly educated enough, both in books and weapons."

"How did you guess?" I felt relief at her comment, as it saved me the trouble to make an excuse and craft a new identity.

"Your clothes. These are times of war; few in number can afford to dress so nicely. Some don'T even have clothes and must resort to plants to cover themselves." She raised one finger. "Second, your speech and the way you walked towards me. Commoners' language is not as refined as those of nobles and those of high birth cannot copy the commoner speech to perfection unless they stay in a commoner environment for a long time. Also, when you walked to this tree, you did so at a careful speed, not too fast, not too slow. You move gracefully as well, something that commoners are rarely capable of. That also points to the fact that you have skills with the sword.

"Third, you thought that this place is far from civilization and you dared talk to me that way. I won't be conceited and say that you are worth less than the dirt below my feet, but you must not be from around here if you do not know the people who would kill you for implying what you suggested. Actually, those people are guarding the village that is right behind us."

"Why are you so… unguarded then?"

"Didn't I tell you? I am quite capable when it comes to survival, even in these times. That requires a good judgement. From what I can see, there is no way that you are an enemy soldier since you lack the wounds, the calluses and your speech is that of this country's. Foreigners, no matter how well they've mastered this language, always have an accent. You don't. Finally, if you are the enemy, you won't leave here alive."

Despite the death threat she so blatantly threw in my face, I could tell that she only acted the way she did out of confidence. Confidence that may get her killed were I less enticed by her soul…

I smiled, trying to ease her. "You are a smart girl. You must also be of high birth, no?"

"That is not for you to know." She turned around, as if dismissing me. "However, you are free to find out, if you can."

"Could you show me a place where I could stay for the night?" I asked, unwilling to let her slip through my fingers.

"Give me your name then. It could be false for all I care."

I opened my eyes. In the past, it was my master who gave me a name. Yet, here I was, without a master, and in need of a name.

"My name is Heimo," I decided after some thought. "It's a pleasure to meet you…"

"You may call me Qingzhu." She turned around, annoyed. "Well? Hurry up!"

And so, Qingzhu led me to the village she lived in, knowing full well that my chances of dying have heightened as soon as I had my eyes set on her, though she knew not why I did.

The village itself was nothing truly special. Its location had been kept secret, and there were some mechanisms made especially for the defense of the village, but other than that, it was just a mundane village like any other. That was my first opinion of the place, anyways.

As Qingzhu led me through the streets, I noticed that the villagers would all clear the way, even if only a little, for her. Some bowed in respect, others began whispering, mostly about why I would be following her.

"Could he be a spy?" A woman asked.

"No, Qingzhu would have killed him long before he could even see the village. He's probably just a traveler."

"Look at his clothes! They must be expensive! How could he afford him?"

"Do ya think that he's a noble?"

"What's he doin' here anyway?"

"We've arrived." Qingzhu suddenly announced, silencing the crowd.

We stood in front of a three-story building. There was no sign at the doorway, so it wasn't an inn. However, my being in front of this building seemed to have a lot of significance as the crowd immediately dispersed, speaking in hushed tones.

"This is where I live," Qingzhu said before I attempted to listen to the villagers. "Follow me."

The ground floor was quite spacious, including the dining hall and the kitchen. There was also a small yard and garden at the back. Nobody else was there, but I heard voices as Qingzhu brought me to the second floor. There were four men and two women inside the room Qingzhu entered. I went in after her cautiously, not quite certain how this will change the situation.

Inside the room was a round table where six people were gathered. A woman with flowing white hair dressed in light blue sat beside a dark-haired man dressed in pale robes. Similarly, a woman with black hair in two braids dressed as a peasant sat next to a man with a ponytail dressed just as poorly. There was also a dark-skinned man with brown hair of big stature. On his back was a giant hammer. Not too far from him sat a man with orange hair which turned into brown hair below his ears.

I could immediately tell that every one of them was trained in battle and had experience in fighting. Real fighting, not brawls on the street or spars between comrades. All of them have fought to kill, to survive. How did someone as pure (for that was the scent of blossoms) as Qingzhu become associated to people like them?

Then again, she was trained in combat as well. Could they be her mentors? That would also explain why they live together, though I'm quite certain that they weren't the only ones who live here. Making a contract with her, and then eating her soul will not be an easy task. That, I can tell.

"Uncle," Qingzhu bowed to the man with the ponytail. "Teachers, I have brought a guest. He is a noble traveler of this country. No known affiliations. His name is Heimo."

"You are excused, Qingzhu." Her uncle dismissed her.

With another bow, the girl left me with six humans, who, combined, may be able to at least injure me heavily. But I was a demon. I could not be scared of humans. That was the first lesson my mentor taught me, and I know not to forget it.

"So, Heimo," the still unnamed man spoke to me. "Do you truly expect us to give hospitality to someone who makes himself known as a Black Demon?"

"Certainly not." I concealed any negative emotion that could cost me a delicious meal. "However, that is a name that I find myself attached to, so I'd rather that you use it instead of my true name."

"Why did you come in contact with Qingzhu?" The other dark-haired man asked me levelly. "What is your purpose with her?"

"I do not intend to do anything to her." Lie. "I have been traveling a long time, so I was glad to find civilization, even if only a child."

"You lie." The woman beside him told me. "Even if I couldn't tell that by the way you act, your clothes are a give-away."

"So tell us, what is your goal?" Even the happy-go-lucky-like orange-haired man became serious.

"I recruited him. His first task was to infiltrate via my daughter so we could determine his social skills," a male voice said from behind me.

The six people immediately stood up and brought their hands to their weapons, ready to strike if necessary. I turned around to face the man behind me, wondering who would cause such a reaction from them.

He had long black hair, even longer than that of the white-haired woman's. Along with that, he wore a purple tunic inside a thick black coat and a headband with identical motifs as the hems of his coat. I could make out the hilt of a sword as well, though the rest was hidden by the big coat.

"So you have returned, Wei Zhuang." Qingzhu's uncle said dangerously. "What would you have done if Qingzhu was hurt, or worse, killed because of your decision?"

"No need to worry, Ge Nie, brother." Wei Zhuang smirked. "I had Baifeng follow Heimo to supervise. Had anything happened, Baifeng would have sent us a message and stopped him, permanently."

So that's why Qingzhu was so calm when I approached her. She knew that she had immediate back-up if anything happened, and her own skills were certainly no joke. Not only that, but she brought me here, to a place that had much more security, so that all of them can judge me. If I proved to be a spy or anything of the sort, I would be killed. That is, if I was a human. But I'm not. I am a demon. And as a demon, I cannot afford to lose against mere humans.

"He's your responsibility then," the dark-haired man declared. "However, if he lands a hand on the villagers, or your daughter, we will be merciless."

"As expected of you, Gao Jianli." Another male steeped out of the shadows. His hair was dark blue and he wore white clothes, feathers and armor. "No worries, but Heimo will be staying behind if you catch my drift."

"As long as you do not interfere with us, we will leave you alone, Baifeng." Gao Jianli announced. "Please leave as soon as possible."

"No problem. Our things are already at the usual place." Baifeng shrugged. "Of course, Qingzhu will be staying with us until we leave again. The newbie's coming with us as well, obviously."

That was how the three of us left the room to where Qingzhu supposedly was. Halfway though, when I was certain that those others couldn't hear me, I opened my mouth to speak, but Wei Zhuang beat me to it.

"Do not expect us to be kind to you because we helped you that one time. As long as you do not touch the villagers and Qingzhu, consider yourself safe from harm. Temporarily at least."

"I understand perfectly." I replied.

We went downstairs and into the yard where Qingzhu was practicing a form of martial arts that I am not familiar with. As soon as she saw us, she stopped and bowed before greeting her father.

"Your job was a success, as always?" She smiled. "Baifeng, I hope that you didn't hold Father back during the mission."

"Come on, squirt!" Baifeng ruffled her hair. "That was years ago!"

"Really? Then how come I remember it so clearly then?" Qingzhu pouted. "I even remember how many times…"

"Sheesh! You're never letting me live it down, are you?" Baifeng lifted Qingzhu in the air.

"Come on! Let me down already!" Qingzhu pulled herself out of his grip. "So Heimo was one of you after all? You do know that it was painfully obvious, right?"

"Yes, it seems that we'll have to recruit someone better next time," Wei Zhuang agreed. "He has some unique skills though, so we couldn't pass up that opportunity. However, until he is perfectly capable on field, he will be staying with you in the village. Consider him a new bodyguard and training partner."

Qingzhu nodded solemnly. "Heimo, I'll make one thing clear first. I do not trust you and I probably never will. Get used to that."

**Some of you might think that I under-powered Sebastian some, and I agree to a certain point. However, by the time we met Sebastian, the guy (demon) had like, over a thousand years, maybe even more (since none of us know how old he is), of experience. However, here, he may have only left his mentor for a century, and time passes fast for demons. Also, he avoided human contact as much as possible. Sure, his mentor taught him how to fight and how to deceive humans to a certain extent, but most of those things you can only learn from experience. So, when I made his lie discovered, it wasn't far-fetched. After all, the white-haired woman, Xuenv (pronounced Xiue-Nu, kind of), must have had a lot of experience dealing with liars. **

**As for the feeling that they could kill him if they wanted too and etc., we are talking about a group of people who are able fighters, killers even, though they aren't assassins. Killer intent, when condensed enough, based on Bleach, can make a person stand on edge and even experience hallucinations. Sebastian, being a demon, is stronger than humans, but there were six of them and one of him, and they have many reasons for their overly powerful killer intent. Not to mention that they are, for the most part, quite stronger than the average human.**

**Also, I would like to introduce you to our new characters in this chapter. Those who were named in this chapter only.**

**You already met Ge Nie so I won't talk about him.**

**Wei Zhuang is the leader of an assassin group called Quicksand. He is the younger brother disciple of Ge Nie and was taught the horizontal style. After getting married and having a child, he decided not to fight Ge Nie for the position of master of the Ghost Valley School. However, their relationship is still very much strained, as Ge Nie's group fights to protect people whereas Wei Zhuang's group kill their targets. His relationship with his daughter will be described later on though and there will be more back-story time for him. Eventually.**

**Baifeng is like the son Wei Zhuang never had in a way. He is currently fifteen, and had met Wei Zhuang six years before. The incident mentioned in this chapter is really just a mistake in plans, so both suffered injuries, some severe, despite their success. He's a war orphan like many others out there and to him, Quicksand is like his family. Qingzhu's pretty much his little sister if you haven't noticed. He's able to fly on giant birds and can stay in the air by jumping on feathers. He also has blades next to his pinkies. He practices a martial art based on speed.**

**Gao Jianli is a member of Ge Nie's group (by the way, Ge Nie is not the leader, they're kind of like a council of sorts). His partner is Xuenv, the white-haired woman. Both control ice and snow respectively, the former with a sword, the second with a flute. He is a capable swordsman actually and has a love story going on with his partner. I won't mention him much except when people mention him I guess. I like this character, but he's not that important in this story.**

**Finally, I'd also like a suggestion for Angela and Ash.**

**Ash, if introduced, will be Angela's twin or something to that aspect. However, I'd like to know who wants me to introduce him, and how. Ex: Will he fight against Angela if Angela accepts Sebastian and other demons' presence in Luna's life? **

**As for Angela, I'd like for Luna to finally have some motherly love since she's missed out on it for so long. Is that a good idea? Even if I did go along with that, she won't be accepting Sebastian and Luna's relationship easily and will need quite some time before she's at ease with a truce of sorts with demons.**

**So, should I turn her "with" or should I leave her "against"?**

**Along with that, what will she do with Pluto?**

**Please give me your suggestions before the 5th of August! That will prevent a writer's block for sure!**

**Follow, favorite, review! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	47. Memory Lane: Kidnap and Torture

**So here's part two of the Memory Lane Arc. It's a bit fast-paced in the end, but I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Forty Six

It's been more than a year since I've "joined" Quicksand and have been living in this village. Within the first week of my stay, I could already tell that Qingzhu might be more trouble than she was worth. Had it not been for her insufferable pure and enticing soul, I would have left this place months ago, but, in the end, I have decided to remain.

This village was like a refuge for those who were conquered, especially from the East and the South. Thanks to the ingenious way this village was built, it was hidden in plain sight and well-protected. The population of the village was also auto-sufficient, so contact with the outside world was limited other than news of the war.

The ruling faction of the village were mostly Mohists, but often referred to as the village council. There were the six people I met my first day here as well as a mechanic known as Old man Ban. Gao Jianli and Ge Nie were excellent swordsman, the former was famous for his music whereas the second used to be an assassin long ago. Xuenv used to be a dancer before her country had been invaded, and can control snow with the sound of her flute. As for Dao Zhi, the one with orange hair, he was known as the King of Thieves. Finally, Duanmu Rong, the other woman, was a famed medic. How so many famous people have gathered in one place without being discovered is still a mystery to me.

There was another faction though: Quicksand. This faction wasn't exactly rivals with the ruling faction, but the rivalry between Ge Nie and Wei Zhuang seemed to be almost legendary. Though the roots seeped into the fact that they were brother disciples, it has mostly developed because Wei Zhuang kills people for a living with his henchmen. There was also the fact that Qingzhu, Wei Zhuang's daughter, was practically raised by the two brothers since her father was often absent.

Quicksand was a group comprised of five members including myself, one whom I have yet to meet. The ones I've already met are Wei Zhuang, the leader, Baifeng, his successor, and Chilian who used to be royalty before her kingdom fell. The one who I haven't met is known by Heiqilin, or Black Unicorn. Heiqilin apparently has the ability to change his/her appearance and has been recruited only days prior according to Baifeng. There really isn't much that I know about him, other than the fact that he is scouting in a big city north-east from the village.

Daily life in this village was somewhat dull, but considering how it was during wartime, it's quite surprising. Every day, the villagers are trained by experts in the basic forms of combat in case of attack. There were groups in the morning, the afternoon and the evening. I trained with those in the morning at first, but when Gao Jianli, the one who oversaw my training, considered my level to be enough for spars against Qingzhu, I joined her every morning instead.

She rose every day with the sun and trained hard for an hour before breakfast. Then, she continued training for three hours before cleansing herself in a waterfall. An hour before she leaves, we would spar. I had been impressed at her skill the first time we crossed blades. Even though she obviously had experience, I did not expect her to be that good. Her speed could even mirror my own at times, and that was truly impressive.

For the rest of the morning, we would wander in the village to help out people or just for the sake of it. Other times, we would go pick some herbs for Miss Duanmu. Depending on the day, we would either eat Miss Duanmu's cooking, Qingzhu's or just eat at a restaurant. Then, in the afternoon, we would spend time with a boy named Shaoyu who was the son of his tribe's leader and a girl, a princess really, named Yue er who was also Miss Duanmu's apprentice. The former had arrived in the village shortly before myself along with members of his tribe whereas the latter had been here for two years.

Qingzhu liked going to the tree where we first met, and she had a habit of going there every day. She could stay there for hours if she wanted to. Speaking of her, she was truly persistent, not even giving me a chance to propose a contract between us. We never really spoke with each other, as she ignored me most of the time, so I only knew very little about her.

She believes in a moon deity and another one known as "the Great Spirit". She wasn't religious though, not at all. For her, the existence of deities was simply a fact that cannot be changed and those two had more impact on her life than the others. Demons, spirits, and other supernatural beings were very much the same in her eyes, and she was quite unbiased.

"As long as we leave each other alone, there is no need for me to form an opinion of them." She once explained. "Beings of higher power exist, that is fact. However, for the most part, they do not care about feeble human beings unless they either disrespect them or prove to be interesting. That is why I do not rely on them for everything. We are humans for a reason after all."

The absence of Qingzhu's mother was another fact that had presented itself to me. From what I was able to observe, her mother died because of the war when she was fairly young. I do not doubt that her soul had been just as delicious as her daughter's will prove to be since she was able to subjugate the fearsome Devil of the Sword. She was never mentioned though, so I could only try to glean her personality from the way her daughter acted.

A particular trait of Qingzhu's that I found most intriguing was her love for music. And not just any classical piece. What she liked was composing melodies, creating lyrics. Her songs themselves were truly bizarre, putting the lyrics as a priority followed by some possible background music. She mostly just play or sing the melody though.

As for Qingzhu's words for me, they held true. That fifteen-year-old has never let me wander too far, but neither did she keep me too close. I was at a perfect distance for someone who was quite suspicious still, and dangerous. I knew that as well.

"Heimo, you may leave now," Qingzhu told me as she gazed towards the distance. Every day, she would dismiss me after we reached the tree for a certain amount of time. And every day, she would return to the village safely after me.

"Very well." I bowed briefly and turned away.

"We will be having a rematch tonight, so please be prepared." Qingzhu took out her flute as she said so.

"Understood." I've learned, after my first week, that when Qingzhu dismissed you, consider yourself dismissed. Even if you stay, she'll just ignore you.

I returned to my room in the main building, having nothing to do, and remained there for a couple of hours. Since Qingzhu sometimes returned home quite late, it wasn't much of an issue at first, but she always returned before the central bonfire was extinguished. So when she didn't, something was obviously wrong.

Yue er must have noticed as well, since she came running into my room, asking me if I have seen Qingzhu return to the village. The ruckus she made was loud enough to make Miss Duanmu, Miss Xuenv and Mister Gao come as well.

"When did you last see Qingzhu?" Miss Xuenv asked me frantically.

"At the tree outside the village about three hours before sunset began." I answered.

"She should have been back long before now," Gao Jianli declared. "Ah Xue and I will look for her inside the village. Miss Rong, please inform Ge Nie and the others, and the both of you will scout outside along with Heimo. Tell Old Man Ban to be on stand-by just in case."

"Yue er, go look for Qingzhu inside the village to, alright?" Miss Duanmu asked the princess before leaving.

Yue er went to look for Shaoyu after that, and Team XueGao also left the building. Making sure that no one could see me, I sped through the village and went to the tree. However, even before I could see it, I already knew that no one was nearby. When I arrived, I could smell the scent of blood, and the scent of some drug that is often used in kidnappings. Qingzhu's sword lay on the ground, forgotten.

Suddenly, a fire of anger and hatred light inside of me. I did not dare imagine the possibility that Qingzhu might be dead or tortured. There were traces of horses having been here recently, pointing to the fact that the ones responsible are probably from the army or at least high-placed. There must have been quite a number if they managed to subdue her without making her scream.

Ge Nie and Miss Duanmu arrived at the scene minutes later.

"She was obviously taken away," Ge Nie stated, "but there is no way to know who did it and where they are in this darkness. We'll place guards here and send a message to Xiao Zhuang as soon as possible. We will rescue her tomorrow, when we have more advantages."

I was angry. Angry at the fact that I left her alone to fend for herself in the first place. Angry that I was listening to a mere human. But, most of all, I was angry that, despite being a demon of all things, I could not act in front of them.

We returned to the village and news of Qingzhu's abduction quickly spread. The village council immediately held a meeting on how they should proceed as to save Qingzhu and still protect the village at the same time. Meanwhile, I laid on my bed, anxious.

After the occupants of the house have gone to bed, I slipped out of my room, sword in hand, and left the building.

"So you actually do care for her," a somewhat mocking voice stated.

I turned around abruptly, unsheathing my sword and pointing it at Dao Zhi's neck. He smirked.

"You're going to save her after all." He crossed his arms. "One day, I might get along with you. If you survive, that is."

"You aren't going to stop me?" I asked, suspicious.

"To be frank, nobody here, except maybe for Qingzhu, really cares whether you live or die. However, for all of our sakes, you better save her."

I sheathed my sword. "I intend to." And left the village barely a minute later.

As a demon, I could see perfectly fine in the dark, so it was more of an advantage to me. I easily followed the kidnappers' route as I raced into the night. The sun was slowly rising by the time I reached my destination, and I certainly did not hesitate in killing every human alive in that mansion. I began with the soldiers, destroying their weapons and tearing apart some of their limbs. I went after everyone in sight, and did not let even one of my prey go. Women, children, servants, slaves… I had no mercy.

I saved the best for last, going after the ones who must have ordered Qingzhu's capture. I didn't even listen… No, I couldn't even hear their pathetic excuses and attempts to save their lives. I do not even know how long it took for me to regain my senses and remember the reason I was here in the first place. Somehow, I subconsciously avoided the basement, where Qingzhu was, aiming for the other living humans instead.

Sighing at the bloody mess I made, though also glad that I did not stain my black robes too much, I went downstairs as fast as I could.

I found Qingzhu kneeled on the ground, her arms lifted by chains and injuries all over her body. There were multiple torture instruments all around and some of them, though cleaned, still have the scent of blood.

I approached Qingzhu cautiously and destroyed the cuffs and chains before catching her. I then carefully placed her in my arms before taking her out of the torture chamber. Her lips were bleeding, probably because her pride did not let her scream in pain. Her whole body trembled slightly as she opened her eyes.

"Heimo?"

"You'll be fine soon. It's over."

"Thank you for coming…"

She closed her eyes and lost consciousness, trusting me for the first time. I simply accepted that and carried her in my arms out of the mansion. However, someone was already waiting for me at the entrance.

"Yo." Baifeng greeted me. "You did quite a nasty job here, Demon."

"It seems that you haven't forgotten your duty, Heimo." Wei Zhuang nodded in approval. "Come. Chilian is waiting for us in a hut nearby. After bandaging her and changing her clothes, we'll take Qingzhu back to the village."

He looked at me meaningfully, with a gaze that could have pierced my soul if I still had one.

"Well done."

**By the way, to clarify, this is what happened in Sebastian's POV. However, Luna does have a flashback of the event during the Houndsworth Arc. If you recall, she remembered being tortured and calling out for Sebastian in her mind though the name he had at the time was not something she remembered yet.**

**So yeah, follow, favorite and review.**

**Oh, and don't forget the questions I asked in the past two chapters. I'd like answers as soon as possible.**

**See you soon!**


	48. Memory Lane: Killing

Chapter Forty Seven

"Why?"

I turned around to face Qingzhu, who looked the most serious I have ever seen her.

Smiling, I asked her to repeat her question.

"Why did you save me seven months ago?" She looked at me straight in the eye as she asked, completely unafraid.

"I'm afraid that I don't…"

"Don't mock me, Heimo." Her hand was on the hilt of her sword as her spirit flared dangerously. "You may have been assigned as my bodyguard, but you had no obligation to go after me alone, in the dead of the night. Moreover, the way you killed all of those people… It was simply bestial, barbaric. Surely you didn't need to go through such lengths, especially that Quicksand was already on their way. You even arrived before them."

"Why now? It has been more than seven months after all." I cocked my head sideways. "Surely you did not spend the past seven months mulling over my reasons."

"In a world of battle and carnage, you must always watch your back. Even the ones who you know won't betray you could do so in an instant. Every day is a game of Wei Qi and once you lose, you die." Her eyes never blinked or left mine for a second. "You must possess all kinds of skills, necessary or not, in order to survive in this world. One misstep is all it takes. So I ask you again, why did you save me? What reason could you possibly have? And don't give me some kind of nonsense about my father."

Thinking back, I must have smiled at her sincerity, for her demeanor changed for an instant. It must have been my first sincere smile since I became a demon. So, I answered her as frankly as I could at the time. "I don't know."

Qingzhu nodded, relaxing her posture. "Come, we still have ways to go before we reach our destination. If we return later than expected, I do not doubt that Baifeng will send the wolves after us."

"You mean the new member of Quicksand, Qingzhu?" I went to her side.

"Yes, his name is Canglangwang (Grey Wolf King)." She sighed. "Quicksand probably won't be taking any new recruits for a while. I know that after Yinfu (Hidden Bat), Father didn't want to make the organization grow any more than it has to. I hear that they are separated into two branches now; which one do you belong to?"

"By all means, I should probably belong to Inverse Quicksand as I am never on the frontlines, but since my job is to be your bodyguard, I guess that I belong to neither." I spoke thoughtfully. "Speaking of which, do you have any aspirations to join Quicksand?"

Qingzhu shook her head. "I am not that stupid, Heimo. The only reason why the village's situation is stable and why the economy never fails is because of me. Because I am neutral, Father will supply the village with money when we're in times of trouble. He also formed a truce of sorts with Uncle because of that. Declaring my stance means breaking that fragile stability and I won't let the innocent suffer the consequences of my actions if I can help it."

I kept myself from retorting. Ever since I've saved her, she has always kept me at a certain distance compared to before. To know that she decided to keep me closer would have excited me three months ago, but enough was enough. Her stubbornness and persistence to never fall in my traps will keep her from forming a contract with me. There is no way that my original plan would succeed. Furthermore, I have been enjoying masquerading as a human and a bodyguard. Life is never truly dull in the village after all.

It would be a shame to leave, but I have to soon, before someone points out that I don't really age… And all things considered, since the ability to change appearances is still somewhat lost to me, leaving before Qingzhu died is not recommended either. This turned out to be quite a dilemma.

Perhaps the fact that we were traveling back to the village from a bustling port city would help, but if my reaction at Qingzhu's kidnapping from more than half a year ago has taught me something, it's that having her harmed or die when there is something I could do about it is impossible.

"How did you find city life, Qingzhu?" I asked nonchalantly. We did travel around for the past seven months for Qingzhu to have a first opportunity to see the world.

"Awfully boring and mundane compared to the one we had in the country a while back. Fear of the enemy's advance has been increasing, and it shows with how much scrutiny we had when we first entered it. Counterfeit money, wanted posters, guards and soldiers posted everywhere… Needless to say, this is definitely not the time for tourism..."

"Indeed. There had been nothing of use in the shops as well except for a new set of clothes. At least the food was decent, so you should be able to describe the taste to Tianming. Especially the roasted pheasants."

"So that was why you insisted on me eating some… using excuses like how it's good for a lady's health and appearance and what not." Qingzhu smirked playfully. "But really, it wasn't much different from where we originate from. Though I expected more bandits and thieves… We were dressed quite nicely compared to a number of the citizens."

"Perhaps they thought that it wasn't worth it, since we did show off our weapons, not to mention the number of soldiers in the streets. However, on a lone road and in plain sight like this…"

Both of us immediately unsheathed our swords and stood back to back at each other. Out of the trees and bushes appeared a band of assassins, all clothed in black. They were mostly armed with daggers and swords, though there was one armed with a spear and another with a halberd.

"If you tell me where you live and whether you have to support your parents, wife and/or children, I will give them compensation for your deaths." Qingzhu said calmly.

"Don't joke around, boy, we only have business with your companion." One of the men said. "So move over, kid."

"I'm afraid that just can't be done," Qingzhu replied evenly. "You see, this person happens to have been hired as my bodyguard. I would let you at him had I the certainty that you won't kill him as a test of strength. But considering the circumstances… What did he do to warrant your anger anyways?"

"He was the one who killed the young master!" Another one bellowed. "There wasn't any signs of a struggle and the young master hadn't been ill, so it could only be him!"

"Silence, brat!" The one who seemed to be the leader chastised. "Don't give out the master's secrets like that!"

"So you'll be killing me for knowing those "secrets" then?" I could tell that Qingzhu was hiding her amusement. "Well, I'm afraid that it simply isn't done. You see, on the way here, my bodyguard and I discussed some **very** important and secret matters. I can't have you babbling about them, now, can I?"

The men, about thirty of them, tensed at the implications of her words and the way she phrased them. It was especially her attitude about it that had them frightened, if only for an instant.

"Now, I ask you again, who are the people you currently support by economical means and where do they live?" Her voice became serious and cold, almost unfeeling.

"The hell we'd tell a brat like you!" One of the men charged towards her, intending to strike her down. Mid-way, Qingzhu swung her blade expertly, killing the man on the spot.

"I won't repeat for a third time, gentlemen, so I suggest that you give me answers if you want your families to be relatively well off during your absence."

After a while, one of the younger ones, I presume, told her that he had a grandmother to support as well as his younger siblings. Another claimed that he had children and a wife. And so, at least half of the men told her of their dear ones and where they live. Qingzhu only listened on emotionlessly, etching each word into her memory until the last willing person gave his information.

"I thank you for letting me help your family." I could hear the sad smile in her voice. "I bid you farewell. One more thing though, my name is Wei Qingzhu… and I am in fact female."

Like that, the both of us charged at the group, cutting our way through, not letting a single one of them escape. A bit… concerned… by her earlier comment, I tried to avoid spilling more blood than necessary whilst effectively killing the assassins. A minute later, they were all dead in a pool of their own blood.

"They were quite weak for assassins." I commented as I wiped my blade clean. "I have no doubt that even you would be able to take them on single-handedly."

"That may be the case, Heimo, but most of them already knew that they didn't have a chance. Why else would they have given me all that information?"

"I thought that it was because you were simply too persuasive." I smirked. "So, will you truly give their families compensation?"

"By the looks of their skills, they must have been hired for little money, but they have served the noble family for a while. Providing compensation will not be hard, especially since they all live in the same area." She looked at the sky. "How many did you kill?"

"Seventeen." I told her.

"Thirteen, huh? Thirteen men…" I couldn't tell because I was behind her, but I imagined that a tear had fallen from her eye at that point. "Heimo, would you help me bury them?"

"Qingzhu?"

"They were simply facing opponents far stronger than they in order to gain peace of mind." She explained. "We should at least insure that their spirits will be able to reach their rightful destination after this long road."

Without another word, she bent down and started to move the bodies to the side. A bit puzzled, I started to dig with my bare hands and made a hole for each person. Afterwards, Qingzhu would place the bodies inside the tombs and bury them before praying for their souls. By the time we were done, hours had passed and the sun will be setting soon.

"Come, Heimo, I do believe that there is supposed to be a small creek up ahead. We should spend the night there." She said monotonously.

"That man… He was your first kill." I realized.

"I never had the obligation… no. I was never put in a similar situation, being the daughter of my father and all. I was never to leave the village, so…" She shrugged.

"You are kind." She looked at me in disbelief. "You plan to offer compensation and offered them a death without pain. You have also given them separate tombs to facilitate their ascension even though you were the hand that dealt them with death."

"While I acknowledge that not just anyone would do this, I did what I had to do to remain who I am. Be they enemies or friends, upon death, their sins should be forgiven and we should let them continue the cycle of reincarnation."

Three days later, her complexion has become paler and there were bags under her eyes. It was like she had become a ghost to those who knew her. Others would think that she was just as proud and strong as always.

Baifeng was waiting at the gate for us along with the other members of Quicksand. Qingzhu acknowledged them briefly before disappearing into the village. I was pulled aside by Baifeng who demanded to know what happened.

"She had her first kill." I told them. "Qingzhu is also planning to offer compensation for the family members of the victims and has already sent them on the road."

Baifeng, no longer cheerful, nodded somberly. "Go after her. You're the only one who could help her now."

I blinked. "Pardon? Wouldn't Lord Wei Zhuang, you, or one of the ladies be more suited for this?"

"She's starting to trust you. Granted, I don't know how much she does or why, but she has, and she is the best judge of people's personalities I've ever met. But I warn you, hurt her, and you won't even live to tell it."

Lord Wei Zhuang agreed. "I don't doubt that my daughter would be the one to cut your lifeline, Heimo. If there is something that she inherited from her mother, that would be her personality."


	49. Memory Lane: Grand Finale

**So here is the last part of the Memory Lane Arc! This chapter is just a series of one-shots. Some more important than others. I hope that you enjoy!**

Chapter Forty Eight

"Qingzhu!" Yu er came inside the small hut. "An injured member of Quicksand has been brought in the village and requested you to heal him!"

"I understand, please tell the others to bring him in, Yue er." Qingzhu quickly put aside her herbs and washed her hands. I've rarely seen her heal worse that mild illnesses, but since it's a member of Quicksand, it will probably be very bloody.

One of the clauses between the two factions was that if someone from Quicksand is injured, until one of their own can heal him/her, Miss Duanmu will be responsible. However, if one of them, in other words, Qingzhu, has received training to heal, he/she will be immediately brought to her.

Two villagers carried in a stretcher, following Yue er's instructions and laid down one heavily injured Baifeng. Qingzhu's eyes widened at the sight and told Yue er and the men to exit, not before instructing the girl to bring in certain herbs she may need. Qingzhu then turned to me.

"I need you to bring several basins of water as fast as you can."

Nodding, I left the hut towards a small river not too far and I filled the basins one by one before bringing them to Qingzhu. By then, Yue er has already delivered the herbs and was waiting for further instructions nearby, towels in hand.

Noticing my return, Qingzhu quickly began to clean the blood off of Baifeng and the injuries themselves. The result was a good number of bloodied towels and red water. Then, she reached for a salve that would help heal the injuries and instructed Yue er and I to crush some herbs whilst she made sure that the bleeding stopped. When we were done, we had to prepare bandages and wait for Qingzhu to finish the rest.

Needless to say, by the time she finally got Baifeng out of his critical condition, she was heavily sweating. "Good job, Heimo, Yue er. You can go back to Duanmu shifu's side now. Heimo, could you please go clean the towels in the river? That would be appreciated."

That was how I learned that cleaning blood stains in cold water wasn't always effective. I didn't bother taking my time, however, vsince Qingzhu looked ready to collapse by the time it was over.

When I returned to the hut, Qingzhu was asleep, leaning against a wall. Baifeng, though, was now wide awake.

"She's sleeping peacefully," he acknowledged. "I guess that you finally made her realize that she was still herself even after that incident?"

"I wouldn't say that I did anything relevant. She is the type that can take care of herself just fine."

"She must have been panicking when I was brought in."

"She held on until she was certain that you were out of danger. How did you get so injured anyways?"

"I was sparring with Chilian because I angered her. It's good to know that she put so much faith in Qingzhu's abilities."

"Lady Chilian had once been healed from slashes by Qingzhu. I guess that you could say she had first-hand experience."

"You know, Heimo, you're not that bad." He told me. "I think that I can see why Lord Wei Zhuang helped you out back then. Of course, you'll never beat me."

"I wouldn't make promises that I cannot keep."

"So, what about a spar after I'm recovered? Out of her sight, of course."

"Then, we better not get any lasting injuries from it, or she'll find out. Unfortunately, she is very observant and intelligent as well."

"Hn. Take good care of her, Heimo. That's all I have to say."

"And you better get some rest, or she'll have no mercy on the one who kept her patient awake when he should be healing."

"Whatever, I'm sure that it will be worth it if her temper hasn't changed."

"I thought that she didn't have a temper."

"Prepare to be surprised."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Qingzhu looked on anxiously, clenching her robes. Ever since the enemy has conquered the neighboring country, the whole village was in a state of unrest. Lord Wei Zhuang and Ge Nie have been having arguments on their next course of action for days, and neither agreed on something. The rivalry between the two factions keeping the village alive was out for all to see, and some have even begun taking sides.

Both leaders and factions were inside the conference room, arguing again, as Qingzhu and I waited outside for whatever outcome. Both of us can perfectly hear the conversation inside, but there were times that I blocked Qingzhu's ears from hearing more than necessary. All in all, the situation was deteriorating greatly, and if no one acted, the village will crumble upon itself.

Finally, after two hours of shouting, Lord Wei Zhuang and Ge Nie marched out of the room without sparing a glance t us and exited the building. The tense atmosphere hit Qingzhu again full force and she trembled as the other members exited the room as well.

"Lord Wei Zhuang and Ge Nie are heading to the fields, near the tree, to fight it out," I told her after the last members bypassed us. "Do you want to watch?"

"Let's go," her voice said weakly. "Hopefully, they can settle this."

And so, we walked to the tree and saw the two men dueling each other fiercely. Their raw power was so strong that it radiated and was pretty much visible. Also, their speed was unlike any human. However, most astounding was the lack of the intent to kill.

I had to hold Qingzhu back when she tried to go and stop them. I could smell the distress of her soul, a smell that I have become accustomed to since the rift began. I leaned in and whispered in her ear: "Don't worry. They aren't fighting with the intent to kill."

"I… I don't want them to fight like this," she confessed. "I already knew a long time ago that they will probably never get along, but… There's nothing I can do to help the others. Even though I'm a skilled fighter, in these kind of situations, I just freeze up…"

"Qingzhu…"

"Just… forget it. Forget I ever said that." She pulled away from me harshly.

The fight didn't last long, but it felt much better now that they have dealt their matters with the sword. That didn't mean they have agreed on anything concerning the village though.

Looking at the both of them, Qingzhu's eyes widened in realization. "I know what I can do to help now."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"…And that's how it is." Qingzhu finished her explanation. "I am well aware that neither faction is willing to follow the other faction's rule, and that compromise is hard to obtain. This way, everyone has to make sacrifices, but the village should be safe longer. I am willing to listen to your suggestions and I will try to be as objective as I can. That's all I have to say."

"However, you are still very young, only sixteen," Gao Jianli objected. "I do not doubt your objectives, but you could be swayed easily to either side."

"Since I have connections on both sides, I'll have a harder time making my decisions because I want a solution that could please everyone, but, most of all, protect the village. Heimo has been by my side these past three years, not anyone else's. Though he is from Quicksand, his opinions are mainly objective since he doesn't spend much time with his peers. If anything, we are more easily swayed to your side because we have been living within your influence."

"Qingzhu has a point, and she has already demonstrated her leadership since her childhood," Ge Nie agreed. "As her mentors, we should be more familiar about her abilities and capability of taking the reins more than anyone else, Gao Jianli."

"For once, I agree with my brother." Wei Zhuang leaned on the table. "My daughter is certainly capable from what I can tell, and her strategies in battle are also useful. It is not like she will be taking over, but any main decisions concerning the village will pass through her."

"So," Old Man Ban chimed. "All in agreement, stand up."

Everyone except for DaTieChui, Old Man Ban and a famous swordsmith stood up. As it was, the decision might as well be official.

"I thank you all for your support. However, there is one thing that I would like to clarify," Qingzhu addressed them. "I will not be taking the reins for more than a year this time, so if I do anything unreasonable, I won't be here next year. Also, if I make highly unreasonable decisions, you may revoke your decision anytime."

Everyone nodded in agreement at her words and slowly left the room, some passing over to congratulate her on her success.

"You did a good job back there." I complimented as we went to our rooms.

"I learned from the best, after all," Qingzhu replied. "Let's get some sleep. I don't doubt that we will have a lot of things to do tomorrow."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two years have passed since then. Qingzhu did a wonderful job as village leader for the whole year, and, as promised, she returned to her former post by the time the year had ended. However, that did not mean that the enemy troops have been laying calmly either. Lord Wei Zhuang has decided to have Quicksand evacuate the village soon, along with his own daughter. I was tasked to find a place for us to live in one of the unconquered countries.

My journey was quite long, even for someone with my speed, and finding a good place had not been easy. Luckily, it was only a couple of days' journey from the village to there, so immediate evacuation is possible. Luckily, we could also rebuild a village there, much like how our own village had begun.

With that in mind, I rushed back as fast as I could, making it in two days' time without resting. However, I did not expect to see what I did.

The whole village had been burned to the ground, destroyed. It must have happned whilst I was away, and there was no one in sight. I did't even notice that I was shaking when Lord Wei Zhuang and a few others appeared in the mist.

"How did this happen?" I asked. "Where's Qingzhu? Is she…?"

Lord Wei Zhuang looked at me blankly, answering my question with a stare.

"The enemy troops were faster than we first thought. Apparently, they have been eyeing our village for a long time now. Qingzhu managed to save most of the villagers, but… We couldn't even find her remains since the village had been burned down." Ge Nie explained. "The rest of the villagers are currently in hiding in the caves."

I nodded numbly. Even before, she had appeared to be so invincible, immortal, like there was something inhuman about her.

"Since you're back, you must have found a place," Chilian declared, trying to change the subject.

"It's north-west from here. In the mountains, like a naturally built fort. If we could just get everyone inside the caves there, then we should be safe for the rest of the war. It's a couple days journey from here and it's well-hidden, but I remember the way. We should leave as soon as we can."

The rest of the village packed their remaining belongings the next day and we set out for our journey. It took a bit longer due to the children's slow pace, but we eventually made it to the caves I spoke of. It was like there had been humans living here before, a long time ago, and there was an abundance of water as well. However, there were also many machines and mechanisms, so going in had proven to be harder than first thought.

Old Man Ban looked at the whole place, surprised. "This is incredible! Heimo, you have found us the Machinery City!"

The Mohists all exchanged looks, having heard of this city since they have begun training under a master. The others all knew that if they were happy with it, then nobody will be leaving for a while. However, one person was heading outside.

"Heimo, aren't you going to be celebrating your find?" Lord Wei Zhuang asked.

"Since I've shown you this place, I'll be leaving."

He nodded. "Very well, but there is something I believe that you should know."

I turned around to face him. "What is it?"

"Qingzhu's history, and the thing she left you… I believe that you deserve to know these things." He explained. "Qingzhu… was the daughter of one of the Fallen Royal Families. Her mother was the princess and the High Priestess of the Moon Goddess."

"The Moon?" I repeated. Qingzhu had once told me something very peculiar about her faith in the moon. **Unlike the sun, the moon shows its imperfections and its qualities. It is there during the night, where people tend to reveal their true selves. The moon is honest, unlike the sun who shines so brightly that we can find no fault with it. However, because the moon values honesty, it also knows deception and lies. It is inconsistent because it reflects the fickleness of humans. That is why I believe in the Moon.**

"Qingzhu's mother died when she was a child. Her mother... was killed by the one closest to her. Her own brother did the deed. As you can expect, the kingdom fell not long afterwards, and we have been in hiding ever since." Lord Wei Zhuang continued. "However, there was one thing that Qingzhu had, as an heirloom from her mother. These." He showed me a white jade ring and a bigger one in black. "Qingzhu wanted you to have them, Heimo. This is a great honor, because it means that…"

"She finally trusts me."

"May we meet again, Heimo. But do not forget, you are a member of Quicksand. That fact will never change, and one day, you will be amongst us again."

"Farewell, Wei Zhuang."

**So there you have it! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as much as the rest! **

**First, I'll give a little introduction to the Machinery City. It's basically the same as the one in Qin's Moon, with all of the traps and everything. There's also an arena from where you can see the sky and pavillons and such. I don't think that the City was completely destroyed when it was invaded, so there should be enough resources to come by. And since there's a forest not too far and everything, I believe that the villagers will prosper and maybe I'll even have Luna visit their descendants... Eventually.**

**That last one-shot didn't go exactly as I intended, but... Well, it's better than nothing.**

**From the lack of responses to my questions except for wolf girl 4797**,** I'll just guess that** **you want me to make make my own decisions regarding that and that you trust me to do what's best for the plot. Or that you agree with her, I couldn't tell, not being a Legilimens. But even if I were, I'd need eye contact so... Never mind.**

**Pluto will be staying around for a while. He may go berserk or not, but I intend to kill him off or send him off to Demon Hound land before the story is done.**

**Angela's reaction and everything... Well, that's in the next chapter. You could probably expect her to have had a long time mulling over what to do about Luna.**

**Ash's presence... He won't be appearing in this story, but maybe the sequel... If I get that far.**

**For those who are following the manga and waiting for the next chapter like I am, I'd like to know when they update, so please send me a PM or review.**

**Finally, depending on the speed of the manga (since I'll be basing the rest of the story on it), Inconsistent Moon may eventually be on Hiatus. However, as the sequel is kind of independent from Inconsistent Moon, I may begin on that one first while waiting for the current manga arc to finish, or the manga itself.**

**That's about it. Please Follow, Favorite and Review! Always appreciated!**


	50. Angela's Visit and Warning

**I'm not too pleased with this chapter, but then again, it's a bit heavy with tension and all... And today's weather is fairly warm. I know that it moved very fast, but I seriously needed to get this part over with so that I can continue with the Weston High Arc.**

**Anyways, I do not own Kuroshitsuji, but do enjoy.**

Chapter Forty Nine

"Miss Angela will be visiting us today," Sebastian announced to the servants, "so I want all of you to behave accordingly. That will be all."

After he left, the main trio (quartet if you counted Tanaka) began to talk loudly.

"I can't believe that Miss Angela is finally visiting!" Finny exclaimed.

"It has been a long time since we've last saw her, yes it has!" Maylene agreed.

"Hmph. Since she's coming to our turf now, maybe we should show her around," Bardroy suggested. "We should probably make some last minute arrangements too."

"I don't think that it would be a good idea, Bardroy." Luna stepped into the kitchen in her dark violet dress. "I'd rather that the manor be in a good condition when she arrives."

"Who is Angela? Asks Wordsworth."

Luna turned towards her own servants who have come to the Phantomhive mansion after the Campania incident. They knew that not all was as it seemed and that those serving the Phantomhive family, Snake excluded, do not know of the greater forces at work.

"She was a maid in the Barrymore estate until the death of her master, Henry Barrymore," the countess stated. "She had been the one to suggest Pluto's presence in this manor as well. Just as her name states, she is nothing short of an angel on Earth." Luna gave a wry smile. "She will be coming not only to see Pluto, but to discuss business with Ciel and I so I would appreciate it if you would all pipe down some until we are done. I also have little doubt that she won't ask for any of your presence during her stay, so please be patient."

"Of course, Miss Luna!" Maylene bowed. "We won't bother you or the young master at all!"

"However, as my butler…" Luna turned towards the redhead. "I would like it if you were to stay with us, and Beast as well. The rest of you may venture in the manor as you wish, as long as you come when called. That will be all for now. Oh, and Dan, I would like you to help Bardroy out with the kitchen. He could learn a thing or two from you."

"Yes, Miss Luna." The Owen-Phantomhive servants bowed before dispersing, leaving Joker, Beast and Dagger behind.

Without another word, Luna left the kitchen and into the halls followed by her two most faithful servants.

"May I ask, Miss Luna, what will Miss Angela be talking to you about?" Joker asked when they were far enough from the others.

"As I have previously stated, Angela is an angel. Sebastian is a demon."

"Why would an angel come to discuss with you and Smile?" Beast spoke softly.

"Angela Owen, née Blanc, is, by all means, my biological mother," Luna stopped in her steps. "As such, she had wished for me to cease contact with the likes of Ciel and Sebastian. However, as I did not comply, her feathers may have been… ruffled."

Luna made a sigh.

"I hope that we will come to a compromise today, for it may be our last chance to do so." She turned towards the former circus performers. "Joker, Beast, there may be bloodshed if the… negotiations have no result. I hope that you will be ready to make your move."

"Yes, Miss Luna." They replied as one.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Young master, Miss Luna, I have brought our guest," Sebastian opened the door for Angela.

They were in a salon, sipping tea, as Angela entered the room. Ciel gestured for her to sit down, which she did.

"Is this a conversation that just anyone could listen to?" Angela's eyes traveled to Joker and Beast. "I did not expect you to be so… foolish."

"They are my servants, Angela," Luna put down her teacup. "I trust them with my life."

"What of your soul?"

"They are but humans, Angela," Luna replied. "However, humans are capable of much and as such, I'd rather that you don't underestimate them. My butler, Jo, and my maid, Maria." She introduced.

"So they know then," Angela's lips formed an amused smirk. "Then I will be frank. Earl Ciel Phantomhive, what are you intentions and that of your butler regarding my daughter?"

Ciel sat straighter as Koruru leapt in Luna's lap. "I will admit that my first intentions were anything but pure as I intended to use Luna as a chess pawn due to her nekomata. However," he raised a hand, "many things have changed during the time I knew her. She is now my sister in anything but blood, and I intend to keep her away from harm. As for Sebastian, I highly doubt that he would do anything harmful to Luna."

Angela nodded. "Demon, you claimed that my daughter was, is, your soul mate, correct?"

"That is indeed correct," Sebastian answered, a hand on his heart.

Angela stared at him for a while quite intently. Finally, after a few minutes of silence, she made her decision. "I will not allow someone who doesn't commit himself to my daughter to call her his soul mate."

Ciel thought about it as he took another sip of Earl Grey. "In other words, you want Luna and Sebastian to be at least engaged before they could continue to maintain their relationship and take it further?"

"Angela…" Luna didn't know what to say about this display of her motherly side.

Said angel turned towards her daughter, smiling comfortingly. "Even if I want you to cease associating with them and their kind, I know that you will not do so. At this point, the only thing I can do for you as a mother is to make sure that you will have a willing and committed spouse."

"However, if they wish to pursue a relationship, they will need my permission as I am the head of the Phantomhive household," Ciel stated. "Not only because Luna used to be, and still is, in a way, my ward, but as my butler, Sebastian can only marry with my permission. What will you do if I refuse to give it?"

Angela's eyes turned icy cold. "I will make sure that they will never see each other again."

"Well, it seems that I don'T have a choice on the matter then," Ciel smirked. "Sebastian, do I have any appointments this afternoon?"

"No, young master, they have all been canceled due to Angela's visit."

"Good," Ciel declared. "We will be heading to London after lunch to commission your engagement rings. As representatives of the Phantomhive household, you will have nothing less than the best."

"Ciel!" Luna protested.

"In the meantime, Luna, do entertain Angela in our stead," the earl continued, ignoring his ward. "If she is remains in the Estate, that is."

"I understand," Luna sighed. "Just try not to get yourself abducted or killed please."

Sebastian then whispered in Ciel's ear.

"It seems that lunch is almost prepared," the young watchdog announced. "Why don't we adjourn to the dining room?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After both master and butler left for the city, Luna turned towards Angela.

"I believe that I should first make you visit the servants. Finny has been really excited to see you after all."

"I remember him. He is the gardener, is he not?"

"Yes, I believe that he still harbors a crush on you," Luna smiled wryly. "Speaking of the servants, other than Sebastian and my own, the others don't know of your identity as an angel. However, whether you wish to pose as my mother or not is your decision."

"But acting like your mother will break Finny's heart, is that correct?"

"I don't want him to be too sad, but he at least deserves to know that your heart will never be with him," Luna told her mother. "You better make a nice story for those four to believe that you are my mother, especially when you look so… young."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So you're actually Miss Luna's mother?" Bardroy asked to make sure.

"I didn't expect that, no, I didn't!" Maylene exclaimed.

"After the massacre took place, I barely escaped with my life," Angela put her hands on her chest as she recalled the events. "I don't remember how I managed to reach Houndsworth as I had amnesia, but Lord Barrymore took me in and I then became a maid. It was only after I met Luna again that I began to remember everything."

"Wow, that's some story…" Bardroy scratched his head.

"I'm so glad that you recovered your memories and reunited with Miss Luna again, Miss Angela!" Finny declared.

"If you don't mind, everyone, I'd like to have some private time with my mother," Luna smiled. "We have much to discuss after all."

Angela nodded, and the two exited the kitchen.

"Jo, Maria, I'll speak with my mother alone. You are free to join your friends."

Both servants bowed and left hesitantly, not sure how to take the presence of an angel within the Phantomhive Estate.

Soon enough, Luna and Angela were sitting in the drawing room. When one looked at them sitting face to face, there is no denying that Luna has inherited her mother's face, other than the color of her eyebrows and eyes. Other than that, Luna inherited her father's black hair.

"To think that the daughter of an angel is destined to be the spouse of a demon," Angela stated. "The very idea is ludicrous, yet here you are, right in front of me."

"Where do we currently stand, Angela?" Luna asked. "You may be my mother, but that doesn't entitle you to rule over my life. However, you also proved that you can get along with demons if it meant protecting me." She closed her eyes. "I am willing to give you a chance, Angela."

"Oh?" Even though she sounded amused, Angela was truly curious as to what her daughter was planning.

"I know that… giving me to a demon, even a demon who cares for me, was not easy for you," Luna began. "Many things have happened ever since that incident years ago, and not all with which you are pleased. Even so, you put my interests before your own, and for that, I am thankful. In other words, what I mean to say is… I'm willing to let us have another chance at a mother-daughter relationship. Will you take it, Mother?"

Angela was truly surprised. Of all things for her daughter to say…

"I will, my daughter. And I hope that our bond will grow stronger with time."

"It seems that you are having a grand time," an Earl commented sarcastically.

"Ciel, you already finished your errand?" Luna stood up. "I thought that you would be gone for another twenty minutes or so."

"Fortunately, or unfortunately, the young master still doesn't like the idea of having Angela stay in his domain whilst he is absent," Sebastian explained. "Considering how well our past encounters have been, I do not blame him at all."

"We also need to take care of the details surrounding the engagement," Ciel declared as he sat down. "Since Sebastian is a servant, and Luna a countess, making the engagement official is not a good idea. We'll be keeping this private and between us, and perhaps inform the Middleford family of this development. Thus, it's best that you wear the rings under your gloves."

Sebastian then took out a small package from his coat and opened it to reveal the rings in question. They were two matching silver bands with engravings on them. On the smaller on was also a small blue stone that shone under the light. The bigger one also had parts painted in black and the engravings resembled feathers whereas the second one was pure silver with petal engravings.

"This is… Ciel, you didn't need to…"

Said nobleman raised his hand to interrupt. "You are my ward and Sebastian, my butler. The both of you have been a great help; this is the least I could do."

Luna fingered her own jade ring. She didn't want to part with it yet, even if it meant…

"Sebastian suggested that we use these as your wedding rings instead, so he'll be keeping them until he truly proposes to you," Ciel told them.

"Ciel Phantomhive," Angela broke the silence. "I intend to leave Pluto here for a bit longer, just to keep your butler in line."

Ciel smirked. "No problem. Both Luna and I appreciate your kindness."

Meanwhile, Sebastian was trying to keep his temper in check as he hoped that the hell hound will finally leave. Luna just shook her head at both males' childishness as she stroke Koruru's fur. Some things will never change.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Once out of the others' sight, Angela turned towards Sebastian who was instructed to escort her out.

"There is another reason why I accepted to leave Luna in your care."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"There is another angel in the country. He is much more of a purification fanatic than I," Angela told him. "Once he finds out about my daughter, he will not stop at anything to kill her, even if she is his kin."

"You mean…"

"That angel's human name is Ash Landers. He is my twin and is also capable of controlling Pluto. If it breaks out into a fight, Pluto will become a mindless beast and burn anything in his path. Ash… He is a fallen angel though he is yet to be tainted. When he finds out about your contract, he'll come after you."

"Are you unable to vanquish him alone?"

"He has taken some of my powers before I met my husband. We no longer stand on equal ground."

"Very well then." Sebastian had a hand on his heart. "I will make sure that the young master and my fiancée remain safe from harm and preferably away from the angel named Ash Landers."

Angela let out a breath in relief. "Good. Thank you, Sebastian Michaelis."

**And the filler arc is finally complete. Next up, Weston High!**

**Warning: as Luna will not be having an important role for most of the arc, we will not be paying too much attention on Ciel's actions. However, there will be mentions of what he did and such.**

**Please follow, favorite and review!**


	51. Infiltration and Code-Breaking

**And here's the next chapter! **

Chapter Fifty

"To my cute boy and my young Luna," Luna read as Ciel made himself comfortable behind his desk. "What misfortune you experienced on the Campania. I hope that you have recovered and are enjoying Easter. As for myself, even though I finally have some days off for Easter, I find that I cannot truly enjoy it as there are some worries on my mind.

"I am worried about Derek, the son of my cousin Duke Clemens. Derek is a fifth year at Weston College, but for some reason has not been returning home since last summer vacation. He used to send letters every day, but even those suddenly stopped coming…

"If it was just him, I'd think of it as a rebellious phase, but it seems that a few more students are refusing to go home. What on earth happened to them, I wonder? Because his only son is suddenly acting like this, Duke Clemens has become rather depressed as well… I'm worried. I just wish for the people that are important to me to happily enjoy Easter together again as soon as possible… Victoria."

"So "investigate why the students of Weston College aren't going home" is what she's saying." Ciel concluded. "Public schools are independent institutions that refuse government intervention, so it's hard to get involved… Though it's more like they don't want to make matters worse and let everyone know about their private affairs."

"Thinking about their appearance even at times like this…" Sebastian sighed. "That's why I dislike humans."

"I'd like to have someone infiltrate, but since Weston is a school made up entirely of sons of nobility…" Ciel drank a bit of tea.

"Few hold titles, but most people at least know of each other. If a noble appears out of nowhere, it would seem too strange." Luna folded the letter. "I'm guessing that you will be investigating personally?"

"It can't be helped." Ciel shrugged. "Well, it wouldn't be bad to have the Queen indebted to me. The problem, however, is whether there's a spot available at Weston…"

"Such a thing…" The demon butler smirked. "If there is none, we'll just have to make one."

"It'll be better if I investigate inside the school. You will support me inconspicuously, Sebastian." The young Earl decided. "I'll leave you to figure out how."

"Yes, my Lord."

"So I'll be making sure that everything runs smoothly in both our estates then?" Luna declared. "It may be best if I give Edward a heads-up on your "possible" admission so it doesn't seem too suspect… This is the type of thing at least the Middlefords should know."

"It would be a good idea not to draw too much suspicion on us from the start," Ciel agreed. "So you'll be supporting me outside Weston then?"

"Sebastian and I will look through the rules and known facts about Weston so you will be prepared," Luna decided. "From what Edward told me, I'm guessing that you'll be either in Sapphire Owl dormitory, otherwise known as the "Blue House" or Scarlet Fox, also known as the "Red House". The first one values intelligence whereas the second one values status more. Whichever the dorm, it's probably best if you make friends in high places for the sake of the investigation."

"Yes, one can never be too prepared, but it's also best not to draw too much attention…" Ciel mused. "After we've settled our positions, Sebastian will send you a coded message. Since Koruru can travel through shadows, we'll have to meet every night or so in a dark place. I leave the choice to you, Sebastian."

"As you wish."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sure enough, a week later, only two days after Ciel arrived in Weston College, a letter bearing the school's coat of arms was sent to the Owen Estate.

"Miss Luna, you have a letter!" Beast entered the office, holding a sliver tray.

"Thank you, Maria," Luna took the letter. "We will be having a guest this afternoon; I'm sure Jo told you this morning."

"Yes, your mother will be coming over, correct?" Beast asked.

"Do treat her with courtesy when she arrives, but inform me of anything strange she will say." Luna dismissed her. "Tell Doll, Peter and Wendy to make sure that both the Great Hall and the drawing room are clean too."

"Yes, Miss Luna."

Sighing, the Countess opened the envelope. As expected, the paper inside seemed to be filled with gibberish. Taking out a white sheet, she prepared herself to crack the code.

Dao/jain/shi

Fei/tou/ye/znohg/ying/mao

Mao/de/yao/se/lan

Xanig/shu/zhi _ se/ganug/yue

Luna arched an eyebrow at the three-letter words. Dao, shi, fei, tou, yin, mao, mao again, yao, lan, shu, zhi, yue. Knowing Sebastian, _mao_ should stand for the "cat" character in Chinese. _Yue_ stands for either "moon" or "music". Moon… Music… And between _shu_ and _se_ is a line, different from the others…

Only the words with two or three letters remain as they should, but the others have been changed. Then, _jain_ should be _jian_ which stands for "sword" or "see" amongst others. If the first and last letters remain the same, then _znohg_ would be _zhong_, _xanig _is _xiang_ and _ganug_ can only be _guang_.

Dao/jian/shi

Fei/tou/ye/zhong/ying/猫

猫/de/yao/se/lan

Xiang/zhi/shu_se/guang/yue

_Zhong _is replaced by 中. _De_ is replaced by the 的 character. _Se_ is replaced by 色 both times. _Guang_ is then replaced by 光. Following that same logic, _yue_ can only be "moon" or 月 and _lan_ can only be "blue" (蓝).

That makes:

Dao/jian/shi

Fei/tou/ye/中/ying/猫

猫/的/yao/色/蓝

Xiang/zhi/shu_色/光/月

The last three words, in reversed order, means "moonlight's color" or simply "moonlight". Those were the first words of the song Luna sang in her past life. If the whole line is reversed, _xiang zhi shu_ becomes _shu zhi xiang_. A possible translation is "tree's scent", but "books' scent" is more probable since they were in a school. If she followed the logic with the words, then she should also reverse the first and last lines; after all, the two letters (or lines) in the middle always exchange places.

Then, she had to change _yao_ for 妖, which stands for "demon". Then, reversing the fourth line makes 蓝色妖的猫. After exchanging 妖 and 的, it makes "blue demon cat". Blue demon must stand for Sebastian, as he is in the Blue House, but cat… Oh well.

Next is the first-turned-last line. Reversed, it goes _shi jian dao_, which is 时间到, meaning "time has come" or "time's up". Then, reversing the second line...

猫/yin/中/ye/tou/fei

_Fei_ can only be the character that stands for "fly" or "flight". The cat character though… Blue… Blue House… Sapphire Owl… 猫头鹰… Of course! Owl!

This was the result of Luna's code-breaking.

月光色，书之香

猫头鹰夜中飞，

蓝色的妖猫，

时间到。

Moonlight's color, books' scent

Owl flies in the night

Blue-colored demon cat

The time has come.

In other words…

At night, Sebastian will be in a place filled with books in the Blue House. Koruru will bring you there when it's time.

"So you already knew, huh, Koruru?" Luna asked the one-tailed nekomata who meowed in response. "Looks like we'll be meeting them tonight. Best get ready."

oooooooooooooooooooooo

As they've agreed to previously, both master and butler awaited for Luna to arrive in Sebastian's new room. They didn't have to wait long as the countess herself appeared from the shadows, escorted by her familiar.

"So what have you discovered so far, Ciel, Sebastian?" Luna, dressed in a black cloak, sat down.

"The only way to meet the principal is to be part of the midnight tea party which only prefects and their fags can attend." Ciel began. "I've met the vice-principal, but I don't think that he would be useful. He was quite clumsy, he fell as he was walking down the stairs."

"That's interesting. I read about fags, and since the prefects are in their sixth and final year, I'm guessing that they already have their fags." Luna said thoughtfully. "I know that Edward is the fag of Greenhill, the prefect of Green House."

"Other than that, the dormitories seem to have some kind of rivalry going on," Ciel continued. "I'm guessing that it's another one of their stupid traditions."

"Well, tradition is tradition and here, it might as well be the Bible or something." Luna shrugged. "Is that all?"

"Well, the young master has started to gain the favor of a prefect's fag. Clayton, I believe his name was." Sebastian added. "However, it seems that it is more of a plot to make me work more."

"Derek Arden and the other students have been transferred from Red House to Purple House." Ciel went on, ignoring Sebastian. "I went to their dorm, but the hostility was much worse than I imagined at first. Meeting Derek won't be easy so I'm trying to gain the favor of the P4."

"Edward told me that the prefects and their fags tend to hang out in the Swan gazebo. If you impress Clayton enough, they'll talk about you eventually, and Edward will most likely add some points in your favor." Luna stated. "Let's hope that the prefect of Purple House won't deduce points first though."

"Well, that sums up everything." Ciel stood up. "Continue looking out for Undertaker, Luna. He will probably approach you while we're holed in here."

"Of course, Ciel, Sebastian." Luna curtsied. "Be careful, both of you. Stay safe."

And within the darkness of the room, she vanished without a trace only to reappear in her bedroom in the Owen Estate.

**Yeah... Not so much plot... I had the idea of making a code between Sebastian and Luna based on the songs she wrote for a while now... And I just love "Moonlight" from Qin's Moon. I don't own the few words that are actually part of the song's lyrics though...**

**Truth is, I really had no idea how to make the code, so I hope that it wasn't too bad...**

**Please follow, favorite and review!**


	52. Visiting

**First off, I'd like to thank all of my readers for their continued support, especially those who review. So, *bows* arigatou gazaimasu! I'll continue working hard on this story!**

**Christmasloot:**

**Thank you very much for your review. Speaking of ironic, Luna's situation has "irony" written all over it and not just the engagement (hint, hint). But I doubt that their marriage will be done the Christian way... As for Pluto, I'm actually a bit miffed about how to deal with him afterwards. I'll probably not make him go berserk and send him back to Hell... Or kill him via other characters.**

**I hope that you enjoy this chapter and I hope that I didn't rush some scenes... Oh well, they've known each other for over a thousand years, it's about time that I put some romance in...**

Chapter Fifty One

As the days went on, progress on Ciel's part was well-paced as he accepted anything Clayton told him to do. His popularity in Weston has risen up quite a bit amongst his peers, and Edward had written to Luna about how the younger years, especially from Blue House, kept talking about the Phantomhive.

Soon enough, Luna was once again summoned to Professor Michaelis' office. She arrived as Ciel entered the room, a very smug look on his face.

"You seem to be quite popular, "Professor" Michaelis," he stated, closing the door. "I see you made it as well, Luna."

"Yes, everyone was praising the way I explain and my kindness," Sebastian got up to let Ciel sit on his chair.

"Kindness indeed," Luna smirked. "If only they knew…"

"Heh." Ciel's books were left on the desk. "I'd like to show how hard your real training is."

"Even now, Sebastian is nothing but one hell of a teacher," Luna let Koruru run up to Ciel's lap. "I don't think that half of the students would be able to keep up if he used his usual methods."

"I was invited to meet the P4 tomorrow at 4PM," Ciel declared.

"I know."

"Already, huh? I thought that it would take longer, but…" Luna poked Ciel's cheek. "The both of you have been working very hard."

"It's a golden chance," Ciel said as he removed Luna's finger. "I must make sure that the P4 and their followers like me."

"Well, I'm pretty sure that you basically have the two from Sapphire Owl covered up and Edward as well," Luna declared. "Violet Wolf will be harder to tame, but in comparison, the Red House should already be eyeing you."

"I guess I'll need some teacakes first of all," Ciel sighed.

"Unfortunately for you," Luna smiled.

"Bah, why do I have to prepare snacks for kids…"

"Wouldn't that be cute?" Sebastian asked. "Instead of bribing them, you will win them over with real sweets. However, tomorrow at 4PM I must teach my cricket class… What should I give priority to?"

"It would be too suspicious if Sebastian leaves a class unattended, especially if he doesn't show any signs of illness and so on. Ciel should be able to handle the situation himself anyways." Luna shrugged. "Ciel has dealt with numbers of nobles craftier than mere schoolboys. I have no doubt that he should also be able to deal with them just as easily."

"I agree with Luna's decision," Ciel drank his tea. "And to make up for it… It's an order, Sebastian. Prepare the best teacakes to amaze the P4."

Sebastian, smirking as always, bowed. "Yes, my Lord."

"Now that this meeting is adjourned, I better be leaving before someone catches me," Luna joked. "Come along now, Koruru. We'll be seeing you soon enough, Ciel."

Before Luna could even attempt to leave, she was brought into a fierce hug by no other than her fiancée. Sebastian then lifted her chin and gave her a soft kiss on the lips before whispering in her ear.

"I hope to see you soon, my little pearl. Do remain safe."

"Oh hush," Luna smiled playfully. "I'm not an idiot, Sebastian. I miss you too."

Ciel cleared his throat loudly at the display of affection. "This is something I really don't need to see."

"However, young master, Luna is only to come when summoned so that she may help with this case. Despite our engagement, we have yet been able to display more affection whether it be in private or in public. And since we've been separated so soon after the news, how could I not try to steal a kiss whenever I can?"

"Sebastian…"

**_Knock, knock._**

"Professor Michaelis," a student said, "there's something I'd like you to help me with…"

"I'll be seeing you soon, Sebastian," Luna curtsied. "Good night, Earl Phantomhive. May your endeavor succeed."

"Come in," Sebastian declared.

A student (fourth-year, perhaps?) entered the office just as Ciel thanked the professor and was about to leave. Any traces of Luna's presence had disappeared as she returned to the Owen estate. However, as she stumbled in her room, she felt a pang at her heart and temporarily lost the ability to breathe.

Hearing the sound of a broken vase, Beast hurried into the room. "Miss Luna, what happened?"

Luna took ragged breaths and leaned on the wall. "It's nothing serious, Maria. I'll be taking a bath and retiring to bed now."

"Can I assist you?" Beast asked, her eyes filled with worry. She had never seen her mistress in such a state before.

"Yes, please call Doll to clean up the mess as well." Luna stood up straight.

"Very well, milady." Beast bowed and left the room.

Koruru meowed as Luna sat on the bed, worried as well.

"I think that I'll be fine, Koruru. Maybe it was something I ate," Luna tried to comfort her familiar. "Shadow traveling never took this much out of me before. I'm so tired…"

When Beast returned with Doll, she found the lady of the household asleep on her bed with Koruru next to her. With a sigh, both maids proceeded to clean the vase and change Luna out of her dress into a nightgown before exiting.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Shit! He tricked me!" Ciel threw a basket filled with sweets on the floor and sat down. "This is why I hate verbal promises! Give me written proof!"

"Aw, young master, did you underestimate him because he was a student?" Sebastian looked at his master teasingly.

"Humans always envy does who are better than them, those who excel. And thus, they use whatever means possible to ruin their work and keep the spotlight to themselves," Luna stated. "As for the Scarlet Fox's prefect's fag, Maurice Cole… I heard from Edward that he was the youngest son of the family. Who knows, his animosity might have something to do with that. For the most beautiful boy in school… He sure has an ugly self. By the way, did you try to explain to Edward?"

"Doing something like that would be absolutely useless for people like him." Ciel began to eat the dessert Sebastian prepared for him. "And it's true that I showed up late anyways."

"Well then, are you going to cry yourself to sleep?" Sebastian asked.

Luna just gave him an incredulous look. The answer was so bloody obvious too…

"As if!" Ciel stabbed a strawberry. "I'll gain the favor of the prefects, no matter what. And get my own back! I'll make you regret ruining my hard work… Maurice Cole!"

"Not that I didn't expect it, but how do you plan on doing that?" Luna crossed her arms. "The only way for you to make him pay and regain the prefects' favor is by unveiling something very dark about Cole. Since I'm not acquintanced with him, there's nothing I can really do except give advice."

"Maurice Cole. He's probably a lying jailbird," Ciel declared.

"Why do you think that?" Sebastian asked as he petted Koruru.

"Have you seen his hands?" Ciel replied. "The school's fags all have rough hands from doing the upperclassmen's chores. But that guy's hands were pearly white. In other words…"

"Other people are helping him, much like Sebastian and yourself, correct?" Luna ate a bit of the sweets.

"You could have left out the part about me!" Ciel gave a glare. "Exactly. Besides, there's no doubt about it with his unhesitating and relaxed attitude."

"You know from the smell of your own kind?" Sebastian took back the plate.

"Hmph. I'm sure it wouldn't take much to prove that what he said was wrong, but I won't let it end so easily." Ciel decided.

"In other words, you'll have Sebastian investigate Maurice and gather as much evidence against him as possible." Luna leaned against the wall. "As expected from the Queen's watchdog."

Ciel smirked. "Sebastian, seek out others who have been deceived by him. Also, thoroughly investigate Maurice's activity pattern."

"As you wish."

"Before we end this, Ciel, I have something to tell you," Luna announced. "The P4 is considered as important as deities here. You being tardy when they invited you… That's something the whole school is sure to know. Don't forget to keep your head high, brother."

"Of course, sister," Ciel stood up. "Also, as long as you go unnoticed, I don't mind you visiting Sebastian for more… private purposes." A blush adorned his cheeks as he said that last part.

"Thank you, but with how things are escalating, I have a feeling that I'll being seeing a lot more of this office either way." Luna hugged Ciel before doing the same with Sebastian. "By the way, your mansion is still in one piece. Angela- I mean Mother- and I have been visiting to make sure that your most faithful servants won't destroy the place."

"Thank you for that," Ciel put a hand in his hair. "I sometimes still wonder why I hired them…"

"Well then, no goodbye kiss?"

Sebastian smirked and pulled his fiancée in an exhilarating kiss that made her lose her senses for a short while. Ciel also noticed that his own butler seemed possessed when he committed the act. He shook his head. They may be soul mates, unofficially engaged and whatnot, but to act like that…

Luna promptly left afterwards along with her familiar.

"She seems awfully happy for some reason…" Ciel stated as he looked at the place where Luna stood last.

"Perhaps she is simply excited at the prospect of unmasking one of your opponents?" Sebastian suggested. "Or she may have had a wonderful day?"

"Wouldn't she have told you if it was the latter though?" Ciel turned towards his butler.

"Well, I did smell a familiar scent on her when we hugged," Sebastian pointed out, a smirk gracing his features. "Something tells me that my future in-laws are visiting."

"By in-laws, you mean that group of assassins?" Ciel tried to recall its name.

"Indeed, young master. Indeed."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Luna returned to the living room, appearing out of the shadows, she was welcomed by a number of Grim Reapers and demons.

"By the blush on your face, I assume that you had some fun with your betrothed?" Chilian teased her. "Now tell me, is Heimo as handsome as he was a thousand years ago?"

"Sister Chilian!" Luna exclaimed. "I know that you sent a message stating that you were coming, but…"

The door suddenly opened, revealing Jumbo, Doll, Peter and Wendy. "Miss Luna, who are they?"

Luna sighed. "These are the guests I told you about earlier in the afternoon. There is no need for alarm."

The servants looked at each guest carefully and nodded before retreating.

"So, squirt, you've become a lady now, huh?" Baifeng said as he ruffled her hair.

"Stop it! And I'm not a child anymore!" Luna pouted. "As for your question, I am currently the Head of the Owen household, Countess Owen-Phantomhive."

"Owen-Phantomhive?" Gao Jianli repeated.

"Ciel pretty much accepted me in his family and I still am his ward, I guess," Luna shrugged. "I'm also known as the "Hawk Eye" Phantomhive in the underworld, so I guess that it stuck."

"Back to the matter at hand," Xuenv interrupted. "Does Heimo know about the significance of the black ring?"

Luna shook her head. "I never told him."

"You'll have to tell him eventually," Chilian said. "Especially since he cares so much about you."

"It's… complicated," Luna finished lamely.

"Well, since you're engaged by two different contracts, that pretty much makes him my brother-in-law, doesn't it?" Baifeng declared. "To think that he was really a demon… And he didn't even make a contract with you!"

"You seem to forget that Her Highness is very stubborn and not easily swayed," Gao Jianli declared. "I would say that she inherited it from her father."

"How is Father anyways? Will he be visiting soon?" Luna sat down on a couch.

"I'm afraid not," Chilian replied. "Things have been stirring in Hell, so most of us are quite busy, trying to control the demons."

"But your engagement is not the main reason why we're here, Wei Qingzhu," Baifeng said seriously. "There is something else you need to know. It will affect you as well as those closest to you, but it is unavoidable."

"What's going on?" Luna asked. Baifeng, even during the most serious times, was the one to keep everyone from being too serious. The times he had been fully serious around her amounted to the number of seven. What now?

"…"

**So what's this important thing Baifeng and the others need to tell Luna? There are some hints scattered in the first ten-twenty chapters, but I'll just give you a straightforward one: Luna's current inhuamn parent is angelic and the one in her past life is...**

**That's about it! **

**Please follow, favorite, review!**


	53. Weston Festivities

Chapter Fifty Two

"Aren't you excited, Luna?" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Ciel's been chosen to play too! I can't wait to see him again!"

"Indeed," Luna smiled. "Ciel did write to me from time to time about school. He's a true genius, worthy of being in the Sapphire Owl dormitory."

"Edward will be playing too!" Elizabeth added. "He'll be so surprised to see you!"

It was June the 3rd. For the last weeks, there had been two major developments concerning the case. One: it was confirmed that Derrick Arden as well as the other four students were not in Violet Wolf Dormitory in the first place. Second: there was another way to be invited to the midnight tea party and that was…

**"… ****By being personally invited by the principal. However, the criteria is different every year, so there is no certain way to be invited," Ciel stated. "However, as a member of the cricket team, the best I can do at the moment is to make good enough strategies with your help to win us the game. Only by confronting the principal will we be able to solve this case."**

"I hope that Ciel will be alright. Sports have never been a strong point of his after all…" Luna mused. "Ah, it looks like we've arrived."

Sure enough, the quartet got off the carriage and were brought in the dining hall where many other nobles were in attendance. Many have greeted them and a Baron began to chat with Marquis Middleford, leaving Elizabeth and Luna waiting anxiously for Ciel's arrival.

"I'm sorry to disturb your talk," a man said from the platform. "Everyone, I welcome you to the opening ceremony of the traditional 4th of July cricket tournament. I am glad we are able to open the tournament safely again this year. Please enjoy this night-before-feast. Well then." He cleared his throat. "Will the dormitories' representing players come forward!"

The ground started to tremble as the doors opened.

"Here they come! They never let any of the dorms overtake them in overwhelming physical ability or team effort! The top of the world. Green Lion!"

In marched eleven players clad in medieval armor with green cloth. The one leading them, Greenhill Luna presumed, held a flaming torch and was the only one to wear a cape and a helmet. Edward, who followed close behind, was raising the flag for their dormitory. The other players simply held up their swords as they marched in.

"Big brother, you're so cool!" Elizabeth exclaimed, making him blush. Just then, a red petal fell in front of them.

"L-Look!" A student exclaimed. "The second placed dorm that was on Green House's heels until the end of last year! They charm their visitors with their beautiful play…"

The doors under the Red House's coat of arms opened. "Brilliant Eden. Scarlet Fox!"

The players were all dressed richly and all held a single rose each. The prefect for Scarlet Fox, Redmond, held a chandelier as his fag, Harcourt, had the flag with their dorm's herald. The players soon began to woo the ladies by giving them roses, and Luna had been the lucky one to receive hers from Redmond himself.

"Wow, Luna!" Elizabeth clapped happily. "Even a prefect has his eyes on you! I'm so jealous!"

The lights suddenly went off, scaring most of the audience.

"C… Could this be…"

"They say they confuse their opponents with their unforeseeable tricky play!"

The door for the Purple House opened, but no one came out. However, a group of cloaked students began to stroll amongst the guests, scaring them with their terrifying expressions.

"Ghost Legion. Violet Wolf!"

Luna could see that the Purple House prefect wore his dormitory's coat of arms on his chest and held a lantern with a skull. Needless to say that everyone nearby ran away as far as possible. Luna though, just looked on in boredom. That's what happens when you were friends with Grim Reapers, and Undertaker, a demon and the Queen's watchdog.

"They are tricky alright," Luna heard a boy say as the light came back on. "They didn't even use the door to come in…"

Then, everyone noticed the presence of snowy owls flying in the hall.

"Those birds…"

"It's that dorm. Their physical ability isn't good, but they aim for an opening with their game making strategies."

Finally…

"God only knows, Sapphire Owl!"

The prefect, Bluer, was once again the one carrying a lantern, though this one had an owl on it. They wore clothes suited for knowledgeable people and the same hats as the vice-principal. However, there was no doubt in her mind that despite how badly the team has done in the past, they can do much better this year.

The team walked in an akward silence which was quickly broken by Elizabeth's comments.

"Kyaa! Ciel, you look so cute! Do your best!"

"Congratulations on making the team, Earl Phantomhive," I bowed slightly. "Good luck."

The four prefects then surrounded a big cup with their flames.

"Light the flame of St George!" The vice-principal instructed.

"All of us players…" Greenhill began.

"…Vow to keep…" Bluer continued.

"To the tradition of Weston College…" Redmond spoke.

"And fight fair and square until the end," Violet finished.

And so, they lit the cup, earning themselves cheers from their audience.

"And with this I declare the 1889 school year's dormitory cricket tournament open!"

"I'm sure there will be some fierce competition tomorrow," the vice-principal concluded. "So please enjoy tonight'S festivities till your hearts' content."

He then went down the stairs, but trupped and rolled over, fallin flat on his face.

"V-Vice-principal!?"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," he stood up, blood coming from the top of his face. Luna frowned at the sight. Surely no one can be that clumsy…

She was unable to ponder over it any longer as the festivities began immediately. Each dorm was gathered around a different table, emphasizing the separation of the four dormitories.

"If you don't eat, you won't last until the final battle!" Greenhill told his dormmates. "Eat plenty!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Hmph, what a carefree bunch," Luna heard Bluer say. "We're holding a meeting in order to perfect our strategy! We can't waste a moment."

"Understood!"

"Don't be so boring," a woman put her hand on the prefect's shoulder. "You should enjoy yourself too!"

"S-Sis?!" Bluer cried out as he was surrounded by seven members of the female population of varying ages.

"Enjoy! Enjoy!" The twins hugging the prefect exclaimed.

"Look at you looking all important. What a difference from you were at home!" One of the older ladies, the one with curly hair, declared in a teasing voice.

"I'm surprised the boy who always wanted to play house with me is now a prefect," the kind looking lady teased.

"Sister!" Bluer said, embarrassed. "Please! Just stop saying unnecessary things and go stand over there!"

"Ah, everyone, thanks for taking care of my little brother," the kind lady said to the other players of Blue House.

"Hey, Law," the one who grabbed him by the shoulder had a mean look, "what do you mean, unnecessary!"

The girls and women just continued fussing around him despite the formal setting of the event. Most of the people who looked on just sweat-dropped, not knowing how to deal with this situation.

"My," the curly-haired lady declared, pointing towards Ciel. "You're Phnatomhive, aren'T you? My brother wrote about an amazingly talented first year."

"Thank you very much…"

The most outspoken of Bluer sisters then had an evil glint in her eyes. "My, aren't you cute!"

"His looks, brains and lineage are all good," the curly-haired one stated. "He's ideal. But a little short."

"Um…"

"How about it? Won't you take our little sister to be your wife?" A little girl with glasses was forced in Ciel's face.

"What?!"

"Sister, stop it!"

"What are you getting all red for?"

"That's unbecoming, Adela."

"No, um…" Ciel tried to protest.

"Ciel!" Elizabeth called her fiancé. She went into a curtsy. "Nice to meet you, everyone. I'm Ciel's FIANCÉ, Elizabeth."

On the side, Edward was shaking Ciel. "Ciel, you bastard, even though you had Lizzy, you jlhfsdkjhgkjdjkg!"

"Ah, so he had one after all," the curly-haired one stated.

"All the good guys are already taken," the other sister sighed.

Luna smiled at their antics. "Enough, Edward, can't you see that Ciel was trying to refuse them?"

"But still! He is destroying my sister's honour!" Edward protested, having let go of Ciel.

"I'm sure that Lizzy can fight her own battles, Edward. She is a genius at the sword after all," Luna shrugged. "Anyway, try not to kill your sister's fiancé next time."

Edward just grunted in reponse.

"Blue House is as noisy as always," the Red House prefect, Edgar Redmond, declared.

"Ciel, that silly hat looks good on you!" Soma said as he clutched his stomach, laughing.

"To think that you'd be chosen as a reprensentative…" Ciel trailed off.

"Of course!" Soma pointed at himself. "In India, cricket's been super popular since the English brought it over! I made my own team at the palace too!"

"Wow." Ciel commented.

"And who may this lady be, Phantomhive?" Redmond said, taking Luna's hand to kiss it briefly.

"My former ward, Countess Luna Owen-Phantomhive. Luna, this is Scarlet Fox's prefect, Redmond. Redmond, Luna."

Luna fell into a curtsy. "It is a pleasure. I've heard much about you. Ciel often writes about the prefects as does Edward. I hope that neither of them have been a bother."

"Oh no! Phantomhive is pleasant company and Middleford is a genius of his own right," Redmond waved off her comment. "Speaking of which, how is it that you are acquaintanced with Middleford?"

"We are good friends," Luna smiled.

Redmond smirked. "Is that so… Would you like me to be your escort for the night, Lady Luna?" He extended his arm.

"You may refer to me by my first name alone if you so wish."

"Then you may call me Edgar, Milady."

"That is definitely how one should speak to a lady!" The Viscount of Druitt walked towards the group. "I see that you still remember all those lessons I taught you!"

"Viscount of Druitt," Luna acknowledged with a nod.

"Uncle Aleister!"

"Non, don't call me uncle!" The viscount shook his head. "Ahh… How nostalgic, my Alma Mater! I feel like my youth here, as fresh as the morning dew on the roses, was only yesterday."

"To think that he graduated from here too…" Luna heard Ciel sulk.

The Marchioness frown. "I don't like flashy men like that!"

"Well, if it isn't the beauty I saw that time at the ball!" The viscount exclaimed as he took in Luna's appearance. "You were also at the Frost Fair as well as the Curry Contest, non?"

"That is correct, Viscount, I'm surprised that you remember me."

"How could I forget a beauty such as yours!" The Viscount declared. "Nephew, you have truly chosen well! My best wishes for you both!"

"I apologize, Viscount, but…" Luna sweat-dropped. "This is the first time we've ever met, you see."

"Is that so? Well then, Edgar, you better hurry before anyone else proposes to her!"

"As entertaining this conversation is, I have not seen Ciel for quite some time, and I'd like to catch up with him," Luna bowed. "If you'll please excuse me."

Luna left the two men and returned to her group just as Edward asked Sebastian if he was acquainted with his mother.

"What are you two saying! Mr. Michaelis is…" Elizabeth whispered the rest in her father and brother's ears.

"It's been a long time," Sebastian took off his glasses, pulling off a sheepish smile.

Both Middleford men tapped a fist on the palm of their other hand.

"Oh! I hadn't noticed a thing," the Marquis declared.

"Me neither."

"Edward, I thought you noticed, but just didn't say anything!?"

"When Lizzie's around, I don't see anything else, of course," Edward shrugged.

"Don'T say that like it's normal!"

"Please, Ciel, Edward obviously has a sister complex." Luna smiled at her exasperated surrogate brother.

"Tomorrow's tournament is related to your work?" Edward asked.

"I can'T say it isn't, but there's no need to hold back," Ciel decided to reveal.

"Hmph, then you can be sure I won't!" Edward said with a smirk.

Elizabeth hugged Ciel tightly. "I'm going to be cheering you on loads, so be sure to win, okay?"

"Ah. Y-Yeah."

"Wha!"

"They may not see each other often, but they're a tight-nit group," Luna commented to Sebastian.

"Are you jealous, per chance?"

"They share bonds with him that I could never have, but Ciel and I also share a bond that is not to be underestimated."

"I noticed that Redmond was… enthralled by you, Milady."

"Don't call me that, and… Well, the Viscount said that Edgar should propose to me soon…" Luna recalled. "I'm not sure if he was joking, but Ciel did mention that Edgar usually doesn't escort anyone, so I guess that he is at least semi-serious about this?"

"On first name basis already?"

"From my perspective, he is one of the ones who befriended a good friend of mine and someone who proposed to be my escort for the night," Luna pointed out. "It kind of makes sense."

"Perhaps."

"Please don't tell me that you are jealous of him," Luna eyed the demon warily.

"Why would I be? I am already your one hell of a fiancé after all."

His words made Luna blush hard. "Just… Stop smirking! I swear that you do this on purpose!"

"Oh? And what is my little lady referring to?" Sebastian's smirk only grew wider.

"Excuse me, Professor Michaelis, may I borrow Lu-Lady Luna?" Redmond appeared from beside them.

"Of course," Sebastian agreed graciously. "I will be taking my leave now."

"I see that you have made the acquaintance of the Blue House Dorm Leader," Redmond commented off-handedly.

"Yes, Ciel has written about him, so I was quite intrigued to meet him," Luna smiled. "He is an interesting character indeed."

"About my question earlier… About me being your escort, do you accept?" Redmond extended his hand.

"Well, Ciel will be escorting Elizabeth anyways, and I believe that Edward may have found someone, so, considering that I am currently without one… Yes, you may."

"Would you like to sit down at the Red House table? I believe that you haven't eaten anything yet." Redmond began to lead her away.

"Thank you, Edgar, that is very kind of you," Luna sat down in the seat Redmond pulled out for her. "You are truly a gentleman. Tell me, were you taught by your uncle?"

"He did give me some lessons about art and beauty…"

"I am sorry to have kept you all waiting," the Vice-Principal called out moments later. "We will now decide the competition by drawing lots. Please lend me your hat," he asked Clayton. He then put the four tiles into the hat. "Well then, will the drawers, the House Masters come forward!"

The four of them went around the hat, putting one hand in it and drew out one tile each.

"I will now present the roster for the first round! Red Scarlet versus Sapphire Owl! Violet Wolf versus Green Lion!"

"It seems that the first match will be an easy win," one of the Red House commented.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Luna retorted. "If I learned anything after all this time… Ciel isn't one to give in without a fight." She turned towards the prefect. "Even so, I believe that it is only natural to wish you good luck now that I can, Edgar. However, I will be rooting for Ciel for the whole tournament."

"Of course, Luna. I understand completely," Redmond reassured her. "Moreover, the celebrations after the tournament… May I escort you then as well?"

"I must warn you that I already have a suitor in mind, Edgar," Luna stated. "I wouldn't mind us remaining as friends."

"… Of course."

"Thank you for your understanding. Then, I'll be glad to have you as my escort once more."


End file.
